Ranma Nibun No Ichi
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: Soun and Genma have decided (along with Nodoka) that enough is enough, and the wedding date for Ranma and Akane is set. Nabiki helps with the distraction of the rivals. Afterwards, that night, Ranma and Akane discover that they really do love each other. Later events. University, a child and lots more.
1. Chapter 1

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 1 - The Wedding [WARNING : Lemon fanfic!]

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
_

[On the veranda at the Tendou Dojo]

Genma Saotome and Soun Tendou sat down at their regular game of shogi. Soun dressed in his regular dark gi, and Genma (in human form, for a change!) in his white outfit. Genma grinned at his old friend, "Wasn't it good that we finally found a wedding date for those two? It's been four years since they met each other. At least we finally decided to have them married! (Even if Nodoka suggested it...)"

Soun nodded in agreement, "It has been too long. We can stand by no longer and wait until they decide. It was time a firm decision was made... But do you think we did the right thing?"

Kasumi walked in with some tea, which she poured for both men, "They are adults now, going to university, too! So I'm sure that everything will go wonderfully!" she said cheerfully, "Especially when you tell them about their wedding!"

[A week later]

Akane Tendou sat on her bed, looked out of the window, and sighed. How *could* her father arrange a wedding ceremony for her!She gazed out,looking at the pond. Wasn't it enough that her father and Ranma's father had put her into an unwanted engagement? But now she was going to marry Ranma. As she stared at the pond, her thoughts drifted...

Ranma... He was quite handsome, but he was such a jerk, at times... But...  
Didn't he always fight for her? Didn't he look at her, at times, in a special way... Didn't her heart beat, while watching him? If only he was nicer to her, all the time...

She stopped, and blinked, wondering how those thoughts had come into her head. Ranma was a jerk! He teased her unmercifully! He... But when he smiled at her... If only...

She stopped again... and stared outside, unseeing...

Ranma Saotome stood in the dojo, angrily going through his kata. How could his father, and Akane's father, make them go though a *wedding* ceremony!  
It was bad enough to have been forced into being engaged! Why couldn't his father have got him engaged to a beautiful, sexy feminine woman? Why that sexless Akane? He stared at the wall, thinking of Akane...

She's so unfeminine! With no sex appeal! And such a tomboy! Why can't she be even a little cute? But when she smiles at me... Akane... Why don't you smile more often? You really are cute when you smile...

He frowned, realising what he had been thinking. Akane? Cute? Ha! That'll be the day! But why do I feel strange when I am alone with her? And why did I stare at her body for so long, back when I saw her in the bathroom?

He felt uncomfortable thinking like that about Akane... But he also was excited by the memory of her body... Ranma blushed deeply, and resumed his kata, trying not to think of her...

[An outside view of the Dojo revealed the carnage that had followed when Genma and Soun each told their respective child about the wedding. There seemed to be Genma-shaped and Soun-shaped holes in the roof.]

Nabiki walked in, and knelt down at the low table, looking at each of the people already eating. Ranma glared at his father, while sneaking looks at Akane. Akane glared at her father, then looked down at her food when she noticed Ranma looking at her. Genma and Soun sat in silence, quietly eating their food. They looked slightly the worse for wear... almost as if they had just been in a fight... Kasumi ate her food, and smiled cheerfully at everyone.

"So, when's the big day?" Nabiki asked, wondering if there was any chance of getting a profit out of this.

Ranma and Akane glared at her, while Soun and Genma pointed to a calendar.  
The 6th of February was circled. This was the 1st.

Nabiki shrugged, "You two will just have to learn to get on together, now!"

[That evening]

Kasumi and Nabiki sat in Akane's room, with rolls of white, silk material.  
Nearby was a pattern, set to Akane's size. Sequins, lace and pearls sat in little boxes, to one side.

"Akane, you will just have to make do!" Nabiki frowned at her, "And after I got all this stuff for you, you can't just turn around and say no! (Even though it was dirt cheap...)"

Kasumi smiled at Akane, "You'll have to stand still to try this on. And please take off your dress. We want you to look your best!" She held up a length of silk, half sewn into a sleeve.

Akane sighed, and slowly took off her dress, standing in her bra and panties,  
letting Kasumi start fitting the silk.

Ranma sat in his room, looking outside the window. Next to him sat a black tuxedo, a white shirt, and various other articles of clothing. He frowned,  
thinking something.

Suddenly, Ryouga burst into the room.

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU?!" he yelled, looking ready to kill Ranma (which was nothing unusual). Ranma looked over to the door, a little surprised by the interruption.

Kunou jumped in, mowing down Ryouga, "How dare you take such actions against my beloved Akane, you who are most reviled by women!"

"It's not my doing!" Ranma jumped up and yelled at the two intruders. The two men took no notice of Ranma's words. Kunou jumped at Ranma, his bokken at the ready, "Strike! Strike! Strike!"

But before Kunou reached Ranma, Ryouga grabbed him, and threw him back, "How dare you step on me!" he yelled.

As Kunou and Ryouga fought, Ranma rolled his eyes, and leaned back.

Unfortunately, Ranma's movement brought their attention back to the one they were here to fight. They flew at Ranma, attacking him from both sides.

[A little later]

Ranma lay twitching on the floor, near his tuxedo. "Pick on me, will they?  
I'll get them back for that!"

Back in Akane's room, the sisters packed up the material. Nabiki and Kasumi said goodnight and left, leaving Akane alone, sitting on the bed.

The window smashed open; Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou swung into the room!

"No! You can not have him! We won't allow it!" each of them cried together.

"I don't want to marry that jerk!" Akane jumped off the bed, preparing herself for a fight.

Then Kunou and Ryouga burst in, via the door, "Akane, will you really marry him?"

The girls stopped, and looked at Kunou and Ryouga, then at Akane. "Will you?"

Akane looked at the floor, "Our parents set this up, not us! I - "

Akane got cut off as Happousai bounced through the room, happily knocking out Kunou and Ryouga as he jumped towards the girls. "Akane-chan! You can marry Ranma if you will still let me *hug* you!" he cried, then he glomped onto Kodachi, who bapped him over the head with the handle of her ribbon.  
Happi jumped from girl to girl, fondling them, until the girls ran away...  
Happi followed on, grabbing for their panties! Soon the room was cleared of everyone except Akane. She closed her window and door, and sat on her bed,  
thinking...

[Feb 4, evening]

Akane sat at her desk, and stared at a book. Someone knocked at the door, and she jumped, looking up. "Hai?"

The door opened, and Ranma looked into the room, "Akane...? Can we talk?" he asked.

Akane blinked at him, and slowly nodded. He entered the room, and closed the door behind him. He sat on her bed, and looked at the floor.

"Akane... Do you want to m-marry me?" he asked softly, blushing deeply.

"R-ranma?"

He continued to stare at the floor, not daring to look into her face.

"I-I want..." she stopped, and also looked at the floor. "It doesn't matter,  
does it? We will be married, anyway..." She trailed off, and bit her lower lip.

Ranma sighed, got up, and walked slowly over to the door, opening it.

"W-wait... Ranma..." Akane said softly... "I..."

Ranma turned to look at her...

She stared at him, unable to speak. I can't say anything... Do I want him?  
I... don't know... I... Then she turned away, her eyes closed.

Ranma silently slipped out, and walked to his room. Why did I even bother?  
I knew that I'd never get an answer... I... don't even know myself...

That night, both of them fell asleep trying to sort out their feelings for the other...

[Feb 5, Morning]

At breakfast, Ranma and Akane sneaked secretive glances at each other. Soun and Genma looked better, but they sat at the far end of the low table, away from Ranma and Akane. Kasumi smilingly served the meal. Nabiki sat down,  
watching Ranma and Akane.

[Feb 5, Evening]

Akane stood up in her silk wedding dress. Nabiki and Kasumi looked at her,  
smiling in admiration. Akane smiled to herself, looking in the mirror.

Her short dark hair was covered by a veil. The front part of the veil was folded back, revealing her face. The longer back part of the veil reached the floor behind her.

The bodice of the wedding dress tightly hugged her torso, showing off the feminine curves of her body to full advantage. A low cut decolletage showed off her cleavage. And the thin waist of the dress showed off her small, well formed body. The sleeves of her dress and the decolletage, were edged with small pearls and shiny, white sequins. A lace pattern ran down the front of her bodice, accentuated by more small pearls and sequins.

The skirt flowed down from the bodice to the floor, in long white cascades of silk while the back of the dress trailed on the floor behind her, giving her a long, silk train. The train was decorated with more lace, pearls and sequins.

Akane looked in the mirror at herself, hardly recognising the beautiful woman gazing back at her.

"Oh! Sis, you look wonderful!" Nabiki smiled. She grabbed her camera, and took a photo. Akane looked questioningly at her, an eyebrow raised. "It's just for posterity, sis!" Nabiki grinned.

Kasumi smiled, "You will be a beautiful bride..." She hugged her little sister, "But we must have a talk, in private... Nabiki?"

Nabiki nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind her. She grinned,  
wondering how Akane would take to Kasumi's list of wifely duties... More importantly, she wondered how Akane would react to Kasumi's little speech on The Wedding Night... "I only hope Kasumi gets Akane out of that wedding dress, first, before she wrecks it!" she mused.

She walked past Ranma's door, then stopped, and went back. She knocked on the door, "Ranma? Can I talk to you?"

"Hai!"

She opened the door, and walked in. Ranma was dressed in his tuxedo, looking rather ... female. Nabiki looked up and down onna Ranma, "Oh, it does suit you, Ranma!"

Ranma sighed, and looked out the window at a small piglet, near the pond,  
then looked back at Nabiki. The room seemed to have been through a flood...  
"Sorry, I had a little problem, but it's gone now..." She shook her head,  
squeezing water out of her red pig-tail.

Nabiki nodded, and handed onna Ranma a kettle, which happened to be sitting near-by. Ranma poured it on herself, and changed, growing larger all round,  
loosing his curvy body, his hair turning black.

"I don't suppose your father or mother ever talked to you about your Wedding Night?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma dropped the kettle, face faulting, and blinked at her, "N-nani?"

Nabiki grinned, "It looks like it is up to me to tell you, then. But first,  
how much money do you have on you?"

[The Wedding Day, morning]

Akane woke up, looking around nervously. She slowly got out of bed, and looked at her wedding dress. She sighed, and opened up her wardrobe, getting out some clothing for the morning. She put on her slippers, and wandered down to the bathroom.

Ranma hadn't slept all night. He had spent most of the night worrying about the wedding. Maybe he was getting cold feet? But he thought he wanted to marry her... But he wasn't sure now... although... He shrugged, there was nothing he could do to stop it, and got out of bed. He glared at his sleeping father, then sighed. He picked up some clothing, and opened the door, heading for the bathroom... Nabiki had said that Kasumi would have a bath ready...

Akane put down her clothing, and slowly stripped out of her nightie, standing there clad in only her panties. She stood looking in a mirror at herself,  
wondering if Ranma would like her body, as Kasumi had said he would. She blushed deeply, thinking of it. How could he like me? He says I'm uncute, and a 'macho chick'! She looked at her young body in the mirror, comparing her curves to what she had seen of onna Ranma's naked body. But isn't my body just like that? Even though my brests may be a little smaller... And even if my waist isn't as thin... But my body is so like his female form... isn't it?  
she wondered. Then she pulled off her panties, and picked up a bucket of cold water, moving into the bathroom. She sighed as she sat down on the stool, and poured the water over her naked form.

Ranma entered the changing room, and stripped silently. In his usual way, he entered the bathroom itself, not bothering to see if anyone was there. He stopped and stared, seeing Akane, naked, sitting on the stool, droplets of water running down her body. Apparently she had not heard him enter the room.  
He watched her stand up, still not turning towards him, and walk to the bath.  
His mouth went dry, and he felt stirrings in his manhood... He knew he should go, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her body... He watched her sink into the bath, until only the back of her head was visible... Then he started to back out of the room...

Akane heard a noise behind her, and turned around to see Ranma trying to walk backwards out of the room. Her face grew red as she noticed that he was naked... Her eyes moved down to his asoko, and her blush grew even deeper.  
She stared for a while, Ranma standing there, staring into her eyes, trapped like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi-trailer.

"Uh... oh.. etoo..." he gulped, not being able to back up any further...

Then her anger hit her. How dare he, that hentai! The sukebe was here, trying to see her naked body! "RANMA NO BAKA!" she cried, and leapt out of the bath, flying towards him...

Ranma stared at Akane as she leapt out of the pool. His mind telling him that he should run, his body keeping him there, watching her body... He stared at her bouncing breasts, then down to the triangle of dark hair at her sex...  
then back up to her breasts... Then she was there...

*KaBLAM!*

Ranma flew through the roof, flying up into the sky. Akane stood there, with her hand still in a fist, panting a little. Then it hit her, she had just bashed the man she would be marrying in a few hours... The man she would be naked with, tonight... She blushed deeply, and sighed. How could he like me,  
if I do this to him... But... Wasn't he gazing at my body, and enjoying watching me?She left the bathroom, back to the change room, and got dressed.  
Then she picked up his clothing, and looked back at the bathroom, and the hole in the roof...

Ranma, flying through the air, tried to fix his jaw, which seemed out of place. Luckily I'm going to land near Dr. Toufuu's clinic... In fact...  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma smashed down, right through the roof of the clinic, landing on the floor. Ranma sat up, and scowled, "Uncute tomboy," he muttered. Then he looked up, and saw Dr. Toufuu was standing over him.

"Ranma? Did you upset Akane again?" the doctor asked, "Well, I can help you with that jaw, but I'm not sure about the clothes..."

Then Ranma remembered that he was naked. He blushed deeply, and muttered something about bathrooms and Akane, the macho chick.

Dr. Toufuu smiled a little, and handed Ranma a towel to wrap around himself.  
Then he sat Ranma on the patient's table, and started working on his jaw.

By the time Akane reached the clinic, after finding out where she had punted her iinazuke, Dr. Toufuu had finished with Ranma's jaw, setting it back in place "Ranma, you must learn to get on with your fiancee... After all, you are to be married in a few hours..."

Akane blushed deeply, and knocked at the door.

"Come in, Akane" called the doctor.

Akane walked in, and sheepishly handed Ranma his clothes. Dr. Toufuu smiled,  
and waked out to the back room, leaving the two to try to work things out.  
Ranma took the clothing, and looked at Akane. Akane looked back...

Then Ranma sighed, and stood up, "I... I guess I shouldn't have... walked in on you..."

Akane looked up, her face showing signs of shock. Was that an apology?!  
"Ranma? Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard?"

"I... Well... You will be my w..wife soon... and..."

Akane blushed, "I know... maybe I shouldn't have hit you... because..."

They both trailed off into silence, not knowing what to do... Then Ranma dropped the towel, and slipped on his boxer shorts, blushing as he felt Akane's eyes on him. Then he put on the rest of his clothing, and walked to the door. Akane followed. They both walked back to the dojo in silence.

[The Wedding Day, late morning. Akane's room]

Akane walked up to her room with Kasumi, Nabiki and Nodoka. The women entered the room, and smiled at Akane.

"Put this on!" Nabiki said, opening a box she had brought along with her.

Akane looked into the box. In the box was some wispy, red material. Not much material, either. Akane frowned, wondering what it was. Nabiki pulled out the sexy red teddy, and held it against Akane. The red material was totally see-through, and was tiny!

"Oh, my," said Kasumi.

Nodoka blushed a little, but she smiled "You should try it on, Akane. It will be good for your marriage..."

Akane blushed deeply, but tried it on anyway... It fitted her body tightly,  
the material pressing against her figure. It looked rather like someone had lightly covered Akane's body with red paint. The outfit was low-cut at the decolletage, but held Akane's breasts together, giving her a lot of cleavage that wasn't normally there. It was high cut around her hips, making her legs look longer. Her nipples, and the delta of hair at her sex was clearly visible... Akane blushed again, and sat down, trying to hide...

"That's perfect, sis! Seduce him!" grinned Nabiki.

Wear *this* for Ranma? You've got to be joking! What sort of hentai do you take me for? She though, both embarrassed and a little angry at her sister having suggested that she should wear such a thing.

"Oh, Nabiki... I think she should save that for her honeymoon, rather than tonight... I think that my son is not ready for that, just yet." said Nodoka,  
smiling at the embarrassed Akane.

Akane blushed, reminded of the fact that she would be Ranma's wife. But do I *want* to be married to that sukebe? He...

"Try on what I gave you last night," Kasumi smiled, and handed her the box.

When Akane had changed, the three women nodded, and smiled, "Perfect!"

"And also wear this," Nodoka said, and handed Akane a blue garter, edged with lace.

"He has to take it off with his teeth." Nabiki winked.

Akane stood, confused, but her anger had started to fade. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled a little.

Then they helped her into her wedding dress, and got her ready for the ceremony...

[The Wedding Day, late morning. Ranma's room]

Ranma, his father and Soun stood together in the room, looking at Ranma, who was dressed in his tuxedo, looking rather dashing.

"Why are we having a western wedding, oyaji?" asked Ranma, looking at himself in a mirror, flicking back his pig-tail.

The panda held up a sign, "Why not? You had a Japanese engagement..."

Soun nodded, "And also, Nabiki arranged it all rather cheaply. A Japanese ceremony would have cost a fortune, she said. With three daughters, and you two free loading house guests, it's all I can afford."

Ranma rolled his eyes, and paced nervously. "Look, I don't know if I want to go through with this..."

"You will, son!" the Panda held up the sign.

Genma started writing furiously, "Or else you will..."

Ranma took no notice of the signs, "I can't hear you, oyaji! You'll have to talk louder!" He pulled a face at his father. "Anyway, I can't do this. I'm going back to China, not hanging around here to marry a macho chick like her!  
She's totally sexless, uncute, a total klutz, a ditz... And she can't even cook! Suck on it, oyaji, I'm NOT marrying her!"

Soun looked up at Ranma, not too shocked by Ranma's usual reaction to his daughter. He stared at Ranma sternly, "Ranma, you will marry my daughter, and you will carry on the Tendou family legacy -"

The door burst open, and Nodoka stood there, her katana drawn. Genma dropped the signs, and his pens, and rolled on his back, playing with a beach ball in his paws. Soun jumped back, looking at Nodoka in shock. Ranma just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

"You will marry her, my son, or else, with this wakizashi, you will commit seppuku, and I will stand by and watch!" threatened Nodoka, holding out a short sword, and her unsheathed katana, aimed at Ranma. "And I *do* so want to have grandchildren..."

Genma held up a sign to Soun, "See what I mean? That's all she went on about!  
I had to do something!"

Soun nodded, staring at the woman with the sword. "I see what you mean..."  
he whispered back.

Ranma stared at her, nodding dumbly. With such threat, how could he not marry Akane? He closed his eyes, and gulped. Then his thoughts went back to Akane.  
But you are cute when you smile... He thought of her smiling face... Then the way she reacted when they were together, alone..How gentle she could be..  
When she isn't being a klutz, that is! He thoughts turned to the wedding ceremony that would be held in a little while..I will marry Akane, he said to himself. But was it just his mother's threat, or did he *want* to marry Akane...?

[The Wedding Day, midday.]

Ranma stood in the dojo, which looked like a church hall, rather than a training hall. He nervously stood in front of a minister, next to his father (who was in human form, wearing a tuxedo!) Nodoka, the matron of honour, stood up the back of the hall, katana in hand, dressed in a light pink silk dress. Nabiki sat on one of the rows of seats, and watched the goings on.

Nodoka disappeared out the back, after making sure that everything was ready,  
and walked to Akane's room. Kasumi, Akane's bride's maid, stood with Akane,  
trying to sooth her out of her last minute jitters. Kasumi was dressed in a light pink dress, matching Nodoka's outfit, looking unusually pretty.

Akane looked nervously at Nodoka, "Is e-everything ready? I.. I don't know if I can do this..." She shivered, thinking back on their life together. He teased her, called her names, said she was uncute, and too much like a man.  
I don't want to marry that baka! She thought suddenly.

Nodoka and Kasumi looked at each other. Cold feet. They nodded, then they smiled at her, "Akane, please come down with us..."

"You at least go downstairs, and see what your father has done for you..."

"Father will be so disappointed if you don't come..."

"And I have a feeling that my son will be disappointed, too..."

They slowly led her out of the room and down the stairs, Akane still thinking angry thoughts about Ranma.

Soun met his daughter, just outside of the hall, looking rather proud and handsome in his tuxedo. He took her hand, and Nodoka and Kasumi fell in behind Akane, picking up her train. From inside, the bridal march started to play. Akane and her entourage started to move forward, into the dojo...

[The Wedding]

Akane walked slowly into the dojo. She looked nervously to see who was there.  
Dr. Toufuu sat on one of the chairs, near Nabiki. As he saw Kasumi,his glasses steamed up, and he looked almost as nervous as the bride and groom! Then Akane looked at Nabiki, who was holding a tape player which played the bridal march! Happousai stood at the other side of the room, staring at Akane,  
looking like he would burst into tears any minute. Either that, or go on a bra-raid. Mikado and Azusa sat there, watching her. She wondered what they were doing here... She seemed to recall something about Mikado turning up to every wedding - just to kiss the bride! At a few other seats, she saw some of her and Ranma's school friends. Akane blushed deeply, but her veil hid her face from them. It had been a shock when she had heard that her university friends had been told everything before she and Ranma had been informed! Then she looked again, wondering why she felt like something was missing from the people gathered in the room...

She stared, upset. Why did her father want her to marry that jerk, Ranma?  
All he does all day is try to upset me and fight! How could I go through with having him ... in bed with me? No, I don't want this! I hate men!

Then she looked at Ranma. He had turned to face her. She caught her breath,  
gazing at handsome he looks in that tuxedo! He is smiling at me...  
She almost faltered as she slowly walked forwards, but her father held on to her arm, walking with her. Ranma... Even though you are a jerk, I ... do ...  
care for you... she thought. Her smile was hidden under the veil...

Ranma gazed at Akane, staring at her feminine beauty... Beauty he never realised she had. He felt his mouth turn into a nervous smile. Under the veil, her eyes were shining... Akane, he thought, I ... care about you...

Both were stunned to realise that they did want to be married... To realise that they wanted to be together... That they cared about each other...

Then, Akane found that she was standing next to Ranma. Soun let go of his daughter's arm, and stood back. Akane and Ranma gazed at each other... They hardly took notice of what the minister said, and just stared at each other..  
Then the minister asked Ranma to answer a question...

"Will you take Akane Tendou to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

Ranma's mouth had gone dry. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "..." He tried again, "..."

Akane looked at Ranma, her jaw tightening, anger building up. If he doesn't want to marry me, why not just say it? Jerk! Her body started trembling. How could I have even thought that I cared for such a... man! She stared at him,  
almost daring him to say no...

Genma bapped Ranma on the back, and Ranma's voice came back, "I-I d-do..."

Akane jumped, his words burning through her anger... Ranma... Do you really mean that...?

"And will you, Akane Tendou, take Ranma Saotome to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love honour and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-do..." she whispered, her head nodded imperceptibly.

They looked into each other's eyes, searching... As they stared at each other, their hearts beating faster in their chests... not daring to believe that they both had said yes... they found their love for the other... They gazed at each other for a long time, lost in each other's eyes... Then they were woken by the words "rings be presented?"

Both almost ? Rings? What rings? Oh, no!But then Genma stood forward, and handed a ring to Ranma, and a ring to Akane. The minister took their hands, and folded Ranma's hand over Akane's. Ranma took the ring that he was holding, and slipped it on Akane's ring finger... It was a beautiful ring, small and delicate, with three layers of gold... In fact... Akane recognised it as the wedding ring belonging to her mother... Then it was her turn to put the ring on Ranma's finger... She slipped the ring onto his ring finger, and looked at the wide band of gold... Then she looked up, and stared into Ranma's eyes...

"Is there anyone among us who has reason why these two should not be wed?"

The silence lasted for an eternity...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ranma's hands trembled as he reached for Akane's veil, and slowly lifted it up... Her face was revealed, her eyes met his... slowly they moved their heads together... until their lips brushed... A shock ran through both of their bodies... then their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss... They broke the kiss as they heard people start to cry... Tears ran down Soun's face. Nodoka cried, smiling sweetly at the newlyweds while she and Kasumi threw confetti on the couple. Azusa ran about, trying to catch the confetti,  
naming each individual piece. Half of the girls were in tears. Genma watched on proudly, and Mikado stood by, sighing with joy at the ceremony. Ranma and Akane both looked back into each other's eyes...

*BOOM*

The door opened forcefully, the sliding door almost wrenched off it's tracks!  
Ryouga, Kunou, Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi jumped into the room. "NO!"  
they cried, each taking up a fighting posture.

Nabiki looked up at the group, "It's too late now... Oh? Did I put the wrong time on your invitations?"

Some people moved a large, low table into the room, and put sitting mats down around it. Then others came in and put food down on the table. Ranma and Akane's friends moved over to the table and started to eat, talking among themselves. Ranma, Akane, and the group of now deflated late comers stood silently in the centre of the dojo.

Mousse appeared, carrying a tray of drinks. He handed cups out to everyone,  
forcing cups of sake into the hands of those who didn't take it, muttering something about an old ghoul.

Ranma and Akane looked at the sad group, and started to feel bad. "Uh...  
Gomen... I... We..."

They just stood there, staring at the sad group, and each other... Then Ryouga took a sip of the drink... His mouth too dry to speak... He looked up in surprise at the drink, and stared at Ukyou...

Ranma and Akane blinked, then watched as one after the other took a sip of the drink... Kunou drank, then sank down into a seat, looking at the floor.  
Shampoo sipped, and gave the cup back to Mousse, who walked past to collect her cup. She started to stare at him... Ukyou took a sip, then looked back at Ryouga...

Kodachi sipped, then grabbed onto the passing Mikado, and gave him her cup.  
"Take this back for me, I don't like it," But she looked at him strangely.  
He looked at the drink, and eyebrow raised, "Only for a kiss, will I do such a service..." He wasn't very surprised (or didn't *act* very surprised) when Kodachi threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately, and deeply. He tasted from her lips, kissing her back, staring into her eyes...

Nabiki walked up to Kunou, and tapped him on the shoulder, "I'll let you buy some pics of Akane in sexy lingerie, if you've got enough yen on you..." He looked up at her, and suddenly gasped, "Oh, beauty such as I have never seen!  
Please, fair maid, will you be mine?!"

Cologne appeared, "Ahahahahhahahahahhah! You will all forget what happened!  
You have all drunk from the sake! I put a potion of forgetfulness in the sake! Ranma will be Shampoo's groom!"

Nabiki looked over at Cologne, "Was it in a bottle like this?" she asked,  
holding up a silver bottle.

Cologne looked at the bottle, "Err... Yes..."

"Well, that's all right, then! I poured that down the sink. It didn't smell nice... No, that's a lie... I'm sure I put some of it in the water for the Ramen at your shop..." Nabiki started thinking back, mumbling, "And in the okonomiyaki mixture at Ukyou's shop... I think that I even found Ryouga, and gave him some... Oh, yes, and some of it went in Kunou-chan's meal, too...  
Maybe even Kodachi took some, too... Thank goodness for hired help... I would never have gotten it all done in time... It seems like it has worn off after only a day..." She trailed off...

Cologne blinked, and Nabiki pulled out another bottle, "But I put some of this in instead... Kodachi seemed to have a lot lying about her room, so I was interested to see how it would work... She was going to use it on Ranma,  
but she seemed to have forgotten about the potion... But I only put it in those cups that Mousse was carrying... Hmmm... It seems to have worked rather well..."

Everyone looked at the little group of warriors, who had so recently been so sad and full of anger... Ryouga and Ukyou were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. Kunou had knelt next to Nabiki, gazing up into her eyes.  
Shampoo had jumped into Mousse's arms, and was kissing him over and over,  
whispering to him in Chinese. Mousse looked rather happy. Kodachi had tied Mikado up with her gymnastic ribbon, and had laid him down on the floor, and was straddling him, kissing him deeply. Mikado kissed back, all of his charm and his attention focused on her.

Akane and Ranma's school friends, Genma and Happousai shrugged, and went back to eating. Nodoka blushed a little, then turned to Kasumi and Soun, to talk and cry about the wedding. Dr. Toufuu wandered over, and picked up a cup, and tasted a took off his glasses and polished them while contemplating the potion in the he put his glasses back on, Kasumi smiled at him,  
and waved him over to her. He looked at her and smiled. The potion seemed to have cured his almost violent reaction to seeing his beloved Kasumi!

Ranma and Akane stood in the middle of the dojo, both looked shy and afraid.  
They glanced at each other, then both turned their gaze away, looking down at the floor...

[Wedding Day, evening.]

All of Akane and Ranma's friends left the dojo, waving goodbye to the newly weds. Happousai sneaked off on his nightly pantie-gathering rounds. Cologne shook her head, and watched Shampoo and Mousse, then left. "I'm sure I'll find an antidote for that love potion..." she muttered as she went.

Soun, Nodoka, Kasumi and Dr. Toufuu waved goodbye to Ranma and Akane, leaving them alone in the dojo. "Be good to her, my son!" Nodoka called, with a bright smile, thinking of her own wedding night... Genma waved, "See you in one week!"

"Try not to wreck the place before we get back!" cried Nabiki. She knew, just as the others did, that the couple would still fight as they usually did.  
But, just for a little while, she hoped that they would be peaceful, and happy together. Maybe making love will calm their horrible tempers a little?  
She smiled to herself, and knew that they were on the way to becoming a loving couple...

Kunou followed Nabiki, eyeing her dreamily... "Shall I carry you, beautiful maiden? How could a woman of your beauty taint yourself by walking on the soiled floor?"

Dr. Toufuu walked with Kasumi... For a change, he acted like the good doctor he was, rather than the nervous wreck he became whenever Kasumi was about...

Ryouga and Ukyou walked together, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes, full of a love that, until a few hours ago, was focused on others...

Shampoo and Mousse walked together, Mousse, as always, gazing at Shampoo...  
But this time, Shampoo's love was for Mousse...

Kodachi leapt along, laughing insanely, her ribbon tied around Mikado,  
pulling him along as he skated after her, on his roller blades... Azusa chased them crying "Michelle! Give me back Michelle! That ribbon it sooooo kawaii!"

Nabiki hmmed to herself, while she watched the couples, and took out one of the spare bottles of love potion, thinking of a healthy profit margin...  
"C'mon Kunou-baby... Let's go." She wandered after them, Kunou following...

[The Wedding Night]

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, both blushing deeply, recalling the day's events, and talks given to them about this night. Ranma reached out,  
and gently took Akane's hand. She looked startled, but her hand closed around his...

"I-I suppose we should.. go... upstairs..." Ranma looked nervously at his new wife.

"H-hai... I suppose..." she bit her lower lip, and looked back at her new husband, just as nervous...

Slowly they moved upstairs, and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Etoo... Which room...?" asked Ranma, looking between Akane's room, and the guest room, where he slept.

"Anoo... M-mine?"

Ranma nodded, and they slowly walked into the room. Akane shut the door behind her... They stared at each other, standing still, both waiting for the other to do something...

"Ranma?"  
"Akane?"

They both talked at the same time, then laughed nervously. Ranma stepped up to Akane, and gently squeezed her hand.

"Akane... I suppose we should... do something... if you want to..."

Akane nodded quietly, "Hai... we should..."

They stood together, looking at each other, waiting...

Then they found themselves moving closer together, their lips almost touching... They stopped and stared into each other's eyes... then their lips touched...

Ranma's arms slipped around Akane's waist, holding her gently against him.  
Akane put her arms around his neck. They kissed tenderly, their lips together in a real kiss... Then the kiss ended, and they gazed into each other's eyes... Both conscious of the other's body pressing against their own...

With no need for words, Ranma slowly removed Akane's veil, and put it to one side... his arms reached behind her, slowly unzipping her dress... She shivered against him, and he stopped to hold her close... their lips touched again, sending pleasant shivers through their bodies... Ranma's hand continued to unzip Akane's wedding dress...

They pulled apart, and blushed, smiling shyly at each other... Ranma reached out, and tugged a little at Akane's wedding dress... It slipped off her skin,  
and fell to the floor... She stepped out of it...

Ranma stared... Akane was clad in sexy lingerie, given to her by Kasumi last night... Her soft creamy skin was covered only by small pieces of material...  
A white strapless, lace bra, some matching, high-cut, lace panties, a lace suspender belt, white stockings and a blue garter...

His eyes moved up and down her body, down from her large dark eyes... down to her creamy neck... her shoulders... the smooth skin of her arms... His eyes drawn to her small rounded breasts, covered only by the thin, lacy bra... her nipples, dark patches under the white fabric... his gaze lingered longingly over her breasts, then moved downwards, over her flat stomach... her small waist... down to her white, lace panties... as his eyes ran over her panties,  
he noticed the dark patch of her sex... He gulped audibly... then his eyes swept down her long, sexy, smooth legs, before travelling up her body, back to gaze into her eyes... "A-akane... you are... beautiful..." She blushed deeply both at his gaze, and at the compliment...

Akane moved closer to Ranma, and quietly removed his tuxedo, bow tie and cummerbund... Ranma, recovering some form of movement, and helped Akane to undo his shirt, slipping it off. He reached to unfasten his pants, then paused, embarrassed, feeling how much Akane had excited him...

"I-is there something wrong...?" Akane asked, still blushing... her eyes gazing at his bare, muscled chest, his wash-board stomach... down to his pants... then up to his eyes.

"Uh... n-no..." He slid off his pants, and stood in front of her, wearing only his boxer shorts. Akane gently took his hand again, and moved to sit down on the bed, pulling Ranma down next to her. They sat close together,  
and kissed again, and again. Each kiss becoming longer, and more passionate.

Ranma held Akane close, his hand running up and down her smooth back... As he touched her bra, he unfastened it, fumbling a little. Her bra fell down,  
between them... Ranma looked down, gasping softly... he moved a hand from behind her to gently touch her naked breasts... But he hesitated, and looked up into her eyes...

Akane, still blushing, nodded her head gently... Ranma's hand touched one of her breasts, caressing it softly... Her eyes closed, and she gasped softly...  
Ranma bent his head down to kiss her neck... her shoulders... then to kiss her other breast... He took her nipple in his mouth, and suckled gently...  
Akane gasped again, and leant back, laying her head back on her pillow...  
"Ra..n..ma.." she gasped softly... Her heart pounding faster in her chest,  
her pulse rapid...

Ranma's breathing grew increasingly ragged and deep. A soft moan escaped his lips... his tongue swirled over her hardening nipple... Ranma had hardly believed Nabiki when she was saying these things about Akane, and how she would react. He started to wonder how Nabiki knew such things, when he felt Akane's hands at his head, holding him to her breasts, her back arching,  
pushing her breasts up for his touch... He gently pinched at her nipple with his fingers, while lightly pulling at her other with his teeth... Akane gasped again, and pushed up... Another moan escaped Ranma's lips, this time it was stifled by Akane's soft, warm body...

Akane, pushed up against Ranma, pleasure running through her body, felt something hot and hard pressing into her inner thigh... She lifted up her body, and pressed into him, her body heating... She enjoyed the feeling of him laying on top of her... Then she felt a tingling sensation between her legs, at her sex... She collapsed back down on the bed, her hands lifted up Ranma's head... "Ranma..." she gasped... "Oh, Ranma..." and pulled him up for a deep, passionate kiss... Her hands ran down his back... then start tugging at his boxer shorts, trying to pull them from his masculine body...

Ranma, felt her hands tugging at his last remaining piece of clothing... He helped her, pulling them off his body... throwing them aside... He lay on top of her - naked, hot and very excited by her closeness and her half naked body... He then sat back up, pulling Akane up with him... he reached down,  
and started trying to remove Akane's panties...

"Ranma... Take off my garter first..." she whispered. As he moved to pull it off her thigh, she shook her head, "With your teeth..." Ranma's eyes widened,  
but he bent over her leg, and took hold of the garter with his teeth, tugging it down... He felt even more excited by how close his head was to her sex...  
But he managed to pull the garter down to her knees, then slipped it off with his hand. He gently kissed her thighs, then reached up to remove her panties again... He felt her hands helping him, removing her suspender belt... She moved away from him, taking off her stockings... He looked down at her, then quickly reached forward, and slipped off her panties...

Laying back down on the bed, Akane looked up at him, her eyes running over his naked, well defined body... Her eyes running down to his manhood... Hot,  
hard and erect before her... Her eyes opened wide as she stared... Slowly,  
hesitantly, she reached forward... she stopped just before touching him...

Ranma moaned softly in anticipation of her touch... then he saw her hesitate,  
looking almost afraid to touch his manhood... He gently took her hand in his,  
and gently pressed her hand to his hot asoko... She curled her fingers around him, then slowly moved her hand up and down his length... He groaned in pleasure, "Ohhhhhhh... A...ka...ne..." His hips starting to rock... His hand still on hers, showing her his rhythm...

Akane moved her hand up and down his length to his rhythm... Feeling his hot hardness in her hands... she concentrated on him... Suddenly she moaned in pure pleasure as his other hand pressed against her clitoris, moving to the same rhythm, stroking in gentle circles. Her hips rocked, moving in response to the pleasure...

Soon, Ranma pulled himself away from her touch, knowing he could not take much more of her touch before he went over the edge... "Akane," he gasped,  
"Let me touch you..." He knelt back down between her legs, and gazed into her face... then his eyes travelled down, between her legs... His fingers started to search her, slowly parting her petals.. his eyes gazed at her sex, finding her pink and moist... his eyes moved to her opening... He slid a finger down there, feeling her hot and wet...

Akane gasped, her eyes closed, excited by his every touch... Pleasure running through her body... "Ohh... Ranma..." she gasped... the tingling at her sex got stronger and stronger, the pleasure got greater and greater... She opened her eyes, and looked at him as he concentrated on giving her pleasure... She reached for him, pulling him back down against her, her lips kissing his deeply... She felt his lips respond to her kiss... Then she felt his hard manhood at her sex...

Ranma's hips rocked against Akane's, both of them rocked in time to the hidden rhythm... their hips met, pulled back, meeting again... But each time he pushed forwards, he fumbled, missing her entrance... He reached down,  
between her thighs, and gently parted her legs... Then he moaned again, as he felt her take hold of him... she guided him to her entrance... Then they rocked together, and he drove deep within her, feeling a little resistance,  
then a little trickle of fluid, and then the pure pleasure of her tightness surrounding his manhood as he thrust deep within her...

Akane cried out, tears in her eyes as she felt the pain of him breaking into her virgin body... Then she felt pleasure, a thousand times greater as he thrust all the way inside her... Then he stopped, his hips against hers...  
She looked up into his eyes...

"A-are you okay? D-did I hurt you..?" he asked quietly, concern for her in his voice... his breathing fast, his breath hot against her cheek...

"No... Ohhhh... Keep going... It's all right... Motto..." she gasped back,  
her body crying out for him... Then his hips moved, pulling back... She felt his arms around her, holding her close... Her arms held on to him tightly...

Revelling in her tightness and wetness, he pushed back into her, thrusting deeply... each thrust driving deeper into her wonderful body... He heard her moan in total ecstasy, just as she heard him groaning in pleasure... They rocked together against each other, the rhythm speeding up, their bodies melding into one... Both clung onto each other in the throes of passion...  
and in newly discovered love...

Ranma pushed his hips harder against Akane's, thrusting deep into her, his manhood pushing through her tightness, penetrating her deeply... Akane pushed back, her hips pushing up harder each time, impaling herself on his hardness,  
pulling back, only to have him thrust inside her again as she pushed her hips upwards, against his...They rocked against each other, their hips grinding...  
pumping... their bodies damp with perspiration, both groaning in pure ecstasy at the pleasure they gave each other...

Then they both reach their peak. Akane's body shuddered beneath Ranma's, his body trembled a little on hers... She grabbed hold of him, her fingers digging into his back, her legs wrapped around his hips, holding him tightly... A sudden gush of her honey covered his manhood, just as his hot wet seed seemed to explode inside her... Their cries echoed through the house, their pleasure and love expressed in the combined cry... "RANMA!"  
"AKANE!" Ranma collapsed against Akane's soft, warm body, his manhood deep inside her...

They held each other with tenderness, and gentleness... Akane started to cry,  
tears of joy running down her face... Somehow, Ranma understood, and held her tenderly while she cried... then he kissed away her tears, his lips tasting the salt from her tears... Then he rested, his head pillowed on her breasts..  
She gently stroked his hair...

"I love you..." they whisper, together... then they smiled lovingly at each other, both blushing, and snuggled together in the warmth of each other's bodies, and in the warmth of their love...

After a while, Akane turned to Ranma, starting to blush again... "Ranma...?"

He smiles, looking into her eyes, "Hai, my wife?" He blushed as he called her his 'wife'.

"Ranma.. I want to give you pleasure.. in your female form, too, my husband..  
I have always been... curious..." She gulped and stared back into his eyes...

Ranma coloured deeply. "I... If you want..."

Akane smiled, and took his hand. Ranma pulled himself out of Akane's body,  
moaning softly, missing being inside her. They both sat up, and got out of the bed. She stood up, and led him downstairs to the bathroom. She filled a bucket of water, feeling his eyes gazing at her naked body... She blushed,  
and walked over to him, kissed him deeply, and poured the cold water over Ranma.

Ranma's body grew smaller, more curved, his hair turned red. Onna Ranma stood naked, in front of Akane, shivering. Akane put her arms around her, pressing her naked body to Ranma's cold body, heating her up.

Onna Ranma sighed softly, feeling the warm curves of Akane's naked body press against her. Ohhh, Akane..I am a man inside..I still want you... Ranma kissed Akane deeply and passionately, then she picked her up, and carried her back to Akane's bedroom. Ranma laid Akane down on the bed, then lay down next to her. A kettle of hot water was set down by the bed...

Akane gazed into the eyes of her husband, then at onna Ranma's naked body.  
Akane pressed soft lips to Ranma's neck, kissing tenderly. She kissed a trail of hot kissed across Ranma's shoulders, then moved down to kiss her breasts... Copying what Ranma had done to her, Akane kissed to one of onna Ranma's nipples, then took it in her mouth, sucking and licking it,  
feeling it go hard in her mouth. She used one hand to massage Ranma's other breast, her fingers gently playing with Ranma's other nipple. Akane smiled to herself as she heard Ranma moan in pleasure.

Ranma, surprised by the way his female body could make him feel, moaned loudly, pushing herself up to Akane's lips and touch. Ranma's body shivered a little, this time not because of the cold. A warm tingling sensation was building up down at her sex. Her feelings were similar to the feelings that his male body gave him, but this was different... But good... He groaned again, hearing his voice groaning in a soft female sound.

Akane let go of Ranma's breast, and worked that hand slowly down Ranma's side, feeling the curve of her female body. Her mouth moved to Ranma's other breast, and suckled at the other nipple... Her hand reached Ranma's hip,  
and moved slowly inward... She felt Ranma shiver as her hand brushed against the delta of red hair at Ranma's sex. Then she moved her hand down, moving to Ranma's inner thighs.

Ranma moaned again. She pushed her hips up to Akane, wanting her hand to touch that tingling sensation... But Akane's hand only ran up and down her inner thighs... Frustrated, but enjoying every touch, Ranma gently pressed her hands on Akane's head, pushing her down to her sex... "Akane... Ohhhh...  
Don't tease..." she groaned...

Akane looked up at Ranma, and smiled. She moved down, between Ranma's legs, and parted them a little further. She gazed between Ranma's parted legs, and gently ran her hand up and down Ranma's inner thighs again. Then she slid her hand right up her husband's inner thigh... Gently she ran a finger over Ranma's clitoris... She smiled again, hearing Ranma gasp and cry out in pleasure. Then she began circling her finger around Ranma's clitoris, moving at a slow pace. Ranma started rocking her hips in pleasure..

Ranma moaned and rocked her hips, "Ohhhh... Akane... This is sooooo good...  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh..."

Akane then slowly moved her other hand to Ranma's entrance. She gently parted Ranma's petals, feeling the warmth and wetness there. Akane smiled, and gently pushed her finger a little way into Ranma's opening. Ranma's body shook a little, and onna Ranma groaned... Akane continued to gently search inside Ranma... She pushed her finger in a little more, and felt Ranma's tightness and wetness surrounding her finger.

Ranma's eyes opened wide as he felt Akane's finger slide inside her entrance.  
He gasped, more female sounds issuing from his mouth... His hips rocked, and he felt himself want her inside him... He groaned and gasped, his breathing hot and fast...

Akane felt Ranma's hips rock against her hand, and she took her finger from onna Ranma's clitoris... then lent down, and pressed her mouth there,  
instead... Her tongue licked feverishly at Ranma's clitoris... Hearing Ranma moan, she licked harder, sucking gently every so often. As Ranma's hips rocked, Akane felt her finger being driven deeper within Ranma... But she was stopped at Ranma's barrier... She pulled her finger back out, and then pushed back in, a little way, with two fingers...

Akane lifted up her head, "Ranma... This will hurt, a bit..." she whispered,  
"But I can't give you real pleasure until this is gone..."

Ranma nodded slowly, just wanting his wife to give him more pleasure, her hips still rocking...

Akane pressed her mouth back down over Ranma's clitoris, and licked again...  
Her hand felt Ranma's rocking rhythm, and matched it, pushing in a little further each time... Then, with a sudden sharp movement, Akane thrust her two fingers forward as Ranma's hips met her hand, and she broke through Ranma's virginal opening, her fingers still travelling deeper within Ranma's tight opening.

Ranma cried out, a little from the shock and the pain. But Akane's fingers pulled back, then drove deep inside her again, and she moaned in pleasure,  
the pain forgotten... Her hips rocked faster and faster, Akane's tongue and fingers matching Ranma's rhythm... Ranma groaned and rocked, and moved faster and faster, reaching her climax... Her body shuddered, and Ranma grabbed handfuls of the bedclothes, and cried out Akane's name.

Akane heard onna Ranma cry out her name, felt her body shudder, then felt a warm gush of sticky liquid stream out between her fingers... Akane lapped up some of Ranma's honey as it flowed... Then when the flow stopped, Akane removed her finger, and raised her head,watching the pleasure on onna Ranma's face. Akane slid up her body, and kissed her tenderly, wrapping her arms around her. Ranma smiled at her, her eyes filling with tears... They rested..

Soon they kissed again, and held each other tightly... Ranma smiled, "Akane,  
my love..."

Akane smiled back, and blushed, then reached over, and handed the kettle to Ranma, who poured hot water over herself... and changed back into a man... He put the kettle down again, and held Akane gently in his arms. They snuggled together in the warmth...

A little while later, they started making love again... changing positions each time, trying to find the best way to give each other pleasure... Their cries rang out through the night...

At dawn, they lay quietly in each other's arms, starting to fall asleep...  
Their bodies were drained, but both of them were fulfilled... and filled with joy and new love... Drowsily, Akane thought of the teddy Nabiki had given her... she smiled, thinking of what Ranma's reaction to that outfit would be like... Ranma just gazed at Akane, sighing with pleasure as his eyes ran over her beautiful form... "You are beautiful..." he murmured in her ear...

Soon, they fell asleep as husband and wife... Akane and Ranma Saotome...

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - The Wedding [Epilogue]  
_

[7th, late morning]

Akane moved a little, starting to wake up. She snuggled, her body pressing against something warm. She opened her eyes, and blinkblinked, seeing Ranma sleeping beside her. She sat bolt upright, staring at him. He was naked...  
And he was mokkori! Anger started to fill lousy hentai, what did he do to me? He must have -

Memories of her wedding, and last night flooded her mind... She relaxed, and lay back down, resting her head on her husband's shoulder, her hand on his chest. She smiled, watching him sleep...

Ranma, woke slowly, his head filled with dreams of Akane. He mmmmed, his arms wrapping around Akane's soft body. Slowly something filtered down into his am I holding? He opened his eyes,and shook his head to clear his mind. Then he saw Akane, in his arms, looking up into his face, smiling...

His body froze on him, and he stared at her... He saw her moving her face close to his, and felt her soft lips on his... He sighed a soft, happy sigh,  
recalling their wedding... recalling last night... His body relaxed, and he held her close, kissing her back, deeply...

[7th, late afternoon]

Down at the low table, Akane and Ranma sat, eating some of the cooking that Kasumi had left them. They sat smiling, snuggling against each other, resting after the last few hours of love making.

Akane then stood up, "Wait there..." she said, and walked to the kitchen.

Ranma watched her enter the kitchen, smiling after her... Suddenly he started to sweat. Akane in the kitchen, and no-one in the house but me? She's not going to ... cook ... is she? He started to panic, jumping up, and following her into the kitchen.

Akane had a kettle in her hand, and was filling it full of cold water, she turned around, and saw Ranma at the door, looking very nervous. Before she could say anything, he asked, "Can I help you c-cook?"

Akane frowned at him, anger growing inside. I was going to try my best to make him a cup of tea, and he just comes in here, and tells me that I can't cook. We both know that he's a better cook than me! He's just here to rub it in, the jerk! "I can cook fine by myself!" she yelled, her face red with anger.

Ranma opened his big mouth without thinking, as per normal, "Cook? I'd die if I ate more of that slop you call cooking!"

"Ranma no baka!"

Suddenly, Ranma realised that he didn't want to hurt Akane like this, any more. He wanted to have her in his arms, not be at the receiving end of one of her punches. He stood there, in front of her, his head down.

"Sorry, Akane... I... I don't mean that..."

Just before Akane punched Ranma out of the kitchen, the apology sunk in,  
through her anger. She slowed down, and stopped in front of Ranma, who stood there, waiting for her to hit him. "Ranma?" she asked.

Ranma opened his eyes, and reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Akane," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, "I don't think before I say things... And I am insensitive. I know that makes me seem like a jerk... But I just open my mouth, and these words come out. I'm sorry... But I give you my word that I will try to be a good husband to you. I love you, Akane..."

Akane felt dizzy, listening to his speech. She stared into his eyes, hardly believing that Ranma would be saying such things to her. "Ranma... I... I...  
Thank you... I guess I must not be all that easy to live with... I get upset too easily, and react too violently... And *sigh* I know that I am not a good cook... But I want to do things for you... I want to be a good wife... That is because I love you, too..."

They both stared into each others eyes, then moved into a tender hug.

"You know," said Ranma thoughtfully, "You're not cute."

Akane blinked, and started to pull away from him, getting angry...

"You're not cute - you're beautiful, Mrs. Saotome" He smiled down at her, as her anger faded, and her deep feelings of love took its place. They kissed gently, holding on to each other, then walked back upstairs to the bedroom...  
_

To be continued... Read "University" for the next part in my Ranma nibun no ichi series!

Well, this is my first ever attempt at a fanfic, and it's only a third draft, so be gentle, please! ^_^

But it would be helpful if you gave me your opinion, and any constructive criticism. (Especially some help on how to fix up the wedding... it seems a little contrived, ne?)

Ja, mata!

*hug*

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi(-oni/Hathor) AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane SpiritMUCK Caroline RealLife

. .au/~caseawr 


	2. Chapter 2

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 2 - University [WARNING : Lemon fanfic!]

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.

*Note : This fanfic is the second fanfic in my Ranma nibun no ichi series,  
and is to be read after "The Wedding"

[Tendou Dojo, Akane and Ranma's Room]

"Kawaikunee!" Ranma yelled at Akane.

Akane, jumping out of bed in anger, glared at Ranma, picking up the nearest object she could lay her hands on - her lamp. "Ranma no baka!" she yelled back, and started to throw the lamp at him.

Ranma watched, getting ready to dodge the lamp, sticking out his tongue at her. He frowned as he saw her eyes close, and a look of pain cross her face.  
"Akane..?"

Akane had closed her eyes, feeling a wash of pain run through her body. She hadn't been feeling too well when she had woken up this morning. Fighting with Ranma must have aggravated her sore stomach. Baka! Didn't he see that I wasn't well? Why does he do this?! Inconsiderate, insensitive hentai! Anger filled her, blocking out the pain. She threw the lamp at him, then sank back down on the bed.

Ranma reeled as the lamp hit him in the face. He looked at her dizzily. About to make an angry retort, he noticed her sitting on the bed, looking ill. He bit back his anger, and slowly approached her. "Akane? I-I'm sorry..." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her, half expecting her to punch him. "I know you have felt a little sick, but... Are you okay?"

She leaned against him, her eyes closed, and waited until the pain receded.  
Then she nodded to him, but continued to rest against him. "I'm fine... I guess that all that yelling and fighting made me feel worse."

"Maybe you should see Dr. Toufuu?"

"It's all right, Ranma... I'm fine." She sat up straight, and then stuck her tongue out at him, "No thanks to you, baka!" She smiled at him, her anger gone.

Ranma leaned over, and gently kissed her, slipping his arms around her slim body, pulling her close. He smiled to himself as she kissed back. Mmmmmmmm,  
I love making up after our fights... Maybe I only fight with her these days just for this? He lay back down on the bed, holding her tenderly in his arms,  
feeling her soft, warm body pressing against him.

Akane mmmmmmed softly, kissing him back, deeply. As he lay back down on the bed, she pressed down against him, feeling his muscled body beneath her...  
her sickness forgotten... She ran her hands up and down his arms, then his sides, running her hands down to his hips... She slipped her fingers into the band of him boxer shorts, pulling them down...

Ranma, already getting excited from the closeness of Akane, felt her hands at his hips, removing his shorts. He ran his hands up and down her almost naked body. As he felt his boxer shorts pulled down to his knees, he kicked them off, into a corner of the room. He started working on Akane's clothing...

Akane kissed him deeper, her kiss becoming more passionate, feeling his lips respond with the same passion... His hands removed her bra, then her panties.  
She rolled off him, laying next to him, her back against his chest, and she finished pulling off her panties, then threw them next to Ranma's discarded boxer shorts.

Ranma pressed his body against hers, his hand moving around her thin waist,  
then up to her breasts, cupping one gently in his hand. He gently pinched at her nipple, feeling it harden in response to his touch...

Akane sighed a soft, happy sigh, but pulled back a little from his hands...  
Her breasts felt a little sore as he touched her... Then she pushed her hips forwards, feeling Ranma's stiff, extended manhood against her rear. She pushed her hips up, running up Ranma's washboard stomach, waiting until his asoko was under her, then she pushed down again... She moaned softly as she felt it at her sex...

Ranma groaned at her movements, his hips starting to rock slowly against her... The tip of his manhood brushed across her entrance, then her clitoris as he rocked slowly... He smiled, hearing her gasp in pleasure... Feeling her hips start to slowly rock to the slow, easy rhythm of his hips...

As they continued to rock, both moaning in the pleasure that they gave each other, Ranma started to feel Akane moisten as his manhood brushed against her sex, as his hand caressed her breast and nipple... Soon, he knew she was as ready as he was... As he rocked back, he shifted position slightly... then when they rocked back against each other, his manhood slipped inside her tight, wet opening...

Akane groaned in ecstasy as she felt Ranma enter her... her moaning mixed with his as he felt her tightness grip him... They moved slowly, gently...  
tenderly making love, Ranma's arm encircling her gently... his hand flowing across her breasts...

After a wonderful eternity of slow love making, Ranma grunted, trying to keep himself from exploding at the maddeningly slow pace... The pace that always drove him crazy as he tried to keep control of himself... He slid his hand down Akane's body, from her breasts, down to her sex... His fingers touched her clitoris, and he started working on her, building up her pleasure... He wanted to make her come for him, many times, before he went over the edge...

Akane gasped and groaned, her hips rocking at the slow, easy pace... Enjoying every sensation... the eternally slow build up... his gentle touch on her body... As his fingers touched her sex, she moaned out his name... Not moving any faster, only his finger tips working on her clitoris, he build up the pleasure inside her, until it was so intense that she grabbed onto the bedclothes, nearing her climax...

"Mmmmmmm, Akane... Come for me..." Ranma managed to whisper in her ear, "Over and over, my love... Come for me..."

Suddenly she was there. Emotions of intense pleasure flowed through her body.  
"Ranma!" she cried as a gush of wetness surged over his manhood... "Ohhhhhhh!  
Motto! Again! Ohhh, Ranma!"

Ranma felt her shudder against his body, almost losing control of himself. He struggled with the immense excitement, finally bringing himself under control again. Not having interrupted their rhythm, Ranma continued to manipulate Akane's clitoris, bringing her to climax again...

Akane cried out again, her warm wetness flowing freely over Ranma's hardness as he rocked in and out of her... She cried out again and again, climaxing many times, each lost in the pleasure of the moment... "RANMA!"

Then Ranma could not contain himself any more. Feeling her honey flood over him yet again, he erupted inside her, his seed flowing through her body.  
"AKANE!"

Akane and Ranma slowed their rocking hips to a stop... Both of their bodies spent, they rested in the warm after glow of their love making... Akane snuggled back against him, and he held her gently, his hand moving up to rest softly against her stomach. They lay that way for quite a while, basking in each other's love, their bodies warm... Then Ranma gently kissed the back of her neck, breathing in the scent in her hair. Akane sighed contentedly.

"I love you..." Akane whispered to her husband, listening to his regular breathing.

"Oh, Akane... I love you, too..." he tenderly kissed his wife's neck again...

Reluctantly, they disengaged, Ranma pulling out of Akane's body... She turned around, and pressed against him, kissing him gently... He kissed back, then they sighed happily, smiling at each other. They both sat up, still snuggling to each other, and slowly got out of bed...

They snuck down to the bathroom, and both splashed the other in cold water,  
washing the sweat from their bodies. Akane gently kissed the now female Ranma, then they both got into the hot bath, relaxing again. Ranma-kun just held Akane in his arms, and they both relaxed. Akane rested her head against Ranma's manly chest...

[Morning, the Tendou Dojo]

Finally they had to leave the warm bath. They dried each other, and dressed.  
They held each other's hands as they walked to where Kasumi was serving breakfast to the rest of the family.

Genma sat guzzling the breakfast, taking no notice of the couple. Soun looked down, faintly embarrassed. Nabiki read a magazine, having finished her meal.  
Kasumi smiled at them, "We heard you fighting then making up. It's so good that you two are getting along well together."

At this, Soun started to sweat, pretending not to have heard. Genma just kept on eating. Nabiki put down her magazine, "Can't you two keep it down, though?  
People in this house were trying to sleep."

You'd have thought that they may have slowed down a little in the last two months, but no! Oh, well... I guess it's better having them making love,  
rather than fighting... At least they are quieter this way! Nabiki thought,  
then grinned to herself.

Ranma and Akane blushed deeply, and knelt down at the low table quietly, not looking at their family. A newly married couple, of only a few months, they were finding living at the dojo starting to get difficult. They didn't want to cause everyone trouble, like this. But when they needed to be with each other, they couldn't help it... If only their needs would come at night time,  
when everyone was fast asleep. But there was nothing they could do.

They ate their breakfast in silence, then quickly left the house, going to university. Kissing deeply, they left for separate classes...

[University, lunch time]

When they met at lunch time, Ranma, Akane and their friends started talking about the new Halls of Residence that has just been built. One of the girls smiled, "Oh, you two should get a room there! That way you will have a chance for a real honeymoon!"

"Yeah, a week is hardly anything, eh Ranma?" one of Ranma's friends elbowed him, winking.

The couple blushed, then looked at each other. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea... They both smiled a little.

"Okay, let's go and see what this place has to offer," said Ranma.

Akane stood up, and some of their friends followed her, as did Ranma. They wandered from the cafeteria to the admin buildings. A while later, everyone was following the hall master about the new building.

When the tour had concluded, Ranma and Akane were arguing about where they wanted a room.

"Baka! That one's no good! The window is on the wrong side, and the sun will wake us up in the morning!"

"And you think that the room you want is any better? It's too cramped!"

"It's cosy, not cramped! Don't you know anything?"

"Ha! Only a ditz like you would want to stay in a room like that! Do you want me to die from lack of oxygen?!"

"What did you call me, baka?!"

"Ditz, you ditz!"

"Hentai!"

"Sexless!"

Their friends sat back to watch the fight. "Oh! Akane will win, she always does!" said one girl to another. "But maybe Ranma won't get hit this time?"  
said a guy. The hall master looked on in shock, his eyes wide.

"Sukebe!"

"Errrr..." said the hall master.

Macho!"

"Jerk!"

The hall master walked up to Akane, who was pulling her fist back, ready to punch Ranma, and caught her hand. "Now, now. There is a rule in this hall.  
No fighting." He pointed to a sign, having regained his composure.

Ranma and Akane blinked, then looked at the sign.

"And anyway, what you are fighting over is totally senseless. Neither of those rooms are for couples. There are only a few of them... Are you *sure*  
you want to see them?"

Looking sheepish, Ranma and Akane both nodded. The hall master nodded back,  
and led the group down another hallway. He opened one of the doors, and led them inside. "This room is for couples." He looked at his list, "Hmmm... All the others seem to have been booked. There are quite a few couples on this campus, it seems... So, if you want the room, you had better tell me now,  
before it's too late."

Akane and Ranma looked about the rooms. There was a large, empty room, with a cupboard build into the wall on one side, a large window on another wall,  
giving a view of the university's small garden, and a door leading to another room. A low, Japanese table sat on the floor, a few sitting mats around it.  
There was a high table with two seats in the place of a desk. The open door led to the small bathroom. Inside the cupboard, they found a double futon,  
and more than enough space to put two sets of clothing. It was a rather plain room, but both Akane and Ranma seemed to like it.

"Sorry, but there are no kitchen conveniences here. You will get breakfast and dinner provided for you at the dining hall, but it looks like you will have to find your own lunch. I don't know why the builders forgot to build that kitchen.. So, would you like the room, even without a kitchen?"

Immediately, Ranma nodded, "Hai!"

Akane looked annoyed, but held her tongue, and nodded, too.

"I am your hall master, Yoshi. This is the cost, per year." he handed them a piece of paper.

Ranma looked at the paper Yoshi handed them, and showed Akane. "It's not too expensive... I think that we can afford it..."

Akane nodded, "Hai..."

The hall master nodded, and wrote something down, "Okay, thank you. I will put your rent in with your university fees. Well, make yourself at home! It is your place now! Oh! I just remembered. There are new communial kitchens,  
just built. Use them if you feel the need." He smiled, "Just don't fight in the hallways..."

Yoshi left the couple, and their friends, in the room.

"Well, that was quick..." commented one of Ranma's friends.

"Oh! I've got to go to class now! But I'll help you set up after classes, if you want!" said a girl.

The others nodded and joined in, also offering their help, then slipped off to class. Soon, the room was empty, except for Ranma and Akane. They looked at each other.

"Oh! We have to tell our fathers!" Akane suddenly exclaimed.

Ranma nodded, "I wonder how your dad'll take it..."

[Tendou Dojo, Late afternoon]

Soun was crying and over-reacting to his daughter leaving him. Genma sat back, nodding. He held up a sign, "At least it means not listening to you two fighting!" Kasumi sat comforting her father, "It's okay, otousan. They will be back often, you'll see!" Nabiki nodded in agreement with Genma,  
"And you two won't have to worry about waking us up in the middle of the night, any more!"

Ranma and Akane blushed again.

There was a blur of a small figure bouncing into the room, and the blur jumped at Akane, grabbing onto her torso. Akane, used to this, slammed the figure in the head, sending it smashing into the floor.

The figure looked up, "Why won't you let an old man hug you? You're leaving us, and I won't see you any more!" Happousai stared up into Akane's eyes,  
trying to look cute and innocent. And failing.

Ranma stood on Happousai's head, "Leave my wife alone, hentai! We are going,  
and you won't get your greedy paws on her there!"

Happousai made a sudden movement, and sent Ranma flying into one of Kasumi's vases, sending flowers and water flying everywhere. Ranma's body changed,  
getting smaller, growing curves, his hair turning red.

A sopping wet onna Ranma glared at Happousai, "Oi! What's the big idea?! I-"  
She was cut off in mid-sentence by Happi glomping onto her breasts. "Eeeeep!"

"Ah! Ranma-chan! Keep an old man happy! Stay here! It's too difficult to break into that university's rooms! How will I -"

This time, it was Happi who was broken off as onna Ranma's fist sent him sailing through the roof, and out of sight.

There was a knock at the door, and Kasumi went to answer it. "Oh, it's your university friends!" she called out as she welcomed the guests.

The group walked into the room, "Hi, Akane! Ranko! Akane, what do you want done? And where is that lay about, Ranma? He's never here when you need him!"  
Akane and onna Ranma led them upstairs, "Ranma? He's... out... right now..."  
Soon, they and their friends were carrying out all of Ranma and Akane's things. Once everything was piled into the car Akane excused herself, "I'll say goodbye to everyone, then I'll meet you at my room. I'll wait for Ranma."

They nodded, and got into the car. "Oh! I have to stay behind, because I've got things to do..." explained onna Ranma, moving to stand with Akane. They waved, and watched their friends drive off.

They went back up to Akane's room, and stood there, looking about. The room looked lonely, without any personal possessions in there. Akane turned to her husband, and squeezed her hand, "Well, it looks like we really are moving out... For a while..."

Onna Ranma nodded, and hugged her wife, her lips gently kissing Akane's...  
They broke off the kiss, and Akane looked about once again, sighing. "I've been living in this room all my life..." Then she smiled at onna Ranma, "But I am glad to move out... with you..."

Ranma blushed, smiling happily.

Then Akane looked about once more, and frowned. "Ranma, I never had much time to think about it... But I haven't seen P-chan since before we were married.  
I am worried about him... What if he comes back, and can't find me? I..."

Ranma started to sweat a little. Ryouga's gone off with Ucchan, thanks to that love potion of Nabiki's, so of course P-chan won't be around! What on earth can I say to Akane? I can't tell her that Ryouga is P-chan, it's the warrior's code. And if she finds out, she'll kill not only him, but me, too,  
for not telling her! Like it's my fault! That stupid Ryouga! Of all the dumb things he could have done! At least *I* get to sleep in her bed now, and he doesn't! Pity about that love potion, though... Otherwise this would have been the perfect revenge... Ranma looked into Akane's worried face, then poured a conveniently located kettle of hot water over herself, turning herself back into a man, "Don't worry... I'm sure that if he comes here,  
Kasumi will look after him."

Akane nodded, and then they both moved out of the room to say goodbye to their family. After they had promised come be back (but not *too* often, as Genma's sign had said), Ranma and Akane were finally allowed to leave, and they started to walk to the university, watching the sun set...

[Halls of Residence, Ranma and Akane's Room]

When they entered their room at the halls, they found that everything had been prepared for them. The futon had been taken out, their clothes had been put away in the cupboard, and the rest of their things had been set up in more or less the proper places. Even their toiletries had been put away in the bathroom! Ranma and Akane looked around, surprised. On the table, there was a bottle of champagne, two champagne glasses, and a box of chocolates.  
There was a note on the table.

Akane picked it up and read it, "To the newlyweds, We have set up your room,  
and you don't have to worry about a thing! Here is some champagne and a box of chocolates for you to celebrate your first night at the halls!" She looked at Ranma and smiled, "It's from the guys, and Yoshi-san." She put the note back down.

Ranma looked back at her, and smiled. He walked over, and opened the box of chocolates, and beckoned her over. Akane moved to stand close to Ranma, and he lifted the chocolate up to her mouth. He placed at her open mouth, "Bite it, my love..." She bit down into the piece of rich milk chocolate, just as Ranma's lips moved to kiss hers, taking the second half of chocolate into his mouth as they kissed... Akane's tongue swirled around her mouth, into his...  
tasting the sweet chocolate in their mouths, and the even sweeter taste of his kisses... His tongue met hers, and started to dance around her mouth...  
Sighing happily, they kissed until they ran out of breath...

Breaking off the kiss, they smiled into each other's eyes... Then Ranma put the box back down, and poured out two glasses of champagne. He motioned over to the futon, and Akane sat down, taking a glass from him. They sipped at the champagne, gazing into each other's eyes...

After they had finished the bottle between them, the two were in a relaxed and light mood. Slowly they leaned in to each other, kissing again and again.  
Ranma held her in his arms, and kissed her over and over, his hands running lovingly up and down her body... He reached for the zip of her dress, sliding it down. Then he slowly pulled the dress from her body, enjoying the sight of her lingerie-clad body...

Akane smiled at him, watching him look at her body. She sat up on her knees,  
and crawled up to him, pulling off his Chinese top... then his black pants...  
Her hands stroked his well defined chest lovingly, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her... She felt her bra catch as he tried to undo it,  
so she turned around, her back to him, "There, try now, my love..."

Ranma smiled, undoing her bra, pulling it from her body. His hands ran up and down her back, and he kissed her shoulders and neck lovingly... He ran his hands down her back, to her panties. He pulled them down...

She leaned forwards on her hands and knees, letting him pull them down to her knees. She manoeuvred a little, and he pulled her panties completely off...  
She moaned as she felt his hand running up her inner thigh to touch her exposed sex... his fingers searched her, gently parting her petals... She heard him moan with his own needs at seeing her... She smiled, and pushed her hips back, against him...

Ranma's excitement grew, watching his wife like this... She was so beautiful,  
so willing... "Ohhhhhh, I want you, Akane..." He quickly stripped himself of his boxer shorts, then moved up to her. He pressed his hands against her inner thighs, and she moved to spread her legs, letting him kneel behind her.

Akane looked back, and watched him... Yes, he wanted her... And she wanted him... She gasped happily as she felt his manhood press a little way into her opening. She felt him take hold of her hips, and then she saw him gazing into her eyes. "Akane," he moaned softly, "You get me so hard... Ohhh... And you are so wet, already..."

"Mmmmmm... Ranma... I want you so very much... I need you... You make me this way..." She rocked back and forwards, slowly, pushing herself a little way down on his manhood each time... Then she felt his hips rocking with her, his member delving deeper within her each at each stroke... Both of them were gasping with pleasure, their breathing fast, their hearts racing...

They moved together to their rhythm, their hips rocking faster and faster...  
Ranma, from his position behind her, pumping into her tight, wet opening...  
Akane pushing back against him, swaying forwards as he pushed deeper inside her... Only her hips, pushing back, and her strong arms kept her from being pushed to the futon by Ranma's wonderfully powerful and deep penetrations...

They rocked together, their movements getting harder and faster, their bodies starting to sweat with exertion. Only their moans and their deep, ragged breathing filled the room with sound...

Ranma pumped into his wife harder and faster, moaning with exquisite pleasure as she surrounded his asoko with her tightness... He held onto her hips,  
pulling her to him as he thrust forwards. He heard her moan and groan with pleasure, exciting him further... He pushed harder and harder into her, going deeper than he ever had before... Driving her head down onto the pillow... He pulled back out, pushing himself hard into her again, groaning as he felt himself deep in her, "Ohhhh, Akane!" he gasped...

Akane, her head buried in the pillow, pushed her hips back up to meet his,  
although it was rather difficult in her current position. Her naked body gleamed with sweat... She groaned and moaned with pleasure, feeling him enter her deeply... feeling him enter her deeply again and again... "Ohhhhhhh...  
Ra..n..ma... Ohhhhhhh!" Her pleasure grew stronger and stronger, until she was at the edge...

Ranma groaned, and pushed inside her again, then he exploded, his seed spreading deep within her, "AKANE!"

At the same moment, Akane cried out, "RANMA!" and her hot juices surged over his manhood...

They stayed in place for a time.. Ranma buried deep within her... Akane,  
her head on the pillow, pushed back against his hips... Then Ranma pulled out with reluctance, and collapsed on the bed beside her. Akane moved, and slid down beside him, her head on his chest. They lay together, without speaking,  
holding each other close... Akane then reached up, and they kissed tenderly,  
before she lowered her head on his chest again... They fell asleep in an exhausted, but deliciously pleasurable sleep, laying in each other's arms...

[Halls of Residence, Ranma and Akane's Room, morning]

Akane woke up, refreshed after the night's sleep. But she wasn't feeling so well. If anything, she was worse than last morning... And she had a headache.  
It was probably all that champagne that I drank last night she thought. She looked at Ranma, and watched him sleep... Then she sighed, and slipped out of his arms, moving to the bathroom. A wave of nausea hit her as she reached the bathroom door... Oh, no... I think I'm going to be sick...

Ranma woke a little while later, moving to snuggle up to his wife, who wasn't there. He sat up, his head aching a little. Feh, I shouldn't have drunk so much. He looked about, and saw the bathroom door was closed. He walked over,  
and knocked, "Akane-chan?"

"Un..."

He frowned and opened the door. Akane was sitting down on the stool, pouring water over herself, waiting for the bath to fill. Her face was white, and she looked sick. He walked over to her, and gazed into her eyes, "Akane? Are you all right? You look unwell..."

She smiled a little, "Too much champagne, I think..."

He nodded, and turned off the bath water as the large Japanese bath filled.  
Then he took the wooden bucket of cold water from his wife, and poured it over himself. He shivered with cold, turning into a well formed, red-headed beauty. Onna Ranma took Akane in her arms, and helped her to the bath. "This should help you, my love... Just relax..."

They both stepped into the hot water, and sat down. Ranma-kun held his wife gently to his body, and kissed her gently on the lips. He frowned as he tasted something strange, almost at the edge of his senses. "Akane-chan? Have you been sick?"

She sighed, and nodded, "I guess the water didn't wash all the taste away..."

"C'mon, let's see Dr. Toufuu."

"I'll be fine, really..."

"But you haven't been well for a few days..." He picked her up, and stepped out of the bath, then gently dried and dressed her, then himself. She wasn't in a mood to protest. Akane must be unwell, or else she'd be yelling at me that she was okay... I hope everything is all right...

Akane let Ranma carry her out of their room, down the hall, and outside.  
She stopped him, and got down, "I can walk, Ranma... There's no need to carry me..." But she leaned against him lightly as she walked...

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic]

Akane and Ranma entered Dr. Toufuu's clinic. Dr. Toufuu, seeing them walk in,  
waved them into the examination room. He looked at Akane, and smiled, showing her a seat, "Sit down, Akane..."

She nodded, and sat down, looking up at the doctor. Then she looked at Ranma,  
"Maybe we shouldn't have come... I am feeling better now..."

Ranma shook his head at his wife, "You always say you get better, but you are always sick later!"

"What's wrong, Akane?" asked Dr. Toufuu.

"I'm just not feeling too well these days, when I get up..."

"Hmmmmmmm," Dr. Toufuu looked over Akane, taking her temperature, checking her pulse, "Akane, when did you first start getting sick...?"

He started to gently poke and prod certain tsubo on her body.

"Oh, about... a week ago..."

"Hmmmmm... Has anything strange been happening to you, besides the sickness?  
Any change in your cycles? Any change in the way you feel?"

"Etoo..." Akane blushed, "I am late in having my period.. If that's what you mean..."

"She also doesn't want to eat her own cooking, either... But then no-one else did to begin with!" He pulled a face at her, then winked.

Akane pulled a face back, "Baka!" Turning to Dr. Toufuu she said, "I did have a little too much to drink last night..."

The doctor finished with Akane's tsubo and rechecked her pulse. He half closed his eyes, sensing her ki and chi levels in his mind. If I'm not mistaken... Akane is... hmm. I'd better make *sure* before telling theses two.

Dr. Toufuu nodded, "Hmmmm, I'll just have to take a blood sample, and see what the exact cause of your problem is. There is nothing else wrong?"

Akane shook her head, "No, just a little nausea... Oh... And my breasts are a little tender..."

The doctor nodded. He took a blood sample, then smiled reassuringly at Akane,  
"Come back tomorrow morning. I should have the results by then. Oh, and you should pick up some fresh ginger on your way home. Slice it into thin strips and seep it in water, like tea. Have a few cups during the day, Akane. This will keep your sickness at bay."

Akane nodded, "Thank you, doctor..." and walked to the door.

Dr. Toufuu walked over to Ranma. Quietly he said, "Be more gentle with Akane,  
when you are together... Over exercise and emotional strain is aggravating the sickness..."

"I... etoo... will be more... gentle... I will... stop if you want..." Ranma looked into the doctor's eyes, blinking, his face flushed with embarrassment.

The doctor smiled, "There is no need to go that far, Ranma. Just be careful."

Ranma nodded, then quickly walked out to Akane.

"What did he want?" she asked, curiously, looking at his blushing, red face.

"Ummm... Just that we should be more... gentle... while you are sick..."

Akane nodded, and gently kissed him. Yes, he will now be doing whatever he can to look after me... It's not like I need it, though! She smiled, looking at her husband, who looked back, concern on his face. Taking his hand, she walked with him back to the university...

[Halls of Residence, Ranma and Akane's Room, midday]

Akane sat on the futon, with Ranma hovering over her. She rolled her eyes,  
"I'm fine, Ranma! You shouldn't skip your afternoon's class for me when I'm feeling okay! *Men*! You are so stubborn!"

"Look, I'm not leaving you by yourself, you ditz! What if you hurt yourself,  
or get sick again! What could such a clumsy tomboy do to help herself? What if you are too sick to call for a doctor? What will I do, then? If I go,  
don't expect me to come back and look after you if you are worse!"

"Baka! Go to class! I told you, I'm fine!" Akane threw back the covers, and stood up. "Go!"

"Feh. Great, and all my worrying over you wasn't even needed!" He glared at her... But his eyes were full of tenderness, and worry, as he looked into hers... Then he said softly, "Akane... I just want you to be all right..."

She smiled tenderly at him, "I know, Ranma... Just don't fuss over me so much..." She walked over and kissed him, "I'm fine... Go to class..."

He nodded, and left the room, smiling back at her before he closed the door.

[Halls of Residence, Ranma and Akane's Room, evening]

Ranma opened the door, coming back from his late class, and saw Akane sitting on the futon, waiting for him. On the table were two bentou boxes of food,  
ready for eating. Ranma eyed the food. It better not be her cooking, or I'm outta here! She's sick, so I can't get poisoned, too! If only she would learn how to cook, soon... Hmmmmmmmmm... At least this doesn't look like Akane's cooking...

Akane smiled at Ranma as he walked in. Then she saw him eyeing the food,  
suspiciously. Baka. Why can't he at least *act* like he likes my food. He may eat it, but that doesn't change matters! Hrumph. Well... maybe he'll like it this time... I tried my hardest. And I had a little help. With Kasumi about,  
I'm sure my cooking will be okay...

"Tadaima!" Ranma shut the door, and walked over to Akane, and kissed her as she stood to welcome him home.

"Okaerinasai," Akane held him close, kissing him back tenderly.

"How are you feeling?" He looked deep into her eyes, "I've been worried about you..."

Akane nodded, and smiled, "I'm fine, Ranma-kun... Why don't we sit and have dinner?" She watched him nod hesitantly, and she frowned a little. They both walked to the table, and sat down...

Better get this over and done with, I guess... It may not be Akane's cooking after all... It looks more-or-less normal... Ranma picked up the chopsticks and looked at the food... Hmmm... Maybe the rice will be okay... He leaned over, and took hold of some rice in the chopsticks, and lifted the food up to his mouth...

Akane looked on, her eyes shining as she watched him, vulnerable... It seemed like an eternity, watching him place the rice in his mouth.. Ranma... I made this meal especially for you... Oh, please like it...

The rice entered Ranma's mouth... He chewed slowly, his body ready for an assault on his taste buds... He chewed some more... Then finally swallowed the rice... Ranma blinked with surprise, and picked up some more rice, putting it in his mouth again. He chewed slowly, still waiting for the sudden attack.  
When it did not come, he swallowed again. Whaaa? Is this Akane's cooking? It tastes almost... normal... Maybe a little gluggy, but still... He looked up into Akane's bright, hopeful eyes. "Akane? Did you cook this? It tastes..."  
Ranma searched for the right word, "Delicious..." Well, maybe a little white lie won't hurt. He smiled.

Akane's eyes opened wide, looking at him with astonishment. Did he really mean that? Oh, Ranma... If this is true... She took up her own chopsticks,  
and started to eat her rice. Oh, it may not be as good as Kasumi's cooking,  
but this is okay... She looked into Ranma's eyes, tears forming in her eyes,  
"Thank you, Ranma... I... I did this for you... But I did get a little help..  
I went home for a while, and Kasumi supervised my cooking..."

Ah, so that was it! The smallest trace of an Oh!-Now-I-understand! look crossed Ranma's face, but Akane did not see it. As soon as the look had come,  
it went again, and he smiled at her, reaching across the low table to take her hand.

Akane smiled back across at her husband, feeling his hand on her own. Then finished the rest of their meal in silence, just gazing at each other...

They went to bed together, after the meal, and Ranma took her in his arms,  
and they made slow, gentle love... Then they fell asleep, holding each other tenderly...

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, morning]

Akane sat on the patient's table, and Ranma stood near her, looking nervous,  
waiting for the doctor to come in the room with the results of the blood test. "At least you aren't feeling very bad this morning... Maybe you are getting better..."

"I hope so... But it's probably just the tea that Dr. Toufuu had me drink..."

Dr. Toufuu walked in, and smiled cheerily at the couple. Hmmm... I hope Akane doesn't hit Ranma too hard when I tell them what's wrong... I don't really want another patient this morning! "Well, it seems like I have some news on your condition, Akane, but it is not conclusive at this stage. You don't have to worry about the illness, as it is pretty normal for women in your current state... The nausea will go in a few more weeks..."

Ranma looked at the doctor blankly. Women in Akane's current state? What on earth is he going on about? Why doesn't he just say what's wrong?

Akane's eyes opened wide, and she stared at the doctor. He doesn't mean...?

Dr. Toufuu took a deep breath, and placed a hand on Akane's shoulder. "Akane,  
you are pregnant."

Akane and Ranma both face faulted. Ranma, not being restrained by 's hand, fell to the floor, and started to twitch.

Akane recovered first, and anger welled up inside her. Pregnant?! But I'm not ready! Ranma no baka! This is all your fault! She jumped up, away from the doctor, and roughly picked Ranma up by the scruff of his neck. She shook him violently, "Baka! How could you?!" With a kick, she sent him flying through the roof of the clinic, and out into the morning air.

Dr. Toufuu sighed a little, and watched Ranma making a new hole in the roof of his clinic. "Well, from Ranma's current trajectory, it looks like he can inform your family..."

Akane sank back down on the table, still in shock. Dr. Toufuu sat next to her,  
and she buried her face in his shoulder, and started to cry against him. He waited until she had run out of tears, "Akane, don't be too hard on Ranma...  
It's only natural, after all, for a married couple to have children... But you should go and talk to Kasumi or Nodoka..."

Akane nodded, gulping a little, and stood up, "H-hai..."

The doctor stood up, "I'll walk you to the dojo, Akane."

The doctor started to explain to Akane about how certain herbs would help her with the delivery as they left the clinic. "And Akane, rest well, but try to keep fit. That will help you with an easy delivery." He smiled as she nodded, still rather confused. They walked together to the Tendou Dojo...  
"Also... there is a special massage technique that I can teach you and Ranma to help..."

[Tendou Dojo, morning]

"Oh, welcome Ranma-kun!" Kasumi smiled at him as he landed in the pool.  
Onna Ranma climbed out, soaking wet.

"I see that Akane-chan found out about her condition, ne?"

Ranma blinked in on earth did Kasumi know that?! She looked at Kasumi, who was hanging out some washing.

Kasumi smiled brightly, "Isn't it wonderful? You are going to be a father!  
When I saw Akane yesterday, I thought she had changed... Then I talked to Dr.  
Toufuu, and that confirmed it! Dr. Toufuu is such a sweet man, isn't he? He used to act in such amusing ways, you know..." She started humming, and continued to hang out the washing.

Onna Ranma acked in she knows, maybe everyone else does, too!She shook her head, and walked into the house. Nabiki was sitting at the table,  
looking through a magazine. She looked up as Ranma walked in, "Oh, hi Ranma!"  
Kunou walked in the room, and stared at Ranma, "Ah! Osage no onna! How I long for you!"

Ranma jumped as Kunou threw his arms around her, "Eep! Let me go you stupid hentai!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him outside into the pond.  
"Nabiki, didn't Kunou-sempai fall in love with you?" Ranma pointed outside to Kunou, who was still trying to get out of the pond.

Nabiki nodded absently, "Yeah, but it seems like it only canceled out his love for Akane." She looked up at Kunou, watching him try to get out of the pond, and smiled, her eyes showing a little glint of tenderness...

"Oi, what do you see in that buffoon, anyway?" Ranma picked up a near-by kettle, and poured the hot water on herself, changing back into a guy.

Nabiki smiled at Ranma, "Firstly, he's pretty cute. And because he's such a buffoon, it's rather easy to extract the wealth of the Kunou family out of him. Pity his sister keeps getting in the way... I'll be fixing that, though.  
Oh, yeah, congratulations. I heard you're going to be a father soon!"

Ranma acked again, "Why did everyone know this before we did?"

Nabiki grinned, "I have my sources. Lucky for you Kunou-chan doesn't know yet... Well, I'd give you some advice, but I am a little short this week...  
I don't suppose you've got any money on you?"

"Advice on *what*?"

"How to handle Akane, of course!"

Ranma sighed, "I think I'll work this one out for myself..."

"Feh, there goes some money... I'll just have to get Kunou to take me out, to make me feel better..."

Kunou walked in, and glared at Ranma, "Whither the pig-tailed girl?"

Nabiki stood up, and slid an arm around Kunou, "Hey, let's go out somewhere,  
Kunou! I'm hungry, and I haven't been to the shops with you in ages!"

"Yes, my beautiful maiden... I shall have my revenge on this cowardly cur another time. Be prepared to face my wrath, enslaver of women!" With that,  
Nabiki and Kunou left.

"Feh, serves that buffoon right. I hope Nabiki takes him for every yen he's got!" Ranma-kun walked into the Dojo...

"Son! Welcome! We heard all about it! Have a drink in celebration of your impending fatherhood!"

Nodoka was kneeling down, pouring a drink of sake for Soun, and it looked as if Genma, in his panda form, was lapping up sake from his "Mr. Panda" bowl!  
All three of them looked like they'd just started to celebrate.

"Eh? How did everyone find out before me?!" Ranma shook his head, and went to sit down next to his mother.

"I hope you have a girl! Wouldn't that be wonderful? A granddaughter!" smiled Nodoka, "But if it's a boy, that would be just as good!"

"I've already had three girls, I think a grandson would be wonderful!" Soun drank his sake, and looked at his son-in-law, offering him a cup.

Genma held up a sign, "Why not have many children? A large family to carry on the Tendou and Saotome martial arts legacies!"

Nodoka nodnoded, and motioned Ranma to take the proffered cup. Ranma had no choice but to join them. He blushed deeply, listening to them talk about children. Feh, it's nothing to celebrate! If it was, why did Akane hit me?  
Like it was my fault! It was her fault, too. Only a macho girl would do something like that! Baka...

While Ranma was engrossed in thoughts, Akane and Dr. Toufuu entered the room.  
Akane glared at Ranma's back, and the celebrating parents. No-one took much notice of Akane's glare as they sat her and the doctor at the table, giving them cups of sake. Kasumi wandered in, having finished hanging out the washing, and sat next to Nodoka and Dr. Toufuu, also starting to celebrate.

Ranma turned around, and stared into Akane's glaring face. "Don't look at me like that! It's not like it's all my fault, is it!?" he whispered fiercely to her.

"Males! You all just try to dodge responsibility! As if you even care! It's not *you* who has to have the child, is it?!"

"Who said I wasn't going to take responsibility?!"

"You're a male! So you are just going to go on, as normal, and leave me to deal with it all! Jerk!"

"Kawaikunee! Only a baka would want to stay with you, and help you now! Ha!  
I must have been a baka to have marry you! I'm sorry that I *want* to take responsibility and help you! I'm your husband, you ditz! Of course I want to look after you, you stupid tomboy!" Ranma stopped, and started in surprise.  
I really do want to stay with her, and look after her...and become a father.

Akane looked at Ranma with surprise, "You... want to be there for me...?" She gazed into her husband's face. If ... If he does want to stay and look after I ... think ... that I wouldn't mind being a mother...

Ranma took a deep breath, and nodded. Akane flushed a little, then smiled into Ranma's face. Seeing her smile, Ranma smiled back. He took hold of her hand, and squeezed it gently, "Hai... I want to be a father... We may still be young, but with our families, I'm sure we can cope..." He felt Akane lean forward, and kissed him gently. He put his other arm around her, and kissed her back...

The rest of the people celebrating smiled to each other, and nodded... as if they knew how this would turn out. They continued the celebration, and soon Akane and Ranma joined in...

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - University [Epilogue]  
_

[Tendou-ke, a little later]

Kasumi leaned over to Akane as most of the revelry died down.

"Well, remember that new kitchen opened at your halls? I think now would be a perfect time for you too learn to cook! Your child will soon be born and you will need to be able to make food for the little one..."

A look that almost resembled panic spread over Ranma's face. Luckly Akane didn't see it.

Nodoka nodded, "I'm sure that Kasumi and I will help you learn. But you will have to bring your own ingredients, deciding on what you want to make before you cook."

Akane nodded a little.

Kasumi smiled, "You should take the ingredients list as a shopping list."

Ranma frowned, She'll just buy all these 'extra' ingredients and kill the food again... but she is getting better, I must admit...

Akane hmmed softly, "What if the ingredients are too dull? We don't really have money for all the stuff I'd like to put in the meals..."

Nodoka nodded, "That's true, but we will help you prepare foods with just the basics. After all, that's how all great cooks start - they learn the basics."

Akane brightened up and nodded, "I'll have to start right away!"

Ranma decided to stop this talk of Akane cooking, hoping that everyone would forget... which wasn't very likely since Akane had always wanted to use the new kitchen since they were built. "Thanks... I'm sure Akane will appreciate it, and I'm sure I will, too. But we really should get going..."

Nodoka smiled and nodded, both her and Kasumi giving a happy smile to the soon to be parents.

[Halls of Residence, Ranma and Akane's Room, afternoon]

At the celebration in honour of the approaching parenthood of the Saotomes,  
Ranma and Akane's friends were all in the room, drinking sake, and generally having a good time. Their friends were congratulating the couple, drinking and eating.

The party had been both as a house-warming, and as a congratulatory party.  
The only people who were not right into the party mood were Ranma and Akane.  
For her part, Akane was still feeling a little queasy from the morning, but she was able to sit and talk with her friends. Ranma was still worried about his wife, and kept an eye on her, rather than immersing himself in the party.  
At least at the dojo there were the others to help if Akane became worse...  
Here, there was only him. But he didn't mind.

Before long, their friends drifted away, and the couple were left alone.

"Akane, maybe you should rest for a while..." Ranma said, not really sure how he should act, now that he knew that his wife was pregnant.

Akane smiled, and opened the cupboard, taking out the futon. She sat on it,  
and pulled Ranma close to her. She felt his arms around her, and she snuggled into his warmth. It had been a shock finding out that she was pregnant... She had thought that her sickness may have been caused by pregnancy, but she had believed that she was wrong... Well, at least now we both know, and we can learn to deal with it. Twenty may be a little on the young side to have children... But it's too late to think about that now!

Looking into his eyes, she felt his love for her. She pressed her body up against him, and mmmmmmed to herself, feeling his body's reaction to her...  
Even though I am to be a mother, I can still excite him... I wonder how much he can stand, trying not to make love to me... I know that he thinks that making love to me now may hurt me, but he's a male... What would he know? So,  
let's see how far I can go, before he gives into his needs...

Ranma felt Akane's warm body pressing against him, and he shifted a little,  
feeling how much she excited him...No, I can't... Not now... She's going to be a mother... Oh, how I want her... But... He looked back into her eyes,  
and tried to forget how much his body was reacting to hers... Then he felt Akane's hands working at his pants, pulling them down. Then his boxer shorts.  
He opened his eyes wide in 's not going to, is she..? He moaned as he felt her cool hands taking hold of his manhood... She *is*...

Akane backed out of Ranma's arms, and smiled at him, pushing him gently onto his back. She slid down his body, until her face stopped at his asoko... She gazed at his mokkori manhood, watching as her hand moved slowly up and down his length... Watching Ranma's body shudder with pleasure... Listening to the moans escaping his lips... Then she moved her head down, taking him in her mouth... Her hand and lips moved together, bobbing up and down on his hard,  
hot manhood... She gazed up into his face, watching his enjoyment...

Ranma leaned his head back into the pillow, closed his eyes, and moaned in pleasure... "Ohhhhhh... You are so good at this... Akane-chan... Mmmmmmmm..."  
His hips rocked in time with her movements... Shivers ran through his body...  
The only thing more wonderful than this was making love to her... But this was incredible! He shivered, enjoying the sensations as his pleasure started to build...

Akane ran her tongue up and down his length, enjoying giving him pleasure...  
Her hand, tongue and lips worked together, swiftly bringing Ranma up to his climax... She watched his face, and felt his movements... Knowing that he would come soon.. She felt his hands on her head, his hands trembling as they ran through her hair... Soon.. She thought... Then he was there... And she pulled her mouth and hand away...

Ranma moaned, feeling the needed stimulus taken away. He tried to push up,  
back into her mouth, but she moved away... "Akane... Ohhhhhhhhh... Please...  
I need you..." He groaned, his hips rocking, needing her to finish this...  
If she doesn't... "Ohh, Akane... Don't tease..." The wait seemed almost like an eternity to Ranma...

Akane judged the timing, then took him in her mouth again in a sudden, smooth movement. Her hand and mouth moved back to the same rhythm, but slowly... She heard his gasp, then his moans... Ranma, you are not going to get away this easily, my love... After all that's happened today, I'm going to get even...  
Her eyes glinted mischievously... Then she stopped again, Ranma having nearly climaxed again.

Ranma rocked his hips, frustrated, his manhood suddenly deprived of Akane's warm, moist mouth, and her touch. "Akane! Please... Akane..." he called...  
Each time she stopped, Ranma needed to be built up again... But she stopped just before he came... That was even worse... He almost reached out to take hold of himself, and finish the job for Akane... He was so close... But he groaned, and managed to restrain himself... Then he was engulfed by her warm mouth...

Akane felt him erupt in her mouth, surprised by the suddenness of his climax.  
Next time, I'll have to wait longer... She smiled to herself,Mmmm... But I couldn't have kept teasing you like this for much longer, anyway. She closed her eyes, and swallowed his seed as it pumped into her mouth...

Ranma cried out, and felt himself coming, just as surprised by the suddenness as Akane had been. The pleasure washed through his body... Then he collapsed back on the futon, a smile on his face. "Mmmmmmm.." All that teasing had made his pleasure greater... After a while, he felt Akane's mouth move from his asoko, and her body slide up his... Then her lips kissed him lovingly... He kissed her back, and slid his arms around her... Her hand still gently held his manhood...

After a while, Akane watched Ranma's strength come back to him... With her free hand, she gently stroked his cheek... Then she sat up... Taking her hand from his asoko, Akane moved down, and slipped Ranma's pants and boxer shorts from his legs... Then she undid his top, and slipped it off as Ranma sat up.  
She stood up, and slowly stripped in front of him, teasing him with glimpses of smooth, bare skin... her arms... her legs... her stomach... her breasts...  
her back... her rounded rear... her hips... Then she dropped her clothing,  
standing before him totally naked... She watched him staring at her body...  
Her eyes ran down to his manhood, and she smiled. He was mokkori again. This time, they would make love...

Ranma sat on the futon, staring at Akane's beautiful naked body... Shivering,  
he stood up, and walked over to her... He took her in his arms, his need for her growing...Ohhhhh, Akane... I need you... But I will be gentle.. He took her up in his arms, and moved to the wall, leaning her back against it... He manoeuvred her until her arms were around his neck, and her legs around his hips... Pressing her against the wall, he slid his arms down to her hips, and held her, pushing her hips up, his own hips moving back... Then he pulled her down, his hips rocking forwards... Then he was inside her... He moaned, and felt her wonderful tightness surrounding his manhood... This time, she can't tease me!

Akane moaned, the pleasure of Ranma's manhood inside here shooting through her body... Without any thoughts of teasing him, she tried to help him by moving her hips with him... Enjoying every sensation, she grasped into his back.. She could feel that he was entering with gentleness, taking great care not to hurt her, nor to be too rough...

They rocked together, Ranma using his strength to hold his wife as he moved in and out of her... She using her weight to push down on him... They moaned with pleasure, their movements speeding up as their pleasure increased...  
Faster and faster they moved... Then Ranma lifted her up by the hips, almost lifting her off of his erect asoko, then pulled her down again... With long,  
smooth strokes they reached their climax together...

Ranma shuddered, grunting... His seed exploded into Akane's body as he pushed deep inside her... "AKANE!" he cried...

Akane gripped him tightly, almost painfully, and pushed down. Then she cried out with pleasure as she orgasmed, her wetness flowing, drenching Ranma's asoko in her juices, "RANMA!"

They stood there together, their breathing still fast and deep, their hearts beating, racing... Then Ranma carried her across to the futon with his last remaining strength, then he sank down on the futon. Laying down, his manhood still buried within her, Ranma held Akane's hot, damp body down against his own... Holding her in a tender embrace, he kissed her, then relaxed, his eyes closing... Akane smiled, her own eyes closing, and rested her head against his chest... "I love you..." they whispered to each other, enjoying the warm embrace... the tenderness... the closeness... Before long, they drifted into a deep sleep, both dreaming of the other... and of their future child...  
_

To be continued...?

Well, here is another part of the fanfic... It's the second one written, but I don't know if I should write another one to go in the middle. If you've got any ideas/thoughts on the matter, let me know! ^_^

Hmmm... I'm also thinking about writing side stories for Kunou/Nabiki,  
Kasumi/Toufuu, Mikado/Kodachi, Ryouga/Ukyou and Mousse/Shampoo... Maybe I'll even write one where Nodoka finds out that Ranma is really Ranko, and that Genma turns into the panda... But that could just fit into one of the other stories...(if you want me to write more!) And the next one (if I get time to write it, because I'm back at uni - maybe a lot of begging will get me to write the next 'chapter') will have Kunou, Ryouga and all the others, finding out Akane's 'condition'! *grin*

Well, this is the second draft, so if you've got any comments, criticisms and corrections, please e-mail me back with them! (I haven't even finished the first fanfic before this one is ready to be edited! I must be bored!)

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading them, and I'll wait for your replies!

Ja, mata!

*hug*

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi(-oni/Hathor) AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane SpiritMUCK Caroline RealLife

. .au/~caseawr 


	3. Chapter 3

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 3 - Friends and Lovers [WARNING : Lemon fanfic!]

Note : This side story fits in the Ranma nibun no ichi continuum between University and Forget Me Not.

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
_

[Nerima, near the Tendou Dojo, late afternoon]

Ryouga sighed and sat down on the low wall behind him. Shimatta! I'm lost again! How can I find my way back to Ukyou-san's Okonomiyaki-ya now? Where am I? He looked around him, not recognising anything around him. He took out a diamond ring, and looked at it... Ukyou, I am so far from you! How will I give this to you, and ask for your hand in marriage? I love you, my darling Ukyou!

Suddenly a car drove by, and splashed him with rain water as it skidded through a puddle. It looked like some of Ranma and Akane's university friends driving a lot of luggage and furniture about. Ryouga didn't have time to yell before he changed...

When Ryouga looked about, everything was much larger than it had been. His body was smaller... And he walked on four legs... His clothes, all apart from his bandanna, and his hiking bag were on the pavement around him. Kuso!  
How I hate Ranma for what he has done to me! Ryouga tried to cry this out to the heavens... "Buii!" he squealed.

Ryouga wandered about for an hour or so. He sat down on his haunches, and looked about, still lost. Then he saw he was sitting near his clothes. He has been going around the block, all this time! The black piglet stood up,  
and glared around. I need to be with Ukyou-san!

He heard someone walking in his direction. He looked up, only to see a very beautiful Chinese girl walking towards him. She flicked back her long, light purple hair and smiled down at him, "Nihao, Ryouga! You want find Ukyou, ne?"  
He nodnodded his head. She bend down and picked up his belongings, "Ryouga follow Shampoo."

Shampoo led Ryouga down to Ukyou's restaurant, "It just happen that Shampoo go to Ukyou's to meet Mousse. Hmmm, maybe we get water for you before hiibaa-chan try to cook piglet for dinner again?"

Ryouga squealed at the mention of the two words 'piglet' and 'dinner'. The Chinese girl giggled down at him, "Joudan!" and continued to show him the way to the Okonomiyaki-ya.

[Nerima, outside the Okonomiyaki-ya, evening]

Akari watched Shampoo and P-chan enter the okonomiyaki-ya. She had only just returned from a trip with her grandfather to the family shrine. She would have gone to Akane and Ranma's wedding, but her grandfather had caught a cold, and she stayed to look after him. But at least I can ask Ryouga-sama about the wedding! She was looking forward to meeting him again, and had even baked a special piglet-shaped cake for him.

As she walked up to the door, a hand on her shoulder stopped her... The hand belonged to a pretty girl...

[Ukyou's Okonomiyaki-ya, evening]

Ukyou looked up from the counter to see Shampoo and Ryouga, still in his pig form, enter the restaurant. "Irasshai! Oh, Ryouga, we'll have to get some hot water for you!"

Ukyou had learned of Ryouga's curse about a month before. It was strange, but no more strange than Ranma's curse. At least Ryouga stays male she thought.  
Leading Ryouga out into the back kitchen, Ukyou poured a kettle of hot water over the piglet. The piglet grew, and changed, until Ryouga was standing in front of her... absolutely naked!

Ryouga jumped back from her, and tried to hide himself, "Ack! Anoo... Can you get my clothes?"

This was not the first time something like that had happened. Ukyou giggled a little, and looked at her blushing beloved. Mmmmm, nice! He looks so cute only wearing that bandanna! If only he wasn't so shy... Maybe it's just me who's getting bolder...? She nodded, and turned to walk out the door. Only Shampoo was in there, waiting for Mousse to turn up. She grinned to herself,  
and walked outside. She took down the signs, and closed up for the night.  
"Shampoo, look out for Mousse. The shop's closed, but I'm sure he'll come in anyway."

Shampoo nodded, and smiled, "Not worry! Shampoo always look for Mousse!"

Ukyou went back into the kitchen. Ryouga looked up, still covering himself,  
and saw her without his clothes, "Ukyou-san? Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, Ryouga-kun, gomen! I forgot them!" But instead of walking back out to get them, she advanced on Ryouga. Ryouga walked backwards, but bumped into a table, and stopped. His eyes opened wide, and he stared at her as she kept on advancing on him...

Ukyou stopped just in front of him, and ran a hand through her long, brown hair. Then she slowly started to strip,her clothing falling on the floor next to them... Tonight I am finally going to have you, my Ryouga...

[Ukyou's Okonomiyaki-ya, evening]

Mousse stood at the entrance to Ukyou's Okonomiyaki-ya, and looked inside.  
It was shut, but he saw Shampoo. He waved to her, and she saw him, then came bouncing to the door to greet him. As she jumped into his arms, he took off his glasses, and kissed her deeply. "Shampoo, my love..." he whispered in Mandarin...

"Mousse, my groom-to-be..." Shampoo smiled at the one who had been chasing her so long, and hugged him tightly. They both spoke in soft Mandarin, happy to be together.

"What's that noise inside the restaurant?" Mousse frowned, trying to place the sounds. He looked at Shampoo, after putting his glasses back on, as she giggled.

"Oh, it's Ryouga and Ukyou! She has finally caught him! Now is it Shampoo's turn to catch Mousse?"

Mousse grinned at Shampoo, "Or is it my turn to catch you?" He kissed her deeply, and swung her around, then walked towards the Nekohanten...

[Ukyou's Okonomiyaki-ya, evening]

Ryouga stared, bug-eyed. "U-ukyou..?" He looked at her body as it was slowly revealed, underneath her clothing... His breathing deepened and became more ragged... He felt himself starting to get excited... No!? How can I think such things about my love?! I can not do this! Then he felt her hands moving aside his arms... He heard her gasp, and watched her staring at his manhood.

Ukyou stared, transfixed... Ohhhhhh, Ryouga... I *can* excite you... She reached down with her hand, and took hold of his asoko... Slowly she ran her hand up and down his length... She smiled as she heard him groan in pleasure at her touch...

Then he felt the blood rush to his head, and the world started to go black.  
Ukyou stared as Ryouga started to faint, his nose bleeding profusly. "Oh, no!  
Not this night, Ryouga-kun!" She grabbed the kettle and splashed the warm water in his face, waking him up. She dumped the kettle, then reached down and took his manhood back in her hands, stroking...

Ryouga groaned, almost lost in the new feelings that crowded his mind as his love took hold of him. He felt his knees going weak, but he continued to stand, enjoying the feelings... the blackout sensations faiding into the background... No! How can I let this happen?! Our love is to be pure! His body shuddered as her hand moved up and down his length... Then he felt her take hold of his shoulder with her other hand, and gently moved him down to the floor, laying him on her clothing.

Ukyou continued to move her hand at a slow, steady pace, and watched in fascination as Ryouga's hips started to rock at the same pace... Then she lowered her head, and took him in her mouth...

Ryouga groaned louder, almost crying out, as he felt Ukyou's warm, wet mouth encircle him. Never before had he felt something so exquisite... His hips rocked, and he opened her eyes to look at her... Then, before he realised what he was doing, he reached out and took hold of her by the hips, swinging her around, on top of him, until he was staring up into her sex.

Ukyou, surprised by the sudden movement, has stopped her rhythm... But she still had her hand and mouth on his mokkori manhood... Her body shuddered and she moaned as she felt Ryouga's fingers probing her sex... She moaned again as his finger brushed against her clitoris... Then his finger slid to her opening, and she gasped as he pushed in, a little way. Then his fingers were gone...

Ryouga pulled Ukyou's hips down a little more, letting her move into a better position, then he started kissing her sex, his tongue probing much as his finger had done... Hearing her gasping and moaning, he soon learned what to do... His tongue licked her clitoris, swirling around in circles... Then he suckled a little before circling again... He ran his tongue down, every so often, to her entrance, and lapped up the wetness he found there... Then he licked back up to play with her clitoris...

Ukyou moaned lowly, her hips rocking as she felt his mouth at work on her...  
Damn he's good... how on earth does he know what to do so well...? She let out another moan, "Mmmm... R...ryouga..." Instinct...? Her mind wandered.  
Then she remembered him... She regained enough control to start her hand and mouth stroking up and down his asoko, giving him as much pleasure as he gave her...

Ryouga lay on the ground, Ukyou on top of him... Both giving each other pure pleasure... Finally Ryouga could control himself no more, and he gasped, his head falling back from Ukyou's sex. He reached out, and grabbed hold of the table leg one each side of him... His hot seed spewed into her mouth as he came, violently... The table legs cracked like twigs with the pressure he applied during his orgasm... "UKYOU!"

Ukyou felt him coming in her mouth, his hips rocked forward powerfully, and then the strong flood of his seed entered her mouth... She swallowed as he came, until he finished... Then she closed her eyes, moaning softly... She began to rock her hips again, needing him to bring her to orgasm. She took her mouth away from his manhood, and gently pressed her cheek down against it, instead. Then she shivered, gasping quietly, as she felt Ryouga start to pleasure her again...

I can not rest now! Ryouga thought, forcing his drained body into action...  
He worked feverishly, his tongue lapping at her sweet sex, tasting her. Then he sucked at her clitoris, bringing his teeth to gently bite at it... She moaned, her hips rocking faster... Then he brought up his finger to rub her clitoris while he used his tongue to lick at the moist warmth at her sex...  
Slowly, he inserted his tongue inside her, then pulled it back, and licked again, moving inside her a little with each lick... Slowly he brought her up to climax...

Ukyou's body stiffened, and she shuddered with the pleasure that ran through her body... She gave a low animal-like moan, her body nearing climax... She continued to rock, enjoying everything that Ryouga did to her... The pleasure got more and more intense, and kept building... Then she was there... And went over the edge... A shudder when through her whole body, and she threw her head back... Her wetness flowed... "RYOUGA!"

Ryouga lapped up her honey, his lips held against Ukyou's opening. Revelling in her taste, he hardly noticed as more of her warm wetness escaped his lips and ran down his face... Finally, he licked her gently, one last time, and sighed happily... She moved, and turned around, her face against his chest.  
He reached up and wiped his mouth and face with his arm, then he wrapped an arm around her, and held her close... "I love you, Ukyou..." he whispered.

She lay on top of his firm body, and relaxed, feeling him relax under her...  
"I love you, too, my Ryouga-kun..." They both lay in a wonderful after-glow,  
both of them enjoying each other's warmth and each other's love... As they rested, both of them drifted off to sleep...

[By the river, evening]

The pretty *kunoichi sighed, skipping small, smooth stones over the water. A confused and upset Akari beside her. "So Ukyou-chan loves that Ryouga-yarou,  
and there's nothing I can do about it! I can't even continue my waitressing there! I can't stand seeing him near her! Oh, why did Ukyou fall in love with him!? It's not fair!"

Akari, on the verge of tears, sniffled, "But..But why are you involved..? Why should you care what happens to your boss? I love my Ryouga-sama..but you..?"

Konatsu sighed, "I thought eveyone knew." The ninja girl slowly undid her top opening it wide to reveal... a man's chest underneath. Somehow he began to look more like a man than a girl to Akari. "I'm a guy, but I'm still the best kunoichi around... But I can't help loving Ukyou, however much I want to be a girl. She's so right for me..Such a wonderful woman. And she even acts like a man." Konatsu sighed again, staring at the water. He half turned at a small sob from Akari. She's quite a pretty girl... I wonder how she'd look in male clothing... He sighed again and hugged Akari, trying to comfort her. "It's been a couple of months since I found out... I guess I'm used to it, though there's still pain. If Ukyou loves someone else, I want her to be happy with him..."

Akari nodded a little, holding onto the strange girl-guy, holding onto any thing that may ease the pain of her beloved falling for someone else. "I... I thought that I'd marry Ryouga-sama... that we'd be happy together, forever...  
That I'd be his wife and look after him... That we could raise pigs together.  
It's not fair Konatsu-san!" she sobbed, pressing her face into his chest,  
crying. She hardly felt his hands stroking her long hair, though she couldn't help but be happy that someone was holding her, even if the happiness was hidden deep inside. After she had used up all her tears, she sat weakly in his arms, not wanting to move.

Konatsu just held her, his heart crying out to the poor, heart-broken girl in his arms. Long after her tears had dried, he continued to cradle her gently against him...

(* - a kunoichi is a female ninja )

[Shampoo's Room, evening]

Having sneaked into the house, Mousse carried Shampoo to her room, and shut the door behind him. "My beloved bride-to-be, the old ghoul is out for the weekend. Let us take the time we have together, and use it to full advantage."

Shampoo smiled back happily, and nodded. It wasn't often that she could spend time alone with Mousse. O-baba was always around, trying to keep them apart.  
She still wanted Shampoo to marry Ranma, even though Ranma had already been wed to Akane! O-baba always hung around muttering about magic love potions.  
Humph. I love Mousse! No love potion would make her love Ranma again!  
Shampoo leaned forwards and put her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

Mousse mmmmmmmmed softly, feeling her warm body against him. Mousse put her down on the bed, still kissing her deeply. His hands ran up and down her arms slowly and tenderly... "Oh, Shampoo, I love you."

She ran her hands through Mousse's hair, slowly pulling him down to her, her lips firmly pressed to his in a deep kiss. Eventually, she broke the kiss,  
smirking a little up at Mousse, "Will you then show me that you are a man,  
airen?" She slid a hand down his back, then slowly around to his chest. Her hand travelled downwards, over his stomach, coming to rest on his belt. Not waiting for a reply, she deftly undid it with a flick of her wrist.

Mousse smiled, and sitting up, he took off his robe, disguarding it on the floor beside Shampoo's bed. The robe fell to the floor with a *thunk* as all his hidden items went with the robe. He winced a little, hoping that nothing was broken. He herd Shampoo giggle and turned his attentions back to her. She was laying back, and already had her Chinese dress undone at the shoulder.  
Her purple hair was spilling over the pillow, framing her pretty face. She looked almost like a goddess to Mousse, his wonderful dream woman.

She slipped an arm out of the dress, then started to wriggle out of it, "Will Mousse help me, or will I have to start by myself?" she asked, "You have to show me how good you are, Mousse, not just stay up there, all night!" With a little prodding, she got Mousse to help her out of her dress... Though all he could do was stare in a sort of happy shock, at Shampoo's smooth skin as her dress was peeled from her body.

Shampoo's sleek body from all of her training had given her a wonderful shape.  
Mousse was spellbound by her body. He could do little but watch as Shampoo slipped off her panties, leaving his eyes to trail, naturally, down to her sex, covered in a soft downy purple haze. She reached up with a hand and tugged at his pants, "Mousse, you're drooling."

Mousse snapped out of it, I have to make Shampoo happy! How could I be so selfish like this? Although her body... mmmmm... A shiver went through him as he gazed at her again. But he kept control and undressed himself, just a little shy under Shampoo's gaze. As he trousers hit the floor, another *thunk*  
echoed through the room, but this time Mousse ignored it, wroking out of his boxer shorts, too.

Shampoo flicked a look at his clothing and the mess of objects spilling out of them. Her eyes lit apon some lengths of silk...

Mousse turned back to gaze at Shampoo, his glasses somehow not steaming up at the sight of her luscious form. Then he noticed her gaze.

"Prove your manhood, Mousse. Beat me by making love to me till I can't take any more! Have your way with me! Tie me up and take me, airen." She lay back on the bed, moving into a spread-egle position, her eyes moving back up to his face, "Then you can take your place, rightfully, as my husband."

"Are you sure that this is what you want, my love?" he asked, seeing the passion and need in her eyes. As she nodded, her reached down, taking the silk lengths. He gently tied her hands to the bedhead, careful so as not to hurt her. Then he bent down and kissed her reverently. "I will do my best for you,  
Shampoo," he whispered, sitting up, between her legs.

She pulled at the silk, testing her bonds... She smiled, not being able to pull them off. She then relaxed, waiting for Mousse's touch.

Mousse took off his glasses, disguarding them on the side table, then he moved his hands to her shoulders, wanting to know her by touch. He slid his hands up her arms, then trailed them back down, slowly, enjoying touching her silky smooth skin. He moved down a little, running the palms of his hands over the gentle rise of her breasts. He cupped them, squeezing lightly. Shampoo's soft moan, almost beneath her breath, reached his ears... her nipples hardening beneath his hands. Gently, he ran one hand down to her stomach, his mouth replacing his palm.

Shampoo groaned a little louder, pulling at the bonds, wanting to hold Mousse's head as he suckled her. She arched her back, pushing herself to Mousse, "Oh, Mousse... Mmmmmmm... Mousse..."

As she called out his name, he was spurred onwards, his hand continuing to slide down. His fingertips moved slowly over the soft, purple hair, working in between her legs. He was a little surprised to find her already wet...  
Smiling to himself as she let out another, louder moan, he parted her pink petals, dipping one finger into her opening.

Moaning, Shampoo wiggled on the bed, loving how Mousse pleased her. She flicked her legs up, wrapping them around Mousse's waist, trying to pull him down against her... But instead, Mousse sat up, his hands moving to caress the underside of her thighs... Then she felt him parting her legs, pulling them up, and over to rest on his shoulders.

Slowly, Mousse moved down till Shampoo's back was flat on the bed, her knees hooked over his shoulders. Then he lay down on her soft form, kissing her lips. With a sudden thrust of his hips, he pushed hard into her sweet, damp opening. The sensation of her velvety tightness surrounded him and almost made him lose control... but he continued pushing up inside her... straight through her barrier... pushing into her till he could go no more. "Sh...  
Shampoo!"

Shampoo cries out as a wave of pain washed through her. She yanked at the silk ties, her fingers almost claw-like, trying to scratch something... but she was unable to move. Then she was didmly aware of the pleasure of having Mousse inside her as he pulled back, thrusting into her again...

He pushed into her again and again, almost overcome with each thrust, but his mind focused on her, letting her have everything, like it had always been. All of the past pain and longing kept him in control... He was used to have nothing but need... no release... He continued thrusting into her,  
his lips kissing hers again, kissing her with all of his passion.

Shampoo was helpless under him, only able to respond to his thrusting, his kisses. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed, the pleasure spreading like a fire through her body, filling her mind. She writhed in helpless pleasure, loving every moment of this passionate time together with her love.

Mousse continued to move against her, his hands stroking her hips and thighs as they made love. With each thrust his need and passion grew stronger, his body hot and damp. He moaned as Shampoo's inner muscles worked around his manhood, each time he neared his climax, but he wouldn't let go. He kept on pushing into her wonderfully wet womanhood, feeling her honey flowing out of her... Never wanting to stop making love to his dream...

Shampoo moaned, writhing... her breath coming in little mews of pleasure.  
She panted, rocking her hips, her legs squeezing his shoulders, trying to make him push her over the edge as each thrust drew her closer to her orgasm. She wanted this so much... Wanted Mousse to have her, to make her come over and over... She cried out, filled with need...

Mousse continued moving, moaning out her name as she moved under him. He loved how she felt, how she moved, everything about her. Never stopping,  
he continued to plunge his manhood deep into her body...

They made love until Shampoo could stand it no more... Her body quivered,  
pleasure running through her... her muscles flexing wildly around Mousse's length... she orgasmed, crying out, her whole body shaking...

As Shampoo came, Mousse couldn't help but be drawn with her, and he climaxed powerfully, his seed shooting deep inside her... He trembled as the pure pleasure flowed through him, leaving him drained... But still not wanting to stop till he had beaten Shampoo like she had wanted him to. Then he felt Shampoo go weak beneath him and collapse. He smiled to himself... "I am your rightful husband..." he whispered... then he collapsed against her and fell asleep.

Shampoo smiled a little, looking at her sleeping lover. "Mousse... now you have beated me..." She closed her eyes, and wriggled her hands out of the silk ties. She slipped her arms around him, and she, too, drifted off to sleep...

[Ukyou's Okonomiyaki-ya, morning]

Ryouga woke up, and stretched. He stopped, and looked at Ukyou's sleeping form, resting against him. Then at the tables with broken legs on either side of him. Masaka... That wasn't a dream? He lay, staring at her for a while... Then a look of sheer terror crossed his face. Oh, what have I done to my beloved Ukyou!? I have tainted her purity! Ukyou-san! I am sorry!  
Tears started to roll down his face...

Ukyou, awakened by Ryouga's movements, sat up and looked at him. She was startled to see him crying, "Ryouga-kun, what's wrong?!" She reached up and gently wiped away his tears, but more tears followed to take their place.

"I have hurt you, tainted you. How can I live now?"

"Tainted me? Hurt me? Ryouga-kun, what are you talking about?" She kissed his lips tenderly, and stroked his cheeks.

He looked up to the roof, then closed his eyes, his face turned away from her, feeling wretched.

"Ryouga-kun... If it is about last night, then there is no need to feel sad.  
I have wanted to be with you for so long... And we only gave each other the pleasure we both wanted... Ryouga-kun, I loved last night... I love you..."

He looked at her, sadness on his face. He sat up, and gently took her in his arms, "Ukyou, I only did that in a moment of weakness... Please forgive me."

"A moment of weakness? Didn't you want to please me?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean.. Ukyou, I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted to have you as my wife, first..." He stood up, and helped her up, and walked to the door. Out in the restaurant, he found his clothes and belongings, and went through them.

Ukyou watched him, surprised... He wants to marry me? Oh, Ryouga... You are sweet... She followed him, and looked at him as he went through his clothes,  
looking for something. Then he turned to her, holding something... A ring...

"My beloved Ukyou... You may hate me because of my curse, and you may hate me doubly so for last night, but I love you... You don't have to answer yet... But... Will you marry me?"

Her face brightened, and she threw her arms around him, "Oh, yes, Ryouga!  
Yes! I want to marry you!" She kissed him hard, and held him tightly.

Ryouga, very surprised, almost fell back as she hugged him. He finally moved enough to put his arms around her and hold her close, as the shock wore off.  
"Hontou?"

"Hai..."

They both kissed, and held each other close... When they drew apart, Ryouga placed the engagement ring on Ukyou's finger...

Ukyou gazed up into Ryouga's face, smiling... And for the first time in her life, she was rewarded by seeing a smile spread across his face... Ryouga, I will be here for you, always, to make you smile...

They gazed happily at each other, both lost in one another's eyes.. Then they helped each other dress, and opened the Okonomiyaki-ya for another day of business.

[The Unryuu Residence, morning]

Konatsu sat tiredly in a chair by Akari's bed. He'd been up all night,looking after the distraught girl. She was finally sleeping a dreamless sleep, unlike most of the night when she had been constantly waking from gave a sigh and relaxed, leaning back and closing his eyes. Before long,he drifted into a weary sleep, images of Ukyou and Akari filling his dreams.

When Akari awoke, she started, seeing a strange girl in the chair next to her bed. Who's she? Maybe Ryouga-sama sent her to look after me till he comes to visit? ... Ryo... Ryouga-sama Her mind filled with the returning memories of Ryouga, being in love with Ukyou, filling her heart with pain. "Ryouga-sama,"  
she whispered to herself, sobbing silently.

After a while, Konatsu awoke, only to find that he was in Akari's bed and she was sitting in the chair next to him, holding out a breakfast tray to him."As thanks for looking after me," she said softly.

Konatsu smiled a shy, feminine smile, "Thankyou, Akari-san." He took the tray from her, and started to eat, watching her. She's so nice and sweet. How could Ryouga-yatsu leave her for Ukyou? Such a pure, innocent girl, too...

Akari watched him eating, silently. She took the tray when he had finished,  
accepting the compliments for her cooking with a soft smile. Then she turned back to him, "Konatsu-san. I have been thinking... I need to get away for a while, to forget about Ryouga-sama. I can't disturb his love for Ukyou,  
because I want him to have happiness. You have been so kind, looking after me... Would you come with me? I don't think I could stand a journey with only Katsu-nishiki for company... Please come with me?"

Konatsu blinked, a little stunned by her boldness. "Are you sure? After all,  
you don't really know me..."

Akari nodded, "Hai. I am sure. I don't want to be alone."

Konatsu nodded a little, reaching up to brush back his long, dark hair. "And Katsu-nishiki is your pig, ne?" She nodded again. "So he will help look after you, too? Well... I can't refuse your offer, Akari-san. I can't trust even a great sumo pig to look after you , I will come with you to protect you." He smiled a little at her.

Akari smiled back, her smile still showing her heartache. But she pulled out two already packed cases. "Here, everything's set. Shall we go now?" With a whistle a giant white pig appeared, running into the room through the nearest wall. She attached the cases to him, then hopped up on the pig's back.

Konatsu had no choice but to jump out of bed and join her on Katsu-nishiki's back. "Well, where to?" he asked.

"Anywhere, as long as it's not Nerima." Akari sighed softly, urging the giant pig to leave the house... and off for unknown destinations.

-  
And here's another fanfic (finally) written! You'll have to watch out for my next one to see if anything happens between Konatsu and Akari. And the next fanfic will star the Kunou siblings, Nabiki and Mikado, with Toufuu-sensei and Kasumi's first date.  
-

. .au/~caseawr

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi(-oni/Hathor) AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane SpiritMUCK Caroline RealLife 


	4. Chapter 4

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 4 - Nabiki vs Kodachi. Blackmail! [WARNING : Lemon fic]

Note : This side story fits in the Ranma nibun no ichi continuum between University and Forget Me Not.

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
_

[Tendou Dojo, late morning]

Nabiki was sitting at the table, looking through a magazine. She looked up as Ranma walked in, "Oh, hi Ranma!" Ranma was looking decisively sick... And sopping wet. Maybe I should warn him that Kunou's here...? Oops, too late!

Kunou walked in the room, and stared at Ranma-chan, "Ah! Osage no onna! How I long for you!"

Ranma-chan jumped as Kunou threw his arms around her, "Eep! Let me go you stupid hentai!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him outside into the pond.

Kunou *SPLASHED* down in the pond, and flopped about madly, trying to stop himself from drowning. Oh, my pigtailed goddess! I would even die for you,  
if you so wished! But, no! I must live to be with you! And to be with my dear, beloved Nabiki!

"Nabiki, didn't Kunou-sempai fall in love with you?" Ranma-chan pointed outside to Kunou, who was still trying to get out of the pond.

Nabiki nodded absently, "Yeah, but it seems like it only cancelled out his love for Akane." She looked up at Kunou, watching him try to get out of the pond, and smiled, her eyes showing a little glint of tenderness... Oh, my poor Tatewaki... Really, you shouldn't bother with Ranma... But I'll hide your humiliation from you, and protect you...

"Oi, what do you see in that buffoon, anyway?" Ranma-chan picked up a near-by kettle, and poured the hot water on herself, changing into a dark-haired man.

Nabiki smiled at Ranma, "Firstly, he's pretty cute. And because he's such a buffoon, it's rather easy to extract the wealth of the Kunou family out of him. Pity his sister keeps getting in the way... I'll be fixing that, though.  
Oh, yeah, congratulations. I heard you're going to be a father soon!"

Ranma acked, "Why did everyone know this before we did?"

Nabiki grinned, "I have my sources. Well, I'd give you some advice, but I am a little short this week... I don't suppose you've got any money on you?"

"Advice on *what*?"

"How to handle Akane, of course!"

Ranma sighed, "I think I'll work this one out for myself..."

"Feh, there goes some money... I'll just have to get Kunou to take me out, to make me feel better..." From the corner of her eye, she watched Kunou clamber out of the pond.

Kunou walked in, dripping wet, and glared at Ranma, "Whither the pigtailed girl?"

Nabiki shook her head to herself. Kunou, love, you need to be explained a lot of things... I'm amazed you haven't picked it up in four years! Ranma's only changed in front of you a couple of hundred times! Well, I won't be the one to shatter your illusions about your pigtailed goddess. She stood up and slid an arm around the wet Kunou, "Hey, let's go out somewhere, Tacchi! I'm hungry, and I haven't been to the shops with you in ages!"

"Yes, my beautiful maiden... I shall have my revenge on that cowardly cur another time. Be prepared to face my wrath, enslaver of women!" Kunou pointed dramatically at Ranma-kun, and glared at him. Then he turned away, and walked Nabiki out of the house, leaving Ranma standing there.

[Kunou Residence, Kunou's Room, afternoon]

Nabiki looked about, and stared... She had seen his room many, many times before, but it never ceased to amaze her. There were a few old pictures of Akane still on the walls, but the majority of the room was covered with large poster-sized framed photos and paintings of Ranma-chan and herself... The photos of Ranma, and the few of Akane, looked like the photos she had sold Kunou a long time ago. She wondered were on earth Tatewaki had gotten hold of pictures of *her*! Maybe some of them were from the university and high school year books...? She shrugged, and looked at Kunou.

Kunou was gazing into her eyes, "Was the meal satisfactory, my goddess?"

Nabiki nodded and smiled, "And the shopping was good, too." She looked over at the bags of goods she had bought. She smiled as her eyes ran over the new camera, sitting on one of the bags. Just what I need to keep Tatewaki's sister out of my hair... And that home photography processing unit will come in handy!

Then he threw his arms around her, holding her body close to his, "Oh, how I need you, my princess!" He moved his lips down to kiss her... But his face was stopped by her hand.

Holding his face, Nabiki looked at him, "You know the rule, Tatewaki... What have you got for me?"

He let go of her, and walked to his wardrobe. He opened it, and took out a rather large diamond. "The beauty of this sparking diamond can not compare to beauty such as yours..." With a flourish, he handed it to her.

Nabiki looked at it, inwardly calculating it's worth. "Hmmmmm... Nice... That seems about right..." She looked up and smiled at him. "I think that you can propose to me now... As long as these gifts keep coming..."

Kunou took her in his arms again, and cried tears to joy, "Oh, my beloved!  
Will you consent to becoming betrothed to Tatewaki Kunou?"

"Hai!" she smiled. Oh, Tatewaki. I know that I am happy.. Despite all these gifts that I ask you to give me, I love you... I never expected to fall in love... Especially with you... But I don't mind... She put her arms around his neck and pressed against him...

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately... Feeling her kiss him back, he tightened his grip, crushing her to his form. Then he picked her up,  
and kissed her again and again, all over her face and neck...

Nabiki started in surprise as he picked her up. Then she relaxed and closed her eyes, feeling his kisses raining down on her... "Mmmmmmmmmm, nice..." She leaned her head back, enjoying his kisses... Then he stopped kissing her, and she looked up into his face.

"Let us partake of lascivious actions in the bathtub of my residence," Kunou gazed down into Nabiki's face, smiling.

"Oooooooh! Tatewaki-kun!" She grinned up at him. Mmmmmm, I'll do just about anything now, since he gives me all of those gifts... And I am his iinazuke!  
She nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him carry her to the bathroom...

[Kunou Residence, Bathroom, afternoon]

Kunou stripped himself of his regular blue outfit, and stood there, proud and naked before his new iinazuke. He watched her as she removed her t-shirt...  
Gasping softly as her well formed breasts appeared, beneath the material...  
He stared at the smooth, creamy skin of her breasts... then at her dark pink nipples, already hard... Then she slipped off her jeans, exposing her long,  
smooth legs. Then she took off her panties... He could do nothing but stare at the small delta of dark hair covering her sex...

Nabiki grinned to herself as Kunou watched her. Mmmm, this is fun. Then she looked at his naked form. Mmmmmmmmmmm, and he is *very* well developed! This will be more fun than I expected... She dropped her clothes in a pile, then opened the door to the bath itself, leading the way in... Making sure that Kunou had a good view of her rear!

Kunou followed Nabiki, staring at her. Oh, never before have I seen such a beautiful flower of womanhood! I, Tatewaki Kunou, will do all in my power to give her the pleasure she deserves!He watched her pick up the wooden bucket,  
filled with cold water, and pour it over herself. Her skin glistened with droplets of water, running down her body... Then she threw some cold water at him, making him blink.

Nabiki stepped into the bath and sat down, the water reaching her neck. She smiled, watching Kunou follow her into the steaming water. She slid up next to him,and put an arm around his waist. She felt herself being drawn into his arms... And a hand being run over her breasts. She moaned softly, and pressed against him. She worked her other hand to his knee, then slowly upwards...  
She trailed her fingers across his inner thighs, working towards his manhood.

Kunou shivered from Nabiki's touch, although the water was warm. He continued to gently stroke her breasts, tweaking softly at her nipples. He felt her shiver, and heard a soft moan escape her lips... Then his hand slowly worked downwards, to her stomach... He stroked downwards, slowly working towards her sex...

Nabiki closed her eyes, enjoying Kunou's touch... She pushed her hips forward a little as his hand neared her sex... Then she felt her fingers reach his manhood... And at the same time, she groaned in pleasure. Kunou had reached her sex, stroking his finger across her clitoris... Her fingers encircled his asoko, and started to move up and down in a slow, steady motion. She listened to him moaning, enjoying pleasuring him...

Soon, they had both found the best way to pleasure the other... They pressed against each other, their hands working at the other's nether regions... Both moaning in exquisite pleasure...

Kunou could not stand the pleasure of Nabiki's touch any longer. Feeling her hand running up and down his length, his hips rocking to her rhythm... He stood up, his body shaking, and thrust his hips to her face. His knees almost failed him as he felt her mouth take hold of him.. Then he cried out, leaning his head back, "NABIKI!" Then his seed flowed from him, into her mouth...  
His pleasure intense, he thrust his hips a few more times.. then is was over,  
but the pleasure stayed with him... He sunk back down in the bath, and placed his hands against Nabiki's hips...

Nabiki, very surprised, took him in her mouth, and felt his seed erupt in her mouth. She swallowed as he came... Then she felt his hands at her hips... As he pulled up her hips, she was forced to lay back in the water, floating...  
Then she felt his lips at her sex, exposed to him as he lifted her hips a little way out of the water...

The play of his tongue and mouth over her clitoris and at her entrance soon brought her to the edge... She cried out, "TATEWAKI!" and her body shook,  
her hands flailing about in the water.. Only Kunou's hand, now on her back,  
kept her from sinking... A surge of her wetness flowed into Kunou's mouth as she felt him lapping at her sex...

Kunou pulled her onto his lap, and sat there, holding her tenderly. Nabiki rested her head on his shoulder... They relaxed in the warm water... Too soon they had to get out of the bath. They snuck upstairs, after gathering their clothing, back to Kunou's room...

[Kunou Residence, Kunou's Room, evening]

Kunou and Nabiki slipped into Kunou's room. They gently kissed each other,  
holding each other tenderly. Kunou took out his futon and pulled Nabiki under the covers with him. He put his arms around her beautiful naked form, and sighed happily. Exhausted, Kunou fell asleep, dreaming of his beloved Nabiki,  
the woman held in his arms.

Nabiki lay against Kunou, and closed her eyes, waiting for him to sleep...  
When she was sure he wouldn't wake up, she sneaked out of his arms, and got out of the futon. Looking down at his sleeping, naked form, she smiled tenderly. Then she silently picked up her camera and left Kunou's room.  
Travelling down the hallway, she heard noise in Kodachi's room. Yes, this is right... I have Kodachi now!

[Kunou Residence, Kodachi's Room, evening]

Kodachi stood looking down at Mikado. He was tied down to her bed by four ribbons. Good, thought Kodachi, he is *mine*! She laughed out loud, and took out a black rose. She stroked the petals down Mikado's cheeks, and gazed into his eyes... Yes, this is the man for me. He is brave and strong... And so handsome. Yes, just as handsome as Ranma-sama, maybe moreso - enough to beat any of Asuka the White Lily's men she throws at me. And this one is mine.. She laughed, her laughter ringing out through the Kunou household...

Mikado gazed back up into her eyes, entranced by her mesmerising eyes. He mmmmmmed softly, feeling the petals of her rose brush against his cheeks.  
Such a woman... Ah, I would even give up my fans for her... She is such a precious flower... I must be here to love and protect her, always!

Kodachi dropped the rose next to Mikado, and looked up and down his body.  
Mikado was wearing only one of his skin-tight skating pants. His bare chest and arms had been lightly oiled by Kodachi. In the light, his body gleamed.  
Kodachi smiled, and straddled his hips, pressing her body down against him to kiss him...

Mikado's lips met Kodachi's, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss... He parted his lips, and felt the flick of her tongue inside his mouth. His own tongue darted forwards to swirl in her mouth... They held the kiss until she broke away, sitting up. She ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach,  
enjoying the feeling of his oiled skin...

Mikado sighed happily as her hands ran across his skin. He loved her, and her slightly twisted attentions. Even her merciless teasing of his body, as he lay there, unable to do a thing, excited him. She was an exciting woman.  
He felt her hands travel down further, to the band of his pants... Then he opened his eyes to watch her rip them off... I go through more clothes this way... But at least she is worth the cost... Which is very little, since she buys me the replacements, anyway! He smiled and closed his eyes. She started to work on his underwear...

Kodachi gazed down at the now naked Mikado, smiling broadly. She took up the rose again, and ran it down from his lips to his chest... to his stomach...  
to his erect manhood... She ran the rose petals up and down his length,  
listening to him moan. Then she moved the rose up his body, and layed it on his chest. She looked in his eyes as she took hold of his manhood,and started to stroke...

Mikado moaned, pushing up his hips at her touch... Then he pulled back as her hand slowly moved up his asoko... Pushing up again as her hand moved down...  
He moved into a slow rocking motion.. Her hand, still covered in the oil from his chest, slid wonderfully along him... His face shone with pleasure...

Kodachi sighed softly, watching him. It was always fun to tease him in this way.. To feel him in her hand as he climaxed, his seed washing over her hand.  
She looked down at the pleasure on his face... Mmmmmm, I think I'll give him different pleasure, this time.. She reluctantly let go of his asoko, and got off the bed.

As her touch stopped, Mikado groaned inwardly, needing her hand back stroking him. He opened his eyes, and gazed at her... Then he gasped as she slipped out of her leotard. Her naked body was a glorious sight to behold. His eyes ran from her face, down her neck to her firm, rounded breasts. Her nipples were already hard, and their pinkness stood out from her white skin. Moving his eyes downward, over her flat stomach, he gazed at her small patch of dark hair, covering her sex. His body gave an involuntary shudder of pleasure...  
Then his eyes slid back up to her face.

Looking at Mikado, Kodachi shivered a little. His eyes ran down her body, and she stood there, letting him examine her... Then he was gazing into her eyes again, his eyes overflowing with love and passion. Then she moved back over to him, and straddled his hips again. She moaned softly as she felt her sex brush against his mokkori manhood...

Mikado shuddered, moaning quietly, as he felt her hot, wet sex pressing lightly against his asoko. His hips pushed upwards, but her felt her pull back. She's teasing me again! Ohhhhh, I have to do something. I can't stand this much more! My love, I must have you! He pulled forward his arms, his muscles tensing. The ribbons strained against his strong pull... Then they snapped, and he was free...

Kodachi cried out in surprise as she felt Mikado's arms closing around her.  
She struggled... Then she melted against his as he drew her into a passionate kiss... His arms around her were caressing her skin gently, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure of his touch... Enjoying the sensuous feeling of her soft skin against his oiled body... She moaned softly as she felt his manhood brushing against her clitoris...

Mikado broke the kiss, and started kissing her neck. He nibbled gently at her ear... His hips still rocking and his body pressed firmly against hers... He felt her body respond to him, flowing along with his movements... "Mmmm, my beloved Kodachi... Will you make love to me...?" he breathed softly, his fingers brushing gently against her back...

"Yes, my Mikado-sama," she gasped, suddenly needing him inside her. She moved position slightly, and reached down to take hold of his oiled manhood... Then she pushed down, hard... She cried out as he was thrust inside her, feeling pain as he broke through her virgin barrier... But she enjoyed the pain...  
And the wonderful feelings of pleasure that followed.

Mikado cried out at the suddenness of her thrusting movements... Cried out at the incredible feelings of entering her tightness. He heard her cry out in pain, and stopped moving, wondering if he has hurt her... He looked up into her face, but her eyes were closed...

"Don't stop.. Mikado... Ohhh, Mikado!" she continued to rock her hips against his, her movements speeding up, pushing harder... Then she felt him continue his rocking motion, matching hers... His arms tightened around her, and she felt his lips kissing hers again and again...

Mikado kissed his beloved over and over, his hips rocking faster... He felt her motions becoming more violent, and he thrust into her harder and harder.  
He listened to her moans of pleasure, his own groans of ecstasy escaping his lips...

Mikado and Kodachi rocked together faster and harder... Their hips meeting,  
almost slamming together with their efforts... Both of their bodies were covered in dampness, their faces showing their shared pleasure.. The pleasure inside them grew and built, taking them both to the edge... Mikado cried out first, soon followed by Kodachi's cry...

"KODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mikado's body shook violently as he thrust into her, and his manhood finally exploded in her, his seed erupting deep inside her. The pleasure tore at his body as his liquid pumped into her...

Kodachi shuddered, her fingers scratched at his shoulders, her nails biting painfully into his skin... She felt a powerful wave of pleasure, almost fainting, and suddenly her honey flowed, rushing over his asoko...

Then they collapsed, their breathing deep and uneven... their hearts racing..  
Slowly they relaxed... Relaxing their tight hold on each other.. Their bodies drained... Pleasure still flowed through them as they lay there, together...

After an eternity of laying against each other, their bodies filled with joy,  
Mikado moved slightly, starting to caress Kodachi... He winced as he felt the pain in his shoulders, but nothing could block out the pleasure he still felt of having her laying against him... He sighed happily, slowly regaining his lost strength. "I love you..." he whispered into her ear.

Kodachi felt his hand running over her back, and mmmmed softly... Snuggling gently in his arms, she heard him whisper to her... "Oh, I love you, too..."  
she whispered back, and lifted up her head to kiss him gently...

They kissed for a long time, their bodies slowly regaining their lost energy.  
Even when they had been restored,they just lay together in each other's arms.  
Eventually, they both fell asleep in the warmth... Both slept, dreaming of the other...

[Kunou's Residence, Kodachi's Door]

Opening Kodachi's door quietly, Nabiki looked in, and blinked in surprise.  
They have never done *that* before! Her face coloured,looking at them. Then she grinned. Well, this is much better than I had hoped for! She took out the camera, and took a few picture. Then she silently shut the door, and went back to Kunou's room. Seeing that he was still asleep, she smiled. Then she set up the developer. Taking the film from the camera, she started to develop the pictures she had taken...

She shivered in the cool air. She took the developed photos, and looked at them. Yes, this is fine. Now to hide the pictures from Tatewaki. She put the pictures away, inside a shopping bag, then sneaked back into the warm futon, in Kunou's arms. She snuggled against him, and slowly fell asleep...

[Kunou Residence, Kunou's Room, morning]

Kunou woke up, and felt the warm, soft body of Nabiki sleeping in his arms.  
He gently kissed her, and watched her slowly wake up.

Nabiki looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Goodmorning, Tacchi, my iinazuke."  
She snuggled against him for a while, enjoying his warmth. Then she saw the time. Hmmm. Mikado will be leaving. I must go and confront Kodachi. "Oh,  
Kunou-chan, I must go to the ... bathroom for a while. I'll be back soon..."

He nodded and reluctantly let her go, "Hurry back to me, my sweet betrothed."  
He sighed to himself, feeling her slip out of his arms. She nodded as she dressed, then walked to the door, picking up the photos as she walked.

"I'll be back soon, Kunou-chan," she blew him a kiss, then slipped out of the room.

[Kunou Residence, Kodachi's Room, morning]

Kodachi woke up and smiled. Mikado was still holding her gently, even though he was why wasn't I making love to him, right from the beginning?  
I will have to make up for all that lost time... Why didn't we do this, right from the time of out secret marriage? She grinned to herself. Not even my father or that elder brother of mine knows... But then, they are both too stupid to even realise that Mikado sleeps in my room! She gave a laugh that rang out through the house...

Mikado woke to the sounds of Kodachi's laughter. He smiled, and gently ran his fingers along her cheek, then kissed her gently. "Mmmmm, ohayou Kodachi..  
Did you sleep well?" He smiled and winked at her.

She nodded, and hugged him to her, "Hai, my Mikado..."

Holding her in his arms, he sighed happily. How long has it been since they performed that secret ceremony? Maybe I should have asked her to make love a long time ago... He smiled at his wife, "Hmmmmmm... Maybe it's time we told everyone about our marriage?"

She nodded, "Maybe... I'm sure that I can handle my stupid family and your fans." She grinned deviously, "I can get rid of them for good, if you want!"

Mikado smiled, "I think that I can deal with those hordes of screaming girls.  
Although your help will be appreciated! Just don't kill them.. It's not their fault that they are in love with me, is it? How can they help falling for my charm and good looks?"

Kodachi laughed again, "Yes, how can they help it... But I will have to fight any girl that comes near you, you know."

Mikado ran his fingers to her lips, and smiled as she kissed them, "Well, my beloved, no-one is going to take me away from you... ever..."

Before long, they got up, and dressed in new sets of clothes. They walked out of her room, and down to the front door.

"It's such a shame that I can't stay with you all the time... But I have a skating match to attend to. I shall be back soon, my wife..." Mikado drew her into his arms, and kissed her deeply...

[Kunou Residence, Front Door]

Kodachi held him tightly to her, kissing him back... "I shall see you soon,  
husband..."

Then Mikado left. Putting on his roller blades, he skated off down the street to the rink.. Kodachi closed the door, and turned around. Nabiki was standing there.

[Kunou Residence, Front Door]

Nabiki stood silently, and watched Mikado leave. Kodachi closed the door, and turned around. Nabiki watched the startled look of her face with satisfaction.  
She never even knew I was here! She smiled cunningly, and stepped forward.  
"I have some photos you may be interested in..." She lifted up a photograph,  
and showed it to Kodachi.

It was a picture of Kodachi and Mikado, laying in bed, obviously making love.  
She held up another few pictures of similar shots. "If we can make a deal,  
you get the photos and the negatives... If not, they go into the local newspaper. I'm sure that your father and brother would be interested..."

Kodachi glared at her. "You obviously don't know that we are married... But I could still handle my foolish family, anyway."

Nabiki blinked a little in surprise at this information. But she managed to keep her cool. "...not to mention Azusa..and Mikado's fans." This should get her... It would be interesting to watch as hundreds of hysterical, screaming women trampled Kodachi... And that was only the start. I dread to think what that ditz Azusa would do to Kodachi after seeing a photo like *that* of her skating partner in *that* position! Mikado'll probably get stomped on, too...  
But I'm sure he's used to Azusa's violence by now... It'll ruin both of their careers, though!

This caused Kodachi some consternation.I'd rather not have them seeing those photos... And it would totally destroy my Mikado's martial skating career...  
*And* my own martial arts gymnastic career! Well, let's see the deal she has to offer... "What do you want?"

"If you leave me alone, and not interfere with my relationship with Tatewaki,  
I shall let you have these photos and negatives... But I will keep a copy,  
just to make sure you stay faithful to our deal. Is that a deal?"

This girl is not stupid. It looks like she has me... For now... But as soon as I can break out of this deal, I shall get that money-grabbing girl away from my brother! She nodded, "Yes, it's a deal."

Nabiki handed over the photos and the negatives, then walked out of the room.  
Well, that went smoothly. But I still don't trust her... I'll have to keep an eye on that girl... She could still be trouble.

Kodachi watched her go, then went and hid the photos.

[Kunou Residence, Kunou's Room]

Nabiki walked back to Tatewaki's room, and into his welcoming arms. She snuggled against him.

They held each other, loving being so close. But before long, they were kissing tenderly, and caressing each other's body. Both of them had found a new love... Kunou had found Nabiki, placing her on a pedestal above his Osage no Onna. Nabiki had found that Kunou was worth more to her than money... And he'd give her whatever she wanted, anyway. The newly engaged couple held on to each other, their love growing...

[Mikado's Ice Skating Rink, Changing Rooms, late morning]

Mikado changed for his match, thinking of his beloved , she is the only woman for me.. He ran a hand through his hair. Only she deserves a man such as me. Looking in the mirror, he looked at himself smiling. His ego,  
inflated beyond normal limits, caused him to see himself as a god. It didn't help that his large number of fans thought in the same terms. But I shall endeavour to keep my fans... and my wife...

While studying himself in the mirror, perfecting his hairstyle, Azusa burst in. "San-chan! We're late!" She grabbed hold of his arm, and dragged him towards the door.

"Stop it you idiot! I'm not ready yet! How could I let my fans see me in a less than prefect state?!" He looked about in panic, trying to grab on to something, anything, to stop him from being dragged out of the door by his diminutive, but insane, skating partner. He grabbed onto things, but only succeeded in knocking down furniture. Then he saw something... He reached out and took hold of it, then shoved it into Azusa's face.

"Waaaaaaaa! Kawaii!" Azusa glomped onto the cute stuffed animal, almost hugging the stuffings out of it! Mikado sighed in relief, and quickly fixed up his hair, then snuck out to the rink, ready for the match.I dread to tell that ditz about my marriage to Kodachi! She almost kills me every day! I wonder what will happen if she thinks that I'm being taken away from her...  
He shuddered, looking behind him nervously.

"San-chan! Wait up!" Azusa ran out after him, as she saw him leave, still snuggling the stuffed toy.

[Kunou Residence, Kodachi's Room, early afternoon]

Mikado slipped into Kodachi's room, and sat down on the bed next to her. He smiled as she leaned forward, and kissed him. They snuggled together for a while, happy to see each other again. Then Kodachi pulled out some more ribbon, and grinned. Mikado kissed her soft lips, then smiled. "Let's tell everyone about our marriage first?"

"Even though your fans and that Azusa girl will find out?" At least the fans and Azusa won't see those pictures... That will make them a thousand times worse! And I don't think I'll tell Mikado about them, either... I wouldn't want to ruin his day, would I?

He nodded, "But... Would you please be able to deal with Azusa? I know that she'll kill me, otherwise..."

She nodded and stood up, walking to the door. "Of course... I have a number of ways of dealing with stubborn women..." Mikado followed her to the door.  
They walked to the door together, ready to ride out the storms that would follow.

[Tendou Dojo, late afternoon]

Kasumi sat next to Dr. Toufuu Ono, and smiled at him. "Thankyou, for helping with Akane, doctor. It must have been difficult breaking the news to her..."

nodded, gazing at the woman he was in love with. "It was, but thank goodness I was the one to break the news... I managed to use some pressure point techniques on Akane to keep her anger down to a minimum level. Akane just thought I had my hand on her shoulder to steady her from the shock. I think that Ranma was too busy to notice."

Kasumi nodded, and poured him some tea, "They are a lovely couple when they don't fight, aren't they?"

He nodded and smiled at Kasumi. She is so beautiful and womanly... I wish...  
I wish... Well, I guess now is as good a time as any... "K-kasumi?"

"Hai, doctor?"

"You can call me Toufuu..."

"Hai, Toufuu?"

He smiled. She is so sweet... "Would you like to go out for dinner... with me?" He looked nervously at her, and gulped...

Kasumi nodded happily, "Thank you, Toufuu! I would be delighted!"

Toufuu smiled with relief. Oh, Kasumi... I love you... He sipped at his tea.  
"Where would you like to go?"

"Well, I've heard that Ukyou's Okonomiyaki-ya is nice... And there is always Shampoo's Nekohanten..."

"If you like French food, I could take you to La Parisienne..."

"Oh? La Parisienne? That sounds wonderful! I think I have just the dress to wear!" She smiled at him happily.

He smiled back, "I could meet you at seven tonight? How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect! I can make dinner for everyone, and still have time to get ready."

Toufuu nodded, and stood up. "I must go now, Kasumi, but I will see you tonight..."

She stood up, and walked with him to the door, "Hai, I will be ready."

They waved goodbye, and the doctor walked back down the road to his clinic.  
Kasumi went back in the house to finish her housework. As she cleaned, she watched Nabiki come home. Nabiki's always at the Kunou residence. I do wish that she and that sweet Kunou boy would marry soon. But, Nabiki will be as Nabiki is, I guess. If she gets into trouble, I will still be here to help her. She waved a little absently at Nabiki, who waved back, wandering up to her room.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, early evening]

The doctor looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black dinner suit with a white shirt. Hmmm... Not too dressy, but passable. Kasumi will like it... I hope... he though as he looked at himself. He took off his glasses, and polished them. They seemed to have been getting steamed up, due to his nervousness. He took a deep breath, and put on his glasses again. Then he walked over to his skeleton, Betty, and picked up the bunch of red roses she was holding. He moved slowly out of the room...

As he walked to the Dojo, he thought of his love. Kasumi... I love you... I hope that tonight, on our first date, I can tell you that I love you... I used to never even be able to speak to you when I saw you... But now that I can, I must tell you... He moved slowly down the road, to the Dojo...

[Tendou Dojo, Kasumi's Room, early evening]

Kasumi, having prepared dinner for everyone, was in her room, getting ready.  
She slipped on the dress, and smiled, looking at herself.

She was dressed in a pretty blue dress, with a flowing skirt that reached to her knees. The bodice of the dress fitted her torso snugly. The decolletage was rather daring for Kasumi, but the overall effect of the dress was of a sweet innocence, like a young teen on her very first date... Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and it trailed over her right shoulder.

She smiled, excited to be going out on a date. And with that sweet doctor,  
too! she thought. Then she centred her thoughts on him. I'm sure that he likes me... He is such a nice man... I would like it if this date turns out to be the first of many...

Then she looked at her clock. Oh, my! It's 7pm, I must go and see if he is here! She left her room, and went down to the front door. On opening the door, she saw that the doctor was just about to knock. She smiled brightly,  
"That was good timing, Toufuu!"

Toufuu handed her the bunch of roses, a blush colouring his face. "These are for you..."

Kasumi smiled happily, "Oh, thank you Toufuu! You are so sweet!" She took the roses, and held them to her.

He blushed and smiled, still rather nervous, "Shall we go?" He held out his elbow for her to take. He watched her nod, and felt her take his proffered arm. A shot of electricity tingled through his body from her gentle touch...  
He almost pulled away, but he managed to relax. Then he led her from the dojo, down the street, towards La Parisienne restaurant.

[La Parisienne, evening]

Toufuu and Kasumi sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. White linen cloth covered the tables, silver cutlery and wine glasses set on it. They both took a menu, and looked at it. The choices were endless...

"Toufuu, would you mind choosing for me?" Kasumi asked, with a smile, "It all sounds so good..."

He nodded, and smiled across the table at her, "Hai..." He looked at the menu and hmmmmmmmmed. Finally he picked a chicken fillet in cheese for both of them, and white wine. For desert, he picked some cheese cake. He sat there,  
smiling at her, watching her smile back at him, until the waiter came. Toufuu gave their order, and the waiter left.

While they waited for the meal to arrive, they talked about Akane and Ranma,  
the future child that the couple would have, the fights that the will always have... But before long, Toufuu just sat gazing into her eyes, listening to her sweet voice...

The meal finally arrived, and they started to eat. During their meal, they did not talk much, but Toufuu gazed into Kasumi's eyes... Kasumi smiled back,  
enjoying his attentions.

It is nice to have someone care for you. She smiled to herself, watching him. But the poor man is rather nervous...I hope he can relax soon...I don't want to make him nervous!

The doctor just gazed at her, trying to build up his courage to tell her that he loved her. She is so beautiful... I want her to know how I feel... But what will I do if she doesn't love me back...?

Then desert was brought to the table. They ate it, much in the same manner as they ate the main course... Kasumi enjoying Toufuu's company, and he thinking of her nervously...

After they finished, Toufuu got up, and helped Kasumi up from her chair, and smiled. He paid for the meal, and then they left together, Kasumi's hand holding onto his arm.

[Tendou Dojo, night]

Kasumi and the doctor walked slowly back to the Dojo, enjoying the night air.  
Every so often, she caught him looking at her. He is so sweet...I think that I may even be falling in love with him... She smiled at him...

Toufuu looked at her nervously, looking back at the road every time he thought she may see him watching her. He walked slowly, enjoying the feeling of her arm on his...

When they reached the Dojo, Toufuu stood there, looking faintly confused,  
wondering how he would proceed. Kasumi stood there watching him, hoping that he would tell her what was on his mind...

He took a deep breath, and turned to look her in the eye. "Kasumi... I just want you to know that I ... I love you..." A blush spread across his face,  
but he continued to gaze into her eyes.

Kasumi gasped a little in surprise at hearing those words. I didn't think that he would be able to say them to me so soon. Then a smile, full of joy,  
crossed her face. She gazed back into his eyes, "Oh, Toufuu... I think that I love you, too..."

His whole face brightened as he heard her, and he almost thought that this was too good to be true. But looking into her eyes, he saw the joy in her smile reflected there. Her eyes were just as full of love as he believed his own to be...

They stood together, gazing into each other's eyes, for an eternity... Then they slowly drifted into an embrace...

Toufuu gasped inwardly at how warm and soft her body was. He held her close to him, and closed his eyes... Oh, Kasumi... Never did I dream that you would love me back... I love you so much...

Kasumi sighed happily in his arms, feeling his firm, warm body against her...  
Oh, Toufuu... I really do love you...

Then Kasumi looked up into Toufuu's face, and saw him looking down into hers.  
Slowly, their faces moved closer... Then their lips touched... Shivers ran through both of their bodies.. pleasant shivers... They kissed each other gently, holding the other close... Finally the kiss ended, and they held on to each other...

"Oyasumi, Kasumi... My love..." Toufuu whispered...

"Oyasumi, Toufuu... Will I see you again soon?"

Dr. Toufuu nodded, and smiled, "Yes, Kasumi... I shall visit again tomorrow..."

Kasumi smiled back happily, and kissed him on the cheek. Slowly, reluctantly,  
she moved from his embrace, and walked to the entrance of the Dojo. She waved to him, and watched him wave back. Then he walked off, down the road. Both smiled to themselves, treasuring the embrace and the kiss... thinking of the other... thinking of their love...

[Somewhere in Hokkaido, evening]

Konatsu and Akari shared a sleeping bag, both sound asleep, Akari's giant pig Katsu-nishiki, sitting protectivly over them. They slept in innocence. Akari still in pain from Ryouga's love for Ukyou. Konatsu just wanting to protect her. Katsu-nishiki just sat and watched, waiting for them to awaken, waiting for another day's travel.

-  
Well, there is the next lot of my fanfics... I wonder if I'll write any more?  
If you want more, all you have to do is reply to this one, and tell me! (And I'll see what I can do...) If you have any requests for stories, I'll see if I can take them on-board, and write them... Hmmm... Well, we'll see what happens, ne?

Ja, mata!

. .au/~caseawr

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi(-oni/Hathor) AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane SpiritMUCK Caroline RealLife 


	5. Chapter 5

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 5 - Forget Me Not [WARNING : Lemon fanfic!]

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
_

[Tendou Dojo, afternoon]

Ranma, back at the Dojo, sat on the veranda, waiting. Jeez, she's been in there for so long! What on earth are those women talking about?! He looked up towards their room. I'd like to get back to our place before sunset! He sighed, and looked in the direction of the university, where he and Akane had set up residence. Ranma turned, hearing a sound behind him, and watched Genma walk onto the veranda with the shogi board. Soun followed.

"Hey, Oyaji! What's with them?" Ranma indicated Akane's bedroom window with a flick of his head.

Genma put down the shogi board, and held up a sign, "They are talking about your future child! You should be interested in what's going on!"

"Feh. They've been there for hours."

Soun put a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder, "I think it's time you learned about women..."

Ranma sighed, "I know that women love children, and that's what they are talking about! But why for so long? I've been waiting for hours!" Women loved children. That was the start of his problems. Women talking to other women was the next problem. He closed his eyes, remembering.

[Tendou Dojo, Seven Months Ago]

Ucchan had visited the dojo, delivering an order of okonomiyaki to Nabiki.  
Akane had been there, talking to Kasumi and Nodoka about her and Ranma's future child.

"Akane! Are you and Ranchan having a baby?!" Ukyou looked at Akane, excited by the thought, "Congratulations!"

Akane smiled and nodded.

"Sugoi! What will you call your child?"

Akane looked a little surprised, "Call it? We haven't discussed a name..."

Kasumi smiled, "You two will have to talk it over!"

Nodoka nodded, "A name for the child is very important. Maybe you should think of some names first, then ask my son what he thinks. Men aren't usually very good at naming children!"

"Akane! I'll help you find a name! Maybe we can get Shampoo to help, too? Oh,  
you are so lucky!"

Akane blushed and smiled, "Thank you, Ukyou..."

Ukyou waved, "I'll see you later!" She waked outside, leaving the dojo.

[The Nekohanten]

"Shampoo! Guess what! Akane and Ranchan are having a baby!" called Ukyou.

Shampoo looked up then smiled, "A baby? Oh, that is very good! Ranma and Akane have strong child! Mousse, did you hear?"

Mousse looked at a statue, wiping his glasses, "A child? That's good news.  
Now the old ghoul can't get Ranma to marry you." He put on his glasses and noticed the statue. Not again, he thought. He turned to Shampoo and smiled.

"They also need to think up a name for the child! Do you know any good names?"

Ukyou, Shampoo and Mousse started to think up some names for Ranma and Akane's future child. Behind them, at the door, Cologne frowned, listening to their conversation...

[Ukyou's Okonomiyaki-ya]

Ukyou entered her restaurant and hugged Ryouga, who was serving a customer.  
"Oh, Ryouga-kun! Ranma and Akane are having a baby!"

Ryouga almost dropped the okonomiyaki in surprise. "What?! Ranma has gotten Akane-san pregnant?! That beast! What has he done to her? He has sentenced her to nine months of pain! All because of his animal lusts! He -"

Ukyou kissed him, stopping his flow of words. When she eventually broke the kiss she smiled, "Ryouga-kun, it's good that Akane is going to have a child!  
Don't you like children?"

Ryouga blinked, never having thought about it before, "I don't see anything wrong with them..."

"But you don't think that it's good that Akane will have a child? Don't you want to have children?"

"Uh... I do... but..." he trailed off.

Ukyou smiled and kissed him again. Then she started serving the customers.

[Outside Kunou's Residence]

"Oh, so Ranma-sama is to be a father... I wonder if my brother knows... Hmmm.  
That could be an interesting development..." And maybe this will find a way to keep that money-grabbing Nabiki out of my brother's life. Kodachi smiled at Shampoo and Mousse, "I'll have to see if Mikado-sama knows any names that may be suitable for the child..."

Kodachi watched Mousse and Shampoo walk off down the road, then she entered her house, thinking up a plan. "Ohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!"

[Tendou Dojo]

Nabiki re-read the letter than was attached to a black rose. She raised an eyebrow. Then she picked up a pen and wrote a reply.

Kodachi,

Your feeble threats have no effect on me. Tell your brother of Akane's pregnancy. You will only succeed in hurting Ranma.

Nabiki

[Tendou Dojo]

Kunou burst into the dojo, his bokutou at the ready. "Ranma Saotome! You animal! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Ranma blinked up at Kunou, "N-nani? What's this abou - "

Kunou ran at Ranma, "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!"

Ranma easily dodged Kunou's sword thrusts, "What's this about?" he asked,  
and jumped over Kunou's head.

Kunou turned around, anger in his eyes, "Animal. How can you ask such things!  
What you have done to the delicate Akane! Die monstrosity!"

Ranma jumped over Kunou again. Then, when Kunou turned, Ranma performed a flying kick, right into Kunou's face.

Kunou fell to the floor, then stagered to his feet. "You think you have stopped me, cur?"

"No, but - "

Ranma was cut off by Ryouga entering the dojo, with Hikaru Gosunkugi. With seeming calmness, Ryouga leaned against the wall. "So, you finally have let your lust overrule you. You have made the beautiful Akane pregnant. She is still too young. You are not worthy to be called her husband!" Ryouga tensed,  
then lept at Ranma, sending his bandanas flying.

Gosunkugi pulled out a voodoo doll and a nail, and started to hammer it into the wall, "Die, Saotome! Die, Saotome! Die, Saotome!" he started chanting.  
Unfortunatly, one of Ryouga's stray bandana's knocked the hammer out of his hand, sending it flying across the room.

Ranma blocked, not backing away, "Why you!"

Kunou reached Ranma, and his bokutou hit... Ranma flew backwards, Ryouga's bandanas striking him, along with Gosukugi's errant hammer. Stunned, Ranma ended up with his back to the wall... Then Kunou and Ryouga were on him.

[Tendou Dojo, Present]

"Stupid idiots!, ganging up on me like that..." he muttered, thinking back.  
He looked around, hearing the door open behind him. Finally we can go, now  
He stood up and smiled at Akane. Even though her stomach was filled by a baby she was still pretty. Her face seemed much more peaceful and she smiled more. She had continued to keep herself in shape - only her thin waist had disappeared, but that was sure to come back after the birth. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

Akane smiled holding onto Ranma. She felt like a beached whale and was sure she looked like it too. But her husband didn't seem to mind. There had been times when she had dreaded being alone with him, knowing her body was misshapen, but he had always been tender with her and had never made snide comments about her size... Well, maybe a few...She smiled to herself. And we never fight as often now... I guess there are some advantages to being pregnant, after all! She kissed him back...

"Let's go home, Akane. I've been stuck here for _way_ too long. What were you women talking about, anyway?" He lifted her off the ground and started carrying her to the street.

Akane shook her head, about to protest yet again that she was quite capable of walking. She sighed a little and gave up. "We were discussing motherhood and childbirth. Nothing that would interest you!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Ranma smirked to himself, Women's stuff! He kissed her his tongue meeting hers. He mmmmmmmed softly, feeling her tongue respond to his, each kissing the other passionately. Oh, Akane, how I miss making love to you... But soon... soon... we will have our child... He broke the kiss, smiling at her,  
hiding his longing for her, carried her home.

[Ranma and Akane's Room, Morning]

Ranma was woken by an incessant tapping. He rolled over, protesting slightly. The tapping continued, becoming more insistent. Then a voice drifted into his half wakened brain. "Ranma... Ranma, Wake up!... Ranma..." He rolled over again, covering his head with a pillow. The next thing he knew, he was unceremoniously pushed off the futon and dumped onto the floor. He sat up, blinking, "Whas... whas goin' on?"

Akane glared at him, "Wake up, you baka! I..." She broke off, wincing as a contraction swept through her body. She took a deep breath then continued, "I need to see Dr. Toufuu!"

Ranma blinked and stared at her blankly, "What's wrong?" He scratched his head, wondering what was happening.

"Jerk, I've got to see Dr. Toufuu! He told me to go see him when I felt my contractions starting!"

"How am I supposed to know they've started?! You push me out of bed and yell at me! It's first thing in the morning, you macho chick! How am I supposed to know!?"

"If you'd actually woken up properly, I'd have told you, but *NO* you have to keep sleeping. Now take me to the doctor's before I walk!"

Ranma got dressed then moved over to Akane, he picked her up off the futon,  
still grumbling. Akane glared at him, but put an arm around his neck for support. Ranma carried her to the door, and left, muttering about kawaikunee,  
irokeganee wives.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, Morning]

Dr. Toufuu looked up as Ranma entered carrying Akane into the examination room. She winced once as Ranma gently lowered her onto the patient's table.  
He smiled seeing the tenderness the couple displayed, even through their anger. "Akane, have your contractions started?"

Akane nodded.

"Hmmmmm... we'll get a bed for you, and I'll give you some medication to help with the pain. Don't worry though, nothing will happen until the contractions come a few minutes apart. Hmmmmm... I'd like to have someone watch over you for a while."

A short ghoul-like old woman hopped into the room on a cane, clinging to the top of it. "Dr. Toufuu, I can look after Akane for a while."

"Ah, Cologne, thank you. You will be her midwife?" said the doctor. Cologne nodded. Dr. Toufuu smiled at Akane, "It looks like everything is ready. But your contractions could last anything from half to a couple of days..."

Ranma's eyes widened as he finally realised what was happening. "You mean Akane's going to have the baby..? Soon?" He stared at his wife, shocked. "But I... are we ready... I mean..." He started to babble, his gaze moving from the doctor to Akane to Cologne then back to Akane.

Cologne shook her head, "Doctor, you look after Ranma, I'll take care of Akane. Shall she go in the bed in the back room?"

The doctor nodded, "Hai. I'll take Ranma to the Dojo, and inform the rest of the family." He took the still babbling Ranma and led him out of the room.

Cologne led Akane to the back room.

"What's wrong with Ranma?" Akane asked, having seen him suddenly go strange.

"He's a male, Akane, about to become a father."

"Oh," Akane sat on the bed, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he'll calm down," Cologne turned away from Akane and found the medicine the doctor had prescribed for the pregnant young woman. She pulled a small bottle from the sleeve of her robe and poured a little into the medicine. She turned back and said, "Take this and get some rest."

Akane nodded, drinking the liquid. She lay back on the bed and rested her hands on her stomach, feeling her child move a little. Soon she fell asleep.

Cologne laughed evilly, "Ranma will be Shampoo's groom yet!" She hopped out of the room...

[Tendou Dojo, Morning]

"Oh, I've got to do something for her! Doctor, what can I do? She needs me!"  
Ranma was jumping around agitatedly, his mouth continuing to jabber, having apparently escaped from his brain's control, "Akane's going to have the baby.  
I'm going to be a father. Oh!"

Dr. Toufuu smiled, watching Ranma bounce into the Dojo. I need to find something for him to do. He can't be at the birth if he's going to be like this. He looked up as Kasumi came to the door. His heart jumped but he smiled.

"Kasumi! Akane! Baby!" Ranma said urgently to Kasumi, his mouth still out of control. He stared at her, unable to say anything else in his anxiety to explain.

"Oh! Akane's gone into labour? I must go and see to her," Kasumi smiled.

The doctor scratched his head, wondering how she had interpreted all of that, but he shrugged and nodded to her.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Kasumi invited them in then wandered off to find the rest of the family.

[Tendou Dojo, Late Morning]

Soun sat at the table, crying. "Oh! My daughter will be a mother! We must go to her!"

Genma nodded and patted Soun on the shoulder, "To have a grandchild! What a wonderful occasion!"

Nodoka nodded, "But we must go and visit her. She will need our support.. But to be a grandmother!" She sighed and smiled happily.

Kasumi held up a knitted baby outfit, "I hope the baby will like this!"

Nabiki smiled, "I sure the baby will wear it, regardless." She stood up, "You go and see to Akane. I'll meet you there after I tell everyone." She left the room, grinning.

Soun blinked. Nabiki acting like this? Maybe Akane having her baby has changed her... She didn't even ask to be paid. He shrugged, his emotions getting the better of him, and began to cry again.

Eventually everyone followed the hyperactive Ranma back to Dr. Toufuu's Clinic.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, Afternoon]

Ukyou, Ryouga, Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi, Mikado, Azusa, Gosunkugi, Happousai,  
Kunou and Nabiki entered the clinic, Nabiki holding a clipboard, of names and numbers. She smiled, thinking of the vast sums of yen she stood to make. Whichever sex that kid is, I'm guaranteed to make a fortune. Kunou-chan is so gullible - Everyone's betting on a girl, but if it isn't a boy I'll collect from him big time! And as he's my love slave, it's not like I'll give him anything... much... if he collects!

The doctor came out of the back room and said, "Akane's asleep still... but you can see her if you are quiet." He looked sternly at the group.

The Tendous, Saotomes and everyone else filed into the room. Ranma was sitting next to the bed, looking anxiously at Akane. The room was extraordinarily quiet for so many people.

"Ranma!" Cologne's voice broke the silence, "Akane has drank of the forgetfulness potion! I challenge you - If, by the time the baby is born, you have not restored her memory, you will dissolve your marriage to Akane and marry Shampoo!"

Ranma looked at her suddenly, an ice cold rage in his eyes, "What have you done to her, Bakemono!? Die you warped mummy!" Ranma stood up, his aura flaring as he built up his Ki.

"No!" shouted Mousse and Shampoo, together.

Dr. Toufuu stood up, "Ranma, Stop! Not in here!"

Ranma was beyond all reason.

"HIRYU-SHO-TEN..." But before he could throw the blast, Dr. Toufuu's calm voice pierced his fevered rage, "Stop, Ranma... For Akane!"

This seemed to snap him out of his rage. He staggered as the unreleased power surged through him. He continued to stare at Cologne, death in his eyes.

"How dare you make a woman about to give birth forget her past!" shout Mikado indignantly.

"If you have harmed her, I will kill you," said Gosunkugi quietly, glaring at Cologne.

Azusa grabbed Cologne's bottle, then danced around the room, "Maurice! Oh, Maurice is so kawaii!" She showed the bottle to the quickly swapped the bottle for another, similar bottle, sliding it up his sleeve.

Cologne snatched the bottle back from Azusa, secreting it back in her robe. "Do you accept? If not she will never remember you!" Azusa started hitting Cologne until Happousai threw a cute P-chan toy at grabbed the toy,  
bouncing around the room again.

Ranma glared coldly at Cologne, "Alright hag, I accept. I but will make you pay for this!"

Cologne laughed, hopping out of the room.

Ranma, preparing to follow, was stopped by the doctor. "Wait, Ranma. If you want me to find the antidote,you'll have to give me some time to study this."  
He held up the bottle.

Ranma looked icily at the door Cologne had exited from, "You'll have it."

Soun started crying again, "Oh, my poor daughter! Who will help Ranma to find a cure?"

He bowled over by the positive replies. "Oh, how good it is to know my daughter has so many friends!" He wandered about the room, crying and waving a pair of rising sun fans.

Eventually Dr. Toufuu ushered everyone out, leaving Ranma alone with his sleeping wife. He took her hand in his, gazing into her face. "Oh, Akane. I will find the cure for that potion she gave you! I swear it!" He leant over and gently kissed her soft lips, then left the room.

Dr. Toufuu entered the room and sat down watching Akane awaken. He put down the bottle and moved over to the bed. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking at him blankly.

"Akane, I am a doctor. You have somehow contracted amnesia, but I am here to help." His quiet bedside manner seemed to reassure her. Then he saw her wince in pain, putting her hands to her stomach. "You are also going into labour. There are women here who will help you..."

Akane listened to the doctor as he spoke. Where am I? Obviously a hospital..  
and he's a doctor... But what happened before? Labour?! What's happened to me?! Then the door opened and two women entered. A pretty young woman and an older woman with a kind shrank back from them a little, but steeled herself. They must be the doctor's assistants. Oh, why can't I remember?!

[Tendou Dojo, Late Afternoon]

Kasumi entered the room, carrying a list from the doctor. Every single resident of Nerima seemed to be there! She smiled at everyone as she was bombarded by questions about Akane's condition. "Akane is in perfect health, apart from her lack of memory." She smiled sweetly, and walked outside to see Ranma, who was sitting on the veranda, soaking wet. "Ranma, I have the list of ingredients you need to find for Akane's cure."

Onna Ranma took her top off, hanging it out to dry. "Stupid, Gosunkugi!" she muttered, "Shoving me into the pond like it's all my fault. Still.. at least he didn't see me turn into a girl..." She sighed and looked at the list. "Do we have any of this stuff here?"

Kasumi nodded, ticking some items off the list, "You only need to find these others... I can start preparing the antidote now if you want."

"Hai, that would be good. But where on earth do I get this _Tasou_ stuff from?"

Kasumi shrugged, "Maybe Happousai will know? It came from an ancient scroll Toufuu was studying."

Ranma stood up, putting a towel around her neck, and entered the dojo. She acked as Kunou threw his arms around her, and as Happi glomped onto her breasts. "I am not in the mood for this! Get off me!" she yelled, punching Kunou into the pond, then removing Happi from her chest and kicking him through the roof. She stood there panting, her breasts bouncing from the sudden movement. She looked around, everyone was staring at her...

"What?!"

Nabiki threw a dry Chinese shirt at her, "Ranko, you shouldn't run around the house half naked, you know!" Males! she thought, sighing as Ranma put the shirt on.

"Errr... I've got a list here of the things we need to make the antidote.  
Does anyone know where we can get any of these things?" She read out the remaining items on the list.

"Mandrake powder?... I've got some of that, somewhere... Oh, give me the list!" Kodachi snatched the list from onna Ranma's hand and went through it. "Yes... yes... hmmmm...yes." She ticked off most of the remaining items. "The only ones you need to look for are this _Tasou_ and _Kase_. I can acquire the rest...if Nabiki can help with some funds. She has enough of my dear brother's money as it is. I'm sure she'll give some to help her little sister..."

"Hey!" Nabiki started to protest, then hearing her father crying and seeing Ranma's pleading gaze, she grudgingly agreed. So did the fact that if Akane didn't get her memory back, the bets on the sex of the child might be off,  
and she had more to lose there anyway. "Oh, alright..." she said sulkily.

"Ah! Tasou and Kase? Yes! I know how to find them. But it will be a dangerous journey into the deepest forest in Japan... Into the cave of an ancient sorcerer. I can lead you there, but you young ones will have to defeat him to take the ingredients you need," Happi stood at the door, gazing solemnly at the crowd within.

"Hey, jiji. What this fairy tale about a sorcerer?" asked Ryouga scornfully.

"He is old... even older than me," a low whistle went through the crowd, but Happi ignored it, "His magic is dark and powerful. You must defeat him and steal the two ingredients you need."

Ranma stood up. "I'm ready, let's go!" She started to walk out the door.

"You're not going without me! I must help Akane!" Gosunkugi stood up, brandishing the voodoo doll, a look of determination on his face.

Azusa's eyes opened wide as she saw the voodoo doll, "Waaaa! kawaii! Bridgitte! Bridgitte!" She tried to grab it, but Gosunkugi snatched it away from her. "I'm not going until you give me Bridgitte!"

Mikado watched Azusa in action and sighed, "I must go and save that young man from my ditzy skating partner." He kissed Kodachi then stood up, "I shall go, too."

"Waaaa! San-chan! Make this man give Bridgitte back to me!"

"I will go too, if only to foil the old crone's plans," Mousse moved over to stand by Ranma.

"I no can stay behind! Hiibaa-chan no can get away with this!" Shampoo stood up with Mousse.

Ukyou nodded, "No,she can't get away with it. I'll go and help Ran-chan too!"

"And I... Poor Akane-san, how empty she must be with no memories..." Ryouga gazed vaguely in the direction of Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, clenching his fist.

Kunou suddenly appeared, looking rather damp, "We march now to save the beauteous Akane!"

Kasumi smiled, "But first you must all have dinner!" They all looked at her smiling and face faulted, falling in a heap.

*Crunch*

[Tendou Dojo, After Dinner]

Happousai led Ranma-kun, Ukyou, Ryouga, Shampoo, Mousse, Mikado, Azusa,  
Gosunkugi and Kunou outside to start their trek.

Soun was at the door crying and waving goodbye. Genma held up a sign, "Good luck!" it said, then waved a furry paw. Nabiki sighed, counting out a large sum of money, handing it to Kodachi. Kodachi leapt away laughing maniacally to herself.

Kasumi smiled, "Hurry back soon!"

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, Morning]

The Tendous and Genma (who had turned human along the way) entered the clinic Nodoka smiled at them and waved for them to come in. "Akane, this is your family." She introduced each in turn, "The man over there with the moustache is your father, Kasumi is your older sister whom you've already met, this is your other sister, Nabiki and Genma your father-in-law and your husband..." Akane looked up at this. "Oh... where is Ranma?" asked Nodoka lamely.

Akane gazed at the people around her, feeling strange and out of place. This is my family? I don't remember... Ranma? Ranma... That sounds familiar. Ranma... she blinked and sighed, No it is gone.

"He's gone to look for the missing ingredients for Akane's cure," said Genma.

Nodoka nodded, "He is being a good husband, like I always wanted!" she smiled looking at Akane, who winced again. "Your contractions are much closer together, now... I'd say the baby will be in the birth canal by midnight...  
Just relax now and save your energy for tonight..."

nodded, handing Akane some medicine her said "Drink this and rest."

Akane sipped the mixture and layed back, closing her eyes.

[Mountains, Midday]

"Oi! Jiji! Where is this cave?!" Ranma glared at Happi. He was hot and tired and wanted to be with his wife. Walking all night and day wasn't his idea of what an expectant father ought to be doing.

"Be patient, my student, we are almost there. Look, there is the cave entrance!" Happi up a nearly cliff face, was a large opening.

"What!?" everyone yelled. They looked up the cliff.

"I can hardly see it." He turned to Happi,"How the hell do we get up there?!"

Happi continued towards the cliff, the rest having no choice but to follow.

At the base of the cliff Happi stopped. "This is where you have to take over.  
Be brave and never falter, if you do Akane will never be cured and will be left in her memory-less void forever"

Mousse looked up the cliff then laughed, "Heh, climbing this thing will be easier than it looks!" He flicked his arms upwards and sent two chains with grapnels on them up into the fog. There was a crunch as they hit the rock of the cave roof. He gave the chains a tug. Convinced they were secure, he flicked his wrists and was carried up, the chains rolling back into his sleeves. He reached the top and detached the chains.

Ryouga watched Mousse disappear over the ledge,"Well that's one of us up-" He was cut off as one of the grapnels landed uncomfortably near his foot. "Yeeoooww!" He looked up and saw Mousse signalling for someone to climb up. Ryouga grasped the chain, preparing to climb, when something heavy landed on his head. He fell to the ground and saw Ranma rapidly moving up the chain. He got up and shouted. "Ranma, how dare you step on- " he was cut off again by another set of feet landing on his head as Gosunkugi began to climb the chain

"Gosunkugi, how dare-" he was stood on again as Azusa leapt onto the chain, "Give me back my Bridgitte!" Ryouga sat dizzily on the ground, watching Azusa move nimbly up the chain after Gosunkugi.

Mikado slowly shook his head and sighed, "She may be a ditz but you have to admire her persistence." He started climbing the chain after his skating partner.

Kunou walked up to the chain then saw Ukyou and Shampoo. He bowed to them and said, "I shall go after you in case you fall, fair maidens." He smiled charmingly and stepped away from the chain.

Ukyou bent and helped a rather battered Ryouga up. She smiled at Kunou, then started to climb. She heard Shampoo begin to climb behind her. They moved swiftly up the chain.

Happi stood at the bottom of the chain, watching Ryouga and Kunou climb "Be brave and defeat the sorcerer." He looked up,watching them disappear into the cave. He sat down and took out his pipe, suddenly he noticed someone waving something at him from the cave entrance. It can't be...but it is! He jumped up and bounded up the chain, "Sweet! Panties!"

Ranma grinned to himself, then slipped Akane's panties away in his top. I'm glad I stole those from her! he thought as he watched Happi climb the chain.

[Akane and Ranma's room, a few months earlier]

Ranma sat down on the futon and shrugged off his Chinese top. He dumped it on the floor, near the futon. He watched Akane as she neared him, scowling.

"Ranma! You should be more tidy! You want to still be like this when the baby comes?"

"Feh, the baby's not due for a long time, yet! And you think it'll worry about where I leave my clothes?"

"Ranma!" Akane glared at him, her hands on her hips. Even with her growing waistline, due to the child, she still looked ready to pound Ranma into tiny pieces.

"Oi! I'll clean up, okay?!" Ranma would have backed off, but he was sitting on the futon. He stood up and picked up the top, then flung it at the laundry basket in the bathroom. "Are you happy, now?"

Akane humphed at him, and sat down on the edge of the bed, starting to undo her dress. "You are such a slob, Ranma!"

He looked at her sideways, his eyes narrowed, "You didn't seem to mind where we dumped our clothing the other night, did you?" He reached out and helped her with the zipper on her dress.

"Well, umm..." She trailed off and slipped out of her dress, then got up and folded it, laying it on a nearby chair.

Ranma sat and watched her, gazing at his wife in her lingerie. Mmmm... She is so pretty... sexy...

Akane turned around to find him watching her. She blushed, concious of her growing stomach. She watched him stand up and step out of his black pants, and beckon to her. She moved to him, looking into his eyes.

"Akane..." he whispered, sliding his arms around her, pulling her against him.  
His hands ran up and down her back, stroking her smooth skin. He felt her push against him, trembling a little. His hands slid up her back, finding her bra,  
undoing the catch. His chest against her breasts held the bra to her. He ran his hands slowly up and down her back, "We can still make love, ne?" Ranma whispered softly into her ear.

She pressed gently against him, her hands running over his back, enjoying his closeness. She looked up into his eyes and nodded, her fingertips stroking the muscles in his back.

Ranma's hands slid up, his fingers hooking in her bra straps, then pulled them down, over her shoulders. He leaned back a little, sliding off her bra. Then he looked down at her and smiled.

Akane smiled back, then rested her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled against his neck, kissing and nibbling a little, enjoying his scent as she pressed against him. She slid her hands down Ranma's back, reaching the waist band of his boxers. Then she pulled gently down, letting his boxers fall to the floor.

Ranma sighed with pleasure, wriggling a little as she removed his clothing. He pressed against her, leaning back his head, moaning softly as she nuzzled at his neck. "Oh, Akane..."

She continued to nibble at his neck, softly whispering his name as she held him against her, feeling his warmth.

Ranma took hold of her panties, then slid them down, smiling a little. Then he bent over and picked up his wife, moving down to the futon. He layed her gently down on the bed, then kissed her with passion, his hands moving up to massage at her shoulders.

Akane closed her eyes and continued to hold on to her husband. She sighed happily as she felt him stroking her tense muscles. She leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing up into his eyes, she responding with passion to his kiss.

Ranma's hands move from her shoulders, down, over her neck a little, then down to her breasts, cupping one as he gently guided Akane's head down to the pillow, his mouth pressing against hers, never leaving her soft lips. He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing into her mouth... his fingertips stroking at her hardening nipple.

She mmmmmed softly, leaning back onto the futon, her mouth pressing against Ranma's, her lips parted, her tongue meeting his... She stroked his back, her eyes closed, feeling shy, her stomach filled with the child she'd been carrying for five months.

Ranma then reluctantly broke the kiss, and smiled down into her face. Then he moved down, kissing slowly down her neck, then over her breasts. He took a nipple in his lips, licking softly at the hard, pink nub, suckling...

Akane groaned and arched her back, pushing her sensitive, swelling breasts up to Ranma's lips. She held him down against her, her hand then reached out to take hold of his. She smiled, feeling his fingers twining with hers...

Slowly he moved down, resting his ear against her stomach. He closed his eyes and heard their child's heartbeat... Felt a little movement... He smiled to himself, but then moved back up and kisses his wife again.

Her hands held his tightly and she kissed her husband back, enjoying how his lips felt against hers. She held him tightly in her arms, stroking his back lightly as she kissed him. She rocked her hips against his, feeling his lengthened manhood against her. "Ohhh... my love..."

Ranma moved a little, still careful not to press against his wife's stomach.  
He pressed the tip of his asoko to her opening, gazing down at her. Then he pushed a little way into her, the tip of his manhood penetrating her a little.  
He groaned as the feelings ran through his body...

Akane, feeling Ranma push a little into her, moaned softly, shivering as her body tingled with pleasure. She slowly started rocking her hips back and forth, slowly, feeling his manhood pushing shallowly into her body...

Ranma groaned and slowly started to rock against his wife, moving against her rocking motions, driving himself into her body, but still moving carefully...

He groaned softly, working into her, feeling her tight womanhood surrounding him. He shivered and pushed, again and again... Akane moved with him, her hands digging into his back. The moved and rocked, slowly, gently making love to each other.

Slowly they both moved together, groaning. Filling each other with pleasure.  
They moved and rocked, their bodies hot and damp. Then, they both found their climax together... Both crying out in the ecstasy they gave each other...  
Then they collapsesd, Akane on the bed, Ranma moving to the side. He slid his arms tenderly around his wife...

Once she was asleep, Ranma slipped out of bed and grinned, taking her panties and hiding them in his Chinese shirt. "A momento of this evening, my beloved Akane..." He watched her for a moment, then slipped back into the futon, next to her...

[End flashback]

Ranma grinned, watching Happousai climb.

[Cave, Early Afternoon]

"Where are the panties?!" Happi reached the top and began searching. Unfortunately for him he couldn't find them.

Ranma grabbed Happi by the collar, "Listen, Jiji, you are coming into the cave with us!"

Happi grumbled and glared at Ranma, "So... You tricked me. But I will help you... If you give me those panties!"

Ranma walked into the cave, followed by the others, still holding Happousai. Having no intention of giving his wife's panties to the hentai, Ranma ignored the old man's protests. "Look, you're the one who knows this place, and you're going to help!" he said shaking Happousai severely.

"Which way?" demanded Ryouga, looking about the dimly lit cave. There seemed to be a number of tunnels leading off in different directions.

"How would I know? All I know is that the sorcerer lives here!" said Happi, tersely, still dangling helplessly in Ranma's grasp.

"Why we not split up?" Shampoo asked, "Five passages, two go down each."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," said Ukyou. Grabbing Ryouga's hand she said, "We'll take this one," she pointed to the first passage.

Shampoo nodded, "Mousse and Shampoo will go there," she pointed to the second passage.

Gosunkugi looked glumly at Azusa, who was trying to hit him with a rock and still raving about 'Bridgitte'. "Mikado, you take your partner down there and I'll take this one," he pointed to the third and fourth passages respectively.

"I suppose I will have to go with Hikaru Gosunkugi," stated Kunou flatly, idly wondering where his osage no onna had gone since last night.

"Then it looks like the old man and I are taking this one," he waved Happi at the fifth passage,"Let's go!" With that he ran down the passage, waving Happi as he ran, "Oooooeeeerrrr! I don't feel so well!" moaned Happi, the motion making him sick.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, Early Afternoon]

Kasumi sat down next to Dr. Toufuu just outside the back room. Nodoka was inside, keeping Akane company. "Sensei, do you think Ranma will come back in time with the ingredients?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "He will be back in time... But it's the preparation of the antidote that has to be completed in time... Cologne is planning to fill Akane's mind with false memories as soon as the child is born. All she needs to do is touch the right points on Akane's head, and she will never be cured."

"Is that a side effect of the forgetfulness potion?"

The doctor nodded, "We will have to be ready when she comes."

Kasumi sighed, "Let's go and tell the others..." she and Dr. Toufuu stood up and went into the back room.

[Cave of the Sorcerer, Fifth Passage, Mid-Afternoon]

After searching the passageway for a while, Ranma came to a dead end. "Kuso!"  
Ranma glared at Happousai,"This is all your fault! You should know where this secret entrance is! I know you've been here before, so don't act like you're lost!"

Happi looked at the ground then glared at Ranma, "Show respect to your elders!" He jumped at Ranma, poking him in the stomach. He landed on the floor, smiling in satisfaction as Ranma was sent crashing into the cave wall.

"Why, you...!" growled Ranma, dragging himself out of the wall and reaching for Happousai. He froze as he heard the wall cave in behind him, "Oh no!"

[Cave of the Sorcerer, First Passage, Mid-Afternoon]

"Ryouga, you're heading the wrong way! We've just been down there!" Ukyou sighed. She knew they had been down that side passage before, and she wanted to investigate another. "We've been down those others too." She had a strange feeling that they had been down the same passage over and over.

"But I'm sure we went down that one before. It's this one!" Ryouga marched over to one passage, walking down it, leaving Ukyou no choice but to follow or risk getting separated. "Even with the worlds worst sense of direction, I just _know_ we've been going in circles!"

Ukyou followed him, too tired to argue. She looked at the passage as she walked. Something is different...The other passages were all so similar, but this one is... I'm sure we've been down here, but... She looked ahead of her at Ryouga as he went around a bend. Moving faster to catch up, she turned the corner and saw a blinding light...

[Cave of the Sorcerer, Second Passage, Mid-Afternoon]

Moving closer to Mousse as the passage narrowed, Shampoo looked about her. We've been walking for ages and the passage just keeps getting smaller and narrower. I hope it widens out soon... She looked up at Mousse, who was now having to stoop to avoid hitting his head on the roof. She felt him stop moving and looked ahead.

"Kuso! What sort of place is this?! The passage is too small to even crawl through!" Mousse looked at the passage ahead of roof dropped suddenly and the walls narrowed dramatically. There's not even room to swing a cat in here, he thought sourly, then slowly turned to look at Shampoo, A cat?! He looked at the small hole, then back to Shampoo...

Mousse looked at Shampoo, a wry smile on his face, "Do you have any water left?" She nodded and held up a canteen, "Here, you thirsty?" He smiled and shook his head, "We need to see what's down that passage..."

[Cave of the Sorcerer, Fourth Passage, Mid-Afternoon]

Gosunkugi held up a candle and sighed,leading the way down the passage. Kunou followed, his bokutou at the ready, almost as if he expected something to leap out at them at any moment. Nothing is going to happen! This is boring. But I must keep going... For Akane...

Kunou watched Gosunkugi as he walked. What a fool! He has no weapon to protect himself! How can he possibly think of coming on a mission like this when he can't fight! Buffoon! I, Tatewaki Ku- He was cut off mid-thought as he walked face first into a door.

Gosunkugi sighed, standing next to the door. He had felt great magical power emanating from it and had decided not to touch it. Now that blundering fool Kunou has walked into it, probably setting off some magical trap! He watched as the door slowly opened and Kunou fell inside. Stepping up to the door he took a deep breath and stepped inside...

[Cave of the Sorcerer, Third Passage, Mid-Afternoon]

"Shut up, you ditz!" Mikado shouted at Azusa having finally run out of patience. He turned and skated away on his RollerBlades(TM). How long can she keep this Bridgitte nonsense up, anyway? He turned and stared at her angrily. Then he saw her face, she had started to cry. He sighed to himself,  
his anger evaporating. He turned and continued to skate on down the passage.

Azusa sobbed loudly, then noticed Mikado was going without her. "Ohhh!  
San-chan! You're going to get Bridgitte for me, aren't you?" She took no notice of the fact that he was clearly not listening to her. She skipped happily along behind, her RollerBlades(TM) sliding easily over the flat stone floor.

Mikado suddenly stopped and stared. Azusa bumping into his from behind a second later, only distracted him for a moment, then he looked back. Skating down the hall towards him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was sexy, elegant, and graceful... He watched her as she got closer, and closer... She was mouthing something. Mikado blinked as he read her lips,  
then ran a comb through his hair. Oh... another woman has fallen for me. I must be kind to her. Explain that I have Kodachi. Then kiss her farewell. He skated forward, his arms open...

[Cave of the Sorcerer, Inner Cave, Late-Afternoon]

Ranma woke up, his head pounding painfully. Where is the old man?! I'll kill him He opened his eyes and glanced around. He was in a small cul-de-sac that was enclosed by glowing beams of light. He leaned forward and touched one. Yelping in pain, he jumped back tripping over something.

Ryouga groaned and stirred, "What the..." He glared at Ranma, who was now sprawled over him. "Get off me!" Ryouga sat up, pushing Ranma off. He glanced around in the half light, "Where are we?" He put a hand down next to him as he started to stand up. There was an indignant squeal and Ryouga jumped, squinting at the figure next to him.

"Ryouga, what do you think you are doing?!" Ukyou asked testily, sitting up and frowning at him. Her frown turned into a bit of a smile."Wait until we're alone first!" She winked at him and stood up, "Where are we, Ran-chan?"

Ranma shrugged, "Beats me! But it looks like we're prisoners." His eyes, now adjusted to the light, were able to see that all of the others were in the room too. "And it looks like we've all be captured together." He kicked at Happousai, "Oi! Jiji, wake up!"

Happi stirred in his sleep, "Mmmmmm... You all want to come and live with me?  
I'm so glad! Now let me see your naked bodies and-" He woke suddenly, having just been kicked into the wall, "Hey!"

"Hey, Old man, what is this place?" Ryouga looked hard at Happousai, somewhat irritated.

"In the prison of the Sorcerer. Hmmmmm, you young people are hopeless!"

"Hey, you got caught, too!" Ranma pointed then looked around the room,  
"Well, at least it looks like Shampoo and Mousse didn't get caught."

"Ran-chan, take a look behind you," Ukyou said dryly.

Ranma turned and saw a duck wearing Mousse's glasses. "But where's Shampoo?"  
He turned around just in time for Ryouga to hand Shampoo-neko to him. "Waaaaahhh!" Ranma, Shampoo-neko in his hands, ran around the cell screaming.

Being stepped on by Ranma once too often, Mikado stood up and shoved the cat in Ranma's face, "Quit stepping on me!"

Ranma went pale and stopped moving as Shampoo-neko was shoved in his face. He sank down on his knees, his hands on the floor, steadying himself. Then he yowled...

Everyone, including Shampoo-neko, backed away, staring at Ranma. Happousai whispered, "Cat-Fu!" his voice quavering with fear, "And no Akane to calm him down!..."

Ranma-neko leapt at the beams, entranced by them. He waved his 'paw' through them, slicing them into slivers of light, sending them bouncing around the room. Watching the light display, Ranma-neko didn't notice the others diving through the gap in the beams. The beams reconnected,and Ranma-neko splintered them again, this time he jumped through the opening, obviously bored with the lights.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, Late-Afternoon]

Kasumi stood, mixing the ingredients, over a small stove. Checking the recipe every now and then, she stirred the concoction. Ranma please come back in time to help Akane... I know you can do it! She looked at the recipe again "Ranma, you must be back by midnight."

[Cave of the Sorcerer, Inner Cave, Late Afternoon]

The group stood in a large, man-made cave. It was filled with all sorts of strange objects, including a shelf ladened with jars filled with potions,  
food stuffs, and other unidentifiable substances. Each jar was labelled.

"Those ingredients must be here... somewhere. Probably on that shelf," Happi pointed. "Let's find them and get back to save the beautiful Akane-chan."

Before long, everyone was searching the room for the missing ingredients. Everyone except Ranma, who was curled up on the floor by the fireplace. Even Shampoo-neko and Mousse-duck were searching.

"Widdle Azusa no find these things!" Azusa complained in a cute voice. "Azusa-chan go look somewhere else!" With that she bounced off, starting to search another part of the room.

"She's right," Ukyou sighed, "They aren't here!"

"Well there are a few bottles missing," Gosunkugi pointed to a few empty places on the shelf, "Maybe the Sorcerer has them?"

Happi nodded, "We'll just have to search the rest of the cave before he comes back."

A maniacal laugh to rival Kodachi's, filled the room. Everyone jumped and turned to see the source of the sound. "Before I get back? But I'm back already!" An old man in dark flowing robes stepped into the room. He pointed at the floor near Ranma-neko and a lightening bolt exploded from his finger tip.

The resulting explosion caused Ranma-neko to glared at the Sorcerer,  
getting up on all fours.

"Ranma, you can't beat him, calm down!" Gosunkugi called urgently.

"He can't hear you," said Happi, "We must help him instead, this may be our only chance!"

"But Saotome is a sorcerer too, he should use his magic!" Kunou said, raising his bokutou.

"Magic... I can do something if..." Gosunkugi muttered to himself.

Ranma-neko launched himself at the Sorcerer... only to be blasted back by another lightening bolt.

"Now!" shouted Happousai.

Everyone leapt into the fray. Happi threw a Happoudaikarin at the Sorcerer.  
Mikado attempted a flying kick at the Sorcerer's head... Kunou initiated his pattern strike... Ryouga leapt forward, throwing bandannas while Ukyou threw a volley of spatulas at the man.

They were thrown back by the resulting blast as the Sorcerer raised a magical shield. He laughed as they were scattered over the floor, "And now you!" He turned to Gosunkugi, the cat and the duck. The shield dissipated as he began to cast another spell...

Ranma-neko jumped at the Sorcerer again, swiping at his with a 'paw'... He was hit by another blast from the Sorcerer, but it only succeeded in causing a minor course deviation in Ranma's flight path. Ranma-neko's swipe came dangerously to the Sorcerer's head... But missed, a few of the man's hairs falling to the floor.

With a sudden burst of speed, Gosunkugi leapt forward and picked up the hair,  
thrusting it into the voodoo doll, binding the Sorcerer to the doll.

"Kawaii! Bridgitte!" Azusa charged across the room to get her 'Bridgitte' from Gosunkugi. Unfortunately for the Sorcerer, he stood between them. She barrelled into him, knocking him to the floor.

Gosunkugi completed the spell of binding, wearing two lit candles on his head. He looked down while placing the doll on the table, hammering a nail into it. Staring at Azusa he almost forgot to intone the words that would break the Sorcerer's power.

Azusa sat on the floor, going through the items that had fallen out of the Sorcerer's was being hit on the head with one of his own possessions as he tried to get his things back. "These are mine!" she cried defensively.

Happi sat up and shook his head. Hearing Gosunkugi finish his incantation, he nodded in satisfaction.A few jars had fallen out of the Sorcerer's robes onto the floor. Happi looked at them, then saw what he wanted, "Aha! Here they are!"

Kunou sat up, "You have Tasou and Kase?"

Happi nodded and took the jars over to Ranma-neko, strapping them to him. "My boy, you _must_ get home straight away! Give them to . Go to Akane!"

Ranma-neko batted playfully at Happi's hand as he attached the jars. On hearing Akane's name, the feline like Ranma's expression became gave a "Miow!" and leapt out of the he couldn't understand why, he knew he had to get back to Akane.

Ukyou climbed slowly to her feet, helping Ryouga up as well, "Do you think he'll get there in time?"

"He must!" Happousai replied quietly.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, Night]

Dr. Toufuu sat at Akane's bedside, near Nodoka and Kasumi. Kodachi was stationed at the window, watching for Cologne. Genma and Soun were outside, standing guard. Nabiki was at the front as lookout.

Akane lay on the bed, her contractions coming closer and closer the baby dropped into the birth canal. Akane cried out, holding tightly onto Kasumi's hand.

Nodoka talked to her quietly, reassuring her, telling her to breathe slowly,  
to push with the contractions, and generally comforting her.

The doctor checked Akane, "The baby will arrive in... maybe an hour. Ranma must come back with the ingredients."

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, An Hour Later]

A crashing sound from outside stopped everything but Akane's laboured breathing. The door burst open and the room was filled with people... Soun, Genma and a blur. The blur leapt towards Akane... and landed at the foot of the bed, curling up.

"Ranma?" Kasumi smiled with relief, "He's got the ingredients!" She took the jars from him and hurried to finish the potion, Dr. Toufuu assisting.

A moment later, Nabiki entered the room, closing the door behind her, "She's here!"

The door crashed open behind her, Cologne standing amongst the shattered remnants of the door. She threw her staff at the cup holding the antidote...

Then Ranma was laying on the floor, playing with the staff, having knocked it out of the air.

Kasumi rushed over, lifting Akane's head a little, the cup at her lips, "Drink this Akane-chan."

"NO!" shouted Cologne, leaping towards Akane...

But Genma, Soun, Nodoka and Kodachi moved to block her path.

Rana stirred, whispering his wife's name...

Akane drank the antidote...

Cologne was thrown back...

Akane remembered...

...then she cried out as another contraction hit her.

Ranma went his wife's side, taking her hand, holding on tightly, finally back to his senses.

Dr. Toufuu attended to Akane, "Alright, Akane, push!"

This was the longest night of Akane's life. She held onto Ranma's hand, listening to the doctor's soothing voice. Pushing, straining, feeling the new life inside her trying to get out. Then, after one last effort, she felt empty, as Dr. Toufuu took the baby from her body. Then something else...

Ranma watched, his eyes wide as he saw Dr. Toufuu lift the child out, clean it then cut the cord. The baby cried out to it's new world. Ranma's heart melted, gazing at his child.

Nodoka carefully wrapped the baby in a blanket as Dr. Toufuu washed up. She then gave the infant to it's mother, who, though tired out, took the baby in her arms, gazing into it's tiny face.

"Congratulations, Ranma, Akane. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl" Dr.  
Toufuu said, smiling at their happiness.

Ranma stroked the baby's face lovingly, in awe of his newborn daughter. He turned to look at his wife's tired but very happy face.

"Ranma," she said softly. He smiled looking into her eyes, then he kissed her tenderly. She whispered something in his ear. She smiled as he nodded his head.

Ranma looked up, his face showing the pride of a new father. "We have chosen a name..."

"What?!" they all asked, eager to know.

"We have decide to name our daughter, Miyabi!"

"Oh, what beautiful name!" said Kasumi, smiling, "Congratulations!"

Soun and Genma were crying tears of joy, looking as if they were the father of the little girl. Nodoka moved to join her husband, "We are grandparents at last! And we have such a beautiful granddaughter!"

Nabiki was grinning,looking at the little baby, counting in her head how much she was going to make from the bets placed. "I new you'd come through for me,  
sis," she said quietly.

Cologne was nowhere to be seen.

Dr. Toufuu eventually shooed everyone out of the room, to give the new family some time alone together.

He took the baby and watched over her while she slept. Akane soon fell asleep too, her husband watching over her, until he too, fell asleep at her side.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic, Midday]

Akane woke up, her body feeling drained and sore. She looked down and saw Ranma's hand resting on her own, his head lolling forward as he sat in the chair. He looked so peaceful, sleeping. She wondered how long it had been since he had slept. She smiled, then looked up as the door opened.

Kasumi entered the room carrying Miyabi in her arms, "Akane-chan, your little girl is hungry." Miyabi was crying loudly, loud enough even to wake Ranma. He sat up in surprise, then a big grin spread across his face as he saw his daughter. "Ranma, you hold Miyabi until Akane is ready. I've got to go and make breakfast," Kasumi said, handing his daughter to him. She smiled and opened the door. "Oh! By the way, your friends are back." With that she left the room.

Akane slipped open her loose robe, while watching her husband hold their daughter. He held her tenderly in his arms, his manner protective. Akane giggled softly to herself as she watched him make funny faces and cooing noises at Miyabi. After a while, Akane reached out her arms for the baby, "I've got to feed her, Ranma."

He nodded and gently handed the crying infant over to Akane, "She is so beautiful!" he said quietly. Akane held her daughter against her, and soon the child found the milk she needed. Ranma gazed at his wife, feeding their daughter. As his eyes travelled over Akane's body, they were drawn to her enlarged breasts, the baby suckling on one. He started to feel his manhood stirring. It had been so long... But he bit his lip, keeping his feelings under control. Akane would need time to rest and recuperate... He looked up and saw her gazing lovingly at him...

Once Miyabi had had her fill, Ranma took her, cradling her against him, gently rocking her to sleep. Akane closed the robe back up, lying back on the bed. A knock came at the door. "Come in!" called Akane.

The door opened and Kasumi came in carrying a tray of breakfast for the new parents. She gave the tray to Akane and smiled, "You have some visitors!"

Akane nodded and took the tray. "Thanks, Kasumi-oneechan."

Kasumi left and the slowly filled with people, all being rather quiet for the sleeping child. Ukyou, Ryouga, Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi, Mikado, Nabiki, Kunou, Nodoka, Genma, Soun, Happi, Azusa and Gosunkugi stood about, congratulating the new parents and looking at the baby. Kasumi and Dr. Toufuu entered shortly after.

"Thank you, everyone. For all your help!" said Akane, smiling at her family and friends.

"That's all right, Akane-chan!" cried Happi as he jumped towards Akane's breasts, intent on 'glomping' her. He suddenly stopped mid-leap, "What? I'm not moving!"

"Leave my wife alone, hentai!" Ranma had grabbed Happi by the collar and held him, dangling at arm's length.

"Oh! Ranma" Happi turned to Ranma. The next thing Ranma knew, he was splashed with something cold, then Happi was all over her, fondling his female body.

"Eeeeeep! HENTAI!"

Onna Ranma started pounding on Happousai, while everyone else was intent on Miyabi, holding her and talking to her, all ignoring the squelching and cracking noises as Ranma beat the old man to a pulp. Eventually Ukyou handed the little girl back to her mother, managing to keep Azusa from taking the child, "You are very lucky." she sighed.

Kasumi frowned a little and wandered over to onna Ranma and Happi. The old man was a twitching, bloody mess on the floor. "Happousai, why are these jars filled with sugar and sake?" She held the jars of Tasou and Kase up for him to see, "I didn't notice until now."

Onna Ranma grabbed Happousai again and shook him, "What?!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" he asked innocently.

"What?!" shouted everyone, turning to look angrily at Happousai.

"The Sorcerer often gets things mixed up, like that. He must have misspelled 'Sake' and 'Satou'"

Everyone face faulted and fell over, leaving Kasumi standing there, holding the jars. "In that case I think I'll cook something with them tonight," she smiled and walked out of the room.

"Why you-" yelled Ryouga getting up, "All that trouble for sake and sugar?!"  
Everyone else got up, glaring furiously at Happi.

"Ooooops!" said Happi as everyone closed in.

Ranma sarcastically said, "Yeah, well. I suppose you'd call this..."

"GOOD TRAINING!" yelled everyone, as they kicked Happi into the stratosphere.  
Akane sat, holding her child and watching the others punish Happousai. She turned to Dr. Toufuu and smiled, "Thank you, sensei. It looks like everything is back to normal."

Dr. Toufuu nodded and smiled, "Yes, things _are_ back to normal."

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - Forget Me Not [Epilogue]  
_

[Akane and Ranma's Room, a night later]

Akane lay on the futon as Miyabi slept in her basinet, Ranma sleeping at her side. She looked over at her husband, his sleeping face looking blissful. She gave a sigh and looked up at the roof. I'm a mother... already... Miyabi's so precious... but... She looked at Ranma again, then ran a hand over her stomach, My body... Ranma will never want me any more. Heh. I'm tewnty one and a mother. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Ranma, acting like he used to act when they were younger... Tears ran down her sleeping face as she tossed and turned.

[Tendou-ke, the next morning]

Akane, subdued, held the sleeping Miyabi against her. She sat with Kasumi and Nabiki, in the other room, who were both rather interested in their new niece.

Ranma stood in the kitchen with his mother, nervously twisting his pigtail.

"Ranma! That is not a very manly thing to be doing!"

Ranma yelped and stopped playing with his hair, sweating a little.

Nodoka smiled, "Don't worry, Ranma. You proved your manliness to me already.  
Tell me what's bothering you."

Ranma, after getting over the shock, looked down, "It's Akane. She seems so...  
so distant, like she doesn't want to be near me today. She was fine before,  
but this morning..."

Nodoka nodded slowly, "I noticed that Akane looked a little upset today. You didn't say anyting to her, did you?"

Ranma shook his head, "Not at all!"

Nodoka placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, "Son, you should know that new mothers, especially Akane, don't feel very... attractive any more. He whole body feels horrible to her, and she feels that she looks the same way."

Ranma scratched his head, "But I love her. It's not like I'm going to leave her for not looking exactly the same as she used to!"

"I know, Ranma. But she doesn't. She's very vunerable right now. She needs your support more than ever. And no insults, even in jest."

Ranma frowned and looked out the kitchen door to the living room where his wife and daughter were.

Nodoka smiled, "Just do your best, son. You have to make her feel like the most attractive woman in the world while she gets her shape back."

Ranma nodded slowly. Doesn't she know how much I love her? Or how pretty she is, even after all this time? ...nor how much I want her...

[Ranma and Akane's Room, That Night]

Ranma gently put Miyabi into her basinet for the night. His mother's words continuously circled around in his head. Though he still couldn't understand how Akane could feel the way she did.

Akane curled up at the table, her legs under the blanket that was under the low table. She huddled as close as she could to the table, almost wishing that she wasn't with Ranma right now. I need to get my shape back... those movements that Toufuu-sensei told me about haven't done anything yet...

Ranma sat down next to her and placed a hand gently on her back, and started to massage her tense muscles. He felt her tense up for a moment more, then slowly relax as his hands worked over her back, "Akane... I love you." he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes, starting to enjoy the massage, "And ... and I love you,  
Ranma..." But he can't like me looking like this... Her eyes flew open as his arms slowly wrapped around her stomach and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "R..ranma?"

He kissed her ear gently, "Oh, Akane. You are still my beautiful wife..."

Akane frowned a little to herself, Is he trying to make me feel better? He shouldn't lie like that...

Ranma pulled her gently back against him and just held her for a while, his hands lightly caressing her. He didn't know if he should mention to her how much he wanted her, in case she took it the wrong way. Nor did he know what else to say. The best he could do for tonight was to be close to her and to show her that he did want to be with her. He would make sure that he worked on this over the next few days...

[Akane and Ranma's Room, The Next Night]

Ranma slowly coaxed Akane, during the day, doing the best he could to show her how beautiful he thought that she was. He managed to build her confidence enough so that he could give her another massage.

Akane lay on her stomach, on the futon, only wearing her lingerie. She tried not to think about things as her husband worked over her back... slowly she started to enjoy his hands touching her. Her body started to respond to the pleasurable stimulation... She did her best to ignore things, wondering if Ranma would ever want her as much as she wanted him...

Ranma stroked her skin, his hands working over her back and arms. He couldn't help but feel himself go hard as he touched her soft skin... He, too did his best to ignore the sensations as he continued to try to relax his wife...

Akane soon started to doze... She felt Ranma snuggling up to her, covering both of them with the futon cover... As he held her against him, she felt his erection. She was too tired to think, and soon fell asleep. He sleepy mind sorted Ranma's gentleness, all his physical contact, the soft words that he spoke about his love and her beauty, and his desire out in her mind, giving her hope.

[Akane and Ranma's Room, Some Days Later]

Akane put Miyabi in her basinet, smiling at her baby as she slept. Ranma lent over and kissed his sleeping daughter, then turned and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her. "How do you feel, Akane-chan?"

She smiled, holding him close, enjoying the feeling of his body so close to hers. She felt his excitement and passion as she pressed against him. All of Ranma's coaxing had worked. "I'm fine...and Toufuu-sensei said I've had enough time to recover..." she trailed off, kissing him passionately. Although she was a little afraid that he could reject her, she couldn't help her actions,  
especially after how he acted. He hadn't been the only one to miss their love making.

Ranma pressed her gently down onto the futon, pulling her onto him as they kissed, their tongues twining, searching each others mouths, his hands running up and down her back, feeling her soft body pressing against him. Hardly able to contain himself, he trembled, pulling at her top. He finally realised that his work for her self-confidence had paid off.

Akane felt his hands pulling at her clothing. She sat up and pulled her top off,then reached behind her, undoing her bra and throwing it on her top. Then his hands were on her enlarged breasts, his lips on her neck. She stifled a groan of pleasure as she worked at her skirt, then her panties.

Ranma watched her, seeing her naked body, and groaned, needing her. He stripped himself, pulling her down on him again, his hands once more stroking her breasts, "Akane..." his voice was filled with love and need, "Oh, Akane..."

She felt his hard manhood against her sex, his hips pushing up to her, his hands stroking her tender breasts. She sighed and shivered with passion,then, reaching down, she took hold of his asoko. She then thrust herself down on him, crying out as he pushed into her, filling her, her cry joined by her husband's.

Ranma felt himself being surrounded by her wet opening, and almost lost control after such a long time, but he held on, concentrating on her, "A-akane... You are so... so tight, even after... oohhhhh... yessss... the baby..." he gasped.

She pulled her hips back up and thrust down on him again, then again, loving the pleasure as it flowed through her like electricity,leaving her trembling,  
her body hot and flushed. "I... I found s-some exercises... oooooohh...  
Ra...n...maaaaaaa"

He slid his hands down to her hips and helped her rock on him, his hips thrusting to her rhythm, feeling himself plunging again and again into her wetness, feeling her juices running down his manhood, over his kintama. He knew he could not hold on much longer. He ran a hand from her hips down to her sex, where his finger tips started to work on her clitoris.

Akane groaned, riding on her husband, her moans getting louder, her body shuddering as he touched her clit. She threw her head back, moaning as waves of ecstasy rushed through her body again, getting higher and higher as Ranma pushed into her body again and again.

Ranma, through half open eyes, watched his wife writhing, throwing her head back in pleasure. He moved a little, his hips bucking against hers, and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling...and his mouth was filled with her milk, he swallowed, his mind now on her breasts, starting to suckle again.

Akane cried out as Ranma sucked at her breasts, she groaned, pushing her hips down to him, harder and faster, wanting more pleasure...Finally she could not hold on any longer and let herself go, crying out his name as she orgasmed,  
her muscles tensing, her body shuddering as her nectar flowed.

Ranma, feeling Akane's inner muscles clamp around his manhood, was suddenly brought to climax, his head falling back from her breast as he cried out, his seed exploding into her body, his lips forming her name.

Akane trembled, feeling him come deep inside her, the pleasure of her orgasm warming her. Then she collapsed against him, feeling him collapse back onto the futon under her, both worn out from love making. After a while, Akane felt Ranma's arms wrapping around her waist. She snuggled against him, in his warm embrace, feeling like a woman again, not a mother.

Soon Akane fell asleep,but Ranma continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking.  
He heard Miyabi stir and then return to sleep. He smiled kissing his sleeping wife. Then, closing his eyes, began to dream of the new life they had begun. They were now a family.

To be continued..?

Check out any updates and corrections of my fanfics and other things at :

. .au/~caseawr

Ja, mata!

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi(-oni/Hathor) AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane SpiritMUCK Caroline RealLife 


	6. Chapter 6

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 6 - Too Much Wedded Bliss? [Warning: Lemon Fanfic]

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc. etc, etc, etc...  
_

[Akane &amp; Ranma's Room]

Akane sat on the bed, nursing Miyabi. The little baby girl had grown extremely quickly in the last year, and she was already attempting to walk. She was also remarkably strong for her age, which did not help when combined with her mobility and curiosity. Ranma and Akane had learned to keep a lot of things out of her way. At least they didn't own anything breakable, as anything that Miyabi would be able to break had already been broken by Akane, mostly over Ranma's head.

Miyabi cooed in her mother's arms, tugging at her clothing. "Mama," she gurgled in baby talk.

Akane smiled down and kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Papa will be here soon, Miya-chan."

She smiled as Miyabi called out, "Papa!"

She stroked Miyabi's soft, dark hair, "Then we can see your grandparents!"  
Thank goodness that we've finally finished university! Soon we have to think about taking over the doujou... but for now, it's holidays!

Miyabi gurgled happily, starting to bounce in Akane's lap and playing with the tassels on her jumper.

The door opened. Ranma walked in and dumped his books on the table, smiling at his wife and daughter, "Tadaima!" As Akane got up, Ranma took Miyabi from her, swung her around, then hugged her to him, "How's my little Miya-chan?"

Miyabi giggled, loving having her father play games with her. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, grabbing his pigtail with one hand. "Papa!" She tugged at his hair.

Ranma tickled her with a hand, wincing a little, "Itee... She's got your brute strength, Akane!"

Akane stuck her tongue out at Ranma, "At least she doesn't have your brains!"

Ranma made a face back at Akane, causing Miyabi to giggle more.

"Let's get going... Everyone'll be waiting for us."

Ranma nodded and, taking Akane's hand with his free hand and, still carrying Miyabi with the other, left their rooms.

[The Tendou Doujou]

Everyone was gathered in the doujou for Miyabi's first birthday. There was a table laden with food, and it was obvious that Kasumi and Nodoka had been busy all day, preparing for the party. Ukyou, Ryouga, Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi, Mikado, Nabiki, Kunou, Azusa, Nodoka, Genma, Kasumi, Toufuu-sensei, Souun, Gosunkugi and chibi Hinako-sensei were all there, mingling or eating the over abundance of food on the table.

Ranma and Akane soon entered, carrying their little girl. Miyabi was soon the centre of attention, just about everyone wanting to hold her or play with her. Azusa was kept well clear of her. Only Ryouga hung back from playing with Miyabi.

"What's wrong, Ryouga-kun?" Akane asked, sitting down beside him.

"W-wrong? Nothing, Akane-san!"

"Well, I've noticed you here, all alone, while everyone else is playing with Miya-chan."

Ryouga blushed a little, twiddling his fingers and looking at the floor, "I... I'm just no good with children, Akane-san. I'd drop her or something."

Ranma suddenly appeared next to Akane, "If Akane, the biggest klutz in all of Japan, can hold her without dropping her, you *should* be able to manage!"

Akane growled and elbowed Ranma in the face, without even looking. "You and Ukyou will have children of your own one day. You'll be a great father."

Ryouga blushed even deeper.

Ranma sat up, twitching, "If he can find his kid!"

Akane ground her foot into Ranma's sternum and he shut up.

"Ryouga-kun, hold Miyabi," called Ukyou, joining the small group. She held out Miyabi to Ryouga, smiling lovingly at her fiancee.

Ryouga reached out, fearfully taking the beautiful baby girl in his arms, scared that he might hurt her, "She's so beautiful... She looks just like her mother..."

An "Oi! Stop flirting with my wife! Oof!" came from the floor. Akane's foot had landed solidly in Ranma's stomach again.

Miyabi looked up and giggled as she reached up to tug at Ryouga's top, cooing something in baby talk.

Ryouga smiled at her, loving the little girl already. He pulled a face at her, sending her into more peals of laughter. Before long, the two were playing happily, Miyabi talking to him in baby talk.

Ukyou smiled at Ryouga and Miyabi as she watched them. "He's so good with children, ne Akane-chan?" She smiled happily, "He's so sweet."

Akane looked at Ukyou, "You two would make great parents, you know. Ryouga's so protective, he'd look after you and your family very well."

Ukyou nodded, "I'd love to have a child. Seeing you and Ran-chan with Miyabi... But Ryouga won't make love to me until we're married. No matter how much I try!" She giggled softly.

Akane giggled too, blushing slightly. "Have you set a date yet?"

"At the end of spring," Ukyou replied, with a happy sigh.

"You think Ryouga'd find the wedding hall by then?" came a disembodied voice from the floor. This time it was stopped by a large spatula.

Akane smiled, then stooped down and helped Ranma 'the doormat' up. She dusted down his clothes, then poked him in the ribs, "You have to learn to keep your mouth shut. But don't get too jealous of Ryouga-kun, you're the one who looks after *our* family... and you're a much better father than I thought you ever could be." She giggled as Ranma blushed and frowned, not knowing how to take Akane's compliment.

Ranma grumbled, but watched Ryouga and Miyabi, "You know, for a guy who never saw his family for more than a day a year, if that, he's not too bad with kids." Akane and Ukyou both smiled. Then Ranma piped up again, "Hey Miyabi, it's 'Uncle P-chan!' Okay? Call him 'Uncle P-chan'!" Ranma was floored again by the aforementioned spatula.

Ryouga continued swinging Miyabi around as she gurgled happily.

Ukyou, Akane and Ranma eventually rejoined the party, leaving Miyabi with Ryouga.

[The Tendou Doujou, Later]

Most of the party had died down. Genma and Souun were playing shogi. Nodoka was nursing Miyabi, in her lap. Gosunkugi was trying to explain magic to Hinako-sensei, who wanted him to do tricks for her. Toufuu and Kasumi sat with Nabiki and Kunou. Kasumi was resting her head on the doctor's shoulder, while Nabiki sat stroking Kunou's hair as he lay with his head in her lap. Shampoo and Mousse sat at the door, gazing up at the starry sky. Ryouga and Ukyou sat, talking with Akane and Ranma. Occasionally one of the girls hit Ranma or Ryouga as they started to argue. All in all, it was a very quiet conversation for them. Kodachi and Mikado were kissing, while Azusa thumped Mikado, again and again, vainly trying to gain his attention.

Suddenly Azusa spied a very cute stuffed pig moving silently into the doujou, past Shampoo and Mousse. She stared at it through large, blue, clueless eyes. "Waiwai! Kono buta wa totemo kawaii! Angelique!" She jumped up and bouncied over to the stuffed toy, glomping onto it, hard.

Mikado, relieved to have Azusa gone, took Kodachi in his arms and started kissing her in earnest.

A muffled yelp came from the toy as Azusa literally squeezed the stuffings out of it. A head popped out from where the pig's head was, "Itee! Not so hard!"

Azusa blinked at the face, "Angelique grow kawaii girl's face."

The girl in the tattered remnants of the stuffed pig jumped out. She had long, light brown hair, large sparkling eyes, and a bow in her hair. She was dressed in a pink dress of such kawaii proportions that it matched Azusa's dress. "Shitsureishimasu. Have you seen Ukyou-sama?"

At her name, Ukyou froze. That voice... No, it couldn't be! She looked up. "Damn! It's that freak, Tsubasa!"

Everyone except Mikado and Kodachi looked up, and stared at the strange girl.

Tsubasa spotted Ukyou, and jumped over towards her, "Ukyou-sama! I found you!"

Tsubasa was about to have a meeting with Ukyou's fighting spatula when Azusa grabbed her, pulling her back, "Angelique stay with Azusa!"

The strange girl blinked and looked at Azusa. K...kawaii, she thought. "Okay, but my name's Tsubasa."

Azusa pouted, "Angelique."

"Anou... Tsubasa Kurenai."

"Angelique."

Tsubasa gave up and bouncied kawaii'ly, "Will you go on a date with me?" she asked, trying to look her cutest.

Ranma gaped, "Don't tell me Tsubasa's hitting on Azusa now..."

Akane and Ukyou stared, "..."

Everyone else just stared in shock at the two as Azusa nodded, and started bouncing around with Tsubasa.

Suddenly Tsubasa noticed people staring at her. She smiled even more cutely, "It's okay, I'm a guy!"

Half the room face-faulted.

[The Tendou Doujou, Evening]

Tsubasa, cross dresser extrordinaire, was giggling happily with Azusa as they chattered inanely. By this time, people had started drifting home. Only the family, Mikado, the Kunou siblings, Ukyou, Ryouga, Shampoo and Mousse were still there.

Nodoka had put Miyabi to bed in the cot in the guest room, where she and Genma were sleeping. She wanted to give Ranma and Akane some time alone together. Besides, she also wanted to spend some time with her granddaughter.

Shampoo tugged at Mousse's sleeve, "Mousse, we leave now?" She gave a wink, "Hiibaa-chan still away, so Shampoo give something special to groom."

Mousse grinned, "I guess I'm going now." He managed to take Shampoo's hand even without his glasses on. But as he led her out, he walked straight into the pond. A very wet duck and cat clambered out the other side, and raced towards the Nekohanten.

Eventually Kodachi and Mikado joined everyone who was left.

"Oniisama, let us depart."

Kunou nodded and looked at Nabiki, "'Tis indeed a source of great sorrow that I must leave your side, even for a minute, my princess of yen."

Nabiki gave a lopsided smile, "Just get home, Tacchi. I'll see you before too long."

"What you see in that money-grabbing creature I will never know, oniisama." sighed Kodachi. She turned and left, taking Mikado with her. Kunou had no choice but to follow them.

Kasumi smiled at Nabiki, "You should marry that sweet boy soon, Nabiki."

Nabiki nodded a little, "Yeah, I know. But traditional weddings are *so* expensive. And I sort of do want to buy the wedding kimono with my own money...  
since it's so special..."

Kasumi smiled at her, "Everything will work out..."

Ukyou slid an arm around Ryouga's waist, "Let's get going as well, Ryouga-kun."

Ryouga blushed, still shy at expressing his affections in public. "Hai, Ukyou-chan."

They wandered outside together, Ryouga sliding his arm around Ukyou to shield her from the cool night air.

Genma and Souun continued playing shogi, both cheating at every opportunity.

Toufuu-sensei kissed Kasumi lightly, "I'll see you again tomorrow, Kasumi." Then, he too, took his leave.

By now, only the family was left. Nodoka smiled at Ranma and Akane, "Go home, you two. You can have the place to yourselves for a few nights."

Akane smiled at her mother-in-law, "Thank you so much. We really appreciate this."

Ranma nodded in agreement.

Nodoka smiled understandingly, "Go see Miyabi again, then get home."

Akane nodded, then she and Ranma made their way from the doujou to the house, then upstairs and into Ranma's old room. Miyabi was asleep in the old cot set up in the corner. Her parents stood close by, and Akane kissed her gently. "Mama and Papa will see you in a little while, Miyabi." She smiled tenderly as Ranma kissed their child's forehead. "Be a good girl, Miya-chan," he said in a whisper, then placed a small stuffed panda next to her. "Happy birthday, little one."

Eventually, they left their daughter, walking back to their university rooms.

[Akane &amp; Ranma's Room, Night]

Ranma stretched, smiling at Akane, who was reclining on their futon. His taut muscles flexed as he moved his arms back, attracting his wife's gaze to his firm body. He watched her eyes slide down his form, taking in every detail of his body. As she looked back up to his face, he flicked his pigtail back, then slipped down onto the futon, next to her.

She reached up to him, running her fingertips along his cheek. "Mmm... Ranma,  
our first night alone in such a long time..."

He kissed her softly, running a hand down the soft skin of her torso, over the rise of her breasts. "We'll have to take each moment of this time as if it were our last, then."

She shivered a little, sighing happily. Her hands ran down to his shoulders,  
pulling him down against her. His naked body felt wonderful against hers. She started to slowly rock herself under him, enjoying how he felt.

Ranma moved his knees between her thighs, slowly parting her long, smooth legs so he rested between her. He closed his eyes, loving her gentle rocking motions under him. He gasped ever so softly as her skin sent tingles through his body. He pressed his lips against hers, harder, kissing her with more and more passion... his lips parting, his tongue flicking around her lips,  
then into her sweet mouth where her tongue met his...

Akane tightened her grip around his shoulders, moaning into his mouth as she moved... feeling his throbbing manhood pressed against her stomach. She knew how turned on he was... and the feeling was affecting her. Her sex began to tingle, her need working through her...

Before long, Ranma started rocking against her, his arms wrapping around her waist... As his length rubbed against the soft skin of her stomach, shivers of pleasure flooded through him. He opened his eyes to stare into her face.

She was flushed with pleasure, her lips parted to pant softly. Her eyes met his, shining with happiness...

"Ohh, Akane..." he moaned, "I need you so much..."

"Ranma..." she whispered, running her hands down his back, stroking his skin as she touched him...

He slid a hand down, stroking her velvety skin, under her well rounded rear...then he slipped his hand around to her hip, running a fingertip down her thigh... and slowly slid it over to her inner thigh... She trembled as he stroked her tender skin, parting her legs a little further so he could run his finger past his hips, then slowly up to the soft, dark hair of her sex.

Akane arched her back, trapping Ranma's length against her skin as Ranma ran his finger down, between them, stroking his way down to her pink flower. Ever so gently he parted her petals, a finger dipping into the sweet, warm, wet opening he found there. As she groaned that familiar moan, he let go of her petals, stroking a finger to her clit. He kissed her deeply, letting her cry of pleasure vibrate in his mouth...

Her lips held his as she cried out, her body growing much hotter from his gentle touch. She couldn't help but buck her hips against his as his fingers probed her... she could feel his need, too... "Ran...ma... I...  
Oh, so goooooood..." she moaned.

Ranma's heart beat fast, matching the speed of Akane's heart beat, as their chests pressed together, her breasts pushing up against him... her hard,  
pink nipples pressing into his chest. He gritted his teeth as his need grew stronger, wanting to pleasure his wife totally before he gave in...  
"A...akane..."

Akane leaned her head back into the pillow, pushing herself up against him.  
Her hands tightened around his shoulders, rocking her hips faster... She let out a soft whimper as his finger plunged into her yet again, "R..Ranma...  
I... I need you... now..."

He shivered, and nodded... manouvering himself till the tip of his asoko pressed up against her opening, his fingers, covered in her honey, moving aside... and thrust up into her, not being able to hold off any more. A loud groan escaped his lips, their kiss broken...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Akane cried as he pushed deep into her with a single thrust.  
She held him tighter yet, pushing her hips up against him, grinding them to him as they met...

Ranma's weight almost pinned Akane to the futon as he rocked on her womanly form, plunging deep into her tight opening, again and again... Pushing into her as her tight, velvet-like warmth sent him into ecstasy... he pushed hard into her, her inner walls squeezing around his length as they rocked together... He shuddered, not minding her honey splashing out against him as he pushed into her tight sex, making soft squelching sounds...

Akane groaned, throwing her head to the side as they rocked, their bodies moving together faster... harder... Feeling her juices flowing out, she gasped louder, the warm juices sending tingles through her...

Their bodies moved together, faster... their hips almost slamming together as the passion and need took over... As their bodies swayed, they started rocking side to side... eventually Akane pushing up too hard, rolling Ranma over... but still they rocked together, captured in their passionate love making.

Rolling around the futon, taking no notice of anything but their feelings,  
Akane and Ranma continued rocking against each other, their bodies pressing hard against the others, moving, swaying... both of them dripping with sweat... Ranma rolled back on top of Akane as he thrust in... their momentum continuing the roll... and they fell off the futon onto the floor.

Landing on his back, still holding Akane, Ranma took no notice of the hard floor, not being able to tear himself away from this love making... They continued kissing, Ranma's manhood thrusting deeply into her sex, feeling her inner walls tightening around him... Then Akane shuddered...

Ranma's eyes opened as he felt her vaginal walls clamping around his asoko,  
the feeling of her walls fluctuating around him... Pushing him right to his limitations as he tried to hold on...

Akane cried out, the pleasure overwhelming her as she started to orgasm...  
She thrust her hips forward... wanting Ranma as deep into her as she could as she climaxed... "R...ra... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Waves of pleasure crashed over her, running through her, shaking her small,  
feminine form...

Ranma groaned, feeling her coming around him... desperate to hold on... but he was drawn along with her, pushed over the edge by the sensations she gave him... "Uuuuungghh...Aa...ka...neeeeeeeeeeeee!"

They came together, holding each other tightly, each caught up in pure ecstasy... Ranma's seed shooting into her as she orgasmed... but before long, they both collapsed to the floor...

Ranma, holding Akane against him, lay with his back on the floor. Eventually,  
he started feeling uncomfortable... but stroked her back slowly... "That was so wonderful, Akane..."

Akane gave a soft, happy sigh... she smiled up at him, her short hair and fringe plastered around her face... Then she noticed where they were. "Mmm,  
Ranma... Let's get back to bed... I'm sure that was where we started!"

Ranma laughed softly, and nodded, rolling on his side, gently lowering Akane to the floor. He pulled out of her with a soft moan, echoed by her, then sat up, taking her gently in his arms. He lifted her as he stood, walking back to their futon.

Akane smiled, her arms around his neck, continuing to hold onto him as he lowered her to the futon, then snuggled up against her. They kissed again,  
tenderly... She sighed happily, closing her eyes... "I love you, Ranma..."

Ranma, holding her close, resting against her familiar curves, sighed happily,  
"And I love you, my Akane..."

Eventually they fell asleep together, holding each other in a loving, intimate embrace.

[The River, Morning]

A giant sumo pig trotted down the street, near the river. A stunningly beautiful girl with her black hair tied in a long ponytail sat behind a cute brunette with two stripes of pink in her hair. The first girl was wearing the dogi of a ninja while the other wore a large jumper and a small tartan skirt.

"Well," said the kunoichi, "We're back, Akari-chan."

The other girl nodded. "Sou, ne, Kenzan-chan. I wonder if things have changed...?"

Konatsu Kenzan shook her head, "We won't know until we find them, will we? But that's not what we're here for..."

Akari nodded, "Let's find my grandfather."

The pig, Katsu-nishiki, continued on.

[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

Ukyou opened the door at an incessant scratching sound. She looked out, then down. There, outside the restaurant, was a large black and white dog. It was strange in that one side of the dog was completely black, and the other side completely white. It sat, panting up at her.

"Oh! Ryouga-kun! Shirokuro's here!" she called.

Ryouga poked his head out of the door and blinked, "What're you doing here, girl?"

The dog barked as a number of very cute puppies, and another black and white dog, appeared behind her. All the puppies looked just like balls of fur, each black and white on each side respectively.

"Oh! Shirokuro's puppy, Kuroshiro, has had puppies!" Ryouga looked very pleased with himself. He knelt down and picked up the little fluffy creatures. He held one out to Ukyou as he grinned like a maniac, his cute little fangs peeking out.

Ukyou took a puppy, giggling, "Kawaii yo!" Though I have no idea how he tells the difference between all his dogs. They all look the same to me!

They entered the restaurant, then went upstairs to Ukyou's bedroom, the dogs following. They both played with the little creatures, Ukyou recognising the same gentleness in Ryouga that he displayed when he was holding Miyabi. Oh Ryouga... You will be a wonderful father... And I will make sure that our family always stays together. You have Shirokuro to lead you home, unlike the rest of your family... You were practically an orphan...

She reached out and ran a finger down Ryouga's cheek, "I love you." She whispered. She sighed happily as he smiled back.

"I love you too, Ukyou-chan."

[Unryuu Residence]

Akari knelt down next to her grandfather's futon, "I'm back, grandfather. Please forgive me for leaving you for so long, but..."

Her grandfather nodded his head slightly, "I've had to look after the pigs for you, Akari. Please take back your life here. I will not live much longer."

Akari nodded, shamefaced, "I...I'm sorry, grandfather."

He looked over at Akari, "Now, what's this about you wanting to marry? You found a stronger man than this 'Ryouga'?"

"I have found someone that I love, and who is strong. Kenzan-chan has looked after me while I've been away..."

Her grandfather nodded, "Will he help you look after the pigs?"

She nodded, "Kenzan-chan's been very good, helping me with Katsu-nishiki."

The old man smiled, "Please introduce me to him, so that I may give you both my approval for marriage."

Konatsu appeared, next to Akari, in a cloud of smoke, "Hajimemashite, Konatsu Kenzan desu. Douzo yoroshiku." She knelt down next to Akari. As the smoke dissipated, kiss marks, in the same shade as Konatsu's lipstick, covered both Akari and her grandfather. Konatsu blushed deeply, "Gomen nasai! Smoke usually means a kiss attack, so..."

Akari's grandfather looked at Konatsu in shock, "I remember something from my younger days... A group of women in a tea-shop, whose speciality attack was that one. Do you, perhaps, come from that place? The secret training ground of the kunoichi?"

Konatsu nodded, "Maybe you met my mother, if you went there. She died just after I was born, then my ugly stepmother and stepsisters took over, or so my father said once..."

Akari's grandfather nodded, "There was a beautiful girl there, who looked just like you. Although it turned out that she was a man."

"Oh, my grandfather!" Konatsu smiled happily, "I have his looks, exactly!"

"Those were enjoyable times..." Akari's grandfather relaxed on the bed. "But still, I can't allow my only grandchild to marry a girl."

Akari smiled, "But Kenzan-chan is a man!"

Konatsu pulled open her top, revealing the torso of a male martial artist, "Just like my grandfather!"

"Hmmm. Your grandfather, no matter his looks, was a man among men...not to mention a woman among women! I have no choice but to accept. Please look after my granddaughter."

Konatsu nodded, "I will, grandfather." He took Akari's hand and smiled into her eyes, "We can get married now, Akari-chan!"

Akari took his small, feminine hands in hers, "Ureshii, Kenzan-chan!"

Katsu-nishiki smashed his way into the room through the nearest wall at Akari's whistle, and both she and Konatsu hopped on, "We will be back, soon, to feed the pigs, grandfather!"

With that, the giant sumo pig turned around and ran out through the wall, making a new hole in it, and leaving Akari's grandfather to sleep in the now drafty room.

[The Nekohanten]

Shampoo finished dressing, "Mmmm... I slept wonderfully, airen." she said in soft Mandarin.

Mousse finished concealing all of his weapons and other assorted items in his clothing, "Such a wonderful night, my bride. But we overslept."

Shampoo shrugged, "At least we'll open in time for lunch!"

Mousse nodded, and they wandered downstairs together. As they opened the restaurant, Akari and Konatsu entered, along with several regular patrons.

"Irasshaimase!" Shampoo stood at Akari and Konatsu's table, "What you like for lunch?"

Akari looked at Shampoo, "What we'd really like is to talk to R-ryouga-sama and Ukyou-san." Both she and Konatsu felt a small stab of pain at the names, just enough to remind them of their loss.

Shampoo frowned, nodding, "They in Ucchan's, across street. But you want eat here first! No eat there. Chinese much better!"

Konatsu shook his head, his long ponytail swinging, and sighed, but said nothing, letting Akari order ramen for them both.

[Akane &amp; Ranma's Room]

Akane sat up and stretched, yawning. Ranma remained lying on the bed, his arms behind his head as he watched his wife. Mmm... She's so beautiful, he thought, staring at the soft, smooth skin of her back. Such a sexy figure... He smiled, running his eyes down her back, gazing at the curves of her torso. As she half-turned towards him, his eyes followed her turning frame, tracing up and over her well-formed breasts, then up to gaze into her large eyes.

"Ranma, maybe we should get up now?" she asked, smiling at him, not having missed how he had watched her. She slid a hand onto his chest, enjoying touching the firm, taut skin and his flat muscles. She loved his well-toned physique, knowing his body intimately.

He ran a hand slowly up her arm, his fingertips moving ever so gently over her skin, causing her to tingle at his touch, "Must we, love?"

Akane moved her body, pressing down until she lay against Ranma. She smiled and kissed his lips softly as her breasts pressed against his chest. She whispered, "Not if you can think of something better to do..."

Ranma wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He felt himself start to harden just from her nearness. Her nipples were already hard, as he kissed her deeply, his lips parting to whisper, "I'm sure we can think of something..."

[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

Ukyou was cooking okonomiyaki while Ryouga waited on tables...when he could find them. But over the last year or so, he had gotten an idea of the layout of Ucchan's, so he didn't get lost on the way to a table so often. Trying to serve okonomiyaki in the bathroom didn't go down well with the customers.

Konatsu entered, followed quickly, and shyly, by Akari, both of them looking like they would rather not be there, "Anou... Ukyou-sama."

Ukyou looked up, as did Ryouga, "K-konatsu. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since..." She stopped.

"A...akari-chan..." Ryouga murmured. He had thought about her occasionally, but never done more than that. Now that she was here, he wondered what on earth to do. How do I tell her about Ukyou and myself?

But he didn't get a chance to say anything. "Thank you for looking after me, Ukyou-sama. I hope Ryouga-san is looking after you better than I could have. I'm just here to tell you that Akari-chan and I will be getting married soon.  
I thought you should know," said Konatsu, bowing his head.

"Married?" Ryouga asked, utterly stunned.

Akari nodded, then smiled at Ryouga, "Please take care of Ukyou-san." She took hold of Konatsu's hand, "And you are both invited to our wedding."

Ukyou smiled softly, I'm glad they found each other... "Thanks. Please come to ours, if you want."

Konatsu nodded, then turned, taking Akari with him. "See you later!" They left the restaurant, hopping back onto Katsu-nishiki.

After they had gone, Ryouga sighed, "I didn't want to hurt her, you know. I used to love her..."

Ukyou nodded and squeezed Ryouga's hand in hers, "I know, Ryouga, but it's in the past now. They are happy together." She kissed his forehead lightly, "And so are we."

He nodded slowly, then squeezed her hand back. Just then, a puppy tumbled down from the hallway, into the restaurant. It barked playfully at them, looking very cute. Ryouga smiled, having been struck by an idea, "Maybe she'll forgive me if I give her a puppy..."

"I don't think she ever really blamed you, Ryouga." Ukyou said softly, gazing at him. Oh, Ryouga-kun. You're too sweet for your own good.

He gave her a half-smile, a fang showing, "Thanks Ukyou-chan..." He softly stroked the little puppy as he picked it up, moving closer to Ukyou. She smiled, slipping an arm around him.

[The Tendou-ke, Late Afternoon]

"We're going out for dinner now. Last chance! Are you sure you two aren't coming?" Nabiki called to Souun and Genma.

"Not tonight, we're playing," Souun called, not noticing Genma moving pieces.

Nabiki shrugged, then nodded, "Let's go then."

She, Kasumi, Toufuu-sensei, and Nodoka, carrying Miyabi, started off for Ucchan's, each holding an umbrella for the rain.

[Akane &amp; Ranma's Room]

Ranma and Akane snuggled together in bed for a while. Ranma ran a hand lightly up and down Akane's back, "Mmmm... We haven't had a day alone together like that for a while."

Akane nodded, "It's been so long since then... But I do sort of miss Miyabi crawling into the futon to wake us."

Ranma laughed softly, "You know, so do I. But I'm sure ofukuro's taking good care of her."

Akane smiled, "She really loves being a grandmother." Then she giggled, "I wonder how your father'll cope with Miya-chan when she sees him as a panda?"

Ranma laughed, imagining little hand marks all over his father's panda form, with Miyabi curled up asleep in his lap, exhausted from too much clambering and hugging him. "I'm sure he'll be happy, no matter how much he complains."

Akane giggled, then kissed Ranma's ear, "Let's get dressed and go out for dinner. We haven't eaten all day."

Ranma smirked, "Nothing apart from each other, you mean."

Akane giggled again and poked him lightly in the ribs, "Ecchi." She sat up, Ranma following suit, still grinning.

[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

Ukyou smiled as the Tendou girls, Toufuu Ono, and Nodoka and Miyabi Saotome entered. "Welcome! Take a seat somewhere."

They sat down at a table, Kasumi holding the little girl on her lap. "Mama? Papa? Where?" she asked, like she'd been asking on and off all day.

Kasumi smiled at her, "You'll see them soon, Miya-chan."

As Ukyou took orders, Ryouga came out from the kitchen, smiling. He saw the group, and Miyabi. Maybe I can hold her again? he wondered, and walked towards them... and tripped over a bucket of water. He blinked and squealed, turning to the group. Arrgh! Why me?

Ukyou picked him up, then set him down on the table in front of Miyabi. "Hora, it's a kawaii piglet!" I don't think anyone saw him change...

Miyabi cooed and clapped her little hands, starting to chatter away to P-chan in baby talk.

"Isn't that...?" Nabiki trailed off as Ukyou nodded. "Oh. No wonder P-chan was never around after Akane's wedding."

P-chan stared at Nabiki. She knows? Arrgh, I'm going to get blackmailed, or she'll tell Akane who 'P-chan' really is! I'm going to die! Suddenly, his train of thought was cut off as he was glomped by Miyabi.

Miyabi gurgled happily, snuggling the little pig.

At that moment, a female Ranma and Akane entered Ucchan's, "Ucchan, can we have something to eat?" Ranma asked as Akane put down her umbrella.

"Oh Ranma, Akane. Come and join us!" called Toufuu, smiling.

Nabiki smirked, "Wet outside, eh Ranma?" She grinned at Ranma's scowel.

Everyone moved over as the couple came over and sat next to Nodoka.

"Miya-chan!" Akane smiled happily at Miyabi, held by Kasumi, "Oh, and P-chan! Where have you been, all this time?"

Miyabi cooed happily, "Papa! Mama!" while still holding P-chan.

Both Ranma and Ryouga acked. Damn, Akane can't find out who P-chan really is!

It was Ukyou who saved them, "Ryouga's dog found him and brought him here, Akane-chan. I don't think it's your pet, but I gave this one the same collar and name as him, in honour of your little piglet..."

Akane blinked, then nodded slowly, "I guess you're right. My P-chan wouldn't turn up after all this time..."

Ranma quietly hugged Akane, but smiled at Miyabi, "How's my little girl?"

As Miyabi called out, "Papa!" Kasumi smiled, "She even knows you as her daddy in your cursed form!"

"She's quite smart, my granddaughter," Nodoka smiled.

Miyabi planted a baby kiss on P-chan's snout as she hugged him, "Pii, Pii!" she cooed, not quite able to pronounce 'P-chan'.

Ryouga froze and stared at the little child.

Now he's trying to get to my daughter. Feh! thought Ranma.

Ukyou just giggled, along with the rest.

[Unryuu Residence, Akari's Room]

Akari and Konatsu entered Akari's room after feeding the pigs. Akari sat down on her bed, sighing, "I haven't slept in this room in such a long time..."

Konatsu nodded, sitting next to her, "It was a long time ago, wasn't it?" He took down his hair, brushing it out. He hummed softly, smiling at Akari, "But we're here now."

Akari smiled back and nodded. She pulled out a silken nightie from the drawers near her bed, setting it down beside her. It had a picture of a cute pig embroidered onto it. She pulled off her top and folded it, placing it on the floor, by her feet. "I'm glad to be home... Do you think you could call this place your home, too?"

Konatsu smiled happily, looking every inch the bishonen he was, "It would be the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, if I was to live with you."

She giggled softly, blushing, "Oh, Kenzan-chan..."

He hugged her, still smiling happily, then took off his ninja top, placing it next to Akari's jumper. He looked rather strange, but attractive, to Akari. His long black hair flowed down, around his face, shoulders, and back... his lips smiling, shaded a deep red... his large eyes set in his delicate features... the face of a woman... and the body of a firmly flat-muscled man, with a lean, willowy build.

Konatsu watched Akari gaze at his body, and reached out with his hand to take hers, drawing it gently to his bare chest, "Akari-chan..."

She smiled up at him as he rested her hand on hers. They leaned together,  
moving closer to the other, until their lips sweetly touched in a tender kiss...

As they kissed, Akari's arms slid around him, enjoying how his smooth, naked chest felt against her lingerie clad torso. Her hands stroked his lithe,  
delicate form, stroking over his flat muscles... enjoying touching him. His hands stroked her skin lightly, with a fingertip, through her silken teddy.

As they held each other, kissing, they slowly explored each other's bodies with their delicate hands... running their palms over each other's slim forms... through each other's long hair... their large eyes gazing into the other's feminine face...

Before long, both of them were naked... The bishoujo and the bishounen...  
They had explored each other before, on their journey... But they were both rather innocent and shy. But, coming back to Nerima, their engagement...  
something had changed them a little...

Akari lay on her side, facing her fiancee. She ran her fingertip down his side, slowly feeling the gentle curves of his small form. Konatsu, in turn,  
ran his palm from her neck, down over her breasts... both just enjoying touching the other...

They moved closer together, their bodies touching... her breasts against his chest... her hips to his... his gently throbbing manhood pressing against her skin proving beyond doubt that he was a man, no matter how he looked.

Akari moved even closer to his body, lifting her knee to rest her leg aginst his wide hips... her hand resting on his small waist... feeling his warm body so close to her...

He gazed deeply into her eyes, his arms holding her close to him... His eyes searching... "Akari-chan...?"

She kissed his lips softly... "Hai, Kenzan-chan..." She nodded slightly.

He squeezed her close, and pulled her against him, rolling onto his back...  
Then took her hips, and guided her downwards... until the tip of his length pressed up against her damp, pink womanhood.

Akari gazed down at him, unable to do more than wriggle against him...

Konatsu stared up into her face... then, taking one of her small, delicate hands, gently placed it against his length, sending a spark of pleasure shooting through him. He moaned just a little... "Hold me like that,  
Akari-chan... Then push down against me..."

She nodded, just holding him lightly. She pushed down, gasping softly as his body arched, pushing up to her... She lowered herself against him, feeling the head of his hardness pushing at and around her opening as she moved down against him, guided by his hands, trying to find the right place...

After a moment, the tip of his manhood pushed against her clit, a cry of pleasure coming from her lips. Konatsu and Akari moved again, pushing to the other... several times, each time missing their goal...

Then, suddenly, Akari bit her lip, holding back a cry as Konatsu slipped a little way into her soft, wet opening... They stayed like that for a while,  
both looking at the other... Their faces flushed, their eyes bright...

"Ready, Akari-chan...?"

She nodded... and Konatsu pulled her hips gently down towards his... her hand moving to his chest.

Konatsu, all his life lived as a woman, suddenly felt what it was like to be a man, making love to his beloved... He gulped back a sweet, soft cry from his pretty lips, feeling how her tight, virgin walls surrounded him... Her velvet-like womanhood rubbing against his mokkori length as he slid up into her sweet body...

Akari's mind reeled with the new sensations, feeling her love parting her with himself... the sensation of him rubbing against her sensitive, inner skin sending pleasure through her...Then she shuddered, jumping back as the tip of his manhood touched her barrier...

"Aah! Kenzan-chan!"

He blinked up at her, "Akari-chan? Daijoubu?" his pretty face showing his concern for her.

"Itai yo..."

He frowned cutely, and took her into his arms... "The kunoichi scroll of the body said something like that... Maybe I can use a little ninja magic to stop the pain...?"

She nodded slowly, holding onto him tightly...

Konatsu clasped his hands together in one of the magical positions of power,  
whispering something. Then he reached down and tapped a point on each of her hands, lightly. "Saa... That will ease the pain when I break through that veil inside you, Akari-chan..." He blushed a little, saying such things.

Akari blushed, too, but nodded... and soon moved back up, straddling him once more.

This time, Konatsu entered her body gently, only fumbling a little as they tried to find her opening... As she slid down, he pushed up... and tore through her virgin barrier with ease... Then, once he was in her, he stopped.  
Determined not to show his pleasure while she was un-desensitised, he quickly tapped her hands lightly again... and slid back a little, before pushing into her...

This time they both cried out in pleasure, their bodies joining as one...  
Akari's sweet face was filled with a pleasure matching Konatsu's, both flushed... They started to move as one, Konatsu gently rocking under Akari,  
watching her face, watching her pink-streaked brown hair swaying as they made love... Akari watching him...

They moved, rocking together... Konatsu filling her, over and over... her velvety walls encasing his length with her warm honey as she rode him...  
Both tenderly stroking the other's torso as they rocked... loving the new feelings... loving each other... wanting only happiness for each other...

Soon, the motions and tightenings of Akari's sex around him brought Konatsu to his climax... failing to control his needs, he suddenly started to come into her body, his seed filling her... he pushed up his hips, still rocking even as he came, needing her to feel the amazing pleasure that flowed through his body... "A..akariiiiiii!"

Feeling his hot seed washing through her, feeling his still moving body under and inside her, Akari, too, was pushed to the edge. She groaned, as wave after wave of pleasure assailed her, an orgasm flowing through her... She called out his name as she came... "Kenzaaaaaaan!"

The two feminine lovers felt the pleasure flowing through both of them,  
like the love they felt for the other... they stayed, linked together till the feelings died... then Akari collapsed against Konatsu, before slowly rolling off his body...

As they parted, quiet moans escaped their lips, but they moved together to hold each other, snuggling close in each other's warmth... Drifting into a half sleep, whispering words of love.

[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

Kasumi looked at the time, "Oh, I must buy some sugar before the shop shuts. Please excuse me."

Doctor Toufuu stood up, "I'll walk you there, Kasumi." He helped her up, "I'll see you all later. Akane, please try to make sure I don't see Ranma in my office again, too soon." The doctor opened their umbrella as they left the resturant.

Akane giggled as the female Ranma scowled.

Kasumi smiled, handing Miyabi to Ranma, then waved goodbye and left with Toufuu.

Ranma kissed Miyabi's head, then stuck her tongue out at P-chan, who was still in Miyabi's arms. Miyabi cooed and reached for Ranma's red pigtail, cooing, "Papa!"

"Nabiki Tendou, I am here for you, my goddess!" called a voice from outside Ucchan's.

Nabiki smiled, "Ah, he's right on time."

Tatewaki Kunou entered the restaurant, soaking wet from the rain, his eyes searching the room, his brain still in neutral.

"Over here, Tacchi!" Nabiki called, waving.

"Ah, there you are, fair maiden." Then he spied the female Ranma, "Oh, pig-tailed goddess! And... a child? No! Don't tell me that the lecherous Ranma Saotome has caused one such as yourself to have his child!? Isn't he satisfied with one child by one woman!?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes while Akane and Ranma sighed, despondently. Miyabi tugged happily at her father's hair. Ukyou shook her head and Nodoka blinked, "What a strange boy."

"Anou, Sempai... That's my daughter," Akane said flatly.

Kunou blinked, "Are you sure?"

Akane nodded, "Quite sure."

Kunou laughed, "Wahahahahahaha! I may not have to kill that lecherous cur, after all!"

Ranma slammed a stool into Kunou's face, knocking him to the floor and destroying the chair, "Usee, bakayarou."

Nabiki knelt next to Kunou, "Hmmm. Out cold. Poor Kunou-chan." She sat his unconscious form at the table and sat next to him.

"Are you sure you want to marry that moron?" Ranma asked.

"Could he possibly be worse than you, Ranma?" Nabiki replied, then smiled tenderly at her comatose fiancee.

Ranma grumbled and stomped over to sit next to Akane, still holding their daughter. Akane giggled, watching Miyabi playing with P-chan in her husband's lap.

[Unryuu Residence, Akari's Room]

Akari yawned a little snuggling against Konatsu. "Mmmm... I'm so happy..."

Konatsu smiled, his long hair spilling over the pillow, contrasting with Akari's lighter colored hair, trailing over her lover's skin. He stroked her hair gently, picking up and twirling her two pink locks occasionally.

She kissed his neck lightly. "I'm a little hungry, though..."

He nodded, "Let's go to Ucchan's... Maybe the others will be there so we can tell them about our wedding?"

She smiled happily, sitting up, "Un. Let's go!"

[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

Akane was holding her daughter who was starting to get sleepy. Kunou had sat himself between Ranma-chan and Nabiki, and was trying to hold them both...  
unsuccessfully. Nabiki didn't mind, but Ranma kept thumping him. Nodoka sat there wondering if she should take her granddaughter with her, and put her to bed, while Ukyou wiped down the counter. Ryouga, having escaped as P-chan, came down from the bathroom, his hair still damp.

The door opened and Akari and Konatsu walked in. They were both smiling happily, almost bouncing as they walked. "Ukyou-sama, minna! Hi!" called Konatsu.

Akari beamed, "I'm so happy! Kenzan-chan and I are to be married!"

"Hmm?" Ranma looked up, backhanding Kunou in the face again as he tried to grab her. "Married?" she asked.

Akari and Konatsu nodded cutely in unison.

Akane smiled, "Oh, congratulations! Where have you two been, anyway? You missed our wedding."

Akari looked down and blushed a little, "Gomen nasai... Grandfather was sick... And then Kenzan-chan and I went on a trip..."

Konatsu nodded, then looked at the child, "Kawaii! Who is the kawaii baby?"

Akane smiled, "This is Miyabi, our daughter." She turned and smiled lovingly at the female Ranma. The statement only served to thoroughly confuse Kunou.

Akari's eyes went wide, "You had a baby?!"

Ranma nodded, smiling back at her wife, "Miyabi is our baby." She reached down and played with Miyabi, letting the little girl grab her fingers. A wisp of smoke came out of Kunou's ears as his brain overloaded.

Ryouga smiled softly, "She is such a wonderful little thing... Thank goodness she doesn't take after her father!"

Ranma grinned evilly. "Is that so, Pii, Pii?!"

"Usee, Ranma-yarou!" Ryouga growled, glaring at Ranma.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Akane glared at them both, "Why can't you get along?!"

Ranma muttered something unintelligible at the floor, while Ryouga turned, shamefacedly, to the window.

Miyabi gave a cute yawn and looked over at Ryouga, "Unca," she gurgled.

Ryouga started blushing and Ukyou giggled, "I think my love is falling for little Miyabi. I'm getting jealous!"

Akane giggled and kissed Miyabi's nose lightly, then looked up at Akari and Konatsu. "Would you two like to hold her? She'll need some sleep soon, though."

Konatsu and Akari nodded eagerly, and Akane carefully handed her daughter to Akari. They played with her for a while, enjoying being with such a cute, happy little child.

Nodoka got up and smiled, "I am so happy to see that you've been raising such a strong healthy little girl. Even Genma loves her, you know. He even likes being a panda for her to hug." she said conspiratorially.

"Oyaji? Like that? No way!" Ranma laughed, "I thought he'd be selling her down at the sushi bar at the first opportunity!"

Nodoka shook her head, "Not his precious little granddaughter... But maybe the threat of chopping him into panda teppenyaki dissuaded him..."

Akane and Ukyou laughed while Ranma onna muttered something about stupid fathers. Kunou looked on with a blank expression, the ability of his mind to comprehend having been utterly defeated. Nabiki snuggled against him, watching with amusement. Ryouga moved to stand with Ukyou, wondering what his children would look like.

After a while, Ranma took Miyabi and nursed her to sleep.

"Oh! How my osage no onna suits the role of motherhood! I shall let both her and my dearest Nabiki bear my children! Hahahahahaha!"

Ranma shivered and looked nauseous, while Nabiki belted Kunou over thehead with Ukyou's fighting spatula. "Oh no, you don't, Kunou-chan!"

Kunou rubbed his head, "That hurt, you know."

Nabiki smiled sweetly, "It'll hurt a lot more if you try to give Ranma your children!"

Kunou frowned, wondering what on earth he'd done wrong. Nabiki sighed, Maybe I should show you who your 'osage no onna' really is... But, then... This is fun... And I can still sell photos...

Ranma handed her sleeping daughter to her mother, "Ofukuro, take care of her."  
She smiled softly and Akane took her arms, leaning down to kiss her daughter goodnight. Soon, Nodoka left with Miyabi, leaving everyone else to talk about future weddings.

[The Roof of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

A shrunken, deformed creature listened to the conversation inside the restaurant. It watched as Shampoo and Mousse joined the group inside after a while. It sat, listening intently.

[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

"Hmm? A combined wedding?" Ukyou asked, looking at Nabiki, who nodded. Shampoo nodded in agreement, "Aiya! Then all friends get married together, and we no need to fight about who is head bridesmaid."

"And I shall take both my beautiful goddess of wealth and my osage no onna at once! Hahaha!"

*WHACK!*

This time, both the still female Ranma and Nabiki KO'ed him with chairs.

"When would this 'combined wedding' be?" Mousse wondered aloud, polishing his glasses.

Nabiki thought for a while, rifling through her lover's wallet. Hmm... I'd only need about ten thousand more yen for the dress with this... She looked up, pocketing the money. "How about in two weeks?"

"You think everything could be ready in time?" Akari asked, her eyes shining.

Nabiki nodded, "A few people owe me some favours...and Tacchi will provide the wedding hall and banquet. I can take care of the decorations... Hmm... And the minister from Ranma and Akane's wedding still owes me... So, all you need to worry about are wedding clothes."

Akane sat, watching Nabiki, Maybe all the excitement of this wedding is changing Nabiki... She's being extremely generous, she thought.

Ranma slid his arm around his wife, holding her gently against his female body. "Ummm, maybe Kasumi and Toufuu-sensei would want to get married then, too?"

Ryouga nodded and then smiled at Ukyou, "That will be a wonderful day." She nodded back and took his hands in hers.

Akane smiled, "Toufuu-sensei was just taking Kasumi-oneechan out on a date to propose to her. So, if you see him, you can suggest it, Nabiki-oneechan."

Nabiki nodded, snuggling up to Kunou, who was begining to come around.

The planning for the wedding continued late into the night...

[The Roof of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

The figure mumbled to itself in the darkness, and turned and leapt off the building. It then jumped from roof to roof, moving rapidly away from the restaurant.

[Akane &amp; Ranma's Room, Morning]

Ranma held onto his wife, who was still sleeping. He smiled, gazing at her. "Oh, Akane," he whispered, "I hope the others are as happy as we are, after their weddings." He gently stroked her short dark hair as he stared into space, daydreaming.

[Somewhere, In A Dark Cave]

Someone...or something...sat in a shadowy corner, plotting.

[The Tendou Doujou, Evening]

Akane and Ranma turned up to collect their daughter. At the door, Kasumi intercepted them, smiling happily, "Akane-chan, Ranma-kun. Toufuu asked me to marry him!"

Akane hugged her elder sister, while Ranma stood nearby, smiling, "Did you say yes? Congratulations!"

"And, we've decided to be married at the large wedding ceremony. Of course otousan is in the living room crying. Poor otousan, he will have lost his two remaining daughters in one day. You and Ranma-kun will have to move back in here..."

Both Ranma and Akane nodded, glad to have finished their courses, but a little reluctant to be moving into the family home again. Their privacy would vanish and they would have to get back into the doujou training regimen again, but it would be good for their daughter. When she was a little older, they could begin teaching her.

"Let's go get Miya-chan, then think about moving back when our term at the university halls runs out." Akane said mildly.

Kasumi smiled, leading them to the living room, where Nodoka sat playing with Miyabi, who was bouncing on Genma-panda's stomach. Souun was wailing at the loss of his daughters.

It was at that moment that Ryouga stumbled into the room, "Ittai koko wa-"

*SPLOOSH!*

A small, cute, black piglet splashed helplessly around in Kasumi's mop bucket.

Akane blinked, "Was that Ryouga-kun?"

Ranma hmmed to himself and looked away.

"No, just that cute piglet from Ucchan's," said Kasumi, pointing to the bucket.

Miyabi crawled off Genma-panda, who made 'apou' sounds at her, trying to call her back. She continued on, however, heading to the bucket, where she picked up P-chan. "Unca Pii, Pii," she cooed.

P-chan blinked. Great. Now I'm Uncle Pii Pii, he thought, somewhat depressed, and gave a piggy sigh.

Miyabi cooed happily, snuggling him as Ranma tried not to laugh out loud.

[Nerima Ginza, A Few Days Later]

Ukyou stared through the window at the stunning wedding dress. The torso was of fine silk, cut with a low sweetheart decolletage. Sequins were sewn into the material, leading down from the top, down the front of the long skirt.  
The skirt, flowing down to the floor, was of smooth silk all around, apart from the sequins that depicted a knot pattern. The sleeves were puffed at the shoulder, then closely followed the line of the arm to the wrist. A small, matching veil on a white silk hat completed the outfit.

Oh, that's the dress I want! Ukyou thought to herself, moving to the door of the bridal boutique.

She was stopped short as something bounded onto her head, then into the shop.  
"Aiya! Shampoo's wedding dress!"

Ukyou looked up from the pavement and growled, "Shampoo-yarou! That's *my*  
wedding dress!" She staggered to her feet, drawing her spatula, and followed Shampoo into the shop.

Shampoo was already asking the attendant for the dress when Ukyou stormed into the shop. "That's MY dress!"

Shampoo turned around, in a defensive posture, "Shampoo get dress. Shampoo asked for dress before slow Ukyou!" The attendant gawked at the two girls,  
her mouth hanging open.

Ukyou started to rush Shampoo when the side wall of the shop was smashed in by Katsu-nishiki, carrying Akari on his back. "Oh, that dress in the window is so pretty!" The attendant's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"It's mine!" Ukyou and Shampoo called simultaneously.

Akari was too intent on the beautiful dress that she did not hear them. She urged Katsu-nishiki to the counter, "Oh, please get out that dress. I'd like to try it on!" She pointed out the dress in the window.

Both Shampoo and Ukyou ran to the window and grabbed the dress, "No! It's mine!" Akari blinked down at them.

As Ukyou tugged the dress to her, Shampoo glared, tugging back. "That dress belong to me!" Ukyou glared back. "Wanna bet?!"

Shampoo shook her head, "Shampoo ask for dress first!" The attendant, her eyes wide, didn't know what to do.

Akari jumped off her giant sumo pig. "Stop! Be careful! You'll rip the dress..."

Ukyou ignored Akari and yanked the dress from Shampoo's grip. Shampoo pulled out her bonbori, "Give Shampoo's dress back!"

"Never! I'll marry Ryouga-kun in this dress!" Ukyou threw it to the attendant as she swung her giant spatula at Shampoo, yelling "I'll pay for my dress,  
now!"

"No! Is Shampoo's dress!" Shampoo blocked the spatula with a bonbori,  
swinging the other at Ukyou.

Ukyou dodged, throwing her small, sharpened spatulas towards Shampoo, "Keep away from my dress!"

Shampoo deflected the small spatulas, spinning them out of control around the room... one flow towards Akari... only to be grabbed out of the air by Konatsu, who has just appeared in a cloud of smoke. "I want that dress!"

Everyone face-faulted.

Konatsu took his chance and grabbed the dress, "Akari-chan, I have the dress for you! I'm sorry, Ukyou-sama..."

"Kisama..." Ukyou regained her footing, "It's *my* dress!"

Shampoo jumped up, then leapt at Konatsu, aiming her bonbori for his head.  
He blocked, but the dress was still in his hands. The bonbori hit the crumpled dress, "Aiya! Shampoo no mean to hit dress!"

Akari reached for the corner of the dress, "It'll be destroyed..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Ukyou threw her small spatulas at Akari's hand as Shampoo grabbed an arm of the dress...

The spatula sliced through the skirt, leaving Akari only holding a piece of white silk. Shampoo tugged, but Konatsu's grip was too tight. She fell back with a surprised yelp, holding the torn sleeve of the dress. Konatsu held onto the remnants of the ripped, crumpled silk. Ukyou stared at the carnage.

At that moment, Kasumi and Nabiki walked in through the giant hole in the wall. Kasumi blinked, "Oh, my."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "If we had have been here earlier, we could have joined in the fun, oneechan. What were you girls playing? 'Shred the Dress'?"

The girls and Konatsu stared down at the floor, each of them burning with shame.

Kasumi smiled, "Well, as long as someone pays for this dress, everything will be alright. How much was the dress?"

The attendant gulped a little, not used to all the fighting, "900,000 yen."

The fighters face-faulted, their hands in the Takahashi Pain Posture,  
"Ex-pen-sive..."

[The Bridal Boutique, A Little Later]

Nabiki paid for the dress, having put the others up for loans at outrageous interest rates. The girls sheepishly searched around the shop for another dress...

[The Kunou Mansion, A Guest Room]

The girls stood around, gazing at the wedding outfits and paraphenalia, nervous on the night before the wedding. Shampoo had finally chosen a Chinese-style wedding outfit, made of deep red and crimson silks. Akari had picked a white Japanese wedding kimono with small piglet designs stitched into the silk with gold and silver thread. Nabiki had a very expensive and sexy western wedding dress made from pure silk, pearls and tiny diamonds studded into the fabric.  
After the wedding dress had been destroyed in the fight, Ukyou had considered wearing a tuxedo or a montsuki and hakama, but had settled on a pretty, white silk Western dress, similar to Nabiki's, but not as flashy. Kasumi had a beautiful, traditional wedding kimono of white and red silk. Each of the new outfits suited the girls perfectly.

Nodoka and Akane helped with the wedding clothes, setting them out for the next day. Kodachi, Genma and Souun were in the ballroom, looking after Miyabi and setting up the decorations for the wedding. Tatewaki, Ryouga, Mousse, Konatsu and were with Mikado and Ranma in another guest room.

Mousse had a formal Chinese wedding garment, seemingly made from deeply coloured silks. Nabiki had talked Kunou into wearing a western tuxedo to match her dress, otherwise he'd have been in an expensive montsuki and hakama,  
complete with daisho! Ryouga looked at his montsuki and hakama of dark navy blue, wondering if he would have to take off his bandannas. Konatsu's outfit was a black tuxedo, fitted to his slim, feminine form. The way it sat on him,  
he still looked like a woman - the perfect bishonen in his tux. Toufuu's outfit consisted of a montsuki and hakama of black silk to match Kasumi's wedding kimono. Each of the men looked extra handsome (or beautiful, as the case may be) in their wedding outfits.

Eventually the wedding preparations were complete...

[The Kunou Mansion, The Front Door]

A tall man, dressed completely in a white outfit of a blazer-like top and slacks, and a young woman in expensive looking kimono knocked at the door.  
The man's hand rested on the hilt of his katana, the other hand brushed back the two unruly locks of his black hair. His eyes shone from behind the small,  
Zorro-like mask he was wearing. The girl's long dark hair was half pulled back, and it flowed down to her waist. She, too, was wearing a similar mask.  
Both waited for the door to be opened.

[The Kunou's Backyard]

A figure seemed to crouch in the shadows as it gave a maniacal laugh. The laugh was promptly cut short as Midorigame-kun, Kodachi's pet alligator,  
went for the figure.

A few moments later, the unconscious alligator lay on it's back on the lawn,  
while the figure disappeared into the night.

[The Kunou Mansion]

Kodachi came to the door and let the masked couple in. "Ah, it's so good that you have joined us. Please follow me."

The white-clad man and the woman both nodded, and followed Kodachi into the house. She led them to the guest rooms, stopping by the door where the men were. "You shall find the grooms-to-be in this room."

The girl smiled behind the mask, then entered the room, followed by two men covered from head to toe in black, who had suddenly appeared.

Kodachi then led the man to the girl's room, "And here we are." She opened the door, taking the man into the room.

[The Kunou Mansion, The Guy's Guest Room]

Mikado looked up and smiled at the girl and her black-clothed entourage.  
"Welcome, miss."

Ranma looked at Mikado, raising an eyebrow. Mikado just grinned at Ranma.  
The others looked thoroughly confused.

Mikado took out a large bottle of pre-heated sake, and enough cups to go around. He poured out the sake while looking at the girl. She inclined her head, then gestured to her two men. One brought out two rectangular pieces of wood, fastened together by a small rope. He clicked them together twice, giving out two soft, ringing sounds.

The girl struck up a pose.

[The Kunou Mansion, The Girl's Guest Room]

As the man and Kodachi entered the room, Nodoka stood up. "Excuse me, but I should go and help my husband. She left the room, giving a backwards glance at the handsome, masked man.

Kodachi seated herself on the bed, "Please make yourself comfortable, girls.  
We have a little entertainment for you, tonight..." She smirked at the man who nodded at her, flashing a smile at the assembled young women.

[The Kunou Mansion, The Guy's Guest Room]

The masked girl slowly lowered her arms, moving in slow, measured motions.  
She stepped around, turning in a small circle, her hands seeming to flow around her as she stared to dance. Her dark eyes shone from behind the mask,  
watching the men in the room...

She gracefully swayed her way over to Mikado, in her slow, measured step,  
and took his hand. She turned around, her back facing him. "Saa... Undo my obi, if you please."

With deft hands, Mikado undid the intricate obi from behind... And the girl spun away from him, still moving in that gentle motion. Her long obi was unravelled as she moves away from him, leaving him holding all the materials that went to create the kimono's belt.

Ryouga and Konatsu stared at her with curious shock. Ranma, blushing, tried to avert his face. Mousse blinked through his glasses, watching her turn.  
The doctor looked a little nervous, but smiled a little, and drank his sake.  
Kunou gazed at her, seeming to take this all in his stride. Mikado, taking the obi, smiled, watching her closely...

She twirled to a stop in the center of the room, letting the smooth, silky fabric of her outer kimono slip from her body... Flashes of skin from her inner kimono, as it was slightly displaced by the falling silk, were displayed for mere seconds, until the bright, outer kimono hit the floor behind her.

Holding her inner kimono close around her, she started to dance slowly around the room, close to the men. Teasing them as she moved, her legs were revealed from the opening in the kimono as she walked, then hidden behind the silk again as she stopped. Her hands slipped down to her stomach, the top of the kimono letting her curvaceous clevage be revealed. Her smooth, pearly skin looked so vibrant next to the silk.

Ryouga fainted at the sight of her parting decolletage, a fountain of blood splurting out from his nose.

She stopped in front of Kunou, letting the folds of kimono at her breasts fall open, bending slowly towards him...

Konatsu gulped, blushing furiously and thinking of Akari. Mousse's glasses started to fog. Toufuu looked at her, a little curiously. Ranma continued trying not to look, but his mind wondered, imagining Akane doing this dance...

Kunou, even through his thick skull, started to notice something unusual happening. I wonder if she's been taking lessons from Nabiki. Maybe this girl will teach my osage no onna how to do this! He suddenly laughed out loud.

The girl, used to all sorts of strange reactions, continued on. She leaned backwards, slowly, letting the kimono slip down her shoulders. A hand ran lightly up from her stomach, working up over her skin, to the base of her breasts... her other hand still holding the kimono partly closed. Her arched back slowly straightened as she stood up, and she slid a hand lightly over her breast, reading each reaction from her audience.

Mikado stared at her, enjoying the show, sipping his sake. Konatsu played at his long hair, almost studying the girl. Mousse took off his fogged glasses to try to see better, failing miserably.

The beautiful dancer spun around once again, and opened the kimono... The colourful, bright inner kimono contrasted with her smooth, creamy, naked body, displayed under the silk... her rounded breasts, tipped with pink nipples, the fabric falling away from her breasts on either side... The men's eyes were drawn down the edge of the silk, down over her stomach...  
down to her sex, half covered by a fold in the kimono...

Ranma drew in a sharp gasp, desperatly wanting to be with his wife... and not only to get out of the beating he knew he'd get for being in the same room as a pretty, almost naked girl.

Mikado's eyes never left the girl... Konatsu's mind went through all he knew about such things, coming up with almost nothing, so he watched, wanting to learn... Kunou started to blush.

She moved around again, the silk trailing on the floor behind her, the silk half covering her modesty twitching back and forth... then she slid her arms down her body, to her sides... and the kimono fell from her arms, drifting to the floor.

With the exception of the fainted Ryouga, not one man wasn't thinking of their beloved, whether they were turned on or not.

Then she started to dance, her movements slow, sensual, provocative... Her hair flowed behind her, still tied back. Her hips swayed as she ran her hands lightly over her smooth skin, her body dancing in steamy motions...  
Then, with a sudden flick of her hands, she stopped all motion... and the black clad men chimed their sticks...

She bowed, the black clad ones taking up her clothing, and redressing her.  
"Arigatou gozaimashita," she whispered, then all three of them disappeared out the door.

[The Kunou Mansion, The Girl's Guest Room]

The man stood, bowing to the girls. "My dear ladies, I shall do my best to entertain you."

The room filled with soft music, a strong beat reverberating through the room. He started swaying to the music, his strong body seeming to strain at the fabric of his white outfit. As he moved, he reached up, and his hands started to undo his blazer top...

Ukyou whistled beneath her breath, watching the guy. Akari and Kasumi both blushed as his bare chest started to show, beneath the top, but watched curiously. Nabiki and Kodachi both grinned, staring while Akane blushed,  
chewing her bottom lip...

As the tempo increased, the man shrugged out of his blazer, dropping it to the side. He danced sensually to the music, his muscles rippling as he turned, showing off his body.

He flashed a smile at the women, and started turning around, before them.  
His whole body danced as if made for dancing, his hips grinding as the music required... Then his hands deftly undid his white pants... and kicked them off, to Ukyou.

Ukyou caught them, giggling. Nabiki whistled at the dancer. All of the other girls stared curiously, nervous but unable to take their eyes off of him.

His body was only clad in a small pair of bikini-style white briefs. He lifted his arms behind his head, and concentrated on grinding his hips to the music for a while, his body almost one with the sounds around the room.

As they watched, the girls not being able to help but stare... Ukyou's thoughts turned to Ryouga, wishing he'd do something like this. Akari and Kasumi watched with innocence... Akane blushed harder, wishing that the guy was Ranma... Nabiki continued to watch, enjoying the show, wishing she had brought her camera. Kodachi smirked, glad that Mikado had helped come up with the idea.

He danced around the room, in front of each girl... He offered Ukyou his hand as he swayed before her, showing off his well defined body. Giggling,  
she stood up, letting him slip his arms around her. They danced against each other, the dancer's wonderful body rubbing against her, his hips brushing against hers... his chest rubbing against her breasts as they danced... His eyes caught hers... even his look smouldered with sensuality.

Before long, he left the turned on Ukyou, moving to the next bride to be...

The man continued to dance, showing off his body to the assembled girls,  
knowing exactly how to turn them on with each motion of his body. He span around in a circle for a while, then stopped, facing them... slid his hands to the waistband of his briefs... then flicked his wrists and the pants fell off.

As the girls stared down at his now naked body, he rocked to the music,  
sensually, his hips swaying in a circular motion... And the music started to die, his movements slowing...

He moved to a stop... flashed another smile, and silently re-dressed. Then he slipped off, leaving the girls alone.

The girls all stared after him, even Nabiki and Kodachi were thinking of their loves now...

[The Kunou Mansion, The Guy's Guest Room]

After the girl and her men had left, all of the men sat around, most of them rather embarrassed. Mikado just grinned and tried to wake up Ryouga, who had fainted. Toufuu-sensei had, surprisingly, managed to stay rather clinical through the whole dance. Mousse's glasses were still fogged up. However, Konatsu was gawking after the girl, wondering if he could do that sort of thing for Akari. Kunou, on the other hand, was still blushing, wondering what had just happened. Ranma was blushing furiously, "If Akane found out..." he mumbled, "She'd..."

Mikado laughed, "Don't worry. Kodachi arranged a male stripper for the girls!"

"WHAT?!"

[The Kunou Mansion, The Girl's Guest Room]

The girls, in the other room, gazed after the man as he left, giggling amongst themselves, still thinking of their men doing that for them.

"Ooh, he was so sexy!" Ukyou tittered.

Kodachi laughed, "Only the best for the brides at my residence! Ohohohoho!"

Nabiki smirked, "That was the male half of the 'Twin Stars', ne? I guess the other half was with the guys..."

Akane blinked, "Nani?! And Ranma was there?!"

Kasumi smiled at Akane, "Remember what you just saw yourself, Akane."

Akane blushed and closed her mouth.

[The Kunou Mansion, Later That Night]

The brides and grooms-to-be settled down for the night in different guest rooms, a room each... Each person wishing to be in their loved one's arms.  
The others helping with the wedding went home, apart from Ranma and Akane. As Mikado and Kodachi slipped off to their room,Akane and Ranma wandered to a guest room, blushing as they looked at each other.

Sliding the door closed, Ranma gathered up his courage, "Ummm... Akane?"

Akane looked at him, "Ranma?"

"I didn't know... But Mikado... he, well.. he threw a real bachelor party for the guys, and..." He coughed, looking even more embarrassed, "There was this girl there..."

"The other half of the 'Twins'..." Akane whispered. She took a breath, "And Kodachi invited the guy for the girls..."

They both blushed and looked at each other. Ranma reached out to her and took her hand, "I still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world..."

"And you are my wonderful, sexy Ranma..." Akane smiled softly up at him and squeezed his hand, "I only want you."

Ranma smiled, relieved, "Let's get to bed, Akane..."

She nodded and they moved over to the bed, kissing deeply... both already turned on. Before long, they were in bed, making love...

[The Kunou Mansion, A Guest Room, The Wedding Day]

All of the young brides-to-be were dressed in their finery, each one of them looking radiant. Akane, Kodachi and Nodoka were wearing powder blue matron of honour dresses, carrying flowers. As the time grew nearer to the wedding,  
their excitement increased.

The other room was filled with nervous grooms. Ranma and Mikado watched procedures, trying to keep everyone under control as well as trying to keep Ryouga from getting lost. Genma and Souun were in the ballroom, taking care of the guests and making last minute preparations.

Before long, everyone...and everything, was ready...

[The Kunou Mansion, The Ballroom]

Ranma and Mikado, both looking extra handsome in their tuxedos, led the grooms into the giant ballroom. The room itself was bedecked with white and deep pink streamers and flowers. The room was filled with chairs for the many guests,  
and there was a raised platform at the front of the room. A red carpet led from the double doors up the aisle to the dais which the men strode down. Souun and Genma sat up the front. The minister stood on the dais, awaiting the brides. Wedding music wafted through the room from the giant pipe organ that was brought in for the occasion. Sasuke Sarugakure was playing the music. Even Kunou had not known he could play the organ, but he was surprisingly good at it for such a bad ninja!

The guests all sat, chatting and waiting for the brides. Among the many guests that all the brides and grooms had known, as well as Ranma and Akane's friends, sat Hikaru Gosunkugi, fading into the crowd as usual. Almost all of the Joketsuzoku were there to see Mousse and Shampoo wed, including Shampoo's father and RinRin and RanRan. The Jyusenkyou Guide and his daughter,  
Plum, were there, having led Shampoo and Mousse's village friends to Japan.

Kin Ono, Toufuu's mother, was there, happily praying to her dead husband at the giant shrine she always carried around. She was talking about the wedding and how happy she was that her son was finally getting married. Azusa sat near her with Tsubasa, both of them dressed in pretty, frilly pink dresses,  
giggling in a much too kawaii manner.

Sentarou and Satsuki Daimonji had careened into the room on a run away horse,  
only to be stopped short of running into the wall by their horse having an unfortunate encounter with the doujou destroyer. Obaasama and Sanae, the monkey, had followed the Daimonjis in, taking their place near their family.

Bakuchi Ou King was sitting at the back, trying to start up a game of cards with the niku-man men who said they were there to see the wedding, not lose all their money playing children's card games. Kinnosuke was there, pondering ways to take Bakuchi Ou King for every yen he's got, occasionally looking for Nabiki, wondering who she was wrangling money off this time.

Both Picolette Chardin II and Madame Saint Paul sat near the front, waiting for the banquet that would follow the ceremony. Pansuto Tarou sat, in human form, glaring across at the pretty Rouge, who was also in her human form.

Even Lychee and Kirin were there, having followed everyone else from China.  
Kirin was, of course, followed by his entourage of the Shishifuku Dojin -  
Bishamonten, the twins Daikokusei and Daihakusei, the giant Muu, the pretty Monron and Ebiten. Even Jasmin, Lychee's elephant, was there. Touma and his animal men, the monkey, bird and dog, were there from their magical island,  
Togenkyou, all of them gazing at the pretty women, wondering if they could find brides here.

Nearby was Herb, the dragon leader of the Musk Dynasty, with the tiger boy,  
Lime, and the wolf boy, Mint. Both Mint and Lime were both ogling the girls in the room, mumbling to each other about breasts. Hinako, in her true, adult form, was being ogled at the most. Even Shinnosuke and his grandfather had taken time off from keeping the giant animals at Ryugenzawa under control to come to the wedding, although Shinnosuke had forgotten why they were there.

Ukyou's father and Akari's grandfather sat up the front. Even Ryouga's family were there - his mother having finally made it back from shopping and his father had come back from the business trip that he left on five months ago. The family dog, Shirokuro, had led them to the wedding, and she and all of her family, including the kawaii new puppies, played at their feet.

As soon as Sasuke started playing the bridal march, everyone quieted down to watch the brides' enterance. Nabiki slowly entered, walking down the aisle at a slow, stately, measured pace. She was followed by Ukyou, then Shampoo,  
Akari and Kasumi. The room was filled with soft gasps as the five beautiful women walked down the aisle. Kodachi led them, scattering rose petals and cherry blossoms before the brides' feet. The flowers settled on the carpeted aisle, amazingly enough, they didn't paralyse the brides or make them fall into a deep sleep. Akane and Nodoka followed behind the brides, carrying bouquets of flowers.

The five grooms stared with wonder at their brides-to-be as they walked over the petal-covered carpet to the dais, as if in a dream.

The brides continued down the aisle to the dais, where both the minister and the grooms waited. They each gazed at their loves, their hearts aching...

Suddenly the ballroom doors burst open and the creature was there... It looked around as it's shrunken body balanced on a walking stick. "I will not forgive you for defying me, Shampoo! Mousse is not your groom!"

Shampoo swung around and gasped, "Hiibaa-chan!"

Cologne continued, "Happiness will never be yours, ungrateful child! Wahahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone stared at the ghoul, muttering amongst themselves.

Mousse glared at the gatecrasher, "You and whose army will stop me from marrying Shampoo?!"

"I'm glad you asked, Mousse... Behold!"

Behind her appeared a group of people, still in the shadows. "This army, Mousse!"

"We stop Shampoo! Over!" two girls cried, leaping over Cologne's head into the room.

A strange man laughed insanely as he stepped forward, strumming his ukelele.  
He was dressed in a loud hawaiian shirt and lei, and had a palm tree growing on top of his head. His eyes glinted from behind his sunglasses as he drew a pair of hair shears. "Stop!" he shouted in English. "You can't get married unless you all cut your hair!" he finished in Japanese.

A girl in a cheerleading outfit, wielding pompoms and a baton, stepped forwards, "Kunou-sama, you can't marry her! You have to be with me!"

Finally the last three uninvited guests entered the room in a puff of smoke.  
"Come back and serve us, lazy Konatsu!" As the smoke cleared, the true horror of the three ugly creatures was revealed.

Cologne laughed dementedly, "I shall stop this wedding!"

Shampoo glared at her greatgrandmother. "How dare you?!" she yelled in Mandarin, "Attacking me is bad enough! But the others, too?!" She glared hatefully at the ghoul and slowly drew her sword out of nowhere.

"You are a hundred years too young to defeat me!" Cologne laughed, "Attack!"

The twin girls, Rink and Pink, Shampoo's mortal enemies, started to run down the aisle brandishing poisonous flowers and herb potions. "Shampoo get bashed this time! You no get away with hurting sister! Over!" yelled the one with the poisons. The other, with the medicines followed, crying, "Shampoo no wed today! Over!"

Shampoo growled and raised her sword. "No-one stop Shampoo marry husband!" she shouted, and rushed the twins in her beautiful wedding dress.

Mousse glared at the old ghoul, "I cannot forgive you for this, old mummy!"  
He leapt into the air, unleashing a hail of shurikens, throwing knives, sai,  
bolas, darts and harpoons. Cologne blocked or dodged them all easily, laughing as she did so. "You have no chance against me, Mousse!"

Furinkan's kouchou laughed insanely as he ran up the centre of the aisle, trying to shave everyone's head as he passed by. Needless to say, this did not make the guests happy.

"Kisama! I will not take this lightly! I will not have you wreck my wedding,  
Daddy!" Kunou yelled with outrage, as he drew his bokuto, not realising how silly he sounded calling his father by the English word 'daddy'.

"Oho! I'll shave you're head personally, Tacchi!" the principal yelled, a look of anticipation on his face, "I shall enjoy it, too!" He ran straight at Kunou, but Kodachi somersaulted into his path, "Fight me first, daddy! You have embarrassed me and ruined my wonderful party! I will not be ridiculed for this! DIE!" She glared at him for a moment and then threw a mass of gymnastics pins at him.

Mariko, the combat cheerleader, having been ignored by Kunou, turned her attention to Nabiki. "I shall just have to get rid of my rival, then!" She threw her baton at the seemingly defenseless Nabiki...

Which was caught by Ryouga. Ukyou threw her mini spatulas at the cheerleader as she leapt in front of Nabiki, "Attacking a girl who can't fight?! Why, you..."

"Well... I shall just have to dispose of you first!" She charged at Ukyou with her spiked pompoms. "D! - I! - E! DIE!"

Konatsu's two ugly step sisters and his step mother did various stupid looking poses together at the door, "We will destroy your happiness!" They then all launched themselves towards Akari and Konatsu, yelling, "Sexy Kunoichi Beautiful Crimson Hell Attack!" They swept up the aisle in a blur, leaving a trail of kisses over everything in their wake. Shudders and cries of horror and disgust came from the shocked crowd.

This was too much for Mint and Herb. "Our first kiss was with *UGLY* women with no breasts and a fat monster?! You have ruined our lives!" They both jumped out of their seats, kicking the furniture aside as they glared at the three ugly kunoichi...

As luck should have it, Happousai turned up at that point. He stared at all the pretty girls and all the chaos, "Sweet! All these young girls for me!" He bounded around the room and then glomped onto the first pretty girl he saw.

The girl squealed in disgust, "Hentai!" and started bapping Happousai over the head. Unfortunatly the girl was Rouge, and Pansuto Tarou was with her. He took one look at Happi and, within an instant, had splashed all three with a bucket of cold water.

Happousai was most surprised to find himself glomping onto a six armed woman who started breathing fire at him. The giant minotaur-like creature with tentacles and wings wrapped an appendage around Happi and started tugging, fighting with the Indian god woman over the old lecher.

Before long, the Joketsuzoku and the Shishifuku Dojin has joined the fight, as had most of the remaining guests. Souun Tendou just sat in the front row, wailing his heart out. Toufuu-sensei blinked, watching the fight with some bemusement and wondering how many patients he would have when it was over. In the intervening period, Nabiki had escaped and was standing near the doctor.

Nodoka, Genma, Ranma and Akane stared as the chaos raged around them. Suddenly Genma pushed Ranma towards the largest fight, "Be a martial artist! Stop the fight!" This suceeded only in getting Ranma mad. "Do it yourself, Oyaji!" he said, flik-flaking his father to the floor.

Akari stood with Kasumi, staring at the usual violence around them. Kasumi blinked, wide eyed, "Oh my! Thank goodness Miyabi's asleep in one of the guest rooms!"

The minister stared at the sight and scratched his head, "I can't conduct a wedding like this!" He was then knocked out by an unidentified flying object.

Hinako-sensei, who had changed back into her child form, jumped up and down. "You bad people will have to be punished! There is way too much fighting spirit for a wedding!" She then held up her hands, revealing a five yen piece between each of her fingers. "Happou-go-en-satsu!" she yelled, as she absorbed the battle aura of the combatants around her through her coins.

With an almost unlimited source of energy, Hinako grew into adult form. She then dropped the coins down her now tight dress and formed a circle with her hands, her thumbs and index fingers pressed together."Happou-change-exchange!"  
she yelled, sending a huge blast of energy into the now weakened crowd of guests and fighters.

There was a massive explosion as people flew around the room, the fights breaking up from the size of the blast. Miraculously, the brides and grooms escaped without a scratch. Shampoo, Mousse, Ryouga, Ukyou, Kunou and Konatsu immediately started beating on Rink, Pink, Mariko, Konatsu's step family and Kunou-kouchou.

"Take this! And this!"

"How dare you ruin my wedding day?!"

"You get it now!"

"It's payback time!"

No-one noticed Cologne regaining consciousness. She sneaked over to the minister and grabbed him. She bounced to the door, dragging him behind her. She then turned and laughed, "You can't get married without this man! Wahahahahahaha!" The old bag turned and leapt out the door...

Ranma looked at Akane, who nodded, then jumped onto the dais, "We've got to catch the ghoul! It's time she paid for messing us around! Let's go!" He turned and vaulted over the crowd, following Cologne. The brides and grooms all looked at each other, nodded and ran out after Ranma. Only Kasumi and Toufuu stayed behind, letting the younger couples go after the old woman. Most of the guests still able to walk, ran out, carrying those who could not.  
Souun and Genma tied up the wedding crashers, standing guard over them.

Meanwhile Kasumi and Nodoka began cleaning up as Toufuu woke some of the comatose guests. As soon as they regained consciousness, Mikado and Kodachi jumped up and ran out to join the pursuit, Akane hot on their heels, having made sure everything was under control.

Ranma leapt from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after Cologne and the minister.  
"Get back here, bakemono!"

The old woman chuckled, "You can't catch me, muko-dono!"

"I am *NOT* your son-in-law!" Ranma yelled as he chased her over the rooftops of Nerima.

Soon, Ukyou, Ryouga, Mousse, Shampoo, Konatsu, Kunou and Kodachi caught up with Ranma. Akari, riding on her pig, raced along the streets after them with Nabiki and Akane, Mikado skating at their side.

As they chased the others, Nabiki gave half a glance to Mikado, "Why're you helping, anyway?!"

Mikado laughed a little, "If all you beautiful women don't get married, I won't get to kiss the brides!"

[By The River, A Little Later]

"Here it ends, muko-dono!" Cologne stopped and dropped the minister to the ground, turning to face Ranma.

Ranma smiled confidently and cracked his knuckles, "You really think so, obaba?"

The others move into Cologne's view behind Ranma, the brides and grooms still in their wedding finery. Each carried a weapon and wore an angry expression.  
The fighting spirit of the group was tremendous, their chi burning around them. Even Cologne was forced to back away from the radiating power.

She then pulled out a small vial, "I may not be able to beat all you young people with this old body of mine... But that won't be the case for much longer! Wahaha!"

"Stop her!" Shampoo shouted urgently, leaping at her great grandmother.  
Cologne quaffed the liquid in the vial and was suddenly surrounded by a glowing light that sent Shampoo flying back into Mousse's awaiting arms.

They all stared at the light, prepared for anything Cologne might throw at them.

The light twinkled out of existence and, in Cologne's place, stood a rather beautiful young woman with long black hair. She was dressed in what might have been Cologne's green robes, but it was stretched over her body in ways only Hinako could have matched. The green outfit left her long smooth legs exposed right up to her upper thighs, the bottom of the outfit only just covering her, giving little modesty. The torso of the outfit was rather taut over her stomach and breasts, showing her voluptuous figure. The sleeves of the top where very short, but a little loose. She glared coldly at the group.  
"Now, you all die!"

Kodachi stared, wideyed, "A youth potion..."

"What the...?" Mousse stared at the young Cologne.

Cologne leapt at the group, one leg outstreched for a powerful kick...

Suddenly a small blur flew at Cologne, attaching itself to her torso. "Sweet!  
Cologne-chan is back!"

Cologne squealed, "Eeek! Hentai! Get it off me!"

Happi glomped onto her chest, clinging on as he nuzzled his face between her breasts.

While Cologne was distracted, Ranma took his moment of advantage and charged, "Get her!"

Kodachi spun out her ribbon, tying Happousai to Cologne with a flick of her wrist as Mousse's volley of weapons rained down on the youthened woman and the hentai. Kunou charged towards her, initating his pattern strike, while Akari urged Katsu-nishiki to trample her. Mikado, Shampoo, Ukyou, Ryouga, Akane and Ranma all charged head-long into the fray.

Cologne was forced to back up, acrobatically dodging the attacks aimed at her,  
and using Happousai, still attached to her breasts, as a shield. Soon, however,  
the sheer force of her attackers began to overwhelm her. Damn! I've got to get rid of the hentai and this ribbon! she thought angrily.

At this moment, Konatsu leapt off a roof and into the fight... His only mistake being to release a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared and the coughing fits were over, Happousai was unconscious on the ground at Cologne's feet, her body now free from the confines of the ribbon. "Now, I'll pay you all back for your trouble!" She leapt at the group, now prepared for an even fight.

Nabiki, as the tide turned in Cologne's favour, stood back from the fight,  
thinking.

Mikado was easily felled by a slashing elbow, as he attempted his specialty kiss attack without his partners back up. Kodachi, enraged at seeing her husband injured, let her guard down and was wiped out a palm uppercut from Cologne.

Nabiki's expression became calculating as she got an idea...

Cologne slammed her fist into Kunou's face, spun, flik-flaked him, pivoted and finished him with a back elbow, backhand combo, putting him down cold. Nabiki yelled out to Ranma who moved back to talk to her. She whispered in his ear for a moment and he nodded. It just might work... he thought.

As Cologne tangled Mousse in his own weapons, spinning him around like a top as she used him as a shield from Shampoo, Ranma called out. "Stop fighting!  
Get back! We give up!"

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at Ranma in dismay.

Ryouga ran up to Ranma and grabbed him by the shirt front, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Ranma shoved Ryouga back, whispering fiercely as he did so.

Ryouga stared and nodded almost imperceptibly...

Cologne chuckled and looked laudingly at them, "What is it, muko-dono? This woman too much for you?!"

As Ranma glared angrily at Cologne, his chi began to flare again, while Ryouga spoke quietly to the others, who nodded.

Ranma continued, "I merely want a real fight so the injured won't get hurt any more."

Cologne snorted, but let Akane, Nabiki and Akari remove the unconscious fighters from the field of battle.

"Now, Ghoul! Ikuze!" Ranma rushed towards Cologne, Ryouga following. As they attacked, the others moved back to tend the injured.

As the fight began, Ukyou called out, "Stop it, Ryouga! I didn't really want to marry you, anyway! I don't love you! I'm sorry but I only just realised it now."

Ryouga froze in place. Even though he knew what Ukyou was doing, his heart was encased in ice. U..ukyou..-chan... I...knew this was too good to be true...  
Waves of depression washed over him, the air heavy around him.

Ranma who was still concentrating on Cologne felt the air of depression. Damn! Maybe this was a bad idea, but... "NOW!"

Ranm and Ryouga moved in unison charging forward and shouting at the same moment...

"SHISHIHOUKOUDAN!" shouted Ryouga, unleashing his misery.

"HIRYUSHOTENHA!" yelled Ranma, releasing his dragon spiral attack.

The power of Ryouga's despair turned into energy, bursting forth in a pillar of explosive chi that blasted skyward in a radiating wave.

As Ranma's whirlwind reached it's peak, Ryouga's energy was drawn into the spiral, charging it with power. Cologne realized too late what was happening.  
She barely has time to scream before she was sucked into the tornado of charged energy and thrown around inside the vortex, her body being slammed into walls of air with the strength of steel.

The pillar of energy reached it's maximum velocity and then exploded as the two powers interacted and shorted out. Cologne was blasted unconscious and sent flying into the distance by the force of the explosion.

Ryouga fell to his knees in the middle of a massive crater. Ukyou rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. "Ryouga-kun. I love you so much!" She felt so horrible about causing his depression, even though he had asked her to say those things.

He looked up at her, still gripped by depression, "Hontou?"

She nodded and held him tightly, "Now we can marry!" She kissed him softly,  
holding him close.

Ranma watched Cologne sail over the horizon, then turned and smiled at the group. "That's that. Now you can get married!" he said, flashing a victory symbol.

Toufuu-sensei, Kasumi and all the guests arrived seemingly from nowhere, standing near the edge of the crater. The doctor pushed up his glasses and nodded, "We can get married as soon as everyone regains consciousness!"

Kasumi surveyed the damage, "Your wedding clothes will need to be cleaned.  
You can't have wedding photos looking like that!"

Everyone face faulted, "..."

[The Kunou Mansion, The Rose Garden]

The minister stood on the expansive grass lawn, surrounded by delicately arranged beds of red, black and pure white roses. Most of the roses, on either side of the guests, were red or black. As Ranma looked about him, an amusing thought hit him, Well, at least now we know where they got all the flowers from!

With the grooms and guests in place again, the brides began their stately walk down the aisle, formed between the two rows of chairs that the guests were now sitting on. Sasuke played the Wedding March on a piano accordion as the bridal party moved down the aisle. Although all the couples had freshened up, they still bore some of the scars of battle and looked a little the worse for wear.

This time, the brides made it to their grooms with no interruptions. Ukyou stood next to Ryouga. Nabiki joined Kunou. Akari moved next to Konatsu while Mousse took Shampoo's hand. Finally, Kasumi moved to stand next to Toufuu, her eyes shining.

The minister nodded to himself, gave a cautious glance around for flying projectiles, then, seeing none, began the ceremony.

The couples exchanged their vows and placed rings on each others fingers. Each couple repeated the words, "I do..." as they placed the rings on their love. Most of the female guests began to cry, but none were a match for Souun however.

"I now pronounce you..." the minister erred. "...you all... Husbands and wives. You may now kiss the brides!"

Each groom took his bride in his arms, Kunou and Ryouga lifting their wives' veil, and kissed her.

The guests jumped up, cheering and throwing confetti and streamers at the couples, "Congratulations!"

Before too long, everyone was in the Kunou's banquet hall, beginning the reception feast. Each bride and groom were filled with happiness, loving their new spouse with all their heart.

Ranma placed a hand on Akane, smiling at her, "You know... This kind of reminds me of our wedding."

Akane smiled, "Although this was a little more eventful..."

Ranma grinned and kissed her, "Just a little..."

[Akari's Room, Unryuu Residence]

Akari and Konatsu stood close together, his arms around her as they kissed.  
The newlyweds slowly started undressing each other, their wedding clothes discarded by the bed...

[Kunou's Room, The Kunou Mansion]

Kunou stepped into his and Nabiki's new room. It was actually Kunou's old room, but it had been enlargened to Nabiki's standards, and tastefully decorated, too. Nabiki had made Kunou take all of the female Ranma's photos off the walls, leaving her own smiling visage gazing at anyone who had the bad luck to enter this room.

He placed Nabiki down on the soft water bed, kneeling next to the bed, and kissed her lips. He opened the bottle of champagne that had been pre-chilled for this occasion, pouring out the sparkling liquid into two glasses.

Then he handed her a glass, taking the other one. "To our new life together,  
my beloved one." They clinked glasses.

"To our new life," Nabiki smiled, then took a sip. Kunou downed his glass in a moment, then placed the empty crystal cup next to the bottle. Nabiki lowered her glass next to his, smiling at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

She reached behind herself, and undid the zip to her wedding dress. "Saa,  
Tacchi... are you ready for this night?"

He nodded, gazing into her eyes, "I have been awaiting this time for so long, my beloved goddess."

She wriggled out of her beautiful wedding dress, laying back on the bed,  
her long legs dangling over the side. She was dressed in the skimpiest outfit that Kunou had ever seen. It was nothing more than mere wisps of see-through, deep pink material. Her curvy body was displayed, her breasts and hips highlighted, rather than hidden, by the material...

Kunou stared, then started to strip himself of his tuxedo, "Such beauty,  
my love! I am even more ready to show you my love, my darling princess!"

Nabiki watched him, enjoying seeing his wonderfully built body coming into view. She smiled, "Now you are my husband... Come, please me, Tacchi."

He knelt before her, sliding his arms under her waist, bending down to kiss her. As Nabiki kissed back, his hands worked at slipping off the skimpy outfit from his beloved wife. She slid her arms around his neck... and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

She smiled as they broke the kiss, "I do love you, Tacchi," she whispered softly in his ear, "I'm happy to be your wife, no matter how it may seem at times... I didn't marry you to get your money, Tacchi. There are much easier ways to do that... Just remember that I love you..." She squeezed him gently...

Kunou blinked, most of this flying over his head. "And I love you, my dear goddess."

Nabiki smiled softly, then kissed him again, with a soft passion, this time.  
Her arms twined around his back, and she pulled him down against her, holding him to her warm body... A hand sliding down and under him, to take hold of his length, guiding him to her opening...

He gasped softly, feeling her hot, damp opening at the tip of his manhood...  
And he couldn't stop himself from pushing into her. The pleasure of her womanhood surrounding his length shot through him, her pink inner walls like a velvet glove, squeezing him as he entered her...

Nabiki moaned softly, his length parting her, moving deep into her body...  
She tightened her grip around his waist, trying to hold still...

Kunou circled his hips, his asoko moving deep into her from different angles, trying to elict a cry of pleasure from her lips... He watched her face through half opened eyes... rocking against her...

Her hands stroked up and down his back, her body pushed back in the waves of the water bed as her love rocked into her, pushing her into the bed... Her eyes met his, glimmers of love shining in her eyes...

They moved together, rocking with the slow waves of the bed... Nabiki moving to his rhythm, her hands stroking his back, slowly, up and down as her legs gripped his waist tightly, each time he thrust into her... His hands holding her to him as he moved... Both staring into each other's eyes as they made slow love...

Before long the rocking, the grip of Nabiki's sex against his length, the feeling of Kunou rocking againt her, his pelvis grinding occasionally against her clitoris, all proved too much for the couple... and they both came, orgasming together, their juices combining deep inside Nabiki...  
Their lips met... resting for a while, both covered in dampness from their love making...

Before too long, they started again... their love making becoming more and more passionate as the night continued.

[Meanwhile, Shampoo and Mousse's Room, Nekohanten]

Shampoo, throwing off her pretty wedding dress, bounced into Mousse's arms,  
kissing him deeply. "Now you're Shampoo's real husband..." she whispered to her love, "Our village accepted your victory over me... Hiibaa-chan is gone... and we're alone."

Mousse smiled, removing his glasses, "And tonight we will celebrate."

They celebrated their wedding all through the night.

[Meanwhile, Akane and Ranma's Room]

Ranma sat reading a book to Miyabi, while Akane tidied up the room, getting out the futon and Miyabi's cot.

"Hey, Akane. What do you think the others are doing?"

Akane turned and gave him a withering look, "What do you think?!"

"Huh?"

Akane smiled, "Do you remember our wedding night?"

Ranma suddenly got the picture. "Oh! Sure! Yeah! I remember. Heh... How could I forget?" he said, grinning sheepishly.

Akane frowned for a moment and then smiled, "Yeah... How?"

[Meanwhile, A Beach Somewhere]

Ryouga blinked, carrying Ukyou in his arms. "I'm sure that Ucchan's was this way..."

Ukyou hmmed softly, looking up. She had been daydreaming too much of their future together that she hadn't noticed Ryouga carrying her in the wrong direction, instead of over the threshold.

They were at a small stretch of beach, forming a cove. The sands were warm,  
almost hot, beneath Ryouga's feet. Even the sea seemed warm... steam rose from the waves as they lapped on the shore. Behind the forest, creating the secluded cove, a volcano towered in the distance...

"Ukyou-chan, suman. I got lost again..."

Ukyou looked around, a smile on her lips, "Iie, Ryouga. It's perfect..."

He let her down, scratching the back of his head, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, the moon glinting on the warm sea waters. She turned to face him,  
reaching up and undoing her dress... She set it down on Ryouga's ever present backpack, then stood up, clad only in her risque, white panties and her silken bra. As Ryouga looked about ready to faint, she wrapped her arms around him,  
kissed him deeply, then pulled away, "You won't faint on me, tonight, love.  
Remember your training!" With that, she winked and ran a little way down to the water's edge.

Ryouga's mind almost blanked out, but with all of her teasing and attempted seductions, he'd managed to build up some resistance against his nose bleeds when with her.

Ukyou smiled, "Come and get me, Ryouga-kun... The water's nice and warm!"

Ryouga gulped, but wanted to be with her so much... now he would finally let himself be one with her... He slipped off his shirt, feeling his new wife's eyes on him... Then his trousers followed. He looked at her, not being able to hide his blush, and walked to her...

They stood in the warm water, ankle deep, and kissed. Both held each other in a passionate embrace. Ukyou slid her arms down his back, hooking her fingers into his pants when she found them... and slid them down...

Ryouga's blush grew deeper, but he kissed her with more passion, his own hands fumbling at her lingerie... until Ukyou helped him... Their clothing fell into the water, the waves pushing the cloth to the sand... Neither of the two newly weds noticing.

Ukyou pulled away from him, and grinned, "Catch me!" She turned and started running lazily through the water. The wet sand felt good under her feet as she ran, her feet splashing the water as she moved... Turning her head to watch Ryouga, she laughed, completely happy.

He watched her, blushing more as he felt the effects of her wonderful, naked body running in front of him. A look from her, and her sweet laughter, drove him into action as he started the chase her through the warm waves.

They ran, together, around the cove, both enjoying the playful chase. Before they reached the end, Ryouga moved a little faster, catching Ukyou in his arms, his hands sliding around her waist as he pulled her close.

Laughing, she turned around, falling backwards, landing in the soft sands beneath the shallows with a splash... pulling Ryouga down on top of her.  
They kissed each other deeply, their passion and tenderness all focused in this kiss... The night deepened, leaving starlight and the moon to shine down on the couple.

As the waves splashed over the couple in the steamy waters, they held each other, stroking their loved one. Ukyou's hands ran up and down Ryouga's back, down to his rear, then back up again, stroking his wet body... His arms around her, touching her skin with tender caresses...

Feeling her body under him, so soft and warm, turned him on even more. His blush grew as he started to nibble at her neck, his hand moving to caress one of her rounded breasts. His fingertips brushed over her hardened nipple causing a groan to escape her lips...

Ukyou leaned her head back, groaning out Ryouga's name... his touch turned her on so much... She could feel his hardness against her thigh... and moved her legs a little to wrap around him. She slid a hand onto his, showing him how to play with her nipple... "Mmm... That's it..." she groaned out in a soft voice...

Ryouga's fingers worked around her nipple, then pinched it gently, loving the sounds she made as he played with her. He wriggled a little, rather uncomfortable at feeling so turned on. Ukyou had tried to seduce him so many times, but he had always stopped her... but he wasn't used to being naked in her arms, exciting her. He concentrated at her neck, remembering when he had given in, that first time, to her seductions... She had taken control,  
pleasing him first...

She pushed up against him, pressing her hips to him, moving a little till her sex rubbed against his skin. She rocked under him, the waves lapping around her body... Wanting him so badly... She knew she was more than ready for her love... "R...ryouga... Please... enter me... make me yours..." She guided a hand down to his manhood...

His body, moving against hers, stiffened a little at her touch. He half closed his eyes, a gasp escaping his lips, brushing over the tender skin of her neck... He raised himself over her, his hands digging into the water covered sands at either side of her shoulders, following her gentle guidance...

Slowly, she moved him down against her, the top of his hardness at her sweet opening... the sea waves washing around them... She moved up to kiss him,  
pulling him to her... and she groaned as as he bucked forward, pushing himself down, into her...

Ryouga suddenly felt the sweet joy of being in the woman he loved more than anything. His eyes opened wide and he cried out, having pushed into her,  
so fast and deep by accident... He looked into her face, and saw her pain at her virginity being taken so suddenly. "U...ukyou-chan! I ... I didn't mean to hurt you! I-I'm s..sorry!"

She could see the pain in his eyes at having hurt her, and she gave a gentle smile, through the pain. "Ryouga... I knew it would hurt a little.  
Don't stop this, love..." She pulled his head down and kissed him... the pain already starting to fade.

Then her hips started to rock, slowly at first until he joined in... then they moved, almost flowed together as the waves pounded on the shore...  
Both lost in the feelings of their love making. Shudders of pleasure rushing through him as his hardness entered her tight opening, even through the water around them... Ukyou moaning as he moved against her, his length rubbing against her tender inner walls... Making love until they both came together, Ryouga's seed released in her body, mixed with her honey... But neither of them was ready to stop...

Kissing, making love in the warm sea, the newlyweds moved on the sand, water moving around them, pounding onto the beach as the night progressed...

[Toufuu's Room, Ono Toufuu's Clinic]

Dr. Toufuu carried his beloved over the threshold into the clinic, the place that they would make their home together. He smiled at her, a little shy.  
He loved her with all of his heart, wondering if their marriage was one of his daydreams, and she might disappear at any moment. Although they had dated for a long time, and he had proposed to her, he still wondered. She was his perfect woman.

Kasumi, held in her husband's arms, rested her head against his shoulder,  
her arms around his neck. She gazed up at him, knowing that she would be happy as his wife. She wanted to do anything she could to make him happy,  
even though she had to leave the Tendou-ke, and the doujou, in Nodoka's hands, until Akane was able to take over.

He carried her through the reception, the clinic, then into his own, private room. Attached to the room was a kitchen, and a small living room. Most of the rooms were plain, but with Kasumi's touch, it would become the perfect home. Setting Kasumi lightly down on the floor, Toufuu closed the bedroom door.

Kasumi smiled at Toufuu, suddenly feeling rather shy. She knew all about sensuality and pleasure, but she had not yet tried anything more than kissing her love... but she was ready to make this night perfect...

Toufuu was just as, if not more so, nervous than Kasumi. He had to make this the most memorable night in his beloved's life. He knew almost everything about the human body, even special, sexual tsubo points on the human body to give the greatest pleasure... He knew how to stimulate the human body, normally. Even with his knowledge, the doctor could not help being nervous.

The newly married couple just gazed at each other, both blushing lightly.  
Kasumi smiled tenderly, "I can hardly believe that I am Kasumi Ono now..."

Dr. Toufuu nodded, "Neither can I... Kasumi, this is the happiest day in my life."

They moved close together, and soon kissed, their lips brushing lovingly against the other's. For a long moment, they just held each other, kissing with all their tenderness and love. Before too long, Kasumi broke the sweet kiss. She smiled up at him, "Toufuu..." She reached up and stroked his cheek lightly.

Then she reached behind her and slowly unwound her obi. As Toufuu watched her, he grew even more nervous, his glasses starting to steam up, ever so slightly. Kasumi dropped the long piece of material to the floor, holding her kimono closed with one hand. She looked over at her husband, dressed in his outfit... and reached out with her hand, undoing his hakama...

Toufuu caught her hand in his, and lifted it to his lips, "Kasumi... you are so beautiful..."

Kasumi smiled, leaning against him. She pressed her soft lips to his once more, before stepping back. She reached up with her hand, undoing her hair, letting it cascade down her back, "Tonight is our night, Toufuu...  
love..."

The doctor nodded, and slipped out of the confining montsuki and top...  
His hakama, already loosened, fell to the floor.

Kasumi blushed, looking over his body, his toned muscles... and blushed even more as he stepped out of his underwear. Her eyes found their way down to his manhood. "Oh, my..."

It was the doctor's turn to blush harder. His glasses steamed further when Kasumi carefully removed her three wedding kimono, placing them on the chair near the bed. She looked so beautifully sensual, yet innocent, in the white lingerie she was wearing. Toufuu could almost imagine her as an angel... so sweet and innocent she looked. He almost faltered, moving to her...

As he slid his arms around her, pulling her to him, she reached up, removing his steamed glasses, laying them on the chair. Then her arms slid around his neck, and she moved up for another kiss...

They stood, holding each other, kissing... Her hands stroking through his hair... He stroked her back... working off her bra in the process... When the kiss ended, they gazed into each others eyes... Then, kissing again,  
they started to explore each other's body... Kasumi's panties being slowly slid from her body...

As they stroked each other, enjoying the feeling of their beloved's body,  
Toufuu edged his way to the bed, his new wife following... Whispering words of love as they explored, the doctor lifted Kasumi onto their bed... and he moved next to her.

Kasumi, looking across at her husband, ran her hands down his body, stroking lightly... loving how he enjoyed her touch. Her fingertips soon brushed down, over his length... A shudder and moan escaped Toufuu's lips, causing him to touch her sweet sex lightly... A moan coming from her mouth...

Taking time, they gently worked over each others bodies, trying to find the way they could please the other the most. They continued their foreplay until both were overcome with need... Kasumi's half opened eyes gazed up at him, pleadingly... Moving up on top of her, he gently parted her legs,  
laying against her wonderfully soft body.

"Oh, Kasumi... My sweet, loving wife," whispered Toufuu, "Are you sure that you are ready?"

She nodded, her eyes filled with not only her need, but her love, "I am, my sweet Toufuu..."

With those words, her reached down, and guided himself to her wet slit...  
And slowly pushed in... He groaned with a deep pleasure as the head of his manhood pushed a little into her body... then he slid his arms around her, staring into her face, lovingly...

Kasumi held onto him tightly, trusting him totally. She smiled her special,  
sweet smile, and relaxed... even as he pushed apart her petals, moving into her body... His fingertips pressed into her back... and she was flooded with a warm, tingling sensation... And he pushed into her.

He watched the smallest trace of pain wash over her face, but it was gone,  
and he was deep inside her, past her virgin barrier. He stopped, reaching down to kiss all over her beautiful face, kissing away her tears.

As she was rained in kisses, Kasumi held him tightly, tears running down her cheeks, not from the pain, but from the feeling of giving herself completely to the man she loved...

After a few moments, Kasumi lightly squeezed his back, "I love you..."

He smiled down at her, tenderly, "And I love you, Kasumi."

Using all his knowledge, Toufuu started to press Kasumi's tsubo as his hips rocked gently against hers, heightening her pleasure. She held him close in her arms, the new pleasure flowing over her... They made slow, long love,  
both getting lost in the pleasure, losing their nervousness... concentrating on making love to the one that they loved the most... Their cries and moans echoing through the small room... both climaxing close together... leaving them to rest a while before continuing... their love growing even stronger.

[Akane &amp; Ranma's Room]

Ranma gently placed his daughter in her cot, kissing her gently. "Goodnight,  
Miya-chan. Papa loves you." He ran his hand lightly through her hair.

"Nai' nai'! Papa," Miyabi cooed, smiling up at him, "Love papa!"

Ranma sighed happily stepping back to let Akane say goodnight to their daughter.

"Love mama," said Miyabi, then began mumbling in baby talk, only to be stopped by a kawaii yawn.

Soon, both Ranma and Akane readied themselves for the night, then turned out the lights and slipped into bed. They held each other close, eventually drifting off to sleep.

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - Too Much Wedded Bliss? [Epilogue]  
_

[Meanwhile, Somewhere in Low-Earth Orbit]

The moonlight washed over Nerima like the silvery waters of a waterfall, the stars twinkling in the night sky. Up in space, all Cologne could see was the moonlight reflected off the roofs of the town. She could not hear the cries of passion from the newlywed's houses, nor could she feel anything but Happousai, who was better attached to her than a facehugger-alien.

Cologne looked down at Happi, "You jumped into the whirlwind on purpose, didn't you?!" her clothes almost shredded from the power of the Hiryuushishishotenhoukoudanha.

Happousai nuzzled against her, happy that she was took weak to fight him off,  
"Of course, Cologne-chan! But just be quiet and let an old man enjoy his last years of pleasure before he dies."

Cologne growled, "As soon as I recover, you're going to pay for this Happi..."  
She then looked down at Nerima and scowled, "And so will they..."

Happi ignored her and continued to rub against her chest.

"..."  
-

Thanks to Martin, alias Plunger when I get to edit and upload his fanfics,  
for the fight scene re-touching and editing. Also, thanks to Alex for going though this fanfic, and typing some of it, too! And another round of thanks goes to the people who helped me edit this, especially John Biles, Kevin Eav,  
and anyone else on the fanfic ML who I've forgotten to thank. (You know who you are! ^_^ )

. .au/~caseawr/

Ja, mata!

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi(-oni/Hathor) AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane SpiritMUCK Caroline RealLife 


	7. Chapter 7

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 7 - A Mother's Love [WARNING : Lemon fanfic!]

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
-

[Ranma and Akane's Room, Tendou-ke]

Akane stared up into her husband's eyes, "We're going to have another baby."

Ranma blinked as his mind caught up with the sudden revelation, "Another baby?"

Akane nodded, then smiled as Ranma hugged her tightly to him, twirling around with her. Slowing down, they kissed softly for a moment, and Ranma set her back down on the floor.

"After all that trying, recently... another baby!" Ranma grinned. The couple had discussed the idea of having another child, and ended up deciding to plan for their next baby. It still came as a slight shock to Ranma that his wife was pregnant again so soon after their decision, but he was happy.

They stood in their bedroom, the master bedroom where Souun used to sleep.  
Since the couple had moved back to the doujou from their rooms at their old university, things had changed.

Nabiki had moved out to live at the Kunou mansion... Kasumi had left to be with her husband at his clinic. Genma and Nodoka still lived in the guest room, but Souun had moved into Kasumi's old room, to give the new owners of the doujou, and the heirs to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu, a little freedom. Akane's old room had been transformed into Miyabi's room.

Now two years old, Miyabi no longer needed to stay in her parents' room.  
Besides, her grandparents were nearby just in case she needed anything.

Akane reached up and stroked Ranma's cheek gently, "And we are ready, this time... And Ukyou and I will be pregnant together!"

Ranma nodded, then hmmmed softly, "I wonder what their kid will be like..."

Akane smiled and rested her head on Ranma's shoulder, "If Ryouga-kun's any where near as good a father as you are, their child will turn out really well."

Ranma blushed and hugged Akane.

[Later that day, the Doujou]

Ranma grinned over at Akane and wiped his brow, then hung the towel around the back of his neck, "Not too bad."

Akane nodded, panting a little, "A little training never hurt anyone."

Ranma smiled back at her, "Though you'll have to take it easy a little later on... after all, you're still only a weak tomboy!"

Akane growled and punched at him, "What did you say?"

Ranma laughed as he easily dodged her fists, "That's more like it, Akane! Try to hit me this time!"

Akane, her temper much more even these days, continued to spar with Ranma,  
knowing that she would need this practice to help keep in shape for their next baby. She backed Ranma to the wall, then punched hard, at his face.  
Ranma, as always, easily dodged it and her fist crashed through the timbers.

Ranma spun her around as she withdrew her hand, and kissed her lightly. "You think it's time for us to train Miya-chan, yet?"

"Come on, Ranma, I know you've been trying to teach her on the side."

"Well, oyaji *did* start training me early... And I thought..."

Akane nodded, "I know, Ranma... But she's a little young. Wait a few years...  
Her attention wanders too much, you know."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Don't I know it... She hardly stays still for a moment!"

She smiled and took his hand, "Come on... We need a bath after all that...  
you're all hot and sweaty."

"Like you didn't try to get me all hot and sweaty the last few nights!"

Akane laughed softly, "Come on..." They both wandered back to the house.

[A Forest, Somewhere in Japan]

The lone figure of a beautiful woman made her way through the forest... As she moved, she spoke, "I must get to Nerima..."

[Dinner Time, Tendou-ke]

Nodoka set down the meal that she and Akane had prepared together, and called everyone for dinner. Genma was already waiting at the table, but Nodoka shooed him away from the food till everyone was seated.

As they ate, Ranma looked around the table at his parents and his father-  
in-law, then down to little Miyabi, who was busily eating her food. He looked to Akane and she nodded, and he took a deep breath. "Akane and I are going to have another baby."

Souun immediately burst into tears, "Another grandchild! My little baby girl is going to be a mother again!"

Genma didn't do much other than continue to eat, only giving a slight nod of approval to Ranma. Nodoka, on the other hand, clapped her hands together in delight, "Yet another grandchild! My son is so manly!"

Miyabi stopped eating and cocked her head to the side, "Baby?" Her voice was adorably kawaii, and she looked even more so as she looked at her parents with her large, brown eyes.

Akane smiled happily and nodded, "A baby, Miya-chan. You're going to have a little brother or sister to play with!"

Suddenly it seemed as if the room was filled with people - Toufuu and Kasumi turned up, followed closely by Nabiki and her husband. Shampoo and Mousse appeared as the Amazon knocked down a wall with her bonbori. Ryouga and Ukyou also arrived and ended up walking through the new 'doorway'.

"A baby?" "Congratulations!"  
"Wow! We're both pregnant together!" "Where are we?" "Shampoo so happy for you!" "You're not Akane, are you?" "Welcome, everyone!" "Break out the sake!"  
"No, I've brought along the champagne!" "How could this cur do this to you, yet again, Akane-kun?"

Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Miyabi continued to eat happily,  
wondering why on earth all her uncles and aunts had turned up suddenly. Ranma and Akane did their best to keep things quiet, especially with Kunou, but eventually it turned into a party...

Nodoka wandered around, preparing and serving foods while Souun and Genma drifted off to play shogi. The men seemed to make up their own group to talk about not only children but training and fighting, and a little old rivalry thrown in for old times sake. Meanwhile, the girls made up another group...

Nabiki handed around the glasses of champagne after Miyabi had been put to bed. "So, my little sister is having another baby, hmm?"

Akane glowed with happiness, "Hai, oneechan!"

Nabiki smiled and sipped from her glass, "I wonder if Tacchi and I will have a kid."

Kasumi leaned over and placed a hand on Nabiki's arm, "You'll have children soon enough, Nabiki... Toufuu and I are waiting a little while until we both feel ready to have children."

Ukyou rested her hand lightly on her stomach, then looked over at Ryouga, "I think that Ryouga-kun and I are ready..."

"Shampoo think even if you not ready, you still going to have baby!" said the purple headed Amazon with a playful smile.

Ukyou laughed and turned to Akane, "Do you want a boy or a girl, Akane-chan?  
I think that Ryouga-kun wants a boy, though he's not saying."

"I don't mind," Akane said thoughtfully, "Though Ranma would love to have a son."

Nabiki gave an evil grin, "You know, if one of you has a boy and the other has a girl, you can get them engaged!"

"Nabiki-oneechan!" Akane frowned at her sister.

"Well, it turned out fine with you and Ranma, didn't it?"

"Now, Nabiki, don't tease them like that," Kasumi chided gently.

Nabiki sighed and gave a half shrug, "It would be funny, though..."

As the girls talked, Nodoka joined them. "You know, Akane, dear, your mother would have been very happy to see you, and your sisters, like this."

The three sisters were each overcome by feelings from the past. Akane could hardly remember her mother, but knew her face by sight. She could best recall her mother cooking in the kitchen, humming a soft cooking song. Nabiki's mind filled with her mother's face and half hinted at scents as she thought back on how their mother cared for them all... giving the child Nabiki a sense of protection from whatever scared her in her dreams. Kasumi, always striving to be like her mother, was reminded of all the times her mother taught her things, of the closeness between her mother and herself.

Ukyou and Shampoo, sensing the new mood, quieted down and just watched their friends.

Ranma's mother smiled softly, "I'm sure that she's very proud of you all."

Nabiki slowly stood up, "There's something that I need to do that I haven't done in a while... Akane? Oneechan? I think you should both come with me."

The other two sisters nodded slowly and stood up, almost seeming to share Nabiki's thoughts, and the three girls turned and left the room, headed to their mother's shrine.

[Ranma and Akane's Room, Tendou-ke]

As Ranma slid into bed with his wife, he looked at her. His mood was still high, but she was a little subdued.

"What is it, Akane?" he asked softly, holding her close in his arms.

"Nothing much, Ranma... I was just thinking about things."

He placed a kiss gently on her forehead, "What sort of things?"

"Well, we were just reminded of our mother..."

Ranma nodded and stroked her hair gently, "I guess it still hurts, ne? I still remember how it felt to be without my mother, even though she was right here."

Akane sighed a little and hugged her husband tightly, "Just don't you ever leave me, okay?"

Ranma squeezed her gently, "I'll always be here for you, love."

She rested her head against his shoulder, and eventually drifted off to sleep, knowing that he would protect her...

[Tendou-ke, Next Morning]

Akane came back from her early morning jog to find Ranma and Genma fighting over the pond. Nodoka was ready with breakfast and Miyabi was sitting on Souun's lap, watching her father and grandfather fight.

With a huge splash, both Ranma and Genma landed in the water. Miyabi laughed and pointed. "Papa and grandpapa fell in the water!" she squealed happily.  
It was one of the highlights of her day to see her father turn into a girl,  
and her grandfather into a panda.

A sopping wet female Ranma and a giant panda emerged from the pond just as Nodoka called everyone for breakfast. Ranma started scoffing down her food,  
as per normal, "Nice breakfast, ofukuro!"

Akane ate her food more slowly and sighed, "Ranma, the food isn't going to run away if you eat more slowly."

Ranma paused for a moment and looked at Akane, a few pieces of rice still stuck around her mouth, "Yeah, right. Oyaji'll steal it as soon as... Hey!"

Genma was already digging into Ranma's meal.

"See? I told you, Akane!"

Akane frowned at Ranma, "It's your fault for not eating slowly to begin with."

"Yeah? Well, if you hadn't started on me again about how I eat, oyaji wouldn't have gotten my breakfast!"

"And you're teaching bad manners to Miya-chan!"

Ranma frowned, the fact that he lost his breakfast making the little problem seem larger to him, "And what would you know of 'manners,' tomboy!?"

Nodoka and Souun sighed and continued eating. The arguments still happened,  
although they were less often and less violent... and they always made up soon afterwards.

"Tomboy?! You... insensitive jerk! Here, since you want to eat so badly, have mine!" With that, Akane threw her bowl of rice at Ranma, the bowl upturning to dump all of the rice over Ranma's head. Akane stood up, turned around and marched out.

Genma-panda, having finished all the food he could find, held up a sign, 'Son, haven't you learned, YET?'

Ranma grabbed the sign and slammed it over her father's head, "Shut up, baka oyaji!"

Another sign was held up by the panda, 'Itai.'

Miyabi looked after her mother, then at her father and the panda, not really comprehending what was going on, "Papa, where is mama?"

"It's okay, Miyabi. She's just gone off for a little bit." Ranma picked up her daughter and kissed her forehead, "I'll go and find mama and then bring her back to see Miyabi."

The little girl smiled and scrambled out of Ranma's arms and back to her meal... The only reason why Genma hadn't taken Miyabi's meal was the fact that Nodoka was holding the panda by his ear, her sword half drawn. Souun started to read the paper, ignoring the usual morning goings on.

Ranma followed Akane, knowing where she would be.

[Miyabi's Room, Tendou-ke]

Akane was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, where her bed used to be. Miyabi's cot was on the other side of the window. It had been changed quite a lot, designed specifically for a nursery... but to Akane,  
this was still her room - the place where she went to think.

Ranma knocked softly at the door, looking in, "Akane?"

She sighed and looked up...

Onna Ranma looked down for a moment, then looked into her saddened face, "I'm sorry, Akane... You know that I didn't mean that."

Akane nodded and reached out her hand to her. As Ranma entered the room and gently grasped her small hand in her own, Akane sighed and squeezed her husband's hand, "I know, Ranma." She gave a half smile, "You know, it's good that our fights never last long these days... I was just thinking of the past..."

Ranma nodded and settled down next to her, still holding her hand, "At least now we know that we love each other... And no matter what I say, you should remember that." She sighed and kissed Akane's cheek lightly, "I hate hurting you... but occasionally I still talk without thinking."

Akane smiled and lightly tugged at her husband's red pig-tail, "What do you mean 'occasionally'?" she giggled playfully.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

Akane stood up and helped onna Ranma up, too. She hugged her, "Nothing at all, Ranma."

The red head smiled, "Well, now you're all cheered up... there's a little girl downstairs who is concerned about you, too."

Akane smiled back, "Just remember that we have a little making up to do, tonight."

Ranma couldn't help but grin, "I would never forget."

They walked back downstairs together, hand in hand.

[Later that Day, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

Ukyou sighed, sitting down after the lunch hour rush. She placed the small spatulas down on the grill and smiled, looking over at Ryouga who was still serving one of the few remaining customers.

She smiled to herself. This was her husband. He, amazingly, managed not to get very lost while in the restaurant these days. Even while upstairs in the house, he didn't wander too far. Though there had been times when Ryouga had wandered off and hadn't returned for days. Ukyou had learned to deal with the loneliness of those long days and even longer nights, knowing that he would come back to her... as soon as he could find her. But no matter how well she coped, she was still lonely. As much as she could, she kept her eye on him.

Ryouga, sensing her watching him, turned and smiled at her.

She continued gazing at him, thinking of all the happy times they had shared together over the last year since their marriage. He was protective and always sweet... and now that she was going to have their baby, she could see that his happiness had increased. These days he hardly ever frowned... Of course they had their occasional fights, like any normal couple, but they were both happy.

Ukyou smiled back, "Ryouga-kun, the others should be coming around for dinner tonight. When you're finished, could you help me get the place ready? We're going to close early."

Ryouga nodded and smiled, "Alright, Ukyou-chan..." He turned back to the customer.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic]

The doctor was cleaning out the back room when he came across a long forgotten vial that had once belonged to Kodachi...

He sat, starting to study the residue of the liquid that had once been in the bottle. Toufuu looked up and adjusted his glasses, "Hmmm... I wonder if it's possible to make up a batch of this to see what it does... What an interesting set of herbs and chemicals..."

Toufuu turned to call out the door, "Kasumi, dear... would you come here for a moment?"

Kasumi's sweet voice replied, "Of course, anata... I'll be right there."

The doctor started to study the residue once more...

[Kunou-ke, Living Room]

Nabiki sat on the couch, idly flicking through a business magazine. She and Kodachi had managed to make an uneasy truce, although Nabiki was ready for any treachery on Kodachi's part. She continued to read as her sister-in-law moved through the room to the kitchen... She knew that Kodachi was shooting her black looks as she walked passed, but she also knew that she wouldn't try anything.

She smiled to herself. She was enjoying life here... she even enjoyed the challenge of keeping Kodachi at bay. She enjoyed having a servant, too...  
She even enjoyed watching Tatewaki and Kodachi beating up their father and throwing him out of the house whenever he turned up.

She looked up as Kunou entered the room, still rather pompous and still as stupid as ever, and sat down next to her. As he talked away, she chatted with him, her mind on the past...

She didn't know when it had happened, but she had fallen in love with Kunou.  
As she thought about it, Kunou was the only guy she had ever let near her.  
After her mother died, she had surrounded herself with money, knowing that money didn't leave you, that money could get you anything you wanted. Her mother had left her... She didn't want to be hurt again in that way. All of the boys she'd dated were happy to be with her, and to buy her things. They would have done anything to make her happy... But she had dumped each of them, not only taking their gifts, but taking their money as well. The same happened for boy after boy after boy...

There *had* been Kinnosuke... But he was too much like her. She remembered having feelings for him, but she hadn't been ready to let go of her money to try for love. And she knew what he was like... She would have been just like all the boyfriends she had left.

Eventually Ranma and Akane had wed. She had used the love potion, knowing full well what it would do. But she hadn't planned on Kunou falling for her.  
After all, they basically didn't care much for the other... and he was the only guy in her class not to ask her out. But there was a sort of friendship between them... a friendship born of business dealings.

She smiled as she listened to Kunou's latest flowery speech about her. She didn't know why she liked listening to him, because it seemed to annoy just about everyone else... But he was the only one to really pay attention to her. After he fell for her, she'd tried to use him like the others... But no matter what she did, he stayed with her, trying to win her. Flowers, chocolates, poetry... She had him basically working as a slave for quite a while... But something got to her over time. His consistency, how he never gave up. She had found it annoying, for a while... But it somehow opened up her need to be loved... and her need to love.

She found herself wanting to be near him. To talk with him. To accept his gifts and promises of love. He hadn't left her, even long after the time the love potion was meant to wear off. She had tried... but then gave in to her need for love. She turned to him, slowly... And had shown him small signs of giving her love back. No longer did she treat him like a customer, nor a slave. She got closer to him... Although she continued to sell him pictures of the female Ranma. She knew he would never give up on Ranma... but Nabiki was amused by the whole matter. She had come to realise that his love for her had been love, not just infatuation.

Later they had married... And Nabiki was happily accepting all of his love,  
and giving love in return. After all these many years, she was ready for love again. Her fears had gone... She was still rather mercenary, but she could at least care once more.

They continued to talk together, Nabiki snuggling into Tatewaki's arms.

[Kunou-ke, Kitchen]

Mikado rested against the sideboard, watching Kodachi. It was strange, for him - to be near two beautiful women and to only be able to kiss one of them. He looked back at Nabiki and Kunou, in the living room, then smiled and turned back to Kodachi. He had given up his passion for kissing all girls for his passion for her.

He looked at her for a moment, "Still annoyed at your brother's wife?"

Kodachi started mixing up dinner for the evening, "Feh. She shouldn't be invading my domain like this."

Mikado ran a hand through his perfect hair and sighed, "You are such a good sister to my brother-in-law, putting up with things like this. But you are an even better wife."

She couldn't help but smile... his flattery always worked on her. "I will cook you something special for tonight, then, my husband."

He nodded and watched her as she cooked. She was crazy, spiteful and rather wicked... but that enchanted him. She was the only woman who could surprise him... Even when he thought that she couldn't find another way of surprising him, she came up with something new. Kodachi was the only woman who could captivate him and keep him interested...

As he combed his hair, he continued to gaze at her. He knew he loved her,  
but sometimes he wondered what went through her mind. When they fought, she sometimes tried to poison him, but always made sure that it wasn't lethal.  
He wondered why, out of all the aphrodisiacs, poisons, potions, gases and powders that she created, he could never find anything that could kill a man. For such a twisted creature (and he meant that in the kinkiest sense of the word) he couldn't help but wonder about her. So inconsistent...Although she was rather focused on him.

Kodachi started to hum one of her own special cooking songs as she worked.  
But soon the humming turned into laughter to the same tune. Although Mikado had heard this many times, he always became nervous. Maybe it was the laugh, or maybe it was the fact that the 'song' showed the world her mental instability...

He fidgeted for a little while, "Kodachi, I've got to go upstairs for a little while and get my new skating routine worked out..."

Kodachi stopped the laughter song and nodded to him, "You go, my darling Mikado-sama. Sasuke shall call you down when dinner is ready."

He smiled, and sauntered out, as casually as possible. He gave a backwards glance into the living room... Nabiki and Kunou hadn't seemed to have noticed a thing... He turned to Kodachi and blew her a goodbye kiss, then fled upstairs.

Mikado gave a sigh of relief, "As much as I love her, that *laughter* could drive anyone batty..." Then he smirked, "Although that laughter and her dominatrix outfit *do* go well together..."

[Nekohanten, That Night]

Shampoo packed away the kitchen utensils as Mousse locked up for the night.  
He was great help around the restaurant, and actually enjoyed working with Shampoo. He closed the doors, locked them, and turned to Shampoo. He looked longingly at the purple haze that surrounded the pinkish blur of her face.  
No matter how hard he tried, nor how many times he adjusted his glasses, he could never see his beautiful wife as more than a slightly ill-defined blur. But he didn't love her for her body, his attraction came from deep within his heart.

"Well, that's it for tonight, Mousse. We've closed early, so let's watch a little tv... There is an interesting love story on soon!" her bright and bubbly voice called in Mandarin from where she stood.

He smiled and nodded to her and led her to their living room. His life had suddenly become a dream, one day. Shampoo had fallen in love with him...That was all it took to make him happy. He sat down with her, slipping an arm around his beloved, just to hold her. Although he couldn't see well, his other senses more than made up for it. He listened to her gentle breathing as she watched the television... he felt her soft, warm body resting in his arms. The scent of freshly washed hair... He loved this woman more than anything...

He continued to hold her as she became engrossed in the movie, both of them happy.

[Outside]

Azusa and Tsubasa, both dressed in similar frilly, pink dresses, waited outside the Nekohanten for it to open. Neither of them bothered to actually check to see if the restaurant was open. So they waited for the rest of the evening, chattering away happily into the cold, dark night.

[Ucchan's Okonomiyakiya]

Ukyou opened the door and smiled, "Come in, Ran-chan. Akane. How are you both?"

Ryouga sat by the counter, watching as the couple entered, "Hi!" Ryouga was rather cheerful tonight, even if Ranma was here. Ranma really wasn't Ryouga's sworn enemy anymore... He was a friend, of sorts. Although they still had a little rivalry going, it was still a friendship... or at least a very peaceful truce.

"Hi, Ryouga-kun!" Akane smiled as she entered the okonomiyaki-ya, Ranma following her.

"Yo," Ranma went straight up to the counter and sat down, waiting for his food.

Ukyou shook her head and smiled at Ranma, "Ran-chan, you're always in such a hurry to eat!"

Ranma grinned, "Well, who wouldn't want to miss out on your great okonomiyaki and that special sauce?"

Ryouga narrowed his eyes a little, "Don't tell me that you're after my wife now?"

"Hey! I'm just saying what a great cook she is!"

Akane tapped Ranma on the shoulder, "You never say anything like that about *my* cooking."

"Well, I always eat your stuff... It's okay, but it's not anything like Ucchan's cooking."

Ukyou rolled her eyes and whapped Ranma lightly on the back of his head, "I don't want you two to destroy the place tonight, really."

Akane swallowed a retort, not just because of what Ukyou said. She knew that she was jealous of his compliments of Ukyou's cooking. He hardly ever complimented hers, since he was so used to it. She knew that her cooking still wasn't perfect, but she could cook perfectly edible meals, every day.  
Ranma's way of 'complimenting' her cooking these days was to eat it all.

Ranma scratched his head, "Sorry, Ucchan." He looked over at Akane, wondering what he'd said wrong. But as long as she seems to have calmed down, I'm sure it's okay... though... He leaned over to Akane and whispered, "Although I do like your cooking, I've got to tell Ukyou how good hers is because we're guests, right? But, just between us, you've improved your cooking skills the most!"

Akane smiled a little and sat down between her husband and Ryouga. "How's everything going, you two, anyway?"

Ryouga smiled, turning to look at Ukyou, "I've never been happier."

Ukyou winked at him, "Even on our wedding night?"

The blush on Ryouga's cheeks spread to cover his whole face, "Ukyou-chan!"

Both Ukyou and Akane giggled while Ranma grinned. "You know, I never know how you survived that night with all those nosebleeds you have, Ryouga,"  
Ranma smirked over at the blushing man.

"Hey! That's none of your business!" Ryouga spluttered, still blushing very deeply... Though I'm not sure how I managed, either.

That sent the girls into more peals of laughter. When Ukyou managed to speak again, she leaned over and kissed Ryouga's cheek tenderly, "You know, you're so cute when you blush."

Ryouga blushed even more.

"So, what do you two want to eat?" Ukyou smiled at her guests.

"Oh, just my usual, Ucchan."

Akane looked at the menu for a moment, "I think I'll just have a modernyaki tonight, Ukyou."

Ukyou smiled and set to work, cooking four okonomiyaki for them all. As she worked, she hmmed, "Ne, Ryouga-kun. Can you get everyone something to drink?"

Ryouga made his way over to the refrigerator and started to search for something to drink.

"Ne, Ukyou. How's the baby going?" Akane asked, watching her friend at work.

"Well... you know how it is. Not exactly the most fun thing in the world,  
when you feel sick."

Akane smiled, "But it's more than worth it, you know."

Ranma rested his elbows on the counter, his chin in his hands and looked at Ukyou, "Even if you have to get someone to babysit when you want to go out."

Ryouga wandered back and poured out a cup of Calips Soda each. "Ukyou-chan will be okay with all of the changes...?" he wondered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Ryouga-kun," Akane smiled.

Ryouga turned his eyes on Ranma, "Well, Ranma. Maybe *you* should have a baby and then tell us all what it's like."

"WHAT?!" Ranma stared at Ryouga.

"Well, since you seem to think that the biggest problem is getting a babysitter, maybe you should have a child, yourself to see what it's really like."

"Hey! I'm a guy, 'Unca Pii Pii!'" Ranma retorted, glaring at Ryouga.

"Who you calling 'Pii Pii'?!"

Akane and Ukyou both sighed and the girls both bashed their respective husbands over the head with a chair. "Boys..." Ukyou sighed.

"There's hardly a moment's peace between them." Akane shook her head.

Eventually, they all managed to sit quietly and eat their okonomiyaki together. They caught up on recent events, and talking about the children who were to be born by the end of the year. Life had been quite quiet in Nerima, recently... Neither of the two couples knew that things would drasticly change, in a little while...

[The Outskirts of Toukyou]

The woman smirked to herself, "It's almost time... I hope you are ready for me."

[Unryuu-ke, Akari and Konatsu's Room]

Konatsu, dressed in a fine kimono, with his hair done up in an old geisha style, knelt down on the tatami mat, across from Akari. She smiled up at him, in the midst of knitting a jumper.

"Well, the pigs have been fed for the night, Akari-chan..." Konatsu looked over at Akari, "So I think that it's time for our dinner. I'll start making it..."

"I've already made our meal, Kenzan-chan." Akari smiled, finishing off the row of her knitting, and placed it down in the knitting basket.

The kunoichi, now part-time pig farmer, smiled and helped Akari up. "Well,  
we should go and eat, ne?"

They wandered off to get the food, and brought it to the living room, where Akari's grandfather awaited the meal, his frail form huddled up at the low, warm table.

[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

The two couples eventually finished their meal, and continued to chat for a while. Eventually Akane looked outside, "It's getting late... Ranma and I should go now. You and I both need our rest, Ukyou."

Ukyou yawned behind her hand, "You're right, Akane-chan. It was a busy day today."

Ryouga looked at his wife, a little concerned, "Maybe you should hire someone else to look after the restaurant. Then I can look after you and you can rest."

Ukyou nodded a little, "We'll see, Ryouga-kun. But I'm fine for the moment.  
Thanks for coming, Ran-chan, Akane. We'll see you later."

The Saotomes smiled and took their leave. Ryouga finished tidying up the small counter, then took Ukyou's hand, and the couple headed for bed...

Outside, the rain started to lightly patter down on the okonomiyaki-ya roof...

[A Cave, Somewhere]

A small figure struggled in vain as it tried to escape from its bonds.

[Ranma and Akane's Room, Tendou-ke]

Akane looked at her husband, "Oh, come on, Ranma. You could have run home fast enough NOT to get rained on!"

The female Ranma shrugged out of her damp Chinese top, "What's it matter,  
anyway?" She threw her damp top in one corner of the room, and started slipping off her damp pants. She wandered over to the window and looked outside, "Well, what do you know? It's hailing now."

Akane, about to reply to Ranma's question stopped, "Ranma! Get away from the window!"

Ranma turned and blinked at her.

"Who knows WHO would see you like that?" She gestured to Ranma's bare torso.

Ranma looked down then back at Akane, "There's a wall around the house,  
remember?"

Akane frowned a little, "That doesn't stop anyone from peeking."

Ranma sat herself down on the bed and kicked out of her boxer shorts, "The old hentai hasn't been around in a year, so I wouldn't worry."

Akane sighed and gave up. Ranma would NEVER have any female modesty. She closed the window and unzipped her damp dress, "We should really take a bath before we catch a cold."

Ranma grinned, "I have a better way to keep warm..." She moved up behind her wife, and helped her out of her dress.

Akane blushed a little as Ranma's small hands slid around her stomach, gently stroking over her delicate skin. "B...but we haven't done it like *this* in so long!"

She closed her eyes as she felt Ranma's lips lightly kissing the back of her neck, shivers of pleasure running through her body.

"Well, all the better to try it again..." Ranma breathed softly, the small feather-like feeling of her breath caused Akane to shiver a little more.

"Oh, Ranma..." she whispered, feeling her husband's hands gently undoing her bra... slipping it off her shoulders. The piece of lingerie fell to the floor, and Ranma's small, feminine hands moved around Akane's sides to gently cup her breasts.

Akane leaned back against Ranma, her heart beat starting to speed up... As Ranma gently played with her breasts, her nipples tingled and hardened...  
and the slow tingling started to build up between her legs... She reached behind her and squeezed Ranma's hips gently in her hands, pressing back against her.

Ranma responded by lightly nibbling at Akane's neck, and a hand starting to make its way down Akane's torso and stomach, going over her fine, soft curves, "Mm... you're warm already, Akane..."

"H..hai... let's get... mmm... to bed," she moaned softly, loving the touch,  
but feeling her knees weakening...

Ranma gently let go, feeling her own pleasure sending tingles through her body, just touching and hearing Akane... She led her to the bed, and kissed her lips, easing her back on the soft mattress...

As they kissed, their lips parting... their tongues slowly probing each other's mouths, Akane's arms slid back down to Ranma's wide hips. Her fingertips tenderly ran over her soft skin, almost tickling Ranma as she stroked... Ranma's soft, curvy body pressed down against Akane's... her hands running up and down Akane's sides...

As they fondled each other, both of them started to get turned on more and more, the build up slow and steady. Both of their voices whimpered with pleasure, both wanting the other to push them over the edge... but both still wanting to continue just touching their love...

Rolling over, Ranma and Akane continued to kiss, both rocking slightly against each other. Akane's breasts rubbed against Ranma's, both girls' nipples hard, pressing into each other's skin... And Akane started to grind her hips against her husband's... moaning... Ranma's moans echoing hers...

As Ranma pressed back up against her, he could feel her fragrant honey dripping down to run over her inner thighs and sex... "Akane..." she whispered in between moans... And slid one hand down, between then, to slide between her legs.

Akane cried out, softly, needing her touch so badly...she parted her legs a little further, and shuddered as Ranma's fingertips ran over her pink,  
dripping flower...

Slowly, Akane let her hand drop to Ranma's sex... running through Ranma's soft, red hair... then down to find her clit. Ranma let out a soft, shuddering moan of need as Akane's finger grazed her sweet bud lightly.

Soon, the two were stroking each other's special, sweet spot, their fingertips centering on areas of pleasure... their bodies ground against each other, damp with sweat as the two worked up each other's pleasure.

Suddenly, Akane cried out and started to orgasm as Ranma's fingers squeezed her clit gently. She cried out, arching her back as she came,  
her whole body shaking with the force of the pleasure she felt...

Ranma, even through her pleasure, gazed at Akane, watching her pleasure filled face as she orgasmed above her. A feeling of pure happiness washed through her... and a feeling of satisfaction. As soon as Akane started floating back down from the waves of pleasure washing through her, she collapsed on Ranma... and pinched on Ranma's own clit...

And Ranma felt the female sensations of her orgasm flood her, the strong feelings rushing through her small body. As she came, she felt one of Akane's fingers slipping inside her as her inner muscles contracted and squeezed... seeming to vibrate around Akane's fingers... Then Ranma moaned, half groaning Akane's name... and collapsed back on the bed.

Ranma sighed softly, sliding her arms around Akane as the dark haired girl rested her head on her shoulder. Both girls panted softly, drenched in sweat and honey. They snuggled close together for a while, relaxing... just holding each other, feeling wonderfully warm... Then they both fell asleep together, whispering words of love...

[ 's Clinic, Next Morning]

"Kasumi-chan, when's the next appointment?"

Kasumi rifled through her appointment book, "Not till this afternoon, anata."  
She smiled at her husband.

The doctor nodded and smiled, "Well, maybe I can work a little on this. Do you have that list?"

Kasumi searched through a pocket in her skirt and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Here you are."

He smiled and kissed her lightly, "Thank you, Kasumi."

She kissed him back lightly, then sat down next to him. "What is it for?"  
she wondered.

"It's something I put away but wanted to study later..." He showed her the bottle, then the little pile of dried up potion residue.

"Oh, I wonder what it was. It looks like a potion of some kind..."

Toufuu nodded and readjusted his glasses. He scanned through the list, "It seems very much that way. Hmmm... I think I'll try to make up a sample this morning to see if I can figure it out."

Kasumi smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "Gambatte, anata. I need to go shopping for a few things."

He smiled at her, and squeezed her delicate hand, "Come back soon."

She nodded and turned away, making her way to the door... And the doctor turned back to the list...

[Nekohanten]

As Mousse opened the door, two kawaii, damp creatures in pink and lace bounced past him into the restaurant.

Mousse blinked, "Anou na..."

The two pictures of kawaiiness bounced down at a table and started giggling as they waited to be served.

Shampoo blinked at them, then at Mousse, who shrugged. She shrugged a little back and went over to their table, "What you want to eat?"

Azusa and Tsubasa looked up. "We want gomoku wonton, yakisoba and ebi chaahan!" they both cried out together, both sounding equally kawaii.

Shampoo blinked, but nodded and went out to the kitchen. "Strange customers we have these days..." she muttered in her own language, and started the day's work.

[Beside a Sign, Reading 'Welcome to Nerima, Population: Variable']

The woman smirked and cracked her knuckles, "Now for my revenge." With that,  
she started striding into town, a determined look on her face...

She walked past Gosunkugi, who had a young Hinako-sensei walking next to him,  
begging him to buy her an icecream.

The woman kept walking. She stopped outside the Tendou Doujou, "Tonight...  
I shall put my plan into action." She laughed evilly and continued on.

[Inside the Tendou-ke]

Miyabi sat by the table, gobbling down her meal. Nodoka had prepared lunch,  
but had dragged Genma and Souun shopping with her for some new baby clothes and things. Akane and Ranma were left for the lunch.

Ranma was also gobbling down his food. Akane smiled evilly. Hmmm... I've got a way to slow you down, Ranma...

She took one of the little spring rolls, and dipped it in the pink sauce. She smiled over at Ranma, who blinked a little but smiled back. Making sure his eyes were still on her, she parted her lips a little, and ran her tongue,  
ever so slowly, through the sauce on the roll. Then she slipped the sauce covered end of the roll into her mouth.

Ranma stared at her, watching how she sucked on the sauce, then pulled the roll out from her pretty mouth, and started to dip it in sauce again.

Miyabi continued eating happily.

Akane licked her lips, this time, her tongue running over her top, then bottom lip... her eyes still on Ranma. Then she pushed the roll a little way into her mouth. As she began to suckle again, she wrapped her fingers around the base of the food, and started to push it into her mouth. After each slight push, she pulled it back out, working in a rhythm.

Ranma gulped, forgetting to eat.

She continued with her rhythm, this time bobbing her head a little, up and down the piece of food... Then she stopped. She took it out again, then let her lips wrap around the very tip of the roll, and she nibbled gently.

Ranma watched her sweet lips working around the shaft of the food taking small nips as she ran its length over her mouth, almost like kisses. She then took one more lick at it ... and dipped a finger in the sauce. She spread the sauce slowly over the roll... and licked the sauce from her finger.

She grinned to herself, watching Ranma start to get uncomfortable. She was going to leave him in agony for as long as possible. Miyabi, seeing her father stop eating, reached over and took his food.

Akane slowly ran her tongue up and down the sauce streak on the roll... then popped it into her mouth. As she chewed, she took another one. Ranma was a little startled, but he still couldn't get his mind back into gear.

She worked at the rim, this time. Nibbling at the still flakey outside of the spring roll. Then she suddenly plunged the shaft into her mouth, her eyes half closing as if in pleasure. This time she heard Ranma gulp.

Miyabi, now finished, looked at her parents, blinked, then wandered off to play with her toys in the corner of the room.

Akane started to rock the spring roll into her mouth, swaying a little herself. Giving a soft "Mmmm," she worked the roll faster...

Ranma, fidgiting, tried to speak, "A...a...anou... Aka..." He gulped again,  
his hands moving to his thighs. He tried again, "A...akane."

Her eyes showed her amusement, and she quickly ate the roll. "Hmm, well. I'm full. I think we should take Miya-chan for a walk."

Ranma's eyes widened as she stood up, as if she didn't know the effect that she had made on him. "A..akane!"

Akane wandered over to Miyabi and settled down next to her, "Ne, Miya-chan,  
who's this?" Akane held up a tanuki stuffed toy, smiling at her. She left Ranma, at the table, desperately trying to think of something else so that he could join the two.

Before too long, Ranma got up and joined his wife and daughter, letting the little girl climb onto his back for a 'horsey ride'. As he stood up with her, he leaned over and whispered to Akane, "You're so cruel, love."

She flashed a grin at him, "Next time, I'll do that to *everything* I eat."

Ranma bit his lip, "Ooooh, I'm going to get you for that." Then he took his daughter outside to run around the garden. Akane sat on the veranda, watching over the two most precious things in her life.

[In a Cave, Somewhere]

Something snapped... And the figure was free. It started to laugh... an insane cackle issuing from its mouth.

[Nerima, that Evening]

Shampoo and Mousse strolled through the streets, hand in hand. As they neared the doujou, Mousse abruptly pulled Shampoo with him, flattening them both against a wall.

"Wha-" Shampoo was cut off by a hiss from Mousse. She looked at him for a moment... as she saw the serious look on his face, she frowned.

Mousse, as soon as he was sure Shampoo would stay still, looked back towards the doujou. All he could see was a darker blur, moving stealthily down the wall of the doujou. But he could hear the almost silent sounds of the intruder as it moved. And hearing the lack of sounds the intruder was making told Mousse it wasn't an ordinary person.

As soon as the figure disappeared up the street, Mousse stepped out. He turned to Shampoo. "There was someone there."

Shampoo nodded, "I saw him. All in black, and carrying something."

"We'd better see what's going on."

The two made their way to the Tendou-ke...

[Somewhere]

A small figure bounded through the country side, laughing evilly. Half way through it's laugh, it smashed straight into a tree. "Urk."

[Tendou-ke]

Akane woke with a start at someone pounding at the front door. She looked at Ranma, who was still fast asleep. She sighed and got out of bed, pausing to put on a yukata.

"Ranma, wake up!" Akane prodded him. Seeing little response, and as the knocking at the door grew more incessant , she pushed her husband off the bed,  
"Wake up, you!"

Ranma came to as he was slammed onto the floor, half waking as Akane stomped out of the room. "Whacha do tha' for?" he called after her retreating figure.

Akane rounded the corner and stepped down into the entrance way. She opened the door with a violent shove, "What?" She blinked at Shampoo and Mousse.

"We're sorry to wake you, Saotome Akane, but - " Mousse was cut off.

"Akane! We saw intruder leaving Tendou-ke!"

Akane blinked again, "An intruder?"

The Chinese couple nodded. "Intruder steal something."

Akane's brow creased into a frown, "I'd better check the house... but I didn't hear anything..." She grabbed onto Ranma's pyjama top, "Let's go and have a look!"

Ranma, who had just managed to turn up, let himself be dragged around the house. The four people covered the ground floor, searching the closet under the stairs, the doujou, the kitchen, the livingroom, Happousai's old room and ended in the bathroom.

Ranma, finally realising what was going on, gave a half shrug, "Nothing's missing or out of place."

"We haven't looked upstairs yet..." Akane said, a strange feeling coming over her. She turned to leave the room, and almost walked straight into her father-in-law.

"What are you playing at?" Genma asked, rather upset at being awoken and sent downstairs to investigate by Nodoka.

"Oyaji, Shampoo and Mousse saw someone sneaking out of the house, carrying stuff." Both Mousse and Shampoo nodded at Ranma's statement.

"There was no-one in our room," Genma frowned. "Maybe Tendou-kun saw something." The group made their way upstairs, meeting Nodoka, her sword drawn, at the landing.

"What's going on? Was there someone down there?" Nodoka asked, looking at the group.

"Mousse and Shampoo saw someone sneaking away from our house... but there's nothing missing..." Akane half shook her head, still feeling uneasy.

"Maybe we should finish searching the house, then check the garden?" Mousse suggested.

As they reached Kasumi's old room, a sleepy Souun opened the door, "What time of night do you call this to have a party?"

"Tendou-kun, there may have been an intruder. Did you hear anything?" Genma asked his old friend.

"An intruder?" He turned and searched his room for a moment, "Well, our shogi board is still here!"

"Wahahah! That's okay, then!" Genma laughed.

Ranma and Nodoka whapped Genma over the back of his head, "Be serious!"

"You, too, Otousan!" Akane glared at her father, who immediately broke down in tears.

Shampoo opened Nabiki's old room, which was just about empty apart from a few boxes and crates, "Something missing from room?"

Everyone joined her, shaking their heads.

All eyes turned to Miyabi's room. Akane could feel her heart sinking as she started to dread opening the last door. She turned to look at Ranma... his face has turned white as if a premonition had struck him. Miya-chan... She fought back the urge to run away, or to run to the door and slam it open. Her body moved with a deliberate slowness, even though her senses were screaming at her to hurry.

It seemed like an eternity had passed, just to reach the door. She couldn't stop her hand from trembling as she reached for the handle. Her heart skipped a beat as it raced, painfully pumping her blood around her body... Her blood seemed ice cold, ready to freeze in her veins. Her fingers gripped the handle as panic gripped her heart. Miya-chan! She struggled against her body as it froze in place... eventually managing to turn the handle...and open the door.

Peering into the dark room, she knew two things. The window was open... and Miyabi was not there. "MIYA-CHAN!" She practically flew through the room to the windows, knowing that the intruder had taken her little girl long ago.  
Her hands gripped the window sill as her body trembled with pain and rage.  
Someone had taken her daughter. They would pay. She didn't even notice as the wood crumpled under her hands, "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma, his heart filled with the same pain, confusion and anger, clenched his fists, forcing himself not to grab hold of Mousse and cream him on the spot.  
Mousse could have stopped that bastard! He could have gotten Miyabi back!  
Mousse didn't! Damn him! Damn Shampoo! I'm going to KILL whoever did this!

As Ranma held back his anger, his pain and his confusion, he felt all of his emotions swirling inside him. He closed his eyes for a moment... and his feelings turned into a cold, slow burning anger that flared around him, like a sea of flickering white flames. "I will get her back. And anyone who gets in my way will die." His voice sounded empty and cold, even to his own ears.

No-one could meet Ranma's gaze at that moment.

Akane turned to him, "I am going, too."

Even in his current condition, Ranma knew it was no use trying to stop her.  
Her chi was a bright blue, tinged with flames of pure blood red. "No-one will DARE touch my daughter again."

The couple's patents backed out of the room as their children started advancing to the door.

"Son! You can't go now! You don't even know who did this," Genma tried to reason with his son. Souun could do no more than blubber, tears streaming down his face.

"Wait! Shampoo know who did this." The Amazon faced the two young Saotomes as they turned to her. She held up a small band of cloth that looked as if it had been torn. A few tassels were dangling from either end, and some long strands of dark hair were still attached to it. "It Hiibaa-chan who do this."

Ranma grabbed the hairband from Shampoo's grasp, the chi leaping higher around him. "The cow dies tonight." He and Akane turned to the door.

Nodoka barred their exit, her katana out. She looked her daughter-in-law in the eye, "You must do what a mother has to do for her child." She reversed her grip, offering the hilt to Akane. "You are a martial artist's wife and a mother. This is now yours."

Nodoka relinquished the sword as Akane took the hilt, accepting the sword,  
and the responsibilities that came with it, from Ranma's mother. With a slight bow, she and Ranma swept past their family, down the hall to the steps.

Mousse looked at everyone, "We will go, too. Shampoo can help them find the witch." He took Shampoo's hand and followed the younger Saotomes.

As they disappeared down the stairs, Genma sighed, "This battle is Ranma and Akane-kun's fight alone. Maybe they can help... but the battle is for our children, alone."

Nodoka nodded, leading the sobbing Souun back to his room, "They need to take all the responsibility for themselves, the young ones. Although maybe they will need a few diversions... And Toufuu-sensei will be needed to help the injured. Although I don't think that there will be much left of the old one once Akane-chan is through with her."

Genma shivered, slowly nodding to his wife.

[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki-ya]

Ukyou sighed, staring out the window at the street below. She was restless and couldn't sleep. Ryouga was fast asleep, curled up on the bed, and even Ryouga's dog and one of her grown puppies were asleep in a large basket by the bed. She sighed and loosened her silken dressing gown, One more try..  
Maybe she would sleep this time.

As she turned from the window, a flickering of movement caught her eye. She turned back and looked down to the street. She stared for a moment at the strange light. "Ran-chan and Akane-chan!"

Her cry woke Ryouga and the dogs. He looked around sleepily, only catching sight of Ukyou running out the door. "Ukyou-chan, wait!" He struggled to sit up. Finding his pyjamas, he slipped them on, then followed his wife, letting his dogs lead the way.

[ 's Clinic]

The doctor yawned and placed the bottle down on the table. It was finally finished. He looked at the strange blue liquid, "Hmm, I will have to test it tomorrow."

He was startled by the phone ringing in the waiting room. He looked at the clock and sighed, "Who could be calling at this time of night?"

Kasumi squeezed her husband's shoulder and smiled, "I'll see, anata. But maybe we won't be getting to bed tonight." She went to answer the phone, the doctor following her. He absently placed the bottle into the fold of his grey gi.

"Moshi moshi?" Kasumi asked, smiling as the doctor slid his arms around her waist, gently holding her against him as she talked on the phone.

But her smile soon faded, "Oh, my! We shall see what we can do to help."

Kasumi's brow was marred by a frown. Toufuu had never seen her frown before.  
He started to worry.

"Thank you, Oba-san," Kasumi placed the receiver down.

Toufuu turned her around to face him, "What is it, Kasumi?"

"Miya-chan has been kidnapped by Shampoo's great-grandmother," Even though her voice was as sweet as always, he could hear a certain hardness behind her words. "We must see if anyone needs your help, because there will be a fight." Her words belied what the doctor knew would be no ordinary battle.

"They will probably look at the Nekohanten first. I'd say that Cologne would try to lure them there, somehow. She knows the place well and will probably have set traps..."

Kasumi nodded slowly, "Sou... Shampoo and Mousse were out on a dinner date when I was in town earlier."

The doctor nodded and sighed, "I will go get my things."

Kasumi sighed and watched her husband get ready. Maybe... she thought. Her frown disappeared and she picked up the phone, then started to dial. A smile came to her lips as a plan to spring any traps came to her...

[Nekohanten]

Cologne winced as she slammed the cage shut on Miyabi. The girl may be a cute and innocent toddler, but she could bite! And her strength! She would have made a wonderful Amazon... Hmm. Maybe I shall make this one my daughter after I dispose of Akane... And humiliate son-in-la... No. 'Husband.' And that other one who defeated me. Ryouga. Humiliate him, too, after killing his wife and then make him my concubine. She grinned evilly at the little girl in the cage, the grin marring the beauty of her youthened form, "You are the bait... AND the one who will help me crush their spirits!"

Finding no way to escape from the stranger or the small cage, Miyabi curled up in the far corner and started to cry. Even she could sense the evil aura of the Amazon.

[Outside the Nekohanten]

Akane's anger flared up once more, "She's making Miya-chan cry! Ama!" Before anyone could stop her, she rushed at the door, breaking it into pieces with a well-aimed kick, "You're going to pay, you wrinkled, old hag!"

Ranma, his anger flaring to a deep red at the sound of his little girl's tears, rushed in with Akane, without thinking.

The other two couples looked at each other, then looked at the broken door.  
They followed... more cautiously.

[Inside the Nekohanten]

Cologne stood in front of the cage. Feh. The fools. Anger will cause them to make mistakes... All the better for me. She smirked at her opponents,  
"Well, well. If it isn't a group of children playing at adult games. It's a pity, but I will have to kill you girls." She snorted as she looked at Shampoo and Mousse, "Maybe I will let you live, ungrateful great grandchild.  
But I shall have to kill your beloved husband."

"You will be the one who dies!" Akane cried and ran at Cologne. Before she had taken three steps, she triggered a tripwire and a net dropped around her. She struggled against the ropes, but it tightened around her, hauling her into the air. The katana fell to the floor, the sound of metal striking concrete reverberated around the room.

The Chinese woman's smirk grew, "The kitten is declawed. Such a fool for her anger... Now she shall be the first... no the SECOND to die. First shall be the child." If husband falls for this, I can beat him... She saw his anger growing, Yes. Attack me husband!

A strangled cry was torn from Ranma's lips, "Noooooooo!" He leapt at the young Cologne, forgetting all but getting his hands on the woman, wanting to pummel her to a pulp.

Cologne laughed and ducked under Ranma's reckless attack. She reached up as he flew over her, poking his chest.

Ranma's body seized up and he smashed into the wall. He slid down into a crumpled heap on the floor, unable to move... straining against his frozen body to get at the woman, to kill the woman who would dare threaten his family.

"So, reckless groom, you think you could stop me?" The young Cologne laughed,  
then contemptuously turned away from him. Facing the others, she readied her defenses, "Who's next, children?"

Shampoo gripped her bonbori tighter, "You go too too far, hiibaa-san!" She leapt up onto a table top, knowing her great grandmother quite well. She knew that she wouldn't think of placing traps on the table top...

Cologne looked coolly at her great grandchild, "So, you think you can get me,  
like this? I have learned a few *new* tricks while I've been gone!"

The older Amazon threw something at Shampoo's feet... and explosion and a puff of smoke blinded the purple haired girl. She stumbled backwards, off the tabletop... only to be caught by Mousse.

Ukyou, hoping that Cologne would be distracted by the two Chinese, threw some small, sharpened spatulas at Cologne...

Ryouga took this moment to attack. Rushing in, behind the spatulas, he attacked with all of his strength...

Ryouga lashed out with a roundhouse kick, seeking to send Cologne into a corner for a trap. Cologne ducked the kick and ankle tapped him, Ryouga rolled with the kick and cursed as pain ran up his leg. He rolled to his feet and, ignoring the pain somersaulted forwards with a heel kick.

Cologne stepped around it and caught him mid-air, then back suplexed him to the floor. Ryouga gasped as his collar bones rammed into his lungs, expelling the air from his body. Cologne took the opportunity to slip a pill into his mouth. He swallowed it in his desperate attempts to breathe.

Ukyou, seeing her husband downed, attacked in a rage, disregarding her own safety or that of her child. She lept at Cologne, covering her entry with spatulas. Cologne blocked the projectiles and then unleashed a hail of thin cables from her sleeves. The ropes few all around Ukyou, wrapping around her limb and body and dragging her to the ground, hard.

Cologne laughed as the ropes coiled around Ukyou. She tightened them,  
imobilising the girl. As she stepped back, she was hit in the back by a bonbori. Rolling with the blow, Cologne lept forwards and rebounded off the wall at her attacker. She came back at Shampoo so fast that Shampoo was unable to counter or avoid the kick the slammed squarely into her face. The purple haired Amazon dropped to the floor without a whimper.

Cologne landed delicately and smiled, "You are a hundred years too LATE to beat me! Wahahahahahaha-"

Cologne's laugh was cut off as she was slammed into the wall from behind and kicked viciously in the back. She turned, throwing a slashing back elbow to punch her opponent away. As she spun, she was hit in the gut by a ten pound weight. She grunted as it rebounded off her abdominal muscles.

Mousse, seeing his attack had failed, leapt back to regroup. As he pulled away, Cologne moved in, throwing forearm combinations. Mousse reeled as Cologne's punches and elbows sapped his strength. Cologne uppercutted him and then, with an acrobatic heel spin, roundhouse kicked him into unconsciousness.  
He was out before he hit the floor.

Everyone was down... The dark-haired Amazon woman smirked.

"No more interruptions... Husband, Concubine. You both will be mine... as soon as I rid the world of these others. But first, you must know what you have all done to me." Cologne glared at the group of defeated warriors in the room.

She indicated her new, rather voluptuous, young body. "You see this? After you *defeated* me," She practically snarled the word 'defeated', "That lech HAPPOUSAI ... glomped onto me and WOULD NOT LET GO! Floating around in space, I couldn't get him off. Even when I regained my strength..." Her words ended in a growl.

"Even THEN, I had to wait for the orbit to decay. When we hit the ground,  
I made sure that he was under me. I threw the old lech into a cavern, using everything I knew to keep him tied up. It took me *months* to get rid of that ... that ... creature!"

She ran her eyes over them, all of them struggling to escape. Cologne knew that she had won and they were helpless.

"Then... I spent the rest of my time training, waiting for my revenge. I have awaited this moment... training my new body, savouring the taste of revenge. And this new body will be *perfect* for taking the clan back.  
And with my two, strong husbands at my side..."

Ranma's eyes dilated with inhuman fury, his anger rising further, heightened by his inability to speak...

"NEVER!" Ryouga growled, straining against the paralysis poison as it coursed through his body.

Cologne ran a hand through her long, dark hair, "Oh, but you *will*. I will break you, break your spirit. I can see the signs that your beloved women are to be mothers again. Killing your family before it even starts, my dear concubine, will destroy you." Her eyes turned to stare at Ranma's hate filled eyes, "Even you can not survive long with your wife and children dead, husband."

The group, struggle as they might, could not escape from Cologne's traps. The eyes of the captured friends conveyed all of their hate and outrage at their captor. Miyabi started to cry again, this time louder. Cologne laughed wickedly and picked up an ornate knife, emblazoned with the image of a dragon.

"Now, to finish this..." Cologne purposefully stepped towards Mousse. Kill the worthless one first. The waiting will only drive the rest over the edge. She grabbed the unconscious man by his long, black hair, dragging his head back.

She rested the edge of the knife on his exposed throat, "Shampoo! Watch your husband die, you worthless excuse for an Amazon!" A drop of blood welled up under the knife edge...

"Nooooooooo!" Shampoo cried, the anguish in her voice echoing around the room.

Cologne turned and laughed at Shampoo, yanking Mousse's hair back harder,  
the sharp blade slicing at the man's skin, small traces of blood starting to seep down the blade.

...then the wall crashed down around the elder Amazon and her victim. She cried out in surprise, dropping the knife.

As the dust settled, a dark shape advanced into the room... it's enormous proportion blocking the entire opening.

"What is this?" Cologne shrieked, her voice rising a few notches. I can't let this happen! If they get free... They will kill me!

The dust settled, revealing the large girth of Katsu-nishiki, Akari's sumo pig. The pretty ninja and his wife stepped into the room.

Cologne regained control, "Come to watch your friends die?"

Then Azusa and Tsubasa, the second crossdresser disguised as a walking pot plant, entered the room.

"Waiwai! That knife is sooooooooooo cute! Mary-chaaaaaaaan!" Azusa managed to glomp onto Cologne's knife, totally ignoring Mousse's comatose form.

Azusa was soon joined by a chibi Hinako-sensei. A sleepy Gosunkugi arrived,  
wearing two lit candles, bound against his head with a long headband. He yawned a little, destroying the image of a dark, angry shinto magician.

Cologne's smirk returned, "Pathetic... You shall all die."

As she readied her attack on the newcomers, another wave of assailants flooded the room. The entire Kunou household. Including Kunou-kouchou,  
playing his ukulele. And the Sanzenins.

Cologne paled, With ones as unpredictable as these... I didn't plan for this occurance...

Nabiki stood slightly behind her husband and held up a sheet of paper, "You dare to do this to my little sister and my niece? This paper is your downfall."

Kunou readied his bokken, his eyes fixed on Cologne. Kodachi's poisons and potions were ready. Mikado was ready on his rollerblades, even if it meant attacking a pretty woman. Kunou-kouchou was ready with his hair shears.

Cologne, backing her words with a confidence she didn't feel, assumed a defensive posture, "No paper could defeat me."

Kasumi and Toufuu appeared. Kasumi gave a sweet smile, "Oh, but I'm sure that you should listen to what Nabiki-chan has to say first."

Cologne's face turned a shade whiter. Damn! The doctor... She cursed silently. Even *I* don't know his capabilities!

Toufuu strode into the room and checked Mousse, watching Cologne from the corner of his eye. The others would keep her at bay while he looked after the ones she had captured. He tended to Mousse's wound, thankful that it was only a shallow cut.

Nabiki spoke up, "This is a letter from the Joketsuzoku tribe, stating that you are no longer fit to be part of the Amazon tribe."

Cologne grinned without humour, "For such a young girl, your lies are growing rather fanciful. The tribe is in China, far away from here."

Nabiki smirked and tapped the letter against her cheek for a moment, "I guess you have forgotten all about that incident at my wedding?"

Cologne's eyes narrowed, "What about it?"

"If you think back, you will remember that the Joketsuzoku were there for the wedding of your great-granddaughter and Mousse, were they not?"

The youthened woman's eyes narrowed, then widened in surprise.

Nabiki Kunou placed a hand on her hip, the letter swaying in her hand,  
almost like a fan, "And the Amazons did not react well to your interruption of a wedding that they had accepted. Of course I was the one that they talked to first. The elders couldn't find you to give you your punishment,  
so I promised them that I would give you their letter of justice. After all, you needed to come back for your ... revenge." Nabiki unfolded the letter with a skilled hand, And those Amazons paid for me to deliver this letter - after all, they didn't wish to search the world for you ... especially seeing how drunk and hung over they were from the wedding banquet!

As Cologne stared at her, in facinated horror, Nabiki read, "'We hereby remove all rights and honours of the Amazon warrior code from you. The one who brings disgrace on the Joketsuzoku tribe is no longer one of us. Cologne of the Joketsuzoku, you are now Cologne the Disgraced.'"

Cologne's eyes flickered around the room. Her whole life... gone. She was now... nothing. She had the law to back her up, her whole life. It was her stability, her foundation. Now... it was gone. She trembled a little. Too caught up with her past, she did not notice the others freeing her new enemies.

Kasumi set Akane free, gently holding her back, "Akane-chan, this may be your fight, but please, you have to take care of yourself, your baby...  
And Miya-chan."

Akane, still trembling with rage, glared at the white-faced woman in the middle of the room, "She's not getting away with this." Akane growled beneath her breath, her eyes filled with anger. She picked up the katana.

The doctor slipped around Cologne, and started to tend to Ranma. He poked gently at his chest... and Ranma was free. "Go save your daughter, Ranma.  
Then do what you must," Toufuu whispered.

Ranma, still filled with hate and pain, nodded curtly drew back his anger. He knew he would need the power later. He stood up and moved towards the cage... his daughter crying at all the anger and hurt she could feel around her, and at the loneliness and coldness of being trapped.

Ranma moved to the cage, behind Cologne. With a crack, Ranma pulled the cage door off it's hinges and slammed it to the ground.

Cologne jumped with a start, and suddenly the anger of her current position rushed through her, "I'll kill you, too, 'husband'" She spat out the word,  
lunging at Ranma.

But Akane stood in her way, the sword in her hands. "You touched my daughter.  
You shall never do it again." Akane spoke softly, but her aura started to flare around her again.

Cologne backed off a little, "Bah. You can't even handle a sword. If you wish to die, fight me!"

Akane's lips twitched into a smirk, "If I can wield a bokken, I can use this katana..." Akane had done kendo in the past, and was quite good at it. But she hadn't trained with the sword in a long time... She was about to find out how good she really was. She cooly stared at Cologne, but her aura flickered behind her eyes. She felt the power... She would defeat Cologne...

Cologne moved towards Akane... And the naked blade of the sword flashed in front of the older woman.

Akane slashed downward with the katana, forcing Cologne back. The former Amazon moved in, knowing that she had to disarm her opponent. She lunged at Akane, her hand outstretched. One touch was all it would take...

Akane swept the blade upwards in defense, forcing Cologne to pull away at the last moment. Cologne frowned, the girl was more skillful then she had anticipated...

Cologne rushed in, hoping to get inside the swords rage before Akane could force her away again. Akane saw her coming and swung wildly at her. Cologne ducked under the attack and closed in just as Akane swung around and tried to strike her legs. Cologne was forced to improvise and jumped over the blade,  
rolling on the floor to regain her balance. She rolled to her feet in front of Ranma, who, still holding Miyabi, shoved Cologne at Akane.

The momentary distraction was enough. As Cologne faltered, Akane struck, swinging the katana in a wide arc.

As the steel flashed towards Cologne again, the cold metal cruelly sliced into her cheek. Cologne felt the sting of the shallow cut... reaching up, she ran her finger over the blood that started to ooze from the wound, "You dare cut me? It's impossible! You can't beat me!"

Akane grimly stared at the woman. She readied herself... this time the blade would strike deeper. She made my daughter cry... she would dare to kill my child... She felt the cold rage building up inside her as she stepped to the woman...

And Ranma pulled Akane back. He thrust the crying Miyabi to Akane, "Take care of Miyabi. I will finish the fight."

Suddenly Akane's anger dropped from her... the sword clattered to the ground and she clutched her daughter to her. A flood of joy filled her, mixed with her pain and anger. She started to cry, holding the young girl to her, "M..  
Miyabi..."

Ranma looked to Kasumi, who gently led Akane to the side. Akane collapsed at the table, sobbing and holding her daughter. Her will to fight died, fading away as she held her precious child in her arms.

Ranma turned back to Cologne, "Now you'll find out what it's like to be one who threatens my family..."

Ranma glared at Cologne for a moment and then slammed his foot down on the floor as he dropped into his guard, shaking the entire building. "Attack my family and die! I WILL break you!" He pointed at her, to emphasize his point.

Cologne faced Ranma calmly. She knew he was good. The best. He was her finest student. Possessed of all the attributes of a true warrior, he would be a dangerous foe. He reverie was cut short as Ranma attacked.  
Ranma dashed forwards, throwing a series of spinning punches and kicks. He didn't expect them to hit, but it forced Cologne on the defensive and allowed him to close in. Having cornered her, he jumped into the air and pivoted,  
shifting his weight midair so that all his weight was behind his kick. He swept his foot around, catching Cologne on the jaw. The kick snapped her head around and slammed it into the wall. Ranma followed up, grabbing her hair and slamming her into the ground with it.

From the floor, Cologne rolled and kicked Ranma to the ground. He rolled away and then jumped easily to his feet. Cologne, likewise, rose to her feet and stood opposite Ranma. They glared at each other for a moment and then attacked.

Running towards each other, Ranma and Cologne leapt into the air. Ranma weaved as Cologne kicked at him. He rolled behind her and grabbed her shoulders, then dropped to the floor, slamming his and Cologne's combined weight down on her back. They bounced off the floor as they hit and flew apart. Ranma rolled to his feet and ran straight at her.  
Cologne got to her knees before Ranma's slide kick hit, sending her rolling across the floor again. Ranma stood up slowly and watched with grim amusement as the Amazon woman struggled to rise to her feet. After a moment, she stood unsteadily and moved to her guard. She was dizzy and winded. Ranma had become more powerful than she remembered...  
Ranma, seeing Cologne was ready for more, attacked. He was going to make her suffer for what she had done. He was eager for it to last a while...

Cologne reeled back as Ranma's punches forced their way through her guard. She tried to pull away, but Ranma followed, hammering all of his rage and hate into her. His right fist slammed into her ribs and she heard bone break. He spun and heel kicked her across the room, sending her with the impact.  
Cologne fell to the floor, gasping and coughing blood. "So... You did learn, after all..."  
Ranma did not speak, his face said it all. There would be no mercy...  
He drew his hands back, gathering cold wind around his fist and charging it with the energy of his rage. He knew the blow would not kill her. That, he wanted to do with his hands. He felt his chi reach it's peak and drove his hands forward...

"SHINKYUUHIRYUUSHOUTENREPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma's fist surged forward, every ounce of his considerable power behind the blast. A swirling spiral of charged energy roared out of his outstretched palms, streaking across the room and slamming Cologne unmercifully into the wall. The blast held her there for a moment, continuing to pour it's energies into her.

Finally, the blast died down and left nothing but wisps of smoke in the air. There was silence. No-one spoke. Cologne lay on the floor against the wall, a charred mark leading down to where she lay. She sat limply on the floor and her clothes were burned and torn so as to be almost unrecognisable.

Ranma dropped his hands and slowly walked over to where battered woman lay.  
His eyes betrayed no emotion as he stepped up to her. He drew his fist back and held it, looking contemptuously down at her. Ranma prepared his final blow, drawing on all of the cold, hard, hateful emotions within him, he grated with rage, "You will NEVER threaten my family again!"  
He slammed his fist towards Cologne's head, not caring that the concrete would break her skull... And a fast, small shape knocked his hand out of the way. Ranma's fist smashed straight through the wall, next to her head, the concrete cracking under the power of his blow.

The shape attached itself to Cologne's chest, "Sweet! Cologne-chan, Happi's back!"

As Ranma staggered back and regained his balance, he stared, "JIJI?"

Kasumi blinked, "Oh, my."

Cologne, too badly injured to fight against the lech, fainted.

Ranma, broken out of his anger, blinked as if waking from a dream.

Finishing with freeing Ryouga from the effects of the potion, Dr Toufuu sighed and made his way to Cologne, "I guess we will have to do something with her. But this fight is over."

Ranma nodded a little, dazed. He turned to watch Akane and his little girl,  
being looked after by Ukyou, Akari and Nabiki. Kasumi stood close by, making sure that they were fine. Shampoo sat with Mousse at the table, the Amazon watching over both her husband and her friend. Even Kodachi, sitting a little way off, showed her concern for her ex-rival and her child. Ranma slowly made his way over, and sat next to Akane, sliding an arm around her, "It's over, Akane..."

She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. Then she buried her head against his shoulder, holding the softly crying Miyabi to her.

Konatsu looked at Cologne, who still had Happousai snuggling against her breasts, "What will happen to her?"

Toufuu shook his head, using a cloth to wipe the blood from Cologne's cheek.  
"She'll recover... Her aura is still strong. But I don't think she can stay around here. She may cause more damage..."

Azusa and Tsubasa looked at her. As Azusa searched, Tsubasa shook his kawaii head, "Maybe you can send her away somewhere."

Auzsa didn't find anything kawaii on Cologne.

Toufuu shrugged a little, "Well, she can't go back to the Joketsuzoku."

Azusa found something to hit Cologne with. "Waai! Kawaikunai! Kawaikunai!"

Hinako joined in, "Delinquent! I'll give you a detention!"

Gosunguki just slumped down and sighed.

As Toufuu tried to stop her, the bottle that Azusa was holding spilled all over the unconcious woman's face. The doctor blinked, "That looks like..."

Cologne spluttered, the liquid waking her up. She swallowed, gulping until she could breathe properly. "What the..?"

Happousai stared up at her, "Oh, my darling Cologne-chan!"

As stared in disgust at the old man, her emotions changed... "Happi-chan!"

Ryouga and Mikado looked sick. Kouchou started to shave Cologne's hair.

Kodachi walked over and pulled out a spray, "This is one way to get rid of this problem." Before the doctor could stop her, she sprayed both Cologne and the old man with her potion. "You deserve this for challenging the Kunou family... even the very distantly removed members."

Kodachi looked over at Nabiki and her sister, watching the group of friends around them. Even though we may be enemies, sister-in-law, you are family. Sometimes I wish... She shook her head to rid herself of the thought and stood up. Mikado slid his arms around her.

Cologne looked around, seeming confused. Happousai continued to rub his face against her cleavage.

Tatewaki looked at his sister for a moment, appraising her. He nodded with approval, finally, "Sister, thank you. You have acted honorably."

He stood Cologne up, then led her outside. He pushed her gently into the waiting taxi, and handed over a wad of cash. Smiling with satisfaction, he re-entered the Nekohanten.

Everyone blinked at him.

He looked at them, extraordinarily pleased with himself, "The two are off to visit the wonders of the gaijin city of New York, thanks to the wonderful Tatewaki Kunou." He bowed. "Err... that WAS a potion of memory loss, was it not, sister dearest?"

Everyone facefaulted.

[A little later]

Leaving the Nekohanten, the sleepy crowd stepped out into the first rays of the morning sunlight. As the sun rose, it's light spreading over Nerima,  
people started to awaken.

The early morning risers were greeted with the sight of a crowd of tired,  
rather drained people... half of them still only wearing their night clothes.

Being good Nerimans, they ignored them, going about their business.

Soon, everyone from the group made their way home to rest. The Kunou clan headed for the Kunou mansion... kicking Kunou-kouchou out again as they went. Hinako was walked back to her apartment, then Gosunguki himself headed home. Akari and Konatsu left for the Uunryu residence... Kasumi and Toufuu eventually found their way to the clinic, while Ryouga and Ukyou left for Ucchan's. Shampoo and Mousse waved goodbye from the Nekohanten as Ranma, Akane and Miyabi headed for home, then set about cleaning up the mess...

Soon, Nerima seemed just like any other suburb. Peaceful and quite.

At the Tendou-ke, Genma, Nodoka and Souun welcomed their children and their grandchild home.

The tired couple and their child were taken to their room. Ranma and Akane went back to bed... this time with Miyabi, sleeping between them.

Nodoka quietly took her sword, "A mother's love conquers all... Not this weapon." She closed the door, leaving the family to rest.

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - A Mother's Love [Epilogue]  
_

About a month later, a young Cologne with an okappa hair style sat in the middle of New York city, holding Happousai to her chest. She looks around her, watching all the gaijin staring at her. "Where am I? I still don't know," she whispered in Chinese. She looked down at the old freak who was happily nuzzling between her breasts, "And who are you? But whoever you are... I love you!" She hugged him tighter.

A rough looking gaijin approached them, "Hey, girlfriend! Wanna give me some of that, too?"

She started at the man for a moment... then turned and ran, confused, lost and alone. She didn't know what was going on... but she knew that she would find out...

Cologne found her way into the building that they had made their home. She settled down on the carpeted floor. She smiled as she eyed Happousai, "You want your love to give you more?"

Happousai looked up, his eyes shining. He could understand her, even though he didn't know how or why. "Sweeto!"

Cologne slid off her dress, exposing her sweet, young lingerie clad form to the old man. "Take me, I am yours."

Happousai tried to glomp onto her panties... but she evaded and stripped them off, dropping them to the floor, "THIS is for you." She indicated her naked form... her soft, luscious curves... her sexy body.

Happi's eyes grew big and he glomped tightly onto her.

Then the potion wore off.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET IT OFF ME!"

Happousai went sailing out the window, up over the New York skyline. He had never been happier.

Ack, I spent so long trying to edit this thing that I can't remember who all gave me C&amp;C ... If you did and you're not on the list, please remind me and I'll put you on the list of people who've helped me.

Thanks to Plunger, Skuld fanficMUX, Sean Gaffney, Sebastian Weinberg, Kergma,  
Rui Madeira, errr... damn, I forgot everyone's names sorry... So, thanks, too, to all the people from the FFML who C&amp;Ced this... Oh, yeah, thanks to Jimbo, too... Salomon Farin, as well! Thanks to the sweet guy who made up Miyabi's name, way back, who I forgot to credit previously... You know who you are. ^_^

Well, please e-mail me so I can put your name down here! ^^;;; Gomen!

. .au/~caseawr

Ja, mata!

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane SpiritMUCK Akane FanficMUX Ukyou Furtoonia Caroline RealLife 


	8. Chapter 8

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 8 - Moments [WARNING : Lemon fanfic!]

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
-

[Toufuu's Clinic, Nerima, 3am]

Ranma and Ryouga both sat on the front doorstep, grinning like idiots. It had been a long day for both of them, but even at the small hours of the morning, neither could even think of sleeping. Ranma held up a celebratory cup of sake, Ryouga complying. They both downed the small cups of the warm liquid, and started grinning again.

It had also been a long day for Akane and Ukyou. Both of them slept, worn out beyond belief.

Miyabi slept in her own futon, on the floor of Akane's old room. She didn't really understand what had happened, but she was content. Her grandparents were looking after her, spoiling her rotten while her parents were away. She didn't mind one bit - and she slept like an angel...

The rest of the household slept quietly, but a tingle of excitement filled the air. Although they'd all been late to bed, the three grandparents had already planned a party. Even if it had to be a quiet one.

The rest of Nerima slept, but the news would travel quickly in the morning.

[Morning]

Toufuu opened the curtains and smiled. The early morning light streamed in,  
shining on the sleeping men. Ryouga and Ranma had moved in to the waiting room, and both were alseep on the chairs.

An annoyed look crept over Ranma's face as the sun shone on him. He moved a little, groaning... and fell flat on his face onto the floor.

"Waah!" Ranma woke up with a start.

Ryouga gave a yawn and blearily opened his eyes.

Toufuu smiled, "It's time you two joined your wives... You don't want them to know that you've been outside half the night, do you?" He gave a wink.

Ranma grinned sheepishly, and grabbed Ryouga by the collar. Dragging him to his feet, Ranma thanked the doctor, and the two entered the clinic...

Kasumi smiled as they walked past, her face filled with happiness. She looked over at her husband, "Everything is going well, ne?"

Toufuu nodded and took her hand, giving her a warm smile, "Without your help, I don't know what I'd have done."

She kissed him gently on the cheek and just smiled.

[A private room, Toufuu's Clinic]

Both men sat in the room together, each of them seeming to be in a world of his own...

Ranma sat down on the chair next to Akane's bed, and smiled. A little cot at the end of the bed held his son. The little baby was fast asleep, as was his wife. He gazed tenderly at the two of them, a smile touching his lips.

Ryouga gazed at his wife and their new-born daughter with a look of bemusement and awe on his face. He was rather lost, not knowing what to do but sit by his wife's bed and watch his family. Not so long ago, he was holding his wife's hand as she squeezed it tightly, crying out with labour pains... And then the next thing he remembered was the cry of his daughter. But now they were both so peaceful... Ryouga gave a small sigh,  
and continued to watch over them both...

It wouldn't be too long before one of them woke up.

[Kunou-ke]

Nabiki rolled over in bed as the phone rang. She didn't want to wake up,  
but the ringing was irritating. She opened her eyes a crack, and looked at her husband. He was still fast asleep. She gave a little sigh, and reached over, grabbing the phone.

Maybe if she got rid of the people on the phone, she could go back to sleep.

"Moshi, moshi?"

Nabiki's expression went from tiredness and irritation to surprise, then to excitement and a smile crossed her face as she talked on the phone. By the time she put the phone down, she was practically ready to jump out of bed and spread the news... and to collect her winnings.

She woke Kunou up, shaking him, "Kunou-chan, the babies are born!"

Before Kunou could even register what was going on, Nabiki was already on the phone...

[A private room, Toufuu's Clinic]

Ranma's son started to cry.

He cried long and loud, his cry soon joined in by Ryouga's daughter. The combined noise of the two babies woke up the mothers.

Still tired, but both rather happy, the two women slowly awoke to the cries of their children. Before either of the couples had a chance to do anything, Kasumi was in the room. She picked up the squalling babies,  
and handed each child to the mothers. She handled them gently, like she was already a mother herself... And with only a smile at the parents,  
she left the room.

As soon as Akane held her son, he quietened a little, but he was hungry. Akane knew the cry well. With a soft, tired, but happy smile at Ranma, she opened her yukata a little, and started to feed her son.

Ukyou's little girl fell back to sleep as soon as Ukyou held her. Ryouga was not the only one in awe of the little girl. Ukyou smiled at her husband, "Oh, Ryouga... she's just so wonderful..."

Ryouga smiled and gently kissed his wife. He whispered, "Yes, she is..."

Akane and Ranma exchanged smiles. Even though they already had a daughter, the whole experience seemed new again, and still seemed so ... special.

The birth of the two children was nothing short of miraculous.

[Outside]

A group stood outside the front of the clinic. Nabiki had called around,  
and invited half of Nerima to come and see the children. This would be her first look, too.

She and Kunou were there, Sasuke holding the two rather large gifts for both mothers. Nodoka, Genma, Souun and Miyabi stood with them, Miyabi running around them, chasing a little puppy that had wandered too close.  
Her eyes lit up at the sight, and she was soon more interested in trying to pet the little creature than to see her mama and papa, and the new baby.

Kodachi and Mikado stood nearby, with Azusa, Tsubasa, Akari, Konatsu,  
Shampoo, Mousse, and many of the other residents of Nerima. Just about everyone was there to see the babies!

Opening the door, Kasumi looked about in surprise. "Maa, you're all here?  
Oh, this is wonderful - Akane-chan and Ukyou will be so pleased! I'll just go in and make some tea, but please be quiet when you come in, ne?"

Smiling, she wandered back inside, to the kitchen.

[Inside]

The doctor smiled at the crowd invading his little clinic. He led them to the private room, urging them to be quiet for the sake of the babies.  
He was rather proud to have been the one to look after the two mothers as they went into labour. Kasumi had been wonderful help, and she had proven to be quite a competent midwife. It had been hectic, though. Both women had gone into labour at the same time! He was sure that Ukyou had gone into labour first, and that Akane followed her in sympathetic labour;  
But they were both due around the same time, and both babies were healthy.

The group entered the little room to see the families.

Both of the women were holding their children, their husbands seated near by. Miyabi, spying her parents, ran up to her father and glomped onto his leg.

"Otou-san!"

With a smile, Ranma lifted up his daughter. She giggled and hugged him,  
before she caught a glimpse of her mother, holding the new baby. She looked over at him curiously, wondering what on earth it was, and why her mama was holding it.

Akane smiled at her daughter, "This is your new little brother, Masao."

Miyabi pouted a little, and squirmed in Ranma's arms to get to her mother. She wanted to see what it _really_ was. It looked like a doll,  
to her.

Ranma shook his head with a smile, "Later, Miya-chan. How about I get you an ice-cream, instead?"

Miyabi's interest went straight back to her father. "Ice-cream!" she squealed with delight.

"Just wait a little while, and papa will get you some." He smiled at his daughter. She was a little miracle on her own, even if she did like to get her own way all the time.

"Masao? What a nice name," Nodoka smiled at her daughter-in-law, but she looked over to Ukyou and Ryouga, "What is the name of your child,  
Ukyou dear?"

Looking up at Ryouga, Ukyou smiled. They had long since gone through a list of names for their baby, back when she first knew she was pregnant. The name that they had chosen if they had a girl sprang to Ukyou's lips.  
To them, it was a perfect name for their little girl, "Saeko."

Ukyou's father poked his head in the door. "That's such a pretty name,  
and I can see that my little grand daughter is as pretty as her mother."

"Father!" Ukyou smiled with happiness, "I didn't think that you'd be able to make it ..."

He walked into the room, even now dressed in his okonomiyaki outfit. "I would give up a day of business any time for my daughter... and her child." He moved over to Ukyou's bed, and picked up his grandchild.

Ryouga gave a little sigh and whispered to Ukyou, "I guess my parents got lost on the way here. I know I almost did."

She kissed his cheek and smiled, "They'll be here, I know it, Ryouga-kun."

As soon as she uttered those words, Kasumi entered with the tea. And Ryouga parents. "Oh, they came in to the kitchen asking where Nerima was..."

Ryouga smiled. They were his parents all right.

As the close relatives huddled around the beds, seeing the newest members of the families, the others contented themselves to chat and wait for a turn to hold the babies.

Although the doctor asked for quiet, there was definitely a party atmosphere prevailing in the room. Handing out tea and snacks, everyone was celebrating the birth of the newest residents of Nerima.

[Later that night]

Everyone had left, and the two mothers and their newborn were resting. The fathers hadn't wanted to leave, but Kasumi had persuaded them both to go home for the night. After all, they'd had a long day.

Toufuu sat down next to his wife, having finished his examinations for the day. She smiled softly and took his hand.

"Anata, maybe we should start thinking about having children," Kasumi said,  
The doctor smiled and gently kissed her, "If you want to have a child, all you have to do is ask. My job is stable, and we have room for a baby. But you need to decide whether you're doing this for yourself, or for everyone else. Ever since I've known you, you've been doing things for others. For your father, for your sisters, for Ranma and his family, and now for me. This has to be your own decision, Kasumi. Don't do it just because people expect it of you."

Kasumi squeezed his hand, "I don't know... I just know that I won't be able to help you so much with your patients, once I'm pregnant."

"You're thinking about others again, now. I want you to do what you want with this, Kasumi. If you want a baby, then we will cope. But it has to be your decision - I want whatever you want." He smiled kindly down at her.

Kasumi nodded slightly, then lay her head against her husband's shoulder.  
"Are you ready to be a father?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Well... I really do want a baby. I want to be a mother of my own child,  
and not just a mother to the rest of my family. I... I want this for us,  
Toufuu."

Toufuu wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, "Anything for you,  
my darling Kasumi Ono."

She sighed, and smiled up into his eyes, "Oh, Toufuu..."

He gazed back down into her sweet face, and trailed his fingertips lightly over her cheek, "My love..." And slowly he reached down to kiss her soft lips.

They kiss softly, her arms reaching up to slide around his neck... one hand snaking up to slip of his glasses, placing them down on a table.  
He moved down to her, holding her even tighter to him as they kissed,  
changing the tender kiss into a kiss filled with passion...

The couple held each other and kissed on the couch, both thrilling to the sensation of each other's touch... neither caring that Kasumi was still taking her herbal tea that stopped conception. They were in love... and their future child would come from their combined love.

Slowly, the doctor picked up his wife, and carried her to their room...  
laying her carefully on the bed, he slid out of his clothing, and into the bed beside her. Working at the zip on her dress, he started to tenderly kiss her face and neck, showering her with his soft kisses.

Before too long, Kasumi's clothing was on the floor next to Toufuu's,  
and they were in each other's arms, both of them pressing against the other, their arms holding each other in a loving embrace...

They seemed to drift in a misty haze of pleasure, both almost floating as they started to join together, to please each other... Kasumi's sweet voice grew a shade deeper as she started to moan, loving the sensations that Toufuu was giving her as he filled her womanhood again and yet again. He fingertips held tightly to his back as he moved on top of her, her hips rising up in time with his, creating a rhythm all of their own...

Toufuu's moans joined hers, his eyes on Kasumi's lightly flushed face,  
watching the plreasure in his love's face as they moved together. He felt euphoric each time he was with her, she was just so incredible...  
And he always did his best to match her and give her back the sensations that she gave him. His hands seemed to flow over the pretty woman under him, touching her most sensitive areas, and giving her another wave of joy as he filled her again...

The two lay entwined on the bed, making love to each other, focused only on each other ... both loving the feelings so much ... both loving the other so much. Their bodies merged again and yet again as the waves grew stronger and stronger ... sending them both towards pure ecstasy.

And suddenly it came crashing down around Kasumi, her pretty mouth open,  
calling out her lover's name as she let go of herself, and felt her body shuddering with release... and then she felt the heat as Toufuu joined her in that release...

With soft whimpers of happiness, the couple held onto each other for a moment - and then relaxed, both still almost floating in happiness and warmth as they snuggled together.

Just holding each other close, the two eventually drifted into a sleep,  
both filled with the love they hold for each other...

[Fuurinkan High]

Gosunkugi closed the library with a sigh. Being the school librarian was always a long and tiresome job for him. Especially since the students never seemed to take much notice of him. He was forever asking them to be quiet. That, in itself was futile at Fuurinkan High, but on top of that - no-one could seem to find him to borrow a book, even when he was at the loans desk!

At least being the school librarian had a few perks. He has amassed a huge collection of books on shinto magic - and once the students left for the day, he could clear his office for practise on his magical skills. He was actually getting better.

The other perk came bouncing up the hallway and glomped onto his leg, "Wai!  
Wai! Hikaru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

He looked down at the child attached to his leg, and patted her long, dark hair, "Hello, Hinako-san."

Well, it was half a perk. To get her to become her true age, she had to suck the fighting spirit out of people with her 5 yen coin. Normally he was the target, even though he had hardly any fighting energy most of the time. The problem was that each time his energy was drained he became as light as a feather, and just as weak, so that he blew away in the breeze! He hoped that she'd go home and drain some of the energy from her fighting fish instead, this time.

He and the little girl, who was still a teacher at Fuurinkan, left the school and headed for Hinako's apartment.

[Hinako's Apartment]

Now in adult for, Hinako put away her coin. The fish continued to swim around in the bowl, the two fish totally unaffected by the drain. The transformed teacher sat down on the edge of her bed.

Although her chronological age was thirty four, she still looked as sexy as she did when she first came to Nerima. Age didn't seem to leave a mark on her, although she seemed more mature in some way. Her room, in contrast, was a total disaster. Manga, stuffed toys, the remains of last night's dinner, clothes and video games were strewn around the room.

Gosunkugi looked around with a sigh, "Hinako-san, after I clean up your room again, would you like to go out for dinner?"

Hinako's voice was deep and sensual, "Of course, Hikaru. Maybe one of the usual restaurant will still be open?"

He nodded and started picking up some of her manga, placing them on the shelves. He was happy to be able to even do something so little for her.  
If only he could do more ...

They had sort of been going out for the last few months, but Gosunguki was still too nervous to even think about making it official. He could only dream about hugging her or kissing her - wasn't it enough that she talked to him, and went to dinner with him? Once he had gotten over Akane, he had begun to notice the teacher. He was but a poor librarian at the time. He still was, but at least he was better paid. She had asked him and another teacher to join her for dinner one night, after they had all finished work late. Ever since then, they'd all gotten together for an evening meal. Gosunkugi's happiness was turned into pure joy when the other sensei retired... and Hinako continued to go to dinner with him! Although he could ask for no more than this, he always dreamed of it.

Hinako, on the other hand, had become attached to him. He was quiet and he wasn't really the best looking guy she knew, but he was rather sweet.  
She's been to his apartment once, and there were photos of her all over the place! She found that rather flattering. But even so, she knew that normally she wouldn't have even looked his way. After all, he was just a weak, young, slightly creepy guy. The only reason they'd become friends was because her younger self liked him. And because she was the same person, with the same heart, her feelings stayed. But, with her change in body, her innocent childhood feelings changed into something more...  
But she never could stay adult long enough to find out what they were.

She just sat and watched him as he cleaned the room.

When Gosunkugi finished, the two left for dinner.

[Nekohanten]

Shampoo set down two bowls of ramen for the last customers for the night.  
It was late, and the restaurant should have been closed, but she had made an exception in their case. They often came in late at night. She wondered what it was that made them so late all the time, but she never asked.

"You know, Ranma and Akane have new boy, and Ryouga and Ukyou have new girl." She had guessed correctly that they hadn't heard the news, having been working at the school all day.

"Really? How wonderful," Hinako exclaimed between mouthfuls of ramen,  
"We'll have to visit them, ne Hikaru?"

Gosunkugi quietly nodded as he ate. Although he had known that Akane and Ukyou were both to give birth, he was rather shocked. After all, Akane was the girl he had obsessed over all through high school. He felt an old urge to make Ranma pay for yet another outrage ... but it quickly died.  
He didn't harbour any grudges against Ranma, even though he did marry Akane in the end. He sighed inwardly. If Ranma could get someone to love,  
why couldn't he? All he ever seemed to get was a girl to obsess over. It had been the same in primary school, too.

There had never been a girl to obsess over him. Maybe he was invisible. He looked down at his reflection in the ramen soup. There he was, Hikaru Gosunkugi. His skin looked almost white, reflected in the liquid. The dark rings under his eyes looked even darker. This was the legacy passed on from his parents - a sickly pallor, and dark rings under his eyes. Not even his magic could change that. He somehow wished that he really _was_  
invisible.

He looked back up at Hinako. She was deep in conversation with Shampoo,  
probably about the babies. Who am I kidding? She would never love someone like me. All he'd ever have would be her deigning to let him clean up her room and take photos of her. He looked into the kitchen.  
Mousse stood at the sink, cleaning up some dishes. Even Mousse finally found his dream. It's been five years since I gave up on Akane... and where has that gotten me? No-where. Everyone else has someone.

With another inward sigh, he picked up his bowl of ramen and finished it. This is how I'll be forever.

He was jolted out of his brooding by Hinako tapping his shoulder. She had already finished and was up, waiting for him. "Hikaru, let's go.  
They have to close up some time." She turned and sashaed out of the restaurant.

Gosunkugi sighed and dug into his pockets. Yet another night he paid for her. Without looking back, he turned and meekly followed her out to the street. As they walked, Azusa and Tsubasa bounced kawaiily down the street, dressed in matching outfits.

Gosunkugi gave another sigh. Even Tsubasa had someone. He would never have anyone...

[Morning, Toufuu's Clinic]

The Ono residence was going through the normal morning routine. Kasumi opened the waiting room for the day, and sat awaiting the morning patients.  
Toufuu set up in the clinic itself, going through the list of the day's bookings, and getting everything ready for them. It was going to be quite busy today, which was good. Mostly the usual patients, but a few others had made bookings. But he still had some times free in case of emergencies. He had even set aside a little time in case Akane or Ukyou or the babies were in need of him, even though they were all healthy. It always paid to be safe rather than sorry.

[A Deserted Beach, Japan]

A young woman sat drawing kanji in the sand. She didn't really know where she was, nor did she care. Anywhere would be preferable to the place she had just been. She was dressed in a pretty, but ragged, top and skirt. Her legs were bare, her slippers lay next to her on the sand. Her shiny black hair grew down to her shoulders, framing a pretty face.

She sighed a little, and stopped her writing. Tilting her face upwards,  
the rays of the beautiful sunrise captured her features. Her eyes showed a deep loneliness behind the pride that often masked her true feelings.  
She watched the sun rise, taking in the glowing colours in the sky.

As the sun rose higher, and the sea mists vanished like they had never been, the girl picked up her slippers, and walked off along the beach.

The kanji on the sand read 'possible' and 'rugged mountain place'.

[A Week Later]

Ranma sat down at the table, exhausted. It was good to have the warmth of the heater under the table on these cool autumn days. Akane and his mother were in the process of serving breakfast, and thankfully, he had gotten there before his father!

As Genma walked in the room, Ranma grinned, "Getting slow in your old age, oyaji?"

Genma growled and thumped down next to Ranma. Although he had no hair to go grey, he definitely had some wrinkles. His powerful frame was getting a little less firm, too. But he was still in shape to give Ranma a run for his money. He wondered how his old master, Happousai, could have stayed so spry. He could only put it down to having to run all the time.  
Run from people trying to catch and kill him, run from girls trying to beat up the one who stole their underwear, run from people who wanted him to pay for what he ate... Not that it mattered any more. The old master was gone. That thought made Genma happy. So did the food that was set before him.

Putting down his paper, Souun awaited his meal. His hair was definitely starting to turn grey. At least time had been more kind on him, and his face was still rather smooth. He was definitely aging more gracefully than his friend.

Nodoka, on the other hand, had hardly changed at all. True, there were some grey hairs here and there, but she was still very pretty. She set out the last dish, and then joined the others at the table.

Miyabi, pretty mature for her three years of age, considering the family,  
sat at the table with a pair of chopsticks awaiting the meal to begin.  
She knew what it was like when Ranma and Genma warred over a meal, and she had every intention of joining in. Pity her okaa-san always stopped her. Otou-san and ojii-chan were always so fun! And obaa-chan always spoiled her, as did Miyabi's other ojii-chan. So she was still willing to try! Okaa-san couldn't stop her _all_ the time!

As she settled down for the meal, Akane kept a careful eye on Miyabi,  
and an ear out for her son. He was in the basinet near the door, finally having fallen asleep after Akane had nursed him. She was glad to be out of bed after the birth, but she still felt a little woozy sometimes. It would soon pass, though. She was more than happy to help with the meals and the house work once again - it had relieved the boredom of being in bed all the time.

The family chatted as they ate, Akane occasionally having to stop Miyabi from stealing her father's food. Genma and Ranma just let her get away with it, sometimes play-fighting over the morsel she had just stolen.  
Akane couldn't believe that they'd teach her such bad manners, but after all this time she had given up chastising them. The two Saotome males would always spoil the little girl. She dreaded to think on what they'd teach Masao when he grew old enough!

Despite all of this, it was good to eat together once again.

[Ucchan's]

Ryouga served up the last okonomiyaki for the breakfast customers. Ukyou still wasn't feeling up to cooking, but he had learned how to make up the batter himself, and thankfully there was a nice supply of Ukyou's special okonomiyaki sauce. While Ukyou was still resting, she'd asked him to let the customers pick their ingredients and put them in the mixture, so all he'd have to do would be to cook them on the griddle. He was no Ukyou, but none of the regular customers complained. Thankfully for them, Ryouga didn't get too lost, especially when he only stood behind the counter and cooked... apart from the occasional step over to the cash register.

Ukyou came downstairs, carrying Saeko. The little girl was crying, but the walking motions and the warmth of Ukyou's body combined with the sound of her heartbeat quickly settled her down. By the time Ukyou came up to Ryouga, Saeko was all but asleep.

"Hey, Ryouga-kun. How's the restaurant doing?"

He looked at her, and the worried expression that passed over his features made her burst out in a fit of giggles that woke Saeko, who started crying again.

"What are you laughing at, Ukyou-chan?" Ryouga asked, a bewildered expression on his face.

Hushing their baby, Ukyou surpressed another fit of giggling and shook her head, "Nothing, Ryouga-kun. It's just that you look so cute when you're worried over nothing. I'm fine, silly. I really am."

Ryouga frowned a little and then kissed her gently, "You should still be resting, you know."

"Oh, well, I'm just sick of the sight of the roof, you know. And Saeko needed to be fed."

"Well, go and sit down. I'm almost finished here for breakfast. When we're done, we'll all go for a walk in the park?" Ryouga didn't really want to have Ukyou out and about as of yet, but he knew how stubborn she was... And maybe a small walk would do them good. It would also be a good opportunity to show off his daughter.

Sitting down, Ukyou cradled Saeko against her, and nodded. "That sounds like fun to me, Ryouga-kun. Let me go and get ready first." She smiled and disappeared upstairs with Saeko, getting ready for her visit to the park.

[Nekohanten]

The pretty girl sat down at one of the tables. She had the strangest feeling that she'd been here before, but she put it down to deja vu.  
At least it felt ... like she fitted in here? There was something about this place that made her feel at home. She picked up the menu,  
and started scanning through it for something she liked. After all,  
she always loved Chinese food. The menu was written in both Chinese and Japanese. Although she didn't know why, she knew how to read both writings. It had taken her quite a while, but she had learned English,  
too. Not that she ever liked America, but that's where she had been for as long as she could remember.

As she continued to read through the menu, a voice asked in Japanese, "Please, okyaku-san, what would you like to eat?"

She looked up at the purple-headed waitress and spoke in Chinese, "May I please have the wonton noodles?" She gave a slight smile, the feeling of deja vu hitting her again. That waitress...

Before she could think any more, she felt herself being lifted up by the collar of her top, being yanked up painfully. The waitress had a very angry expression on her face. Before she could even try to pull away, she was slammed up against the wall.

"You shouldn't have come back here, great-grandmother!" Shampoo growled in Chinese, "It's only because you're my blood relative that I won't kill you on the spot for what you've done!"

Cologne looked into Shampoo's angry face, her eyes showing an expression of pain as well as anger. She really didn't know what was going on, but somehow she had obviously upset this girl. She wouldn't fight back to get away just yet. She didn't want to hurt the strange waitress any more than she already inadvertently had.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know you." She spoke politely, but firmly. Somehow she knew that if she showed any weakness, she may be in a far worse position than she already was.

Shampoo's glare slipped a little, a slight look of confusion creeping into her expression. She didn't let up her hold, "Don't try to trick me."

By now, the few remaining customers were staring at the two young women.  
Curiously, Mousse left the kitchen to see what had happened. As soon as he saw the pair, he was stunned. "Cologne, you dare to show your face here?"

Cologne looked over at the young Chinese man, "I am sorry, but I do not know what this is about. Maybe you have mistaken me for someone else?"  
But a part of her wondered if that was indeed true. After all, she could not, for the life of her, remember anything that happened before she came to with a pervert attached to her almost-naked body, a year ago.

The Amazon didn't realise that her memory had been removed completely...  
All she remembered was the trauma of what happened after the love potion had worn off!

She looked at both of the young Chinese people, her eyes showing that she was indeed telling the truth. But there was also a look of defiance that made them both wonder if it was a mistake to treat her like this. Even if she had lost her memory, she hadn't lost her power over people.

Finally, Shampoo loosened her grip, and stepped back. She looked over at Mousse, exchanging a worried glance. She was _sure_ that this was her great-grandmother. But she also felt that she was telling the truth.  
She turned her eyes back to Cologne, "If you are not Cologne, who are you?"

Mousse had stepped closer to get a better look at the woman. She still seemed to be Cologne. At first he thought that maybe he had been mistaken,  
considering his eye-sight problems. But he still thought that she was the rejuvenated Cologne. He was sure of it. But he had a nagging feeling,  
something about ... Cologne and Kodachi?

The young woman looked from one to the other. "I don't know."

[Nerima]

Ukyou, now dressed up to go out, stolled down the street with Saeko in a pram. Ryouga walked by her side, letting her lead, reasoning that he'd end up taking them all to Siberia for the day. One of Ryouga's dogs trotted at their feet, loving the chance for an outing.

Ryouga looked at Ukyou, "Are you alright, Ukyou-chan? You look a little nervous."

She gave a smile as she pushed the pram, "Oh, I'm fine. I just wonder what the other mothers are like."

"We'll see when we get there. Maybe Akane and Ranma will be there this morning. I hear that Ranma often took Miyabi down there while Akane was pregnant," Ryouga smiled at his wife, "So I'm sure that you'll know someone."

Ukyou and Ryouga made their way to the park, the morning sun shining down on them and their little daughter.

[The Park, Nerima]

Ranma sat down on the park bench, in girl form. Akane had said that she wanted to go, but Nodoka had insisted that Akane should wait a few more days before she went. Nodoka could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Ranma knew that, although Akane was anxious to go to the park and show off Masao to the other mothers, Akane would do as Nodoka said. She still wasn't one hundred percent recovered yet.

Miyabi ran around the little play area happily with some other toddlers.  
She was very energetic and agile, climbing up and down faster than any of the other children - even the older ones. She was stronger than the others, too. Sometimes one of the older children would try to bully a young one, but never Miyabi. They'd learned the hard way not to bother her - she was learning kempo rather quickly from her father, even though she was still young.

Even Ranma himself had started training before he could write. Not only was he taught, but he'd learned to fight with Genma over food by that age. Unfortunately, Genma had been too strong, and he always got the food first. Ranma had been left, stuck under one of his father's feet while his father ate first. Ranma decided that he'd never train any of his children like that. But starting young wasn't always a bad idea in the Saotome family.

Since there were no other men at the park, Ranma decided that he'd go down as a male only with Akane. After all, he was out of place there as a guy, even with Akane. At least the other women thought that he was an aunt to Miyabi while he was a girl, so they accepted him somewhat.  
He did learn a lot of what he never wanted to know about fashions and being a mother, and about medical problems that came with motherhood.

The other women were sitting around chatting, but Ranma sat back, just listening. The only time he ever got into their conversations was when he was talking about how Akane was doing, or about Miyabi and now Masao.  
The women were all eagerly awaiting Akane's return, as was Ranma. If he heard one more woman talk about breast-feeding, he thought that he'd choke.

Thankfully the arrival of Ryouga and Ukyou caused a stir among the young mothers in the park.

Ranma waved them over, "Hi, Ryouga, Ucchan! It's me, Ranko!"

Ryouga blinked, but shrugged at his wife, and they both moved to sit with Ranma, the pram by Ukyou's side. He frowned, "What's with the 'Ranko' stuff, Ranma?"

"Look around you, Ryouga. See any guys here?"

Scanning the park, the only males Ryouga saw were a few of the little boys in the play area.

"Oh, you don't want to be the only guy around? You scared of a few girls,  
hey 'Ranko'?" Ryouga grinned at Ranma.

Ranma whapped Ryouga over the head, "You idiot, I just want to be able to chat while I'm here sometimes. And I can only do that as Akane's cousin."

Ukyou smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you're here, Ran-chan. I was worried about meeting the other women ... I've heard that it's hard to fit in around here, sometimes."

Nodding, Ranma said, "Sure I'll introduce you. But, yeah, Akane had some trouble joining in, but you know - this is Nerima. They're all used to strange stuff happening, mostly involving us."

Ukyou picked up Saeko and smiled tentatively over at the other women. She never really had gotten on too well with the other girls at school, and being so masculine had left her out of all the female circles of friends. The closest she'd had to a female friend at high school was Akane. So she really did want to make a good impression with these women - it would be one of her last chances to meet other girls, and to join in and be accepted by them. She could be an okonomiyaki cook any time, but this was her only chance to meet other mothers and to make friends with women her age.

The introductions went smoothly, but Ukyou knew that it would take a while before she became one of them. She had Ranma and Akane to help her. But belonging to this little group of mothers meant more to her than just some friends. It would mean having a group to be part of,  
rather than just talking to other okonomiyaki cooks, who were more like rivals, anyway. It would also mean having support and help through motherhood. And it would mean that her daughter would have friends.

She smiled, and began to start showing off her little girl. Ryouga looked on from the background, wondering what all the fuss was about. After all,  
didn't they just go for a walk in the park for some fresh air?

Miyabi had noticed her aunt and uncle, by now, and came running over.  
She didn't really understand about the baby, and still assumed that her little brother and that Saeko were just dolls. But she was getting a bit resentful over all the attention that her parents were giving Masao.  
She was happy that he wasn't here at her park - after all, it was HER park - but she wished that her mother was here. But at least she had all of her father's attention.

She started tugging at Ranma-onna's top, "Pick me up, otou-san!"

The other women had gotten used to Miyabi calling the female Ranma that name, and like good Nerima residents, they ignored it completely. Just another strange thing about the Saotome family.

With a smile, Ranma scooped up his little girl, and hugged her into his lap. Even when Ranma was in female form, Miyabi still recognised him.

"Uncle Piipii! Aunty Ukyou!" She still hadn't gotten over calling Ryouga that name. Akane had wondered why, but none of the people who knew were willing to let on that they knew anything.

Ryouga smiled down at her, "Hello, Miya-chan. How's mama?"

Miyabi pouted cutely, "Okaa-san is at home with Masao. Oksaa-san should come to the park!" Even annoyed, she was still adorable.

Ranma grinned and ruffled her hair, "Okaa-san will come with us in a few days. But Masao needs to be looked after, doesn't he?"

Miyabi crossed her arms and pouted further, "I want Masao to go back to okaa-san's tummy, and not come back."

Ryouga couldn't help but laugh.

Ranma kissed Miyabi's forehead, "How about we get you a doll, instead?  
Then while Okaa-san is looking after Masao, you can look after your doll."

She looked up at Ranma, her eyes wide, "Really?"

Ranma nodded.

Miyabi clapped her hands and giggled. She squirmed out of Ranma's lap,  
and jumped to the ground, "Waiwai! A dolly!" She ran off back to the play area to join her friends and tell them all the news.

Ryouga shook his head, "She's a little jealous, I see."

Ranma smirked, "You don't know the half of it. Whenever Akane's holding Masao, she wants Akane to hold her. Whenever I'm holding him, she wants me to hold her. And she won't let Masao be held, too, or else she gets mad. And then she gets in the way, trying to help us look after him."

Laughing, Ryouga patted Ranma's shoulder, "Have fun, then."

"Heh, just you wait till it's your turn, Ryouga."

Ryouga whapped Ranma over the back of the head, "Shut up."

[Back Room, Nekohanten]

Cologne sat on the stool, facing the two Chinese people. Shampoo stared at her, her arms folded while Mousse looked thoughtfully over her. It had been clear for quite a while that she wasn't lying when she said that she couldn't remember anything. Shampoo was still suspicious.  
After all, the last time she had seen her great-grandmother, she had tried to kill Mousse, not to mention everyone else.

Maybe Cologne had gone insane after Ranma and Akane had married. So,  
even if she couldn't remember, maybe she was still insane now. Or maybe she was testing them. Shampoo couldn't be sure. She leaned forwards and eyed Cologne. "So, we've told you who you are, and how you got to be like this. What will you do?" she asked in her native language.

Cologne shook her head, her dark tresses swaying gently around her face,  
"I don't know. Maybe if I could have my memories back ..." She trailed off, and looked up at them, "But I don't know if I want to remember such things as what you told me of myself."

Mousse looked over at Shampoo, adjusting his glasses, "Maybe we should let her stay here for a while." It was the only way he knew that they'd be able to keep an eye on her and see what she really DID remember of her past. And they did need another waitress.

Shampoo sighed, "I guess you're right. You have no-where else to go, do you ..." She hesitated, not wanting to call Cologne 'great-grandmother'  
again. After all, this wasn't really the woman who'd raised her. This was almost like another person.

The rejuvenated Amazon shrugged, "You two seem to be my only link to my past. And here is far enough away from that horrible American city, so I am not in a rush to leave."

"Well then, Cologne, if you wish for room and board, you will have to help out in the restaurant." Mousse narrowed his eyes a little, "But there are others we shall have to talk to first, and we shall have to watch over you, for your own protection."

He knew that if the others caught wind of Cologne back, without the full story, someone would be hurt. He looked over at Shampoo for her reaction. He half expected a slap over the head for taking charge like that, but it didn't come, much to his surprise.

"Yes, and maybe we will be able to find a way to help with your memory problem. Well, this is enough time. I must go back and look after the restaurant. There is your old room, down the hallway and to the left.  
A bathroom is just beyond that. Once we have finished for the day, I will help you settle in." Shampoo looked over Cologne again. She could not yet trust her, but further questioning would not be useful. Maybe she could find something out from Cologne's actions in private. Her actions would be watched in minute detail.

With that, Shampoo turned and walked back out into the restaurant. She would leave Cologne to her own devices for now. It wouldn't take too long to figure out what was going on.

Mousse took his leave and followed Shampoo. They would have a little discussion on their new guest, and then maybe things would be settled.

Cologne rolled her eyes skywards as they left, then turned to find her way to her 'old' room. Cologne still wasn't sure about all of this, but there was a ring of truth to their story. Maybe things would fall in place if she stayed around for a while ... But do I really want to remember that other life...?

[Kunou-ke]

Mikado smirked over at Kodachi, her naked body illuminated by the morning sun. They always enjoyed a little role playing in their love life. Normally it was Kodachi who was dominant, though... but today both of them had agreed on a little change. This would be fun.

Kodachi looked up at Mikado, her eyes wide with need, "Oh, I'm so hot..."

He pointed to a chair, "You know what to do, slave." Although his voice seemed harsh, his eyes sparkled with warmth and love. He couldn't disguise his real feelings, and they both knew it. But it was fun to pretend.

She meekly followed his order, placing herself in the chair. Mikado then bound her arms with silken ties to the arm rests, and her ankles to the chair legs. Kodachi wriggled her limbs a little, testing the tightness.  
None of these bonds could stop her from escaping - a tug would untie them,  
and she would be free... but they gave the illusion of bondage, and the trick was to try and not break the silken cords during their little session. She looked back up at him, "Hot..." she repeated.

With a smirk, Mikado answered, "Hot, huh?"

"H...hai..."

Mikado bend down and drew out an ice-cube from Kodachi's little bucket of ice. Slowly, he placed the little block of ice against Kodachi's mouth,  
then ran it over her ruby red lips. Her lips parted slightly and she shivered. He then proceeded to draw the ice-cube down over her chin...  
and down over the smooth skin of her neck.

Kodachi's skin was hot to the touch, and the ice melted a little as it travelled down towards her breasts. Kodachi leaned her head back, biting back a small moan.

But Mikado didn't stop there... his cool fingertips slid the ice down over one of the soft breasts, to swirl it around her nipple. Shuddering, the gymnast jerked back at the cold, unable to stop herself from crying out.  
Only then did Mikado draw the ice-cube away from her skin... to blow on her hard, wet nipple, sending Kodachi into shivers both of pleasure and pain.

Gazing down at her, Mikado could tell that she was turned on. He knew exactly what she needed... he could see some of her honey glittering at her opening, her pretty pink petals slowly growing wetter. But he lifted his eyes to hers, "Still need to cool down?"

Kodachi's eyes half closed, "Yesss..." she hissed softly, "Oh, kamisama,  
yes."

"Open your legs wider, and show me where you need cooled down, bitch," he ordered. Though he didn't particularly enjoy the language he was using,  
it was rather fun to get into the role.

Although her ankles were still tied to the chair, she pressed her knees as far apart as she could, giving him a perfect view of her sex... the coldness she felt at her breasts contracted sharply with the burning heat she felt at her groin. She wanted him badly... but she also wanted him not to touch her. She wanted him to make her beg. It was kinky, but it turned her on so much, when she was in the mood.

"Oh, you're such a slut, Kodachi. Aren't you?" Mikado looked down at her,  
his face impassive...

Panting, she moaned, "Oh, yes... I'm such a slut..."

"So you want me to cool you off, hmm?"

She nodded, her whole body starting to burn with need and desire...

"What was that, tart? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, yessss, master! Yes!"

Mikado smirked, and then dumped the whole bucket of ice between Kodachi's spread legs.

Kodachi's eyes opened wide, and she gasped out as the cold hit her, a burning but delicious pain flooding her body, "Aaaaaah!"

He pinched her nipple, "Be quiet, or I'll leave you here like this, girl."  
His voice seemed to sneer over the word 'girl'.

She immediately closed her mouth, repressing any more moans from the suddenness of the freezing cold against her hot sex.

"Now, slave... Lift up your hips."

Kodachi complied, shivering a little ... but lifted her hips as high in the air as possible, the ice falling away underneath her, and exposing her petals to him.

Slowly, watching her hold that position, he undressed... his clothes dropping on the floor, one by one. When Kodachi thought that she may not be able to hold her position any more, Mikado bent down to her and started to stroke her damp petals, making her shiver with pleasure. He carefully made sure to only touch the lips, avoiding her clit totally.  
He knew what drove her mad with passion, and he wanted her at the edge for as long as possible...

As she wriggled in pleasure on the chair, Mikado reached down and unbound her ankles... leaving her unfulfilled as his touch left her sensitive sex. She groaned again, needing to be touched... and not even able to touch herself.

Then suddenly he lifted her hips, and thrust his manhood into her body.  
With a shudder, Kodachi groaned in pleasure, needing him to fill her so badly... Mikado himself had to repress a groan to keep their little game going. He had to be totally impassive until the end... It was almost too much for him to bear, but he suddenly pulled out of her, and let her fall back in the chair. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, by now. But...

He stood up in front of her, "Open your mouth, slave."

She complied, her mouth... still wriggling with need, so much more now that he'd given her a taste of what she wanted desperately.

Taking her head in his hands, he pushed his hips forward, and felt her warm mouth closing around his shaft. It felt so good... He started to slowly rock his hips, careful not to choke her, and felt her mouth and tongue work around him. As his wife gave him pleasure, his breathing became more and more irregular, and he was unable to stop moaning from the feeling. She was always so good at this... he felt a small twinge of regret at having to act so callous towards her in these little plays,  
but his mind was filled with pleasure again as Kodachi's tongue worked around his member...

But he managed to quell his need to come, and pulled out of her mouth.  
"You've been such a good slave..." he started, and undid the silk tying her arms to the chair. "Now, go lie on the bed, and hurry, or else you will have to stayed tied to that chair while I come all over you. And you won't even be allowed to touch yourself." He gave a cruel smile,  
knowing in his heart that he'd never be able to do such a thing to her as that... he would never leave his love hanging for too long, even in fun.

Kodachi nodded, still acting meek and subservient. She lay down on their bed, spread eagled, and waited for him to come to her. She didn't think that she could take much more than this, and wouldn't be able to control herself for much longer. She was already concentrating to stop her hands from sliding down to touch herself... but she often did this kind of thing to Mikado. Plus it was such a turn on when he did finally come to make love with her. It didn't last too long for either of them, after all the semi-sadomasochistic setup... but it was always mind blowing.

She felt his movement over the bed, then his weight on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around him, her legs sliding apart to accomodate his body. Her need-filled eyes gazed up into his ... and then she cried out with pleasure as she felt him thrust into her again.

They made love on the bed, still both in character. Their lips never met,  
only their bodies. She held him tightly, moving rhythmically and sensually underneath him... his body joining her motions, matching them perfectly. They were both one with each other, yet both wore their own masks for the game. But their eyes met, showing their true love for each other, behind and in spite of the game.

Before too long, Kodachi shuddered and let herself go to the first of many waves of pleasure as an orgasm coursed through her body. Mikado quickly followed, and his come flooded her body, feeling hot inside her.  
They were together as one, and the masks fell away. They met in a kiss of passion and love, and they embraced each other tightly. As the pleasure flowed away, both were left in a soft, warm glow...

Breaking the kiss, Mikado smiled softly at his wife, then rolled off of her, and opened his arms. Kodachi rolled over against him, and he cuddled her gently. After any of their more sadistic sessions, they both took time to hold each other, whispering words of love and of reassurance. The degradation the dominated one felt was sometimes so great that it stretched their trust of the other. But always they found their love growing stronger afterwards, knowing that their trust was never, ever broken. They held each other close for a long time, resting in bed... feeling close.

Even after all this time, and all the games that they had ever played,  
they both needed this time together. It built up their trust in each other, and so their relationship grew stronger.

Holding each other, they nuzzled each other tenderly, just giving each other the love they needed.

After a little while, the phone began to ring.

Sighing, Kodachi slipped out of Mikado's arms, and into her robe. She picked up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

Quietly, Mikado dressed in his bath robe, and moved to the couch. Even he needed some rest - especially after today's session. How could he keep up his love-god-like stamina for the evening if he was tired during the day?  
He settled down to wait for Kodachi to finish her conversation.

Kodachi put down the phone and smiled. It was more of a smirk than a smile,  
but she was rather pleased with herself.

Mikado leaned back in the chair, and looked up at Kodachi, "Who was it,  
Kodachi?"

"That was Shampoo. It seems that the Cologne woman has finally made her way back to Nerima."

Frowning, Mikado asked, "And that is good news?" He remembered what she had done. The memory of what she had done in the past was not forgotten by anyone who had been there that night.

"No, but the good news is that my potion worked ... even better than I had hoped. The Chinese woman had been my only chance to test the new formula, and it worked so much better than expected. It seems to have resulted in permanent memory loss. A much better formula than even Shampoo's shampoo formula and shiatsu. So much easier to use, too. All it takes was a little spray in the face." Unfortunately she didn't also have the results from Happousai, as no-one had heard anything about him since Kunou had shipped both Cologne and Happi off to America.

"Congratulations, lover," Mikado winked, "But you think that she'll need some watching?"

The Black Rose shrugged, "It all depends on what Shampoo is going to do.  
It seems that she wishes to play around with Cologne's mind to see if she can bring back some of the past memories, but leaving out a few key points such as the Amazon's will that Shampoo and Ranma-sama would marry. Unfortunately none of my potions can do that. And Shampoo's shiatsu only removes key memory points, rather than bringing some back."

"Well, if she's going to try something like that, you may have to get ready a new batch of your potion. Just in case..."

Kodachi bent down and kissed him somewhat passionately, "You are right,  
my darling Mikado-sama. But first I must inform the rest of the family.  
I'm sure that Nabiki shall be able to get in touch with everyone else."

She clapped her hands, "Sasuke!"

Almost immediately the strange ninja and Kunou family retainer appeared,  
kneeling in front of Kodachi, "Yes, Kodachi-sama?"

"Sasuke, please inform onii-sama and his wife that I have some news that they must hear. And tell them that it is urgent."

Sasuke bowed, "Hai, Kodachi-sama." With that, he disappeared.

Kodachi sat down next to Mikado, awaiting the others.

[Gosunkugi's Apartment]

It was Sunday, Gosunkugi's one and only day of the week for sleeping in.  
Although it was late in the morning, he was still fast asleep.

Then the phone rang.

Irritated at the sounds, Gosunkugi gave a muffled groan from under the covers. A hand reached out from under the pile of blankets, and after a few attempts, it finally managed to grasp the phone. The receiver disappeared beneath the covers.

"Hello?" Gosunkugi managed a sleepy mumble.

"Is this Hikaru Gosunkugi?" a strangely accented voice asked.

With a stifled yawn, Gosunkugi answered, "Yes, who's this?"

"Is Shampoo from Nekohanten. We hear that you good at magic. We must talk."

"Eh?" Gosunkugi was jolted out of his half-sleep in surprise, "You did?!  
You want me to help you somehow?"

"Hai. Shampoo need you to help check someone's mind, secretly. Shampoo can no do this herself - it would no be secret any more. Can you help, yes?"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back later today?"

"Hai, thank you."

With a click, the phone hung up. Gosunkugi was absolutely thrilled.  
Someone wanted his help! He jumped out of bed and zoomed off to get ready to go out to the library. He was sure to find what he needed there.

"Yatta! Someone needs my magic!"

[Tendou Doujou]

Ranma walked in, holding Miyabi's hand as she skipped along next to him.  
Ryouga and Ukyou followed on, leaving the pram at the door and carrying Saeko.

Akane was in the middle of the doujou, looking very angry. A pile of bricks were scattered over the place, chopped up into little pieces. She was dressed in her white gi, wearing a black belt around her waist. She had definitely been working out very enthusiastically.

Ranma frowned, "Oi, Akane, what's wrong? Ofukuro said that you slammed down the phone and ran out here." He let go of Miyabi's hand and stepped towards his wife.

Akane span around and ran straight at Ranma.

Although still female, Ranma lifted up his arms to block... but he found Akane hugging him tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. She was about his female height, but Ranma still managed to hold her close and stroke her hair. "What is it, Akane?" he asked softly,  
his female voice sounding sweet and gentle.

Ryouga and Ukyou looked at each other, then slowly left, taking Miyabi with them. They would wait.

Akane lifted her head to look at Ranma, "Cologne is here." She clenched her jaw, "Ranma, they say she's lost all of her memory... but ... but I just can't handle her here again!"

Ranma frowned, "She's back? Who said this?"

"Nabiki-oneechan. Shampoo told them, and ... she's staying at the Nekohanten!"

Feeling a flush of anger himself at her brazen return, Ranma clenched his fists, "That bitch!"

But before he had a chance to do anything else, Kasumi and Toufuu came to the doorway, Nabiki, Kunou, Kodachi and Mikado following.

"Maa, Ranma, please calm down," Kasumi said softly, "Please listen before doing anything rash."

Toufuu spoke up, "I have looked in at the Nekohanten, and did a check up on Cologne. Her ki readings indicate that she can not remember anything before she left Japan last."

"Hai, my potion worked rather well, didn't it? Oh, I am so clever, aren't I? Ohohoho!" Kodachi nodded her head with a smirk.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, but said, "Yeah, that's why she can't remember anything. So I don't think going to bash her up will do anything. You already punished her, right?"

Kunou nodded, "Yes, although her deeds were horrrendous indeed, she still requires to be heard out as she truly seems to be another person now.  
We stopped at the restaurant, and she seemed unlike the woman we hate."

"Yeah, I think you should give the pretty woman at least one chance to prove herself. I know that if this turns out to be a trick, that we shall all stand back and let you get your revenge, but right now..."  
Mikado shrugged at them.

Ranma sighed and looked at Akane, "What do you think?" The momentary anger brought on by the painful memories had flickered away. He was still upset, but he wouldn't lose control over her.

Akane looked at Kasumi, "Is she really different...?"

Kasumi smiled, "Well, she seemed to be very polite and did not even recognise any of us. So please, Akane, you should calm down a little,  
too. Maybe we should all talk about this over a nice cup of tea?"

Ryouga and Ukyou had entered with Miyabi and Saeko.

Sighing softly, still rather upset, Akane nodded, "Ee, you're right,  
oneechan. Let's all go to the house... I'll put some tea on."

The group left the doujou, moving into the living room. Kasumi and Akane went to the kitchen for dinner, while the rest filled Nodoka, Genma and Souun on in the situation with Cologne.

Once tea and sweets were served, they sat down to discuss what was going on at the Nekohanten and what Shampoo was asking Gosunkugi to attempt.

[Nekohanten, That Night]

Shampoo sighed and sat down at the table. The restaurant was closed, and she had managed to slip some sleeping powder into Cologne's ramen without her noticing. The other Amazon was fast asleep in her room. She wouldn't wake up.

Everything was set. She had Kodachi's potion in a little perfume bottle.  
Gosunkugi would be here any moment. She was glad that everything was sorted out with Ranma, Akane, Ukyou and Ryouga. They wouldn't attack the other Amazon. They did have a reason to get rid of her again, even if the woman couldn't remember anything. Shampoo knew that she would run Cologne out of town herself, if she hadn't of been a relative. Maybe it was a stupid idea to give her a second chance ... but, it still was the woman who'd looked after her since her mother died.

Mousse came to the kitchen, "Ne, Shampoo. He's here."

He stepped to the side, and Gosunkugi entered the room. He had a large bag with his magic items inside. He was ready. "Where is she?"

Shampoo and Mousse led the shinto priest to Cologne's bedroom. They all entered quietly, but Cologne didn't stir. Gosunkugi stepped up to the bed, and started to set up his items...

He placed a kami-dan, a tiny model shrine with a small mirror in the center,  
by the bed. Reverently he clapped his hands twice and prayed to the god of the shrine. Then he took out a pair of candles. Upon lighting them, he strapped them to his head. He laid out his wara-ningyo - his straw voodoo doll - next to him, on the floor.

He then took out his gohei, the little wand with streamers on the end for purification purposes. He mixed his cursing powers with shinto magic to create his own style... but for this, he would follow the ritual that he found in one of the many books in the library.

He started to shake the gohei towards the sleeping woman, and slowly started to dance around the kami-dan. He mumbled a chant-like prayer to the god of the shrine as he moved... the words were in an ancient, magical language that not even Gosunkugi truly understood. He moved around the room, then over to Cologne. He brushed the gohei streamers against Cologne's forehead and chanted "Cleanse and purify, cleanse and purify, cleanse and purify"  
over her as he moved.

Gosunkugi could feel the power flowing through him, from the mirror. He concentrated, willing the power from him, through the gohei, towards Cologne... cleaning her soul and purifying her mind. He could feel a darkness deep within her... It was different from the numb sensation of the forgetfulness potion, and it was within the amnesia.

Slowly, he focused the power on the dark feelings, praying that it would be purified... Slowly, he could feel it unravelling and disappearing. Moving in his dance for the god of the shrine, he danced around Cologne's bed, concentrating even harder to rid her of this evil. He wouldn't stop... no, he couldn't stop until she was cured.

Praying and chanting, he felt the power grow brighter within him, and felt it flow even more strongly out over Cologne, washing away her taint... Then he worked on the numbness, sending it spinning off into the earth. He knew it was working, he could feel it...

He kept up the work until he felt the power from the mirror diminish and then twinkle out... He slowed to a stop, and looked at the sleeping woman. She was still deep in slumber. Mousse and Cologne were by the door, watching him with wide eyes. He felt a small glow of pride deep in his heart.

Gosunkugi then bowed his head and clapped twice, praying that he'd done everything correctly. He lifted his head and looked over at Cologne. She was still fast asleep... Gosunkugi couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. But he took his mind off of her, and contented himself with putting away the magical items.

"You'll have to watch her and see what she remembers when she wakes up. I hope I've driven all the insanity from her mind. I could see it there when I cast the spells, but it was hidden in the amnesia. So just watch her for a while, and call me if you notice anything unusual," Gosunkugi stated.

Nodding, Shampoo said, "Hai, we will. Thank you for help. Mousse, you show Gosunkugi out. Shampoo watch hiibaa-chan."

Mousse nodded and handed the purple-headed Amazon a small perfume bottle, "But here, take Kodachi's potion. She may wake up soon."

Once Gosunkugi was ready, Mousse led him to the door. Gosunkugi hoped that he had finally proved, once and for all, that he was a great magician. He bowed to Mousse and left, headed for his apartment. He would be tired for work, he realised ... but if all went well, he wouldn't care. He would win Hinako's love by proving himself with his magical abilities!

Even as he walked, the image of Hinako was replaced by the image of Cologne's pretty, sleeping face.

[Morning, Unryuu-ke]

Akari's house, the Unryuu mansion, was at the outskirts of Toukyou, no more than a pig's ride away from Nerima. Akari herself had already left, riding on Katsunishiki to the Nerima shops for the groceries. Konatsu stayed behind with Akari's grandfather, who was a little unwell today. He still looked like a girl, but he was wearing men's clothes for a change, rather than his usual ninja outfit, and looked like a bishounen. He got on well with the farm hands, making them tea and lunch. He would probably have made a great geisha,  
thanks to his training at the Sexy Kunoichi Tea House, but he was content to be a ninja and to be Akari's husband. He was having the happiest time of his life here with Akari and her grandfather. It was a beautiful Japanese mansion with a large garden out the front, and out the back was the pig farm. It was completely run by the farm hands, and Akari only helped get her pigs ready for sumo competitions. Konatsu had learned quite a lot about it, and loved to watch the pigs being trained to fight. He even sometimes helped Akari get them ready for the competitions. It was a good life here, and he was free.

[Tendou-ke]

Ranma was outside practising with Genma for the morning. Miyabi sat by them,  
watching. Akane was thankful that it left her free to look after Masao...  
But at least he didn't wake up so often in the middle of the night. He was a very quiet baby, compared to Miyabi, but he still needed looking after.  
Souun read the paper, as per normal, and Nodoka went about with her house work. None of them had gone to the Nekohanten recently, as they all wanted to keep out of Shampoo's way until there was concrete evidence, one way or another, that Cologne wouldn't attack anyone. So the family stayed at home,  
keeping the children out of the way of possible danger.

[Nekohanten]

The husband and wife stood at the door of Cologne's room, and spoke in quiet Chinese to each other.

Shampoo looked up at Mousse, "She is waking up now. We should be ready, just in case."

Mousse nodded, "If she remembers, you'll have to spray her before she can do any damage."

They stepped back a little as they heard foot steps coming to the door. Her memory should be back, Gosunkugi had said, when she woke up. Her subconscious would have sorted anything out in her sleep... Now if only the restrictions were still in place, everything should be fine ...

A sleepy Cologne stepped out of the room with a yawn, carrying a set of clothes. She was still in her night gown, obviously going to take a bath.

"Great-grandmother?"

"What is it, Shampoo?" Cologne yawned, "You should be in the restaurant,  
serving, not out here bothering me, great-grandaughter."

"So you remember me?" Shampoo asked.

Frowning, Cologne stopped, "Of course I remember you. You really should be working instead of asking me silly questions. And you, Mousse, you should go work, too. I'm not paying you for hanging around out here with Shampoo,  
even if you are her husband."

Mousse rolled his eyes skywards. Why on earth did Shampoo want that woman back? She was so much nicer when she couldn't remember anything.

He felt a whack on his head, "Don't you roll your eyes at me. Get to work,  
son-in-law!"

"Looks like she's back, Shampoo. I'm going to the restaurant," Mousse turned and stalked out.

Shampoo watched Mousse go, then looked back at Cologne, "You shouldn't treat him so harshly. You have been gone for a long time, and this is our restaurant now, great-grandmother."

Cologne wrinkled her nose, "So it is. But I won't let the rest of the world see the Amazons as a lazy people."

"If you wish, great-grandmother. But you should be less harsh." Shampoo decided on her first real test of Cologne's memory. If the specified restrictions were truly in place, the whole of Nerima could rest easily...  
If not, she had the potion. "Great-grandmother, am I still allowed to give Ranma free meals?"

Cologne looked a little surprised, "You still give that ungrateful boy free food? Even after he sullied your honour by refusing to become your husband?"

So far, so good... Shampoo nodded, "Yes. He is a good friend."

"Do what you will, as this is, as your have said, your restaurant. Although I would not have him in here if he did that type of thing to me."

It was obvious that Cologne had some distain for Ranma, but at least the obsession for forcing Ranma to wed Shampoo seemed to be gone. Hopefully Gosunkugi was right when he said that all of Cologne's insanity was gone.

"Thank you, great-grandmother. I shall go to the restaurant now." Shampoo left Cologne to take her morning bath.

It would be an interesting week, especially after Ranma would turn up to see Cologne - the final test!

Shampoo could only hope that Cologne wouldn't snap again.

[Ucchan's]

The restaurant was opened, and Ryouga sat by the hallway door with Saeko.  
Ukyou wanted to try cooking at the griddle for a little while, because she couldn't live without cooking for long! It was the first time she'd gotten back into the swing of things in a couple of months, so she really wanted some time to adjust. And since mornings were pretty quiet, and she was feeling much better, she had a chance to start cooking again. But it was a little hard with one of them looking after Saeko all the time. But she was happy, as was Ryouga, and things were going smoothly. And it seemed that having Saeko attracted some of the young mothers from the park to the restaurant, too. So business was doing well. Ukyou idly wondered about teaching Saeko to cook when she got old enough...

[Evening, Nekohanten]

Shampoo and Mousse had slowly invited the other Nerima residents over to the Nekohanten for lunch and dinner over the week, gauging Cologne's reactions to each. Basically, she didn't mind one way or another about any of them, just as she had felt before Ranma and Akane had married. She never was really interested in anyone except her great-grand daughter and Ranma. She had helped people when they needed help ... and had never really been malicious until after the wedding that had somehow sent her insane with anger. Maybe it was her inability to change, or the fact that it had compromised Amazon honour too much ... but all of that seemed gone.

But she hadn't yet met Ranma and Akane.

Mousse looked up at the clock as he finished wiping down a table. The Saotome couple would soon be here. They would all be ready in case something happened during the dinner - Cologne would have to be subdued and her mind would have to be erased again. Mousse almost wished that something _would_  
happen. Although she was treating him better than she had in the past, he still hated how he ordered her around. But he would cope.

Shampoo waited by the door as Cologne cooked in the kitchen. She cooked very well, after all - she hadn't lived a hundred and ten years for nothing!  
Soon, Ranma and Akane would come. Shampoo could only await Cologne's reaction, and be ready for it.

The door opened, and Akane stepped in. The whole family had been briefed,  
and Miyabi and Masao's grandparents were at home, not just baby sitting,  
but protecting the children in case anything _did_ happen.

Cologne hadn't looked up, she was still busy in the kitchen.

Ranma followed Akane in, and Shampoo led them to the table in the middle of the restaurant. Everyone was a little nervous, but Ranma was confident that he could handle it. After all, he'd handled Cologne before and won. Akane didn't mention that he'd had help the last few times, because Ranma's Mouko Takabisha may come in handy... after all, it only worked well when Ranma's ego and confidence were at it's peak!

Mousse stepped up to the counter, "Oi, these two customers want to know what your speciality for the day is."

Cologne looked over at the two ...

Everyone tensed ...

Cologne frowned, and stared at Ranma ...

Ranma got ready ...

The dark-haired Amazon jumped over the counter, and before anyone could react, whacked Ranma over the head with her knuckles, "You've eaten here often enough - You _should_ know what my speciality is, baka!"

Everyone face-faulted, and Cologne stalked back into the kitchen.

The rest of the meal passed quietly, Ranma, grumbling over his bowl of ramen, about Cologne whacking him over the head. Everyone was quite relieved, and feeling so much more relaxed.

Eventually, the others started turning up to join in the meal - Ryouga and Ukyou, Kunou and Nabiki, Mikado and Kodachi, Konatsu and Akari, Toufuu and Kasumi, Tsubasa and Azusa... Even Gosunkugi and Hinako turned up. The restaurant was filled with people eating and chatting, Shampoo, Mousse and even Cologne joining in. It almost turned into a party, the sake was flowing freely among the men, and the girls spent time chatting. It was a good night in Nerima.

Maybe - just maybe - everyone would finally be able to get along.

Outside, a strange little man, dressed up in a thief's head-scarf, jumped over the roof-tops, carrying a large bag.

Or maybe not.

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - [Epilogue]  
-

[The Park, Nerima]

Ranma and Ryouga sat at the park, Ranma in his male form. They both smiled happily as their wives chatted with the other women, both the babies in prams. Miyabi played at the swings with some other children.

Ranma grinned over at Ryouga, "You know..."

"Hm?" Ryouga looked quizically over at Ranma.

"Maybe we should get Masao and Saeko engaged? After all, it turned out fine for Akane and me."

Ryouga smirked, "I wonder what our wives would say if they heard that."

Ranma laughed, "I could handle Akane fine. So, what do you say?"

With a grin, Ryouga replied, "Sure, if you live long enough after telling Akane."

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have gone to the park so early in the morning after the little party at the Nekohanten the night before. More precisely,  
maybe it wasn't a good idea for the two not-totally-sober men to be talking about engagements.

Ranma stood up, "Hey, Akane!"

Turning her head, Akane looked over at Ranma, "What is it?"

"Ryouga and me have decided. Masao and Saeko are going to get married when they're old enough. We've engaged them." Ranma grinned at Akane, proudly.  
He didn't even realise that he was still somewhat under the influence...  
maybe if he had, he wouldn't have said what he'd just said... he may have guessed Akane's reaction beforehand.

And Ryouga would have been ready for Ukyou's.

"You WHAT?" Both women yelled at once.

Without hesitating, both Ukyou and Akane jumped up - Ukyou with her spatula out, and Akane with her fists ready - and started chasing their respective husbands. Having at least some sense left, the two men turned tail and ran.

The young mothers with their little children shook their heads as they watched the four run off, left to look after the four's children. Things were definitely back to normal in Nerima.

Okay, now for comments about this 'fic.

Yes, it's a transitory piece, just to show what life it like when things are going "normally". There's no major action going on, nor was there any intended to happen. Some people wanted to have a piece just to see how the other couples were going, so that's what I did. ^_^

Sorry to all you out there who were expecting another action-packed fic!  
^_~

And, well, it's a shade darker than the rest, too - the Kodachi-Mikado scene (I hope it was done tastefully enough...) and then there's Gos and what's happening in his life.

But don't worry, I'll get more into what happens with Gos in the next 'fic,  
which should have some stuff actually happening!

But I couldn't put it all in one story, or else it would be even longer than "Too Much Wedded Bliss?"! (And I don't really enjoy writing giant stories that go back and forth all the time, because it gets too confusing!)

So, yes, Gos will end up happier, I promise that! ^_^

Another point is that in the last story, it was only the love potion that wore off - Cologne and Happi don't remember what happened, and Cologne was only reacting to a pervert stuck to her chest, rather than her remembering who Happi was! Otherwise, they'd have been back and attacking/stealing underwear almost straight away ... plus, Cologne would be even more bent on revenge!

Sorry if that mislead anyone!

But, anyway, that's enough comments for now. Hope you enjoyed it, anyway!

Ja, mata!

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane KawaiiMUCK Ukyou Furtoonia Kodachi FictionMUCK Caroline RealLife

. .au/~caseawr 


	9. Chapter 9

kunoichi . .au (Caroline Ann Seawright)

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - 9 - H is for Hinako [Lemon]

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
_

[Fuurinkan High]

The morning air was crisp in Nerima. The cold, winter wind stung the faces of the students as the trudged wearily to school, huddled up in their warm coats. There was a certain colour to the dark clouds, a suggestion that soon small, cold flakes of powdery snow would drift to the ground.

Meeting in small groups as they headed for the school building, the students of Fuurinkan High chatted softly about the rumours that they had heard. With each word, the air puffed up into small steam from their breath. They did not stop walking as they talked, but scurried on towards the warmth of the school.

A new teacher would be coming. The images of a demon sprang to the minds of the shivering students - images of a demon with flames issuing from his mouth, burning students as they ran in terror from his wrath. Images that caused the students to walk a little faster, their actions a little more nervous. As they walked, they wondered what they had done to deserve such a horrible fate.

[Kunou-kouchou's Office]

High above the freezing students, a strange looking structure sat on top of the school building, near the clock tower. It seemed to be made of coconut wood and thatching - a small Hawaiian style house. A ladder led up to the front door, as the house was built high up, four coconut trees serving as stilts.

Inside the darkened room, a man danced around, playing the ukulele. His skin was darkly tanned, striking for this time of the year. He also wore a large pair of sunglasses, for some strange reason. His outfit consisted of a rather loud Hawaiian t-shirt, long white shorts, thongs and a lei. Even stranger was what he had on his head - a miniature coconut tree seemed to grow in his dark hair!

A maniacal grin stuck to his face manner as he began speaking in a very un-Japanese manner - English words popping up here and there in the most unlikely places.

"All right, MISS Ninomiya! This is 1st Year F student, Ranma Saotome,"  
Kunou-kouchou pressed a button in the darkened room, and a projection screen lit up with the image of Ranma, pulling a face at the camera, "The WORST STUDENT in this school. YOU have come here because of the skill YOU have in handling these aggressive students. The only duty YOU have is... To control Ranma Saotome!"

With that, the lights popped on, and the principal stood, his arm flung out, pointing to a teddy-bear.

He sighed, "That was the forty fifth REHEARSAL. MISS Ninomiya is late..."

[Outside]

A pretty, young girl, obviously too young to attend the high school, walked into the school grounds, looking a little confused and lost. This did not detract from her prettiness, and in fact seemed to heighten her cuteness.  
She was clothed in a long, dark dress, mostly obscured by a long, cream cardigan. She carried a satchel in one hand as she gazed around the yard. A few whispers of 'transfer student' could be heard as groups of students stopped to look at her. Putting on a brave face, the girl walked up to two of the students who were walking past.

"Hi, guys!"

The two boys smiled at her in a friendly manner. She *is* rather cute.  
"Yeah, what would you like?" asked one of them.

A distant, "I'm late!" cut through the cold morning air, but the three paid little attention to the sound.

"Excuse me, but where is the Principal's Office...?" the girl asked, giving the boys a smile filled with innocence, befitting her age.

With a reverberating noise, Ranma leapt off the top of the school gate and down towards the school grounds, just as the gate began to swing shut.

"I'm safe!" he cried with relief as he landed ... landing on the girl's head with a *thump* ...

[The Fuurinkan High Library, Night]

Hinako woke with a start, her dream shattered as a pile of books thumped down next to her head, which had been lying on the desk.

"Wha'?" She half expected Ranma to be there after leaping off of her head,  
onto the ground.

All she saw was Gosunkugi, holding half a pile of books ... the other half had been spilled onto the table next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinako-san!" Gosunkugi quickly placed the rest of the books down, already moving to pick up the ones he dropped, "Sorry to keep you waiting, too ... it has been a very hectic day."

Hinako blinked a little and gave a yawn. She didn't care too much about propriety, because right now, she had the mind and body of a young girl.  
She just nodded, yawning again, "It's okay, Gosunkugi-chan. I was dreaming of the first time I came to this school! Ranma was such a horrid boy, don't you think?"

The young man nodded placidly. He remembered how Ranma had come into his life and ruined it, too. But he'd gotten used to it by the time Ranma and Akane were actually ready to be married. By the final year of high school,  
he had even started to get over Akane... though it was hard not to stare at his photos of her, all the time ... especially the very sexy ones of Akane doing her gymnastics in the school leotard, doing those forms on the beam... he felt himself start to blush, just remembering what he used to do sometimes, late at night, while looking at those photos.

He then remembered where he was and when. He quickly composed himself and looked at Hinako. She chattered away over nothing in particular, not even having noticed his small lapse of attention. He gave a soft sigh. She was often like this... But he did prefer her in her adult form, even though she tended to treat him a little badly... He was used to his lot in life... At least she paid attention to him... the only woman that ever did!

Although he didn't think that Hinako had been overly impressed by the proof that he worked magic these days, he had won some respect in the eyes of the adult teacher. But he had also won some respect from Cologne. Maybe it's not quite true that the only woman who pays attention to me is Hinako...  
Cologne has talked to me a little, once she'd recovered enough from that spell and her madness. He gave a dreamy smile, She even seemed like she'd been _very_ impressed with *my* magic - the magic that *I* had used to cure her!

As chibi-Hinako chattered about her day, Gosunkugi mechanically piled up all the books, and picked them up, still thinking of Cologne... and, now,  
Hinako again. The two of them started wandering out of the library,  
Gosunkugi managing to lock it behind him, even with his arms full. He'd done it enough times. His mind, though, had turned to other matters.

The pretty young Cologne, even with the demeanour of an old woman... And on the adult Hinako, even with the way she seemed to look down at him.

He did not know which he wanted ... but he knew that neither of them would want him.

The two wandered through the school grounds, the lamplight from the street being the only thing to guide their path. Dark clouds blocked out the stars and the moon... only small pools of light guided the two as Gosunkugi walked chibi-Hinako home.

[Nekohanten]

Mousse brought in the little curtain from the front door, then locked the door behind him. He gave a yawn as he headed back towards the kitchen. It had been a rather tiring day - the place had been packed out for some reason. Maybe it was because Ucchan's had been closed today for Ryouga and Ukyou to take their baby for a short holiday to visit Ukyou's father. If that was the reason, the Nekohanten would be packed for the rest of the week, too.

Shampoo sat quietly in the back room, her eyes fixed on the television.  
Cologne idly looked at the screen, though she did not seem, to Mousse, to be very interested in the show. Mousse gave a wry smile - it was rather hard for him to adjust to having the old woman back... especially since she looked like a young woman!

Cologne's hair was once again black, falling in long cascades of smooth,  
silky tresses down her back. She held it back from her face with a white hair-band that offset her large, brown eyes. She had even took to wearing some of the tight, mini Chinese dresses that was the current fashion of the young Joketsuzoku women... but now Cologne had the figure to go with those dresses. If only her style of speech changed, as well as her domineering attitude, he would almost believe that she was nothing more than a friend of Shampoo's, visiting for a while. But she liked to order him around, when she could get away with it. And she still acted like she was an elder... it was very disconcerting.

At least she'd managed to adjust and call him "muko-dono" rather than giving Ranma that title - the title of husband. And she seemed quite stable, too. It was quite a remarkable change!

"Mousse, you've closed up the shop properly, yes?" Cologne asked, looking at him, as if he couldn't even do that. They all spoke in Chinese together,  
when alone. After all, what was the point in speaking a foreign language when there was no one else around?

He grimaced but nodded his head, "Of course I have. If you don't believe me, go check it yourself."

Shampoo gave a little frown, "Mousse, there is no need to speak so roughly to hiibaa-chan." The rebuke was very small and mild, but it irked Mousse that Cologne seemed to have regained at least some control over her great grand-daughter, again. He'd gotten used to life without Cologne; a life close to perfect contentment.

Life was interesting with Cologne back, at any rate. However much she annoyed him, Mousse didn't think about trying to make her leave... but thinking about ways to stop Cologne's influence over Shampoo was another matter.

He gave a slight nod to Shampoo, hardly acknowledging what she had said. He turned to the door, "I'm going to bed now, Shampoo. Are you coming?"

With a quick glance at Cologne, Shampoo stood up. "I should go, too. We must get up early in the morning again. Goodnight, hiibaa-chan."

With her eyebrow arched at the two, Cologne nodded her head, "Goodnight,  
child. Just remember to be up early for tomorrow. We will have a lot of customers to keep us busy all day."

Cologne's eyes went back to the television screen, but Mousse had an eerie feeling that she was studying them as they headed for their bedroom.

[A Small Town]

A short, old man, carrying a bag about the same size as himself, ran over the roof tops, jumping along as he went, looking behind him for signs of pursuit. A kerchief, tied around his head with a little knot tying it up under his nose, was a vain attempt to hide who he was... but it did nothing to hide the fact that he was a thief. Pretty spry for his age, he leapt from roof to roof... not noticing what was ahead of him.

A rather small boy, with a cute round face and strange eyes sat on a roof,  
doodling with a calligraphy brush almost as big as he was. He was writing the word 'baka' on the roof, only managing to splash a little ink on himself as he wrote. On his cheeks were little swirls as if he'd painted them on his face, himself.

The boy, concentrating deeply on his work, didn't see the old man, speeding over the roof-tops, straight towards him. With a crash, the man smashed straight into the boy, violently flicking the brush up into the air as the bag burst open, scattering its contents in all directions!

Both the unconscious boy and the old man lay still, a rain of pastel and white panties floating down around them, and splashes of ink falling from the sky, like gentle rain, covering them.

[Nekohanten]

Antique Chinese screen, depicting many beautiful views of the Bayankara mountain range, gave the interior of the Nekohanten a traditional Chinese feel. The screens, along the wall, complemented the wooden walls and the rice-paper windows. It was small, but cosy, with only one counter set at the back of the room. Smells of various, mouth-watering foods wafted in to the cafe from the kitchen, behind the counter.

The little Chinese cafe was packed. Shampoo, running around serving all of the customers, wore a cheerful grin that belied her tiredness. Mousse, too,  
was run off of his feet. Cologne, as normal, was in the kitchen cooking up the Chinese dishes and yelling orders.

Customers sat, laughing and talking at their tables as they ate or awaited their meals. The atmosphere was quite cheerful seeing that not a single building in Nerima had been destroyed by a martial artist in a whole week!  
Most of the customers were celebrating the monumentous event with warmed up sake and ramen.

Ranma, holding Miyabi's hand as she toddled in beside him, walked into the Nekohanten. A very cute little girl, she had short, glossy blue-black hair and wide, innocent eyes that looked at the world with wonderment. She wore a cute set of cream-coloured overalls. A carefully sewn image of a kettle and bucket decorated the toddler's outfit.

Akane followed in, carrying Masao tenderly in her arms. The baby boy slept quietly, for a change. Wrapped in a blanket, only his tiny little hands,  
and the delicate features of his face could be seen. His eyes were closed,  
and his hands twitched, every so often, as if to grasp something as he dreamed his baby dreams.

Amazingly, Miyabi wasn't trying to get Akane's attention away from her brother. Instead, she tugged at Ranma's hand, trying to hurry him inside;  
she wanted to see aunt Shampoo and uncle Mousse! (And get the free BBQ pork buns that Shampoo always made for her.)

Although being overworked, Shampoo spotted the family as they walked in the Nekohanten.

"Aiya! Ranma, your table is here!" The Amazon pointed to the last free table, and then gestured to Mousse, who quickly added another chair and table setting.

As Akane and Ranma took their seats, Miyabi ran up and hugged Mousse's legs, then Shampoo's. She had an amazing trust in everyone, and charmed almost everyone into loving her back. The only person she had any problem with was her brother. She couldn't stand it when he was the one to get attention. But right now, "Unca Mousse" and "Aunty Shampoo" were busy talking to her and giving her free tidbits of food and all the attention that she could ever desire.

Cologne stood alone in the kitchen, busy cooking the multiple meals. She knew that there was quite a bit of distrust from the Saotome family towards her, and she realised that she had earned it. It had been a year since she'd come back, but it would take quite some time yet before everyone would accept her back into the community.

The little chime on the door drew Shampoo away from Miyabi, leaving Mousse to seat her with her family, and take their orders.

"Irasshaimase!" She smiled in welcome at Gosunkugi and chibi-Hinako as the two entered. Yes, it really was busy with Ucchan's closed. "So sorry, but there are no tables left. You mind sharing, no?"

Gosunkugi gave a shrug of acquiescence and Shampoo looked at Ranma, a questioning look on her face. He glanced at Akane, shrugging his shoulders.  
Akane smiled at Shampoo with a nod. Shampoo gave Mousse a commanding look.

With a half sigh, he went and set up two more places at the Saotome family's table.

Once everyone was seated, Miyabi and Hinako happily doodling on the place mats, Shampoo went off to serve the other customers, leaving Mousse to deliver the food to the various tables (with only a few minor mix ups. The potted plant was eventually put back in place, and the correct bowl of wonton soup was given to the customer.)

"Haven't seen you in ages, Gosunkugi. What've you been up to?" Ranma managed to ask between mouthfuls of noodles, "Still doing that magic?"

He gave a half shrug, "Yes, and still working at the school library."

"Ah, so that's why you hang out with Hinako all the time."

The little girl looked up at Ranma sharply, "I'm still 'Hinako-sensei' to you, Ranma!"

"Hinako-sensei," he amended, and Akane gave him an approving nod.

Gosunkugi was thankful for the exchange between the two. It wasn't really something he was comfortable in talking about... especially not to Ranma.

He went quietly back to eating his food, drifting into obscurity. He just sat and watched as he ate, feeling more comfortable with the others all ignoring him. It was a strange talent that he'd been given by birth - it was lonely, but it was comfortable, too. Through school, he'd always been ignored. He'd wondered why for so long... it was only since he'd started training himself in magic that he'd learned that this, too, could be controlled. And right now was a good time to use it... He settled back,  
watching Hinako talking and eating and laughing with the others.

After a time, Gosunkugi started to frown. A strange sound reverberated through the room, coming from the open slide door of the Nekohanten. He looked around, noting that no one else had noticed it yet. Whatever it was,  
it was getting louder.

"What's that sound?" he asked quietly, the effect on the others lost on him as he looked around again.

Ranma and Akane both started slightly, and a look passed between them - how could they not have remembered that he was there? Then they, too, heard the rumbling sound.

And sounds of yelling.

As it became louder and clearer, both Ranma and Akane realised what it was.

A group of angry women, chasing after a pervert. It was a peculiar sound that wasn't easily forgotten. Especially to Ranma, who'd been trampled under the crowds of women on numerous occasions.

Before the realisation had fully struck them, the doors of the Nekohanten burst open, and two small, dark blurs sped into the room, and zoomed into the nearest wall, where they stopped with a *squish*.

With surprise, Ranma and Hinako jumped up at the intrusion. Gosunkugi,  
along with the rest of the clientele, followed soon after, cries of shock on their lips.

The two figures were quite small, both dressed in dark clothing. And both had a kerchief over their heads, tied under their nose in the traditional manner of a thief. But there was no disguising who they were.

Happousai and Rakkyousai. Brothers in perversion, if not by blood!

They peeled off the wall and gently floated to the ground. Suddenly, the two jumped back up again, Happi holding a giant bag. Out of the opening, a few silken panties could be seen, nestled deeply in the giant bag.

"Oi, jiji, what you doing here?!" Ranma asked, glaring at the old man, and ignoring his friend - the old man with the giant calligraphy set. True,  
they were equally annoying, but that was HAPPOUSAI back! How much did he remember of what happened? Ranma had to find out.

The little old man looked up at Ranma, little recognition on his face. He snatched the bag to his chest, holding his treasures protectively, "You're not getting my silky darlings!"

The other old man stood near Happi, "If you want it, you'll have to get by both of us, Ranma! And this time turning into a girl won't help you - we know THAT trick already!" He brandished his brush like a weapon.

Happousai blinked and tugged at Rakkyousai's sleeve, "That's Ranma?"

[Flashback]

The pair had chatted after their accidental 'meeting' (after gaining consciousness). Once Lucky had found out that his old friend had forgotten almost everything, he realised that there was a way to pay back the young,  
insolent Ranma for what he'd done in the past! Indeed! Turning into a boy while I was hugging his breasts!

So Lucky told Happousai all about the boy - a man, now, but Rakkyousai had not seen Ranma in a long time. He told Happi all he remembered of Ranma,  
putting a rather bad spin on everything ...

Happousai had pulled out a sheet of paper while they conversed, and had suddenly lost interest as he stared worshipfully at the paper. Wondering what could be on it, Lucky took a peek. A butterfly on the paper... made of Lucky's own, special ink. It could only be Ranma's breast prints!

The two made a pact to find Ranma and punish him, a vow made over that paper, the only thing that they both held dear.

[End flackback]

The other old man nodded slowly, pulling out that piece of paper. The two gazed at it as if it was a holy object.

"Ranma's breast marks..."

Ranma snorted, "Get real, old man. You think that I'd do THAT for you two?!  
You're just disgusting perverts the both of you. That's a tanuki statue's breast print!"

Rather than deflating him, it seemed to anger Happousai. "How dare you!  
We've been worshiping that print since I can remember! For taking away an old man's only happiness, I'll teach you a lesson!" He made a sudden, agile leap for Ranma, the bag above his head to smack it down onto the younger man...

"Happou-go-juu-en-satsu!" came a voice from behind Ranma, and a beam of light slashed passed Ranma towards the old man... and struck Rakkyousai dead on as Happousai sailed over the blast, singeing a foot!

Hinako's power drain sucked up energy, changing her into her adult form,  
stretching her dress over her now voluptuous and sexy form.

"Delinquents don't stand a chance," Hinako said, her voice deep, husky and very sexy.

She looked down at the two as she swept back her long, dark hair with a hand... and stopped. There was something wrong. Rakkyousai wasn't on the floor, devoid of all of his fighting ki. He was shaken, but it looked as if he'd blocked the blast with his brush and the paper he was holding. It just wasn't right... she'd drawn energy!

Before she could think further, Ranma had bound into the fray and was on Happi and Lucky before they could even think about defending themselves.  
Ranma had gotten _good_ since either of them last remembered him.

He shook them, holding each by the scruff of their necks, and looked over at the kitchen window. "What do you want me to do with these two perverts?"

Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse had been watching the show.

"Hrmph. Throw out trash," Shampoo managed, and turned her nose up at the two dirty old men, then went back into the kitchen.

As the two landed out onto the road, the herd of enraged, panty-less women reached the Nekohanten.

"Aaaah! There they are!"

"Give me back my lingerie!"

"Take that you pervert!"

"And that!"

Ranma took his seat, and everyone in the Nekohanten went back to dining as if nothing had happened, while the sound of two perverts receiving divine retribution filled the air.

[Later]

Finally, the group managed to finish their meal, and sat back talking.  
Hinako, still in adult form, had been rather quiet... almost seeming to be in a pensive mood.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Akane asked eventually, looking as a slight frown creased Hinako's forehead. Akane didn't think that she'd ever seen her old high-school teacher in a mood like this.

Hinako's eyes focused for a moment on Akane, then drifted back to the table top. It took a moment before she answered. When she spoke, her voice was a shade more husky than normal, "I'm not sure, Akane..."

She leaned back in her chair slightly, and her eyes slid up to look over Ranma and then Gosunkugi. There seemed to be a slight sheen of sweat on her face. And, now that Akane looked more closely, she seemed to be a little flushed, too.

Ranma, looking at Hinako, too, frowned, "Well... sensei. Maybe you should go get some sleep, it might be a fever or something." He looked over at Akane, then at their children. If it was a fever, he didn't want Masao or Miyabi to catch it! "I think it's time that Miyabi was put to bed, so..."

Concerned, Akane said, "Hai, you should sleep sensei. Ne, Hikaru, would you please make sure that sensei gets home and to bed..?" She was a little worried about her children, herself. Although they'd already had colds and fevers, she still didn't want to go through it again. Maybe it was too late, but she had to get them home and to bed, anyway.

Gosunkugi nodded and moved to let the Saotome family leave. They said their farewells, as Ranma squeezed past Hinako and Gosunkugi, Masao fast asleep in his arms. Akane took her daughter by the hand, and dropped some yen on the table as she passed. Miyabi toddled after her mother, covering a sleepy yawn with her other, little hand.

Hinako, meanwhile, was looking even a little more unwell.

"Hinako-san, I think we should go now..."

Taking a thousand yen note from his wallet, Gosunkugi placed it with the rest of the money on the table. He stood up, and leaned over to help the ill teacher up.

As he did so, Cologne slid up behind them, ready to collect the money and wipe down the table. She frowned as she looked at Hinako's condition, and stopped the young man with a light touch on his shoulder.

"May I be of some assistance?" She motioned towards Hinako.

Without waiting for him to reply, Cologne sat down opposite the teacher.

The Chinese woman asked Hinako a series of questions, seemingly unrelated to her health, as she reached over the table to touch various tsubo and read ki levels. As she studied the teacher, she frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing as she thought. She couldn't recall anything quite like this before, but she'd heard various tales and legends, as well as a more recent story ... maybe only about ten years ago...

"Sucking up energy for a person's own use was usually alright. People could change energy into usable forms of ki before releasing the power in various ways - anything from ki blasts to healing ki," Cologne's grandmother had taught her. Cologne looked over at the girl. Hinako, though, seems to have been attuned for only one type of ki - fighting energy - by that silly technique that Happousai had used. She can't absorb any other type of ki if she expects to let it be released in a normal manner. Hmm... the ki will end up controlling her instead of the other way around! She'll have to wait until the ki dissipates! With the amount of perversion she has taken into herself, I don't think that even a hundred different versions of the Happou Coin Exchange style blast would turn her back to normal. And if she tried,  
the perversion would sink into others ... we must avoid that at all costs!

Cologne frowned as she thought, The last time that Hinako had taken in another form of ki, she'd changed. She'd sucked into herself all of the hatred that students over the years had focused on that ugly statue of the idiot Kunou-kouchou... and that hatred had controlled her, turning her into a delinquent!

Cologne's eyes widened and she stopped the examination. "This is no good.  
Not very good at all... Hinako-sensei seems to have drawn into herself an evil, destructive power! She's filled with Happi and Lucky's hentai ki!"

"H..hentai?" Gosunkugi gulped and stared at Hinako, who, by now, was beyond listening to the conversation - her eyes were glazed over, her skin turning a deep pink. A light sheen of sweat was slowly dripping down her forehead as she seemed to struggle for breath.

"Yes. I'm afraid that the ki will take hold of her and she'll run riot. Who knows what she'll do, but we must assume the worst. She's in no state to be left alone, and I don't think that it's the best idea to let her too close to people until her ki is released. Remember, this isn't Hinako - she is now a by-product of Happousai's lust."

Being Cologne's customer, and since she'd asked if she could help, Cologne was obligated to follow through with her offer until Hinako was back to normal. Her honour bound her to look after the girl, even if it meant keeping her away from every man in Nerima. But there was something between Gosunkugi and Hinako, though Cologne wasn't really sure what. He obviously liked the girl, and Hinako was friendly towards him. She couldn't keep Gosunkugi away from Hinako all of the time ... she could only hope that he wouldn't try to take advantage of the sick teacher. After all, he could be useful...

"I believe that the best way to cure her... the fastest way, too... is to take her to Jyuusenkyou and dip her into the Spring of Drowned Saint. That should wipe away any lust from her body and return her to her original state," and underneath her breath, she muttered in Chinese, "I hope."

Gosunkugi started, "China? But she's got classes! How can she..." He trailed off as he looked at Hinako. The sight of her in such obvious distress upset him. He sighed, "I'll arrange a substitute for her..."

"We leave tomorrow morning. I shall try a few ki drainage techniques over night, but I'm not sure if they will work... So, I shall be preparing for a trip to China. I guess you can come, but Hinako will be sleeping here tonight. Just be here at sunrise, or we leave without you." Without saying another word, Cologne stood up, helped up the teacher, and led her off through the kitchen.

Gosunkugi stared after the two young women, a stunned look on his face.

[Morning]

Cologne and a very young Hinako headed up the Nerima road with Gosunkugi trailing behind, carrying a rather heavy backpack - obviously loaded with all of their travel gear.

Gosunkugi chatted quietly with Cologne, the woman relating the failure of the various techniques that they'd tried. Each time Cologne had attempted to drain Hinako's ki, she herself could feel the horrible hentai energy trying to soak into her.

"I'd need both Happi and Lucky here to divert the ki back into them. I have not seen hide nor hair of them since the girls beat them up." She sighed -  
the drainage techniques were not safe at all. "Without them, you'll have not just one hentai girl running around, but two, terrorising Nerima! I do not want that happening, especially since one of those two would be me! The best that I could do was to help her return to her child state."

Gosunkugi nodded, staggering under the load. He looked over at chibi-Hinako as she happily went along.

"Ne, look what I have!" squealed Hinako as she bounced along the road in a cute little girlish way, waving a piece of paper in the air, "Butterfly!"

Glancing at the paper, Cologne snorted, "That's not a butterfly. That's what got you into the trouble in the first place - that breast print that that stupid Happousai lusts after." She turned back to walk along, and suddenly stopped in shock. Two hands were squeezing her breasts from behind!

"Waiwai! Maybe it's your breast prints, because they're too small to be mine, when I'm grown up!" Little Hinako let go and danced ahead, "I'm just so sexy that everyone would love to have a print of my breasts! I'm just too sexy!" She skipped off, giggling as she patted various guys rears and even flipping up women's skirts.

"Yaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Pervert!"

"Hey! What you doing?!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

Both Gosunkugi and Cologne stared after her, their mouths hanging open.

"Kami-sama, she's an even worse version of a child Happousai!"

[Tendou-ke, Nerima]

Akane hummed as she hung out the washing. Miyabi played happily by her feet, acting out some kempo moves that her father had taught her recently.  
Smiling at her daughter, Akane could see just how proud the little girl was of her accomplishments. She wouldn't let Ranma train Miyabi seriously yet,  
but she was happy to see how their daughter loved martial arts.

Masao was inside, sleeping. Nodoka was looking after him for a while, so that Akane had a little free time with Miyabi. The little girl was still jealous of her brother, but she was getting used to him ... especially now that Masao could crawl - Miyabi found that she could play with him!

The sounds of Ranma practicing came from the doujou. All in all, it was a quiet day.

Shading her eyes, Akane looked up into the bright, summer sky.

Gosunkugi, Hinako and Cologne were leaving for China. She'd heard that they'd planned to go to Jyusenkyou, of all places!

Why does that place hold such an attraction for everyone? Ranma, Shampoo and Mousse were all cursed due to those pools! Akane thought hotly. The only thing that stopped Ranma from joining the trip to Jyusenkyou had been Cologne! She absolutely refused to let Ranma join them. I wonder why... but that baka Ranma just went to sulk in silence in the doujou. Males!

Akane sighed and turned back to the washing line and her chores. As she worked, a smile spread across her lips, Hopefully _someone_ will remember to bring back some Nanniichuan for Ranma.

[Mid Ocean]

Hinako-ko slept soundly on the deck, lying on a beach towel. She was wearing a bathing suit, looking very cute and innocent. But what a terror she had been while she had been awake! Even worse than a child who'd just found out the differences between men and women, plying its parents with questions of a nature that they'd rather not answer! But Hinako had been a hundred times worse than any child!

Gosunkugi dozed next to her, the sun slightly colouring his unusually pale features. He still had the family trait of dark smudges under his eyes, but the light seemed to lessen them. In face, he actually looked like a normal guy. All of his creepiness and strangeness had disappeared while he slept.

Cologne gave a sigh and wondered what she'd do. The adult Hinako was pretty easy to deal with, compared to the child! Throwing a bucket of water over the woman did the trick - but the child! Cologne's daughter, her grand-  
daughter and even Shampoo had never been this bad, even put together! At least when they got to the mainland, there wouldn't be anyone to worry about... just themselves...

[Tendou-ke, evening]

Clad only in a towel, Akane flipped the bathroom door sign around to show that the room was occupied. After shutting the door behind her, she walked through the changing room area, leaving her night clothing in the basket by the washing machine.

Entering the bathroom, she found Ranma by the bath, a towel wrapped around his waist. The dampness clinging to his body showed that he'd just finished his bath and was about to leave.

"Baka, you didn't flip over the sign again," Akane said, a hand on her hip,  
"What if someone walked in?"

"What, like you did on me that first time we met?" Ranma smirked at her,  
"And you _were_ looking at me."

"Hentai!" Akane avoided the subject, "But it's still different when a girl sees a boy." She threw some soap at him for good measure, which he easily dodged. It bounced off of the bath and skidded to a halt in the middle of the white tiled floor.

Ranma just smiled, ignoring her 'attack', "Speaking of hentai, did you hear about Hinako-sensei?"

"Yes, it's very strange ... she's obviously better, though... and none of the children have caught her illness, thank goodness."

Ranma nodded and frowned thoughtfully, "I wonder what's gotten into her,  
though."

Akane shrugged and stepped passed him to pick up the soap. It scooted out of her hands, and shot out over the floor. Ranma watched as she bent down to pick it up again, eyeing the hem of the towel as she bent over. As he admired her long legs and cute rear, he felt a sudden need sweep over him,  
and his body reacted to her in the normal way. He stepped up behind her as she stood back up, holding the soap in triumph.

The soap fell to the ground as she stared up into his eyes...

The couple met in a passionate kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled off her towel, dropping it in a fluffy pile at her feet. Akane rubbed her body against him as they kissed with a fiery passion, her fingers stroking his hair and pigtail.

Ranma pulled off his own towel and threw it to the floor. He caressed his wife's sides for a moment before starting to grind his hips against hers.  
Pulling back from their kisses, her stared into her eyes for a moment, then with a small smile, he dipped his head as he said, "You have such beautiful breasts."

As she whispered, "Oh, Ranma," she felt his head move down and his lips find her hardened nipples. Suckling, Ranma listened to Akane's moans of pleasure coming closer as she bent forwards to nibble at his ear. A shiver ran through his body, and a groan escaped his lips.

Switching to her other nipple, Ranma felt Akane's shudder, and her arms tighten around him. Too soon for Akane, he stopped and ran a finger lightly across her jaw... He looked into her eyes, a need shining there. "Would you? Just a little...?" he asked softly, and his fingers traced down to rest on her shoulder.

Giving a small nod and a smile, Akane knelt down before her husband, and let him guide her face down to his manhood. She wrapped her warm lips around his erect length, and her hands moved to caress his buttocks. Ranma groaned with pleasure at the warm wetness that surrounded him in such an intimate way, and his eyes watched as she started to bob her head. He felt so wonderful as she took him as far as she could into her mouth and bob back and forwards again ... but he wanted something else. With effort, he pulled back and out of her sweet mouth.

Guiding her back to her feet, he felt her hand lightly stroke his length,  
and he knew that he'd go crazy without making love to her. That light shining in her eyes showed her need for him, much more clearly than words.

As they kissed again, Ranma picked her up in his strong arms. She held on to him tightly, her breasts pressing against his chest. She wrapped her legs around him pressing her whole self against him. He could feel her wetness against his groin, the tip of his manhood pressing against her pubic hair.

Carrying her, he opened the bathroom door and went into the change rooms,  
her light body feeling wonderfully soft in his arms. He glanced quickly around the room - the washing machine was the exact height that he required. He placed her down on the top of the machine, where she let go of his hot, damp body. Leaning back, her legs parted wide for him, she looked up at him through her lashes, giving him a sultry gaze.

Trembling slightly, Ranma slipped a finger between her petals and parted her womanhood. He looked at her open flower before him for a moment before he pushed himself a little way into her.

With a slight thrust of his hips, he parted her, driving his hardness deep into her tight opening. They both groaned with the feelings of pleasure,  
Akane's hands holding tightly onto the edges of the washing machine as she arched up to meet him.

Akane's eyes watched her husband's face, knowing that her own mirrored his ecstasy. Their eyes met, and they held each other's gaze as they moved together in a passionate dance of lust and need. Over and over again their bodies met, the washing machine thumping rhythmically against the wall to their coupling.

The intensity of their love making grew stronger as the two moved with their grinding, hot bodies. Nothing mattered any more to them, other than the feelings that flooded their minds. They were one; a trembling,  
passionate whole, needing release yet savouring each and every sexual,  
wonderful sensation that their motions gave them.

It seemed forever to the couple as Ranma filled Akane with his asoko, again and again, deep into her accepting, hot and wet womanhood. He felt her tightness gripping him as he entered her again and again, feeling her flex around him the deeper he pushed. To Akane, Ranma's thrusts brought a deep pleasure racing through her body, one that was almost too powerful for her to handle.

Akane's fingertips gripped the washing machine's edges even tighter as she struggled to hold on, lost in their passion. Her eyes, half closed, watched Ranma's face through her long lashes. His face showed a mixture of pleasure and pain as he fought to hold back... his hips pounding harder against hers as he drove himself deeper into her body. Akane's own face was flushed a deep pink and her lips formed his name as she moved against him, needing him to fill her.

Then she let go, and felt herself fall over the edge... pure pleasure filled her, and she quivered with release. Ranma felt her inside walls spasming around his hard member. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her hard to him as she orgasmed... deep inside her, his manhood swelled to release his seed. He held her tightly to him as he came. "Nnngh! Akane..."

The pair were locked together for a timeless moment, till the after glow spread through both of their bodies, making them relax and seem to float on a wave of delicious contentment.

Slowly, Ranma leaned against her, relaxing. Akane's arms slipped around him and they held each other, panting softly. With a loving kiss on his cheek,  
Akane whispered, "I think it's time for a bath now... let's clean up and relax."

Weak kneed, Ranma sighed regretfully, realising how uncomfortable she must be, on the washing machine, and slowly pulled out of her. She moaned softly as he slid out of her still sensitive opening, and shivered. Ranma gave her a soft kiss, and helped her up. They headed back into the bathroom to wash each other, and then to bathe.

As they held each other, in the bath, Akane rested her head on Ranma's shoulder. She smiled, "I wonder if Gosunkugi and Hinako-sensei are having as much fun as us."

Kissing her hair, Ranma whispered, "Knowing Gosunkugi, I doubt that very much."

[Near Jyuusenkyou, China]

"Gosunkugi-chan! Do a Mr. Elephant for me! I wanna see a Mr. Elephant!"  
Hinako tugged at the man's sleeve as she squealed. He had a very hard time not blushing. All he could do was walk, head down, trying to ignore her. It was even more difficult to do so while Cologne was laughing at him. Will I never have any respect, from anyone... even now I know magic? he thought to himself as he trudged on.

Suddenly a very burly man... make that 'woman'... blocked his path. She was twice his height and width, and dressed in Amazon warrior style Chinese silks. She had the biggest muscles he'd ever seen!

A jumble of strange sounds poured from her lips as she slid her sword out of its scabbard. More almost lyrical sounds followed, if lyrical in a harsh way, and the large woman glared at the party.

Cologne spoke back in the same language, moving to stand in front of the party. The big Amazon narrowed her eyes, spoke a garbled screech of sounds,  
then called out.

Turning back to the other two, Cologne shook her head slowly, "It seems that my actions towards the younger ones in Nerima are still held against me. She won't listen to me about what happened, and won't trust either of you, as you're both with me. I'm going to have to fight." She stood tall,  
chin raised, glaring at the Amazon, and waited.

Before too long, the forest surrounding them filled, one by one with Joketsuzoku women. They were all armed, and all of them glared at Cologne.

One stepped forward. She looked quite pretty, her long dark hair swept back into a pony tail. Her whole manner and bearing said that she was the leader of these women. She sized up the three in the middle, then addressed Cologne in Japanese. "What are you doing here? You have been stripped of your title and cast out of this place. You know the penalty for returning after such a disgrace! You lower our honour by just being here. Prepare to fight me, dishonourable one!"

Without giving Cologne a chance to respond, the leader rushed at her, a Chinese war cry bursting from her lips.

Cologne wasted no breath. Coming up from a crouched combat stance, she struck at the woman, at the last moment, with a lightning-fast kick. She impaled her foot in the leader's stomach, sending her crashing back down to the ground! The downed woman growled up at the ex-Amazon, unfazed. She pushed up onto her feet and prepared to launch herself at Cologne again. As she did so, she cried out in Chinese, and the other Amazons sprang into action, heading for the party with weapons drawn.

Suddenly one warrior woman screamed and dropped her weapon. Then another.  
And another. And another. It seemed that almost every girl was clutching at her chest, a look of shock on each face.

The Gosunkugi saw what was happening. Two small blurs bounced from breast to breast, and cries of "Sweeto! Let me hug you! Oh, and you! And you!"  
could be heard. Happousai and Rakkyousai! For the first time in his life,  
Gosunkugi was glad to see them.

The Amazons had now stopped their attack, and were in an all-out chase to catch the two hentai.

Hinako-ko searched her pockets for a moment, then her small voice called out, "Ooh! Those two bad men must be punished! Happou-go-juu-en-satsu!" A strong beam of light zapped out from the 50 yen coin, and into the crowd.  
Only Gosunkugi and Cologne realised their danger and ducked out of the way in time.

Hinako spun around, quickly draining the fighting ki of the Amazons and the two hentai. As she spun, each and every one fell to her power, and Hinako began to change. She grew taller, her body rounding out into a sexy figure,  
her dress stretching tightly over her form, almost to the point of bursting it.

When she put the coin away, she slid a hand along her inside thigh, and licked her lips slowly. "Such children. They will never beat me." She tossed her head and walked down the path.

Cologne frowned, but followed on after her. "I wonder what those two were after? They wouldn't follow us to China without a reason, would they?"

"Maybe they're after the print that Hinako has?" Gosunkugi suggested.

"Maybe..."

After a few moments, the two caught up with Hinako. She leaned against a tree, her hands sliding up and down her sides and hips. A soft moaning sound escaped her lips, and every so often a hand moved to caress her own breast or slide down between her thighs. before stopping to stroke her sides again. Her eyes opened a slit and she looked at the other two.  
"Hurry... I can't go on..."

She moaned softly and arched her back, trying her best not to touch herself, "Please get... the water..."

Cologne's jaw tightened. They were so close! She couldn't send Gosunkugi to get the water - he didn't know where it was. She couldn't protect Hinako!

Gosunkugi would have to. She looked at him for a moment - whatever happened would either break the poor boy's friendship with Hinako, or... but maybe he was strong enough. There was nothing else she could do, now. "I'll go get the water. Gosunkugi, look after her..."

With that, she turned and ran off toward Jyusenkyou.

As soon as Cologne left, Hinako sank to the ground and groaned, both of her hands running up and down her inner thighs. She reached the hem of her dress, and started to lift it up over her hips, but she look up at the man with large, dark eyes. "I'm sorry... Gosu-chan... I need... Iie, no,  
please... please go away. I..." She ran her trembling hands back down her thighs, an obvious struggle showing clearly in her pretty face.

"Hinako-san, I can't leave you ... what if someone comes and hurts you?" He looked down the trail where Cologne had disappeared, hoping that she would suddenly come back. Him? Protect someone? Not even his magic could protect them. He could hardly remember the Shinto spells, let alone try to perform them.

The girl shivered even more violently as a soft moan escaped her lips as she began to lose the fight with herself. "Please... please leave me, I just can't let you see me like..." her voice trailed off as her fingers slid slowly towards the hem of her skirt again...

Gosunkugi could hardly help but stare at her, her thighs pressed tightly together, her trembling form as she struggled to ... do what? He stared at her and he realised what she was going to do. A sudden rush of blood raced to his head, and he felt a small drop of blood drip out of his nose.

"Gosu-chan..." She looked up at him, a shyness wrestling with a need and lust in her eyes, "I need you." She whispered the last so softly that he almost couldn't hear it.

With an enticing slowness, she fingered her dress before reaching down and lifting it ... her smooth motions became more urgent as she started to yank the dress up, her body wriggling with desire. Gosunkugi's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he saw her small, lacy panties. He almost fainted when Hinako's dress was tugged over her head and her full, rounded breasts popped into view.

The discarded dress fell to the ground, and she reached down to start wriggling out of her panties, "Oh, Gosu-chan ... I can't... oh, I could only do this with you." Her voice was a series of gasps as the passion held her in a strong, binding grip... controlling her.

Gosunkugi's eyes almost popped out of his head as his blood rushed to his manhood. "H-hinako-san!"

Watching as she kicked off her panties and reached between her legs to her most private place, Gosunkugi sank to his knees in wonder and more than a little shame. This was the first ever woman he'd seen naked, in the flesh.  
She seemed perfect to him, even the way she moved to touch herself... every so often her slim fingers darting away to grip her thighs to stop herself.

Gosunkugi gulped, his mouth dry. She was still struggling with herself, her eyes showing some fear behind the lust as she tried to avoid looking at him. The worst part for Gosunkugi was that whenever she arched up, trying to drag her hands away from herself, her pretty pink petals were displayed to him in all their glory. She was so... so beautiful!

"Oh, help me! I... I can't do it myself..." Hinako's breath came in gasps as she writhed on the thick grass, under the tree. Her body glinted with sweat in the sunlight that streamed through the trees. A hand moved to cross over her breasts, the other between her legs as she looked at him.  
Her innocence and her desperation so plainly visible to Gosunkugi. "M...  
make love to me."

"I can't!" He was in turmoil inside, desperately needing her, wanting to obey her, and wanting to protect her from wolves like himself. He was no better than anyone - he'd just take advantage of her!

With a cry she moaned, "Please!"

The sound of her pleading was just too much for him. Gosunkugi whispered,  
"Please forgive me, Hinako-san." as he stripped down, out of his pants. He crawled over the grass to her. He felt guilty, so very guilty, but he couldn't help himself.

As he neared her, she reared up her hips and her scent washed over him.  
Just one taste of a woman... he leaned down and his fingertip lightly ran over her pretty pinkness. His mouth soon followed and he tasted his first woman. He opened his mouth and let his tongue dart over her slit, her honey, so silky against his mouth, coated his tongue.

Hinako was so sensitive, her body so in need, that she cried out, pushing herself up to him for more. She'd never felt like this before, never. Her whole life, she'd been like a child, never adult long enough for any of this type of pleasure.

A hoarse whisper came out of her mouth, "Please, Hikaru-chan."

Intoxicated by her scent and taste, Gosunkugi lost all sense of himself,  
and could only obey her. His hands slid to his underpants and he pulled them off... his hard manhood finally escaping from its confines. He looked down at her, so open and needful of him... and then he moved down to her.

Not really knowing what to do, he stared down at her, a little helpless.  
She was so pretty, her long dark hair spread out in a fan, over the grass... Her soft breasts rising and falling as she waited for him, trying so hard to stay still. He paused too long, and her hips raised to push up against his, showing her want. Gosunkugi breathed in slowly, then looked down. He guided himself, hesitantly, to her opening. As he looked into her face, he started to push past those pink petals, to find his way inside her ...

She was so tight. Gosunkugi pushed his hips down towards hers, but her virgin walls held on to him. Pushing down a little more, he looked into her face as she gave a moan. There was a look ... a frightened look in her eyes. He'd assumed, long ago, that such a wonderful woman would have been knowing in the arts of love, as it were. That look changed his mind. He didn't really know what it was like to make love to a woman, but it was that look... she was a virgin, just like him.

He backed off a little, and looked down at her. The look disappeared,  
replaced by pleading and wanting. He couldn't resist.

Hinako shivered as she felt his manhood probing to get through, into her body. Her inner walls were stretching, the wetness helping to open her up to him. But ... it hurt. Every time he prodded inside her, she opened up just a little more ... the pain was like an ache where his seemingly giant length parted her. She shivered and gave a soft moan, needing him even more than she cared about that feeling.

"Hurry ... Hikaru-chan," she groaned, "Just ... just push. Hard."

Already slightly inside her, Gosunkugi bit his lip... and thrust.

Hinako's eyes opened wide as he broke her virgin barrier, pushing her inner walls wide to accommodate him. She stifled a cry of pain, leaning herself up to him instead.

"Don't stop," she shuddered and her arms wrapped around his waist, to pull him on top of her, "Hikaru-chan, don't ever stop."

The two started to move, their bodies joining. Hinako's pain was soon forgotten in the pleasure as they moved in the grass.

Hinako had long ago been hovering at the edge of orgasm, her body out of control with all the crazy hormones that the ki had caused to change. She was ready almost as soon as the two had begun...

Gosunkugi held her tightly, knowing that there way no way that he could hold on any longer. A real woman! This was so different from anything else he'd ever felt before... And so incredible that he knew that he wouldn't last. But the way he felt... the way she felt ... neither could do anything else but bring themselves right to the edge...

And Gosunkugi came, his warm seed spreading out through her body. Her own response was as powerful as his, and both of their bodies shuddered with release in each other's arms. Both giving themselves to each other, riding in the waves of pleasure together.

Too soon, drained by all she'd experienced during the last few days, Hinako fell into a sound sleep...

Gosunkugi lay in her arms and fought off sleep. He was tired, but as he looked at her, he suddenly was weighed down by guilt. She looked so pure and sweet as she slept. So... innocent. And he'd just taken her, sullied her. Let his body control him. That wasn't right... he'd known about her state, yet he'd still done it ... He fixed his clothing, whispering,  
"Kami-sama, I'm the most worthless man alive."

He hated himself. That was a pretty normal state of affairs for the young man, but he'd never felt his own hatred so much before. With trembling hands, he reached into his back pack and pulled out a blanket. Gently, her covered the naked woman.

He turned away, feeling too guilty to even look at her, and started gathering sticks to build a small fire. She'd need warmth and maybe some tea... and he hoped that Hinako would forgive him, one day.

As the fire crackled cheerfully, as if to mock his dark feelings, the young man watched as a zephyr played around the flowers in the clearing. A strong, chilling gust sent a shiver through him, and the petals of the pretty, delicate flowers were scattered to the winds.

His only friend ... and he'd ruined it.

[Near By]

Gosunkugi's sleepy mind seemed to create the illusion of two sets of eyes peering through the bushes at him. Drowsy, filled with guilt, he thought them to be the eyes that glared at him, seeing his dirtiness at what he'd done to the poor Hinako. He ignored them, glancing down at the sleeping Hinako, curled up under her blanket.

But the eyes were real.

"They've got the print, I'm sure of it." Happousai whispered softly, "I've seen the girl with it. Now looks like a good time to get it back."

Rakkyousai nodded in agreement, "And a good time to teach her a lesson for helping Ranma in a fight."

Happousai nodded, "And when we get the print, we can go back and prove to that Ranma that it IS his breast prints, like you said! I'll glomp onto her chest while you stop the boy! Let's go!"

The two agilely leaped out of the bushes towards the pair, but a dark shape suddenly dropped from the trees in front of them.

Happi and Lucky both pulled up sharply, the thing... no, it was a man - a tall, bishonen-looking Chinese man stood in their path. His dark hair curled in slight ringlets near his ears, giving him a slightly pretty-boy look, as did his gold earring. He had an elegant build, with smooth muscles and a deep chest. His wide shoulders spoke of power and strength.

He wore dragon-scale armour for a top, and matching bracers around his wrists. Long white pants, tied off at the ankles, covered his muscular legs. The only odd thing about his outfit was the pair of pantyhose, tied around his waist.

Gosunkugi's eyes widened as his sluggish mind tried to struggle with the images it saw before it.

A snarl marred his features. "Happousai! Old man, give me a new name or I'll beat you to death!"

Happousai blinked up at the man, "Pardon? Why, what is your name? And why should I give you one?"

The old man was still under the influence of the forgetfulness potion. He had no idea who the younger man was, but the words seemed to enrage the man.

Happousai, and the unlucky Rakkyousai, were both picked up and shaken, "You know who I am! You were the one who gave me my horrible name! By the customs of my people, only you can rename me! GIVE ME A NEW NAME, OR I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIEND! I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE BEING NAMED PANSUTO TAROU!"

A this, Happi and Lucky both broke into laughs. "Being named after panty hose?!" Happi managed between giggles, "What a name!"

With a growl, Tarou threw them both to the ground. He pulled a bucket of water from nowhere, and dumped the contents over himself.

The man changed... no longer a man, he was a gigantic creature - a terrible mix of animals. He looked somewhat like a minotaur, but multiple tentacles protruded from his back. His tail was like a serpent, but the most amazing thing was his giant wings.

Gosunkugi, now wide awake with shock, stared at the creature, who had so suddenly appeared before him. It snorted and pounced on its tormenters,  
smashing them both with its large fists. The two went flying into a tree narrowly missing Gosunkugi's head. He yelped as the monster's tentacles reached out and grabbed the pair of hentai, smacking them together,  
soundly.

A hollow thunk reverberated around the clearing, and the two went silent.  
The minotaur gave a low growl and spread his mighty wings, and with a leap into the air he took off. As the down draft from the monster's wings shot sparks from the camp fire into the air, Gosunkugi shivered in terror,  
staring up at the great monster.

Above the clearing, as Gosunkugi watched with large, scared eyes, the monster threw Happi and Lucky as hard as it could, off into the distance.

The pair dwindled to a little dot in the distance before disappearing completely...

Seemingly satisfied, Tarou landed in the clearing. Taking the kettle that had been set to boil for Gosunkugi's tea, Tarou poured in on himself,  
turning him back into a rather wet and naked man.

Picking up the remains of his pants, Tarou put them on, then turned to Gosunkugi.

"What is up with you and the girl there? Why was the pervert chasing you?"

Gosunkugi just stared up at Tarou. He was so nervous that he could hardly think, let alone speak. He stared up at the Chinese man, his mouth working soundlessly.

Tarou's face became threatening as he glared down at the cowering man.  
"Tell me what you've got to do with the old man!"

"I..I...I!" was all that Gosunkugi managed to whimper.

The taller man bent down and grabbed Gosunkugi by the collar of his shirt,  
and picked him up, shaking him slightly. "Tell me, you little coward!"  
Tarou said in a low growl. If I can find why the pervert's following,  
maybe I'll find a way to get him to change my name, since he'll probably be after this geek again. Next time I see the bastard...!

"H..hai! I'll tell!"

Tarou sneered and dropped him back on the ground.

Shivering with relief, Gosunkugi gave a small sigh, that was almost a sob.  
He stared intently at the ground and started to relate the story,  
sketchily, in a shaky voice.

Tarou sat by the fire, a thoughtful look coming over his features as he listened to Gosunkugi's tale. He stared into the dancing flames of the camp fire, and he started to speak, as if to himself. "My life was ruined, all because of that old pervert, and that accursed name he gave me at my birth.  
I've never had a girl friend before, either, all because of him..." Tarou's gaze turned into a glare, a frown crossing his features. "Every time I've met a girl who likes me, she's asked my name. How can I tell her, when she'll just laugh at me? Everyone does. Feh. The only girl who I've said more than two sentences to is a stupid girl called Rouge. And that's because we fight. She hates me and I hate her. I didn't really care about that Akane, girl, either - but she was Ranma's, anyway. I've never even had something like that friendship with you and the sleeping teacher there." As his voice started to raise, he turned to Gosunkugi and glared over at him,  
making him jump as Tarou noticed him at last, "At least you have that!"

Gosunkugi lowered his eyes with shame, "Not any more."

"Huh?"

"She's sure to hate me now," Gosunkugi sighed. He needed to get this off his chest before the guilt tore him apart. Tarou really didn't care one way or another about what he'd done, so why not talk to the stranger? "We are very much alike, when it comes to girls," he continued, "but it's not a name that drives girls away. It's just me."

Tarou looked speculatively over at Hinako, and shrugged, "You said that she was the one asking you, so you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? But what about that Cologne woman?"

"She's off to get the Spring of Drowned Saint water to help restore sensei back to normal."

"That spring? I know where that's supposed to be. Right next to the Spring of Drowned Twins. The woman might be able to get Happousai to remember what evil he did to me, and to get him to give me a new name! She knows him from old times, does she not?"

Gosunkugi just nodded his head, "I guess so."

"Well, you look after your teacher, and I will head to Jyusenkyou. I'll save some of that water for the old bastard when I see him, too. Then he's SURE to give me a new name!" Tarou laughed maniacally, and with a flick of the wrist, threw a bucket of cold water over himself.

Tarou-minotaur flew off into the sky, leaving Gosunkugi alone to his thoughts with the sleeping, satiated Hinako.

[Near Jyusenkyou]

Tarou flew through the air towards Jyusenkyou. Looking down, her watched a number of villagers dragging a woman with a jar away from the springs. She was struggling, but to no avail as one of the most ugly and strongest women that he'd ever seen held the woman in an inescapable grip. Well, it isn't my problem. He turned back to the lakes, no longer giving the villagers any thought. I have to get the water! The Jyusenkyou Guide was nowhere to be seen.

Damn, it's been a long time since I was here last! The lakes all looked the same from this height!

He flew down for a landing by the pools of cursed water. He'd definitely lost his bearings.

The struggling woman with the jar caught his eye again. He gave a frown,  
and wondered if he should help. She'll probably just ask for his name at the end and laugh at me, he thought sourly. He went to turn back to the pools when his sharp eyes caught the kanji on the jar.

Shananniichuan - The Spring of Drowned Saint.

He gave a snort, and started to take off. From the air, he'd follow those women. When they got to wherever they were going, he'd take the jar and go find Happousai.

He looked at the captured woman from afar. Long dark hair... an obviously pretty body and face, even from that distance.

Maybe he'd rescue her from her fate, too...

[Flashback]

Cologne had been kneeling by the pond, filling her jar when the villagers pounced.

She could have fought them off and got away, but she didn't want to take the risk of spilling the water, just yet. They'd knocked out the Jyusenkyou Guide, and even though she was sure to find the right spring, she just didn't want to take the chance.

Another woman, one of the healers of the clan, had been present. "Cologne,  
though you are dishonoured, the elders have decided to give you a chance to explain yourself."

The clan leader had snorted in disgust, slamming her sword back into its scabbard. Most of the warriors were hot headed, but she was obviously the worst of the lot.

The healer ignored the warrior, and looked to Cologne for her answer.

Slowly, Cologne nodded - the elders had wisdom where the clan leader was brash and headstrong. This is the only reason that stopped Cologne from putting up a fight, and getting back to the others with the spring water.

She let the warriors had dragged her back to the village, where the remaining elders studied her. Some she knew from many years ago... some who'd grown into the positions... and some familiar faces were gone.

An interview with Cologne had ensued, and she'd been allowed to tell her side of the story.

Cologne explained of her madness, of the little she remembered of her time of forgetfulness... and of her final cure. She admitted her guilt, and did not excuse herself of her attacks on the Nerima people at the wedding, nor of the way she tried to trap and murder the Saotome family, and their friends.

The Amazonian elders had listened without speaking, letting her tale unfold. When she had concluded, Cologne had thrown herself on the mercy of the elders of the village. It was her right to be tried by them, now that she was in the village.

The old women had talked among themselves, letting Cologne wait and wonder.  
But Cologne was sure that the reply would be to her advantage. There was no other reason why she didn't leave, if she didn't believe it to be so.

The pronouncement finally came.

Cologne would become the servant of the clan leader for a moon, where she would have to do menial chores for not only the leader, but for the whole clan.

After that, if Cologne performed her job with honour, she would be restored to her former position as a lady of the Joketsuzoku, and elder.

Humility.

That's what Cologne needed to learn.

[End Flashback]

Cologne looked out of the window of the beautiful, old Chinese style house that she was locked in. She remembered this place from so long ago, back when she was living in the village. It had been crafted so long ago, back when her late husband had been alive. He'd been a wonderful carpenter, and had done most of the work on the houses in the village. Traditionally, the women were the ones who planned the houses, and the men did the back-  
breaking work of building them. So, the ancient Amazon architectural style had been preserved through the years.

This was one of the houses that he had built from scratch.

Cologne smiled to herself and went to sit down on the polished wooden floor. The woodwork was so fine, and so carefully and lovingly preserved over the years. The deep grain of the wood came through clearly, even through the small marks and scratches here and there.

She looked to the door, which opened on to the village square. Two bulky woman warriors stood guard.

It was good to be back in the village again, even under such circumstances.

But the longer the elders were working over terms with the rest of the clan, Cologne started to chafe at how long the meeting was taking. She narrowed her eyes slightly, and shook her head slowly. If the meeting did not finish soon, she would have to break her way out and get the jar of water to Hinako. A nagging worry was at the back of her mind... she was not sure if she should have left Gosunkugi alone with the teacher ... But there was no use worrying now.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound from the roof above Cologne's head broke the silence. A powerful wind blew through the open windows, and the guards out side had turned around and were staring up in horror at something. The rumbling grew louder, and the ceiling started to crack... the cracks spread and grew larger, and pieces of wood started to rain down inside the room,  
around Cologne.

With a graceful leap, Cologne pushed herself back away from the center of the room, and took cover by the wall. With a sudden *CRACK*, the roof was smashed in, and a giant, furred arm reached in. It made a wild swing around the room, searching... and finally grabbed Cologne by the waist. She didn't dignify screaming, but looked up through the roof to the creature who owned the arm with wide eyes.

She was lifted up into the air, only just managing to grab hold of the jar of cursed water as she was roughly yanked up into mid-air! An image went through her mind of the precious jar tumbling to the ground where it smashed ... the water, splashing out in droplets like a rainbow, finally spreading out over the wooden floor and dissipating, lost forever.

She clutched the jar to her breasts, and turned to glare up at the monster,  
more angry than anything at how she had almost lost the water.

Pansuto Tarou! she thought to herself, That young man has it coming to him... but it does give me an excuse for an escape ... if only for a little while.

Tarou didn't see her glare. Now to go back to Gosunkugi's camp, turn human, get the water off of the woman, turn back, fly off and find Happousai, dunk the old man with the water, and finally get a new name!  
Ah, the day I have been waiting for, my whole life, is almost here!

Not even bothering to look at the woman he held, Tarou beat his strong wings, sending the wind and clouds swirling away behind the two, and he headed to the camp...

[Clearing]

Cologne beat Tarou over the head with the empty jar, "Never do that again,  
boy!"

It was peculiar, the long, dark-haired beauty calling the taller, older looking Tarou a 'boy'. Gosunkugi would have found it funny if he hadn't felt so guilty about what he'd done to Hinako. Especially now that Cologne was back. The weight of guilt crushed his heart...

The teacher sat quietly, leaning against a tree, looking up at the blue sky. She'd been like that since she woke up.

Gosunkugi turned away from her, his eyes downcast. He'd remembered how she had woken up, an extremely embarrassed look on her face. She'd turned away,  
clutching the blanket to herself and pulled her clothing under the blanket with her. Gosunkugi had turned away in shame and embarrassment while she dressed herself under the blanket. He felt her eyes on him, boring into him from her spot by the fire. Silent tears had traced their way down his face as he stood, never daring to turn around... until Tarou and Cologne landed between the two of them.

The pair had had a fight over the water. Cologne was ready to toss it over Hinako then and there, and Tarou had grabbed onto the bottom of the jar.  
The tug of war that resulted had both of them glaring at each other, both getting angrier and angrier. Then Tarou had tried to trip Cologne and steal the jar away. His foot spun out at her so fast that she only just managed to dodge ... pulling the jar out of both of their grips, it span out of control through the air and landed in the soft grass, on it's side. The cursed water spilled out of the jar, draining away as everyone looked on in horror.

Brought back into the present at Tarou's yelling, Gosunkugi started and looked sullenly at the two.

Tarou growled at Cologne, then snorted, "If that's how you repay me for saving you, I'm going!"

Cologne rolled her eyes, and folded her arms under her breasts, "Go, boy.  
You are about as useless as that Ranma used to be. Go on, fly off and beat up Happousai again, or whatever it is that you do. I'm going to go back to the village."

She turned to Gosunkugi and Hinako. Kneeling down beside Hinako, Cologne started another check up, testing Hinako's ki levels, her tsubo points and asking various questions, which Hinako answered with a nod or a shake of her head. Gosunkugi shriveled inside - she'd not said a word since she had woken.

"Well, you seem perfectly alright now. Although, for _some_ reason,"  
Cologne turned an accusing gaze on Gosunkugi. He quailed. Without taking her eye from the young man, she continued, "her hormones are in a total mess. It will take her body time to slow down and adjust, so until then,  
she won't be turning into a child. It will probably take a day or two, at the most."

Obviously, that boy has given her what she wanted. I was hoping that it wouldn't happen, but her hentai ki has been completely drained from her body... Her orgasm must have sent a blast of the ki into both the boy and the surrounding plants of the clearing. She placed her hand on the earth for a moment, silently taking a ki reading of the grass by her feet. Her eyebrows rose. Hmmm. I think that this will become a popular clearing for the young lovers of the village some time soon. Her thoughts turned back to Hinako and Gosunkugi, What's done is done, and there is nothing I can do to change the past... my problem is back at the village.

She'd go back. She'd work her way back as a valued member of her clan,  
again. But the first hurdle will be to convince the elders that I had not run away, Cologne sighed to herself, I can only expect more punishment for this, even if it was some idiot boy, posing as a minotaur, who had actually smashed his way in and 'rescued' me.

Cologne felt an emptiness opening in her heart, remembering the destruction of the house. It hadn't been her house ... but her husband had put his heart into his work ... there was that much less of him for her to remember him by... something else missing of him. She turned to look back up the path, towards the village. She couldn't speak his name. She could not even think his name ... speaking his name might bring his ghost to haunt the village... Oh, I wish you were still with me...

She held the feelings deep inside her heart, and looked at the two she came to China with. Tarou, ignored, stomped off, into the forest.

"You two must make your way home, yourselves. I've got ... a debt to pay at my village." She hoped that somewhere along the way, whatever had passed between them would be worked out. Love was a funny thing ... so taciturn.  
Love and hate ... there was a thin line between the two.

Gosunkugi nodded his assent.

She took one last look at the two ... then turned and walked, till she disappeared between the trees.

[Forest]

Gosunkugi and the still adult Hinako walked in silence. Both thinking their own thoughts, too wrapped up in their own minds to do more than walk.

Hours had passed, but Gosunkugi didn't feel worthy to even say a word to her. So he walked on, carrying the packs. An even heavier weight was on his mind...

Finally Hinako spoke.

"Hikaru?"

"H...hai?" Gosunkugi's heart beat faster, scared to death of what she'd say. He knew that the closest thing that he'd ever had to friendship was gone ... he'd thrown it away, just for a few moments of lust! He berated himself over and over in his mind, hating himself.

"I've been thinking ..."

The words made the Shintoist dread even more. Her voice was so ... hollow to his ears.

"... and I'm not sure what really to say. I..." She paused to search for the words. A small frown creased her smooth forehead as she continued,  
"I... Hikaru, I wish things had been different, my first time. I guess I can't blame you for it ... but I am angry. Just let me work this all through. I need time to think."

Gosunkugi's world crumbled even more.

"I've never had many thoughts as an adult before, Hikaru. Not like this. I now realised that have always been just a child in my thoughts and in my actions, not just my body." She turned to reguard him for a moment,  
noticing how he failed to meet her gaze. His eyes focused on the ground,  
where they stayed. Shame burned on his face, "I know that this changes things between us - a lot."

She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling a calmness settle on her.  
"I've been hurt, inside... but I guess that I've hurt you, too. All those times that I'd just used you for dinner or to walk me home, with not even a word of thanks," she sighed softly and turned to stare at the ground. "I've searched my heart, and ... well, everything between us has always been wrong."

Gosunkugi stumbled slightly. It was all he could do to keep walking. He felt so empty, he just wanted to lay down and die.

"It will take a while before things are properly worked out between us... I mean, that ... in the forest ... it felt wonderful... but I just couldn't stop my body. I was expecting something to happen like that ... but it's ... It's not your fault, it's that dirty old man's fault," Hinako took another deep breath and whispered, "Hikaru, to start with... I'd like to say that I'm sorry for how I've treated you."

Gosunkugi mumbled something incoherently, his feelings so badly shaken about that he could hardly tell up from down any more.

She stopped still, and he almost ran into her, so suddenly did she stop.

Closing her eyes, she hugged herself tightly and whispered, "And Hikaru, I forgive you."

Gosunkugi's eyes rolled back and he fainted, the contents of the packs scattering all over the place as he hit the ground.

She sighed and looked down at the unconscious man at her feet. She shook her head slowly, "I'm still angry at you, Hikaru-chan ... but that will pass, one day soon ... Maybe then we can at least be friends again."  
Kneeling down, she gently brushed Gosunkugi's hair back from his eyes. A small smile crossed her lips... "And if we can work it out, maybe, one day we can be more than just friends..."

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - H is for Hinako [Epilogue]  
-

[Nerima]

As Gosunkugi and Hinako traveled, in Japan a phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi?" Akane answered the telephone, "Oh, hi Kasumi-oneechan! How are you?"

As Akane listened, her eyes grew wider, and her mouth dropped open.

"H...hontou ni, Oneechan?"

As her sister replied, Akane broke into smiles, "Congratulations, oneechan!  
That's wonderful!"

"Oi, Akane, what is it?" Ranma called over. The rest of the family watched Akane's grin and she seemed to be bursting with energy, all of a sudden.  
They were all very, very curious as to what was going on. Nodoka, Genma and Souun were all looking at Akane, all poking their head out of the door.

Akane finished off her conversation with her sister, "Hai, please come over for dinner, oneechan! Tonight will be alright? ... Hai, that will be fine!  
Please, take care and we'll see you and Toufuu-sensei then, ne?"

Slowly, Akane put down the phone and turned to the rest, who were now out in the hallway, not even pretending to be 'just walking by' the door.

"Kasumi-oneechan and Toufuu-sensei are going to have a baby!"

And pandemonium broke out.

Please, give C&amp;C on my fanfic. It would be helpful! (Ie. spelling, grammar,  
etc etc etc)

Thanks to Azatlan, Chris Jones, Anonymous Reviewer "JS" (he's too shy to have his name in a lemon fanfic!), Jim Lazar, Redneck Gaijin, Bill Seney and Alex Neilson for their C&amp;C for the story so far, especially to Alex who typed most of this story up for me!

Ja, mata!

Kunoichi AnimeMUCK Kunoichi AnimeMUSH Lum RanmaMUCK Akane KawaiiMUCK Ukyou Furtoonia Kodachi FictionMUCK Caroline RealLife

. .au/~caseawr 


	10. Chapter 10

kunoichi

\- Ranma nibun no ichi - 10 - Skin Deep [Lemon]

All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
_

[Nekohanten]

Mousse swept the floor of the Nekohanten, enjoying the chore. It was just himself and Shampoo running the place without Cologne to interfere. He hoped that it would last. Word had gotten back to them that the youthened woman was trying to atone for her misdeeds - she had put her pride aside and was doing a man's work for the Joketsuzoku. Menial chores not fit for a woman. Through this, she hoped to restore her honour and join the tribe once again.

He wasn't sure that Cologne would like it, but he knew that she would endure. Cologne was originally only meant to labour for a month, but with the trouble Pansuto Tarou had created, her punishment was changed to a year. The fact that she hadn't wanted to go with Tarou didn't matter to the tribe.

Mousse almost laughed at the thought of Cologne doing all of the jobs that he himself had to do, I hope she never returns so she can never push me around again!

Looking over at Shampoo, Mousse smiled even though he only saw a hazy coloured shape. He would endure Cologne for Shampoo's sake. Her love meant too much to him just to boot the woman out when she returned.

Noticing how her husband had stopped sweeping, Shampoo smiled back at Mousse. Addressing him in Chinese, she called, "If you've finished already,  
come and help me dry the dishes."

"Just a minute." He finished sweeping the room quickly, and joined his wife in the kitchen. He was perfectly content. They ran the Nekohanten together as husband and wife. And with Cologne gone, his life was a dream. They did have the occasional spat, and Shampoo would insult him as she used to. He still considered himself to be the luckiest man on earth.

[Dr. Toufuu's Clinic]

Kasumi sat down on a chair with a sigh. She had been cooking dinner when the baby kicked. She had winced at the sudden sensation inside her, the feeling of new life - Toufuu and her child. She placed a hand over her swollen belly. It wouldn't be long now until their child was ready to be born. Maybe a month, if that.

Toufuu was looking after a patient at the moment, but Kasumi was happy just to sit and rest for a few moments. She could make sure that nothing burned,  
but she didn't feel like standing at the oven for any longer. She closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed.

She loved her new life with her husband, looking after the clinic, helping as a nurse to some of the patients. No more looking after her sisters, not now that they had both gotten married, or her father. Now that was Akane's responsibility. Akane was now the lady of the Tendou house, the mother of two beautiful children and Ranma's wife. It was a much easier life for Kasumi, living at the Clinic. She was pampered and looked after by her wonderful husband.

Life at the Clinic would get complex with a baby, but she and Toufuu had talked about it, and they were both ready to be parents. Kasumi smiled to herself. Like always, everything would turn out fine.

[Somewhere in Nerima]

Asuka Saginomiya, the White Lily, looked like her nickname. She was an elegant, high-class woman in a beautiful white evening gown, a large white lily at her shoulder. Long, white gloves and beautiful blonde locks of hair made her seem even more beautiful.

"I am here to duel with you again! Ohohohohohohoho!" Her laughter spoiled her aura of refinement. She continued to laugh as she disappeared in a scattering of white petals.

[Tendou Doujou]

Masao was almost two years old now. He crawled around the Doujou floor,  
exploring his surroundings under Akane's watchful eyes. Ranma himself was going through his kata, letting Miyabi copy his movements. Akane had finally consented to allow him to teach their daughter kempo.

Ranma was proud of his daughter, who showed remarkable strength, agility and an aptitude for martial arts. It must run in the family, he thought,  
looking from his daughter to his wife. Her brute strength and my martial skills...

Akane looked back at Ranma for a moment, and wondered about the smug look on his face. She did not ask, instead going back to watching Masao. She enjoyed this time together, a quiet moment without the rest of the family barging in. Just Ranma, herself, their son and daughter.

"Come on, Akane. Your turn to show Miyabi some moves." Ranma slung a towel around his neck and scooped up Masao in his arms. The little boy giggled up at his father, reaching up to try to grab his pigtail.

"Yes, mama. You teach me now!" Miyabi jumped up and down excitedly as her mother stood up, and took a stance before her.

"Okay, Miya-chan, like this." Akane started to practice with her daughter,  
more because she knew how much her daughter loved martial arts than from any need to teach her. Ranma had obviously been sneakily teaching Miyabi,  
and the little girl was very good for her five years of age. Maybe even Genma had been teaching her, too. Akane smiled lovingly at her daughter,  
then over at her husband and son as she went through her own kata.

[Nerima Gymnasium]

Kodachi was practicing one of her gymnastic routines at the Nerima gymnasium. She wore a beautiful leotard on her curved, athletic body, the black shape of a rose against skin coloured material made it seem as if she was wearing petals over her body instead of a skin-tight body suit.  
She stood on her toes, twirling her ribbon as she began her warm up.

A woman's voice called from behind her, "Kunou Kodachi -"

"Sanzenin Kodachi!" Kodachi corrected, pivoting on one foot to face the speaker. She saw the White Lily standing there, and gritted her teeth.

Asuka the White Lily continued as if she hadn't heard, "- I gave you a few extra years to be ready for this duel. But the time is now!"

"Well, now that I have the most handsome man in all of Japan, I will beat you in this double-date duel! Ohohohohohohohoho!" Kodachi threw back her head, the back of a hand pressed lightly against her lips. The last time we dueled, you had to kidnap a beautiful man! But I have married one, and no longer have to resort to making Ranma pretend to be my date. You will lose properly this time, Asuka!

Asuka gave a refined smile, and sipped tea from a porcelain cup that had appeared from nowhere. "So arrogant, Kodachi? We shall see. Tonight bring your date to my mansion!"

"I look forward to beating you, Asuka." With that, Kodachi swirled her black gymnastic ribbon, and disappeared in an explosion of black rose petals.

A slight smirk crossed Asuka's face, and she spoke to the empty room. "Ah,  
Sanzenin you say? Now I will find this man you have married, and make sure that he can never be a challenger in this duel of ours! Ohohohohohoho!"

[Kunou-ke]

Soon Kodachi was leaping over the rooftops towards the Kunou mansion, ready for any tricks that Auska had up her sleeve. Kodachi had to win this battle, her husband had to be the best looking man in all of Japan!

She soon reached the Kunou-ke, and entered through a window, straight into the room she shared with Mikado. He was there, standing before a full-  
length mirror, trying on a new skating outfit.

"Mikado-sama, did I ever tell you about my kindergarten rival, Asuka the White Lily?"

Turning, Mikado swept Kodachi in his arms and kissed her deeply. He held her in his arms, her body pressing against his, both in their skin tight outfits. He could feel her sexy body against his, her response to his kiss. He whispered softly against her lips, "No, my Kodachi, why would I wish to hear about anyone other than you?"

She looked up at him, and sighed happily. He was so good looking. In fact,  
she thought he was even better looking than Ranma. His charm was very much greater than Ranma's charm - Mikado still took every opportunity that he could to try to charm women, and always had - and his ego was large enough to allow him to carry it off without a problem.

Women fell at Mikado's feet. Most women, anyway. They also fell at his feet when Kodachi paralysed them for trying to get too close to her man.  
A kiss was one thing - and Mikado was legendary for his kissing - but anything more and Kodachi got jealous. Mikado had no interest in any of his fan girls, but sometimes the girls got a little too carried away when they saw their idol.

Kodachi broke off, and sat down on the bed. Now was not the time for his kisses, not when Asuka could be here any moment to deal with her husband.  
"Asuka is a girl who attacked my boyfriend at kindergarten, claiming that her boyfriend was better! She thought she won, but my coolest, sexiest boyfriend never recovered. She started the duel, and now we must win! You must be ready for our double-date battle!"

"But, my love, I am already the sexiest, coolest and most good looking man in all of Japan. What else is there to do?" Mikado flashed a smile at her.

"Yes, but she will be wanting to deal with you before the date. She is wicked and sneaky and will set cowardly traps for you, trying to defeat me with my honest approach to the duel. You must stay away from all of your skating matches until I can find her boyfriend and take him out of the competition first!"

Mikado blinked, and said softly, "But if I don't go to my competitions,  
Azusa will come here and cause problems. Also, how could I upset all of my fans? I could no more make them cry than I could hurt you, my beloved Black Rose!"

"Mikado-sama, you must do as I say. It won't take long." Kodachi pulled a bunch of bottles out of a drawer and smirked, "Asuka the White Lily will be sorry she ever came back to challenge me!"

[Ucchan's]

Saeko was crying. Ryouga picked up his daughter and held her close, trying to quiet her down while Ukyou served okonomiyaki. He was too scared to leave the confines of the bedroom while holding his baby girl, even though Shirokuro was at his feet. If he wandered off with the baby, Ukyou would get really mad at him. Saeko was still too young to go off on Ryouga's travels, she still needed her mother.

"Shh, Sa-chan. Daddy's here, shhh." His voice seemed to sooth Saeko a little, though she was still not a happy baby.

Shirokuro barked, and walked over to the bedroom door, and headed into the hallway. Then she sat down at the bathroom door, and barked at Ryouga.

"You think she needs changed?" Ryouga looked out of the door at his half black, half white dog. Hesitantly he stepped out and walked to his dog,  
then stepped into the bathroom. He didn't usually get lost while inside the house, but he didn't want to take any chances.

When inside, he proceeded to change Saeko's nappies. He was a good father,  
always extremely gentle with his daughter, and always loving. Although he realised that Saeko was strong for a baby - she seemed to have inherited his strength - he still treated her with extra care.

When he disposed of the dirty nappies, and had his daughter in nice, clean nappies, he turned back around to the hallway. Ukyou was standing there at the bathroom door. She smiled at him, and hugged him as he came out into the hall.

These two females were the most precious things in his life. He was happy.

[Kunou-ke]

Nabiki and Kunou sat in the living room, watching television. Kunou's mind was as blank as always, and Nabiki was bored. She really had no need to go out and make money - being married to Tatewaki had changed that - but she enjoyed the challenge. Now all she really had to do was enjoy the life of a rich girl, waited on hand and foot by her husband. And if he wasn't around, she had Sasuke Sarugakure to do her bidding. He wasn't much of a ninja, but he was good at doing the tasks she set for him.

She hadn't really had to worry about her rivalry with Kodachi in ages, either. She needed something to spice up her life a little. Being the idle rich wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Tacchi, let's go for a walk. You haven't taken me shopping in sooo long."

Kunou stood up immediately and bowed, "Let us go, my beautiful wife. We shall shop until you are satisfied! Then we can shop some more, my sexy goddess!"

Nabiki laughed, and stood, taking his arm. Heading to the front door of the Kunou mansion, they were almost knocked down by Kodachi as she leaped past them and out of the door, laughing insanely.

Kunou scratched his head, and looked after his sister as she gracefully leapt off down the street. Nabiki's eyes narrowed, Hm, there might be something interesting happening after all...

"Wait for a moment, Tacchi. I'd like to speak to your brother-in-law first.  
Be back." Nabiki headed back into the interior of the house, heading off to find Mikado, leaving Kunou waiting for her at the door.

Walking through the large mansion, Nabiki made her way to her to Mikado and Kodachi's room. She knocked on the door, and it opened a moment later.

"Yes, Nabiki? I don't have any extra money for any photos at the moment,  
though I might be willing to pose if you wish to sell some to my fans."  
He smiled a stunning smile at her.

"Er, no. That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, though I'm sure that we could work something out regarding photos for your fan girls. The Golden Pair don't have an official photographer, do they?" It wasn't why she was there, but arranging to make a little extra cash on the side never hurt anyone.

Mikado took Nabiki's hand, and kissed it, "You may, of course, become our photographer. I've seen how wonderful your photos are, and I know that the photos you take of me will make all the women out there so happy."

Nabiki rolled her eyes, but business was business. "It's settled, then. Oh,  
by the way, did something happen between you and Kodachi? She went off in a hurry."

"No," Mikado dropped her hand, and leaned up against the door frame to the bedroom, "She's worried about some girl she has a double-date with. She thinks that this Auska will do something to me to win some challenge they set up while they were children. Of course I will win, as no-one can be better looking than me," he paused to run his hands through his hair, "But she is off to put a stop to this Auska's plots."

Nabiki gave a slight nod. She would probably have agreed that Mikado was indeed one of the best looking men she had ever seen, but she'd gotten to know him and his ego detracted from his looks. Though if there was the chance that something interesting might happen, she and Kunou may not go shopping after all. Anyway, she had a vague recollection of an Auska, but she couldn't quite place it.

Trying to remember, Nabiki wandered back off to find her husband and maybe pay a visit to her little sister.

[Outside the Kunou-ke]

Azusa giggled as she and Tsubasa entered the Kunou-ke. She was having too much fun with Tsubasa, both of them wearing the exact same, cute dress.  
In fact, she'd been having so much fun actually spending time talking with someone, that she'd completely forgotten that she and Mikado had a skating match coming up.

Asuka watched from across the road as Azusa, and the other girl, entered the mansion grounds. It had been too easy to find out about Sanzenin. The Mikado Sanzenin of the Golden Pair and his skating partner Azusa Shiratori.  
She was actually rather worried. Mikado was such a good looking man, and not the usual dross that she thought Kodachi might have hooked up with.  
I will have to deal with him, though I will regret having to do anything to such a beautiful man.

She disappeared in a swirl of lily petals as Nabiki and Kunou left the Kunou mansion.

[Tendou-ke]

Akane was nursing Masao as Nabiki came into their bedroom. She could hear Kunou and Ranma arguing outside somewhere, but there was nothing too odd in that. They didn't attack each other too much, anyway.

"What is it, Nabiki-oneechan?"

"Hey, sis. Got a question for you." Nabiki smiled as Miyabi came running into the room to see her Aunt Nabiki. She lifted her niece up, and hugged her as Miyabi snuggled against her. "I remember you talked about a girl called Asuka once. Something to do with Kodachi. You wouldn't happen to remember her, would you?"

Akane frowned slightly, but proceeded to tell Nabiki the story of Asuka the White Lily and Ranma's 'date' with Kodachi.

[Kunou-ke]

"STOP IT!" Mikado yelled at Azusa, a look of sheer and utter frustration on his face. As he screamed at her, his partner shrank back, clutching the chair to her that she had been whacking him with. She started to sniff.

Tsubasa glared at Mikado, and wrapped an arm around the sniffing girl,  
hoping to stop Azusa before she started to cry. Azusa didn't just cry, she howled.

"She only wanted you to go off to your skating match," Tsubasa managed to yell a cute voice at Mikado as Azusa began to wail like a banshee. "You won't make it if you don't hurry!"

Mikado sighed and started to comb his hair, trying to ignore the crying from Azusa. If she didn't get her way, she started to beat him with things and then cry whenever he got upset. The problem was that Tsubasa didn't like it. Mikado turned his smile on Tsubasa - for some reason, it did not ever seem to work like it would on a normal girl, but there was always a first time.

"My dear Tsubasa, if only the Golden Pair could make it, but there seems to be a bit of a problem. There is an insane woman out there who would make skating," he chose his word carefully, "difficult for us right now. Should we go, and should we skate I can only believe that we shall be attacked at the competition."

Azusa suddenly stopped crying, "But that's what we do! Our martial arts skating will defeat anyone who comes against us!"

"I know," Mikado shook his head slightly, "But this girl doesn't skate. If she is not on the ice, it would be an unfair fight."

"Well, defeat her with a kiss," Azusa pouted slightly, "Then we can get on with the skating competition!"

Mikado moved in suddenly, standing very close to Tsubasa. He stood so close that the frills of the pink dress were pressed against him, and Tsubasa was forced to look up into Mikado's face. "Like this," he whispered as the air around him suddenly started to sparkle with a pink glow, and he leaned down to kiss Tsubasa...

"EEEEEEEEEEP! I LIKE GIRLS!" Tsubasa screamed, struggling in Mikado's arms,  
the pretty, long brown hair getting tangled and the pink bow falling to the ground.

Frowning, Mikado stopped and let Tsubasa go, who jumped away, panting and looking rather upset. Glaring at Mikado Tsubasa took Azusa by the hand,  
and stormed out of the room.

What a strange girl. Shaking his head, Mikado went back to the mirror to finish getting ready. He wasn't sure about taking the advice of Azusa and her strange friend - he had been too busy kissing Kodachi when Tsubasa had made a gender-related revelation - but he really did want to skate. And what could one girl do to me, anyway? I will be there, win the skating competition, make this White Lily fall in love with me so she gives up her silly fight with my beloved Kodachi, and be back before anyone even knows I'm gone!

He looked at himself in the mirror again, making sure of his perfection,  
and left to follow Tsubasa and Azusa to the skating rink.

[Somewhere over China]

A gigantic creature, a terrible mix of animals, flew over the Chinese countryside. It looked somewhat like a minotaur, but multiple tentacles protruded from it's back. It's tail was like a serpent, though it flew on large wings.

Happousai, where are you? I will make you change that stupid 'Pansuto Tarou' name you gave me, and then I will kill you!

The creature searched as it continued to fly, filled with rage and anger.

[Ice-skating Rink]

Mikado and Azusa posed in the centre of the rink, both beautifully dressed up in their skating outfits. Azusa even looked more adult while performing,  
the two looking like a perfect skating god and goddess on the ice. They had just defeated their opponents, without even breaking a sweat. It was not just their looks, but their ability on the rink that drove their fans wild.

As the spectators cheered wildly, one beautiful woman sat and watched with a slight frown. Asuka had not realised how perfect Mikado was. His photos did not do him justice. Maybe it was the way he flowed over the ice, so graceful and deadly, or it could be his charisma that electrified the whole room, but Asuka was worried. If I don't deal with him soon, Kodachi just might win...

[Tendou-ke]

"So what Asuka does is try to damage the looks of Kodachi's date, and win that way? How... childish." Nabiki gave a shrug, "Is that it?"

"Well, she also kidnapped a man, pretending to be dating him so she could win the date. I think she used chloroform on him, and his girlfriend found him and took him away." Akane gave a laugh, "He was gorgeous, though."

"Maybe I'll have a look into this White Lily and see if she has anything planned..." Nabiki smirked, Then Mikado and Kodachi will owe me, big time!

[Nerima]

Appearing in a swirl of black rose petals, Kodachi laughed as she startled yet another good looking man, who had been talking to a pretty girl. The girl screamed in fright, and ran away with a terrified look on her face as the insane gymnast flicked her, whip-like, with a ribbon.

The man had no time to move as Kodachi threw him a bouquet of black roses.  
The roses exploded in a blast of paralysis gas, sending him falling to the pavement, unconscious.

"One of these has to be her boyfriend! She will never win! Ohohohohohoho!"  
Kodachi talked to the empty street as she picked up the man, and leaped off towards the Kunou-ke, intent on locking him in the underground training hall with the others she had captured. Midorigame-kun, not a pet turtle -  
her pet alligator, would guard them all.

[Ucchan's]

Ryouga was upstairs looking after Saeko when Nabiki turned up. She ignored the customers and went straight to the griddle where Ukyou was making some okonomiyaki.

"Ukyou, I've got a proposition for you. I need you to dress up as a guy for a date."

Ukyou looked at Nabiki in surprise, "Can't you just take Kunou out on a date?"

"Oh, not for me. And not on a real date, either."

She proceeded to tell Ukyou about Asuka the White Lily and the double date duel. Ukyou listened and wondered what Nabiki was up to. It wasn't like her to just go and help someone, not without monetary gain, anyway. But Nabiki didn't even mention money.

[Asuka's Mansion]

Asuka was furious as she walked back and forth in her room. Her date had disappeared, and she didn't know where. It was true, she had knocked him out, but she had made sure that this time he hadn't already had a girl friend. Where could he have gone? I've got to find him before the duel!

[Nerima]

Ukyou, all dressed up in a tuxedo with her long hair flowing around her shoulders, walked down the street. Her breasts had been bound up under her clothes, and it felt rather uncomfortable. She was a mother with a two year old girl, and hadn't bothered with looking like a man in such a long time!

When she heard that Asuka was probably going to attack Mikado, she just had to help Nabiki out with this plot. Mikado had gone out of his way to help everyone in the past, especially when trying to help Akane regain her lost memory when Cologne had first gone insane. He was a good guy, despite his reputation. Ukyou knew she just had to help out, and realised that if this worked, then no-one would get hurt.

She nervously fiddled with the bowtie at her neck, and continued walking down the street. Ryouga would look after Saeko, though he had been worried that Ukyou was going off to deal with something by herself. Ukyou had told him that she'd be fine, and told him not to worry, but Ryouga was Ryouga.  
She loved her husband for his sweet nature, but she had to remind him that each time he got lost, she had to watch out for herself. He had reluctantly agreed to let her go through with the plan.

Ukyou continued walking, not really noticing the few girls that walked past, who turned to stare at the beautiful 'man' in the tuxedo.

[Azusa's House]

Azusa sat down, still in her skating outfit but this time wearing roller blades on her feet. Tsubasa sat next to her, still looking rather upset.  
Azusa had never really seen Tsubasa this upset before, and the bad mood had lasted a long time. Even when the Golden Pair had won the competition,  
Tsubasa hadn't cheered up.

She thought Tsubasa looked odd, with such a glum face surrounded by all the cute, fluffy toys in the pretty, frilly, pink and white coloured room.

"What is wrong, Angelique?" Azusa had never started using Tsubasa's name.  
She felt that Angelique suited Tsubasa much more than 'Kurenai Tsubasa'.  
It was a silly Japanese name, not a cute French name.

"That Mikado, he tried to kiss me! It was horrible!" Tsubasa had given up trying to correct Azusa long ago.

"Ne, he does that to all the pretty girls," Azusa kicked up her feet and fell back on her bed, looking up at Tsubasa with a giggle, "It doesn't mean anything to him, not any more."

A half smile formed on Tsubasa's face, "I know I'm beautiful, so much more pretty than those ugly girls out there! But don't forget that I'm a guy! I can't kiss another guy!"

Azusa popped back up into a seating position, "Oh, I forgot." With that,  
she kissed Tsubasa full on the lips.

Tsubasa froze in shock.

It was some moments before feeling returned to his body, and he could feel Azusa's soft lips against his own. A cross dresser he might be, but he liked girls. He blush coloured his cheeks as he slowly returned the kiss.  
He slid his arms around her, and pulled her against him.

Azusa was much more used to acting like a young girl than her age. She was in her twenties, and although she had a ton of fans, she'd never really thought about having a boyfriend. No guy had drawn her fancy, not like all the cute things she collected did. She enjoyed the feeling of having so many men worship her, but beyond that she hadn't really cared. The idea of kissing Tsubasa had suddenly popped in her head. Impulsive, she had just done it. And it felt good.

Tsubasa held her tightly, the skating outfit was skin tight on Azusa, so he could feel her soft body against his. He felt her hands slide around to his back, one sliding up to start playing with his long hair, and he gave a shiver as certain biological functions started to kick in. He let go of her, pulling back from the kiss as his blush deepened, "Azusa..."

She gave a giggle, letting go of him, "Well, you don't seem to be a girl.  
But I can still call you Angelique, ne?"

"But I'm a guy!" The attempted kiss from Mikado had already made him defensive, and the sudden kiss from Azusa had put him off balance. He hadn't been expecting that, nor the sudden feelings that had flooded his body. He really liked Azusa, but until that moment, he'd been happy just being burikko - pretending to be a child - with her, being her friend. It was fun spending so much time with a cute girl. Azusa kissing him was the last thing he had expected.

Without thinking, he undid his dress, freed his arms from the sleeves and pulled down the bodice. He was indeed a male, his chest was flat and his shoulders and torso were that of a man. Despite his hair floating down in tresses around his shoulders, it was still obvious. Even with the pink frills of the dress pooled at his waist, he still looked manly.

Azusa's eyes opened wide, and she reached out and touched his chest, her fingers lightly running over his skin. "You look so different," she said softly.

He gasped and stuggled to move back, not sure of what he should be doing,  
and got caught in his dress. He only succeeded in falling back on the bed,  
his hair spreading over the white bed covers. Confused, he stared up at Azusa, his face still flushed.

Wow, he's so cute when he blushes! With a giggle, she leaned down and kissed him again. She felt him freeze again before he relaxed and again started kissing her back. She found that she did enjoy kissing him. She felt warm inside, a flutter in her stomach like butterflies. It was like finding a cute new playmate, but even better. It was like when her fans cheered after she and Mikado had won a competition!

Tsubasa closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of the kiss, of Azusa against him. Her breasts felt so soft against his chest, and her body so light as she leaned on him to kiss him. Before long, all thoughts of Mikado fled from his mind. All other thoughts slipped away as he enjoyed the situation.

Azusa, leaning against him, was surprised when she felt him take hold of her waist, and roll her over to reverse their positions. She now lay on the bed, her rollerblade covered feet touching the floor, with the bare-chested Tsubasa on top of her. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and started to kiss her again. She kissed him back, with more passion as the pleasure of the situation increased for her.

The more passionately she kissed, the more passion she felt, and the more Tsubasa's body responded to her. Azusa discovered that he was definitely male as Tsubasa's erection pressed against her hip. She herself blushed,  
but she wrapped her arms around him, and continued their kissing. The warm feeling in her stomach seemed to spread through her body, causing her own body to react to his. It was not a feeling that she was used to, but she revelled in the pleasure - so much more exciting than a skating match!

As he felt her start to move under him, as she arched herself and held him against her, he suddenly realised what he'd been doing and he jumped away,  
or tried to. With her martial arts skating, Azusa was stronger than she looked. He pushed away, a hand each side of her shoulders, but only succeeded in leaning away from her, his hips still locked against hers as she held onto him.

"Azusa, I'm so sorry, I should go." He didn't want to move this fast with her, not with the only girl who was ever interested in him. She had kissed him first, but going too far might spoil this new interest she had in him.  
He really liked her and didn't want to do anything that might hurt her in any way.

"Why? Don't you want to kiss me any more?" Azusa, too used to getting her own way, and with too little experience at holding back her emotions, gave a pout and a slight frown. A look that threatened to turn into her usual bawling if she didn't get her way.

"Nonononono! It's not that! It's-"

"What is it then? Why won't you kiss me?" She gave a sniff as she looked up into his eyes.

It was way too easy for Azusa to play with Tsubasa's emotions.

"No, I -" he began, "I do want to. But..." Tsubasa knew he couldn't win against Azusa. He never liked it when Mikado made it upset, and it hurt him to even think that he could ever do anything to upset her. "Of course I do want to kiss you. I'm sorry."

Her look changed back as quickly as she had become upset. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, "Kiss me."

He lowered himself to lay against her and kissed her again.

As she kissed him back, she started to stoke her hands up and down his bare back, and through his hair that hung down around his face and shoulders.  
The new sensual sensations started to flood her body again, and the more she felt him give back in to his pleasure, the more her own pleasure grew.  
Letting herself go, she explored her sexual feelings for the first time.  
Her body felt hot, she could feel her own heartbeat pounding and tingles of pleasure built up at her sex. She started rocking herself under Tsubasa.  
Slowly at first, she began to move faster as she felt more pleasure shoot through her body.

Tsubasa hesitated at first, but Azusa's motions under him were too sexy for him to think straight. Her excited state drove him back into the new world of passion with her, and her kisses were sweeter than plum wine. Soon he,  
too, was rocking against her, his manhood hot and hard under the dress he only half wore.

Azusa moved slightly, and lifted her legs, her rollerblades spinning in the air as she pressed her thighs tightly against his hips. She needed to be touched down there, between her legs. The sensation was driving her crazy,  
she was so hot and felt so damp and just needed relief somehow. She rocked her hips, adjusting how their hips met, until she could feel his hard length, under all that material, meeting her needs. She shuddered and gave a soft moan into his mouth as the contact through their clothing gave her even more pleasure.

Tsubasa groaned as they got into their new rhythm, feeling her legs holding him tightly, his manhood being rubbed against her private spot. With a hand he reached down, and fumbling, tried to pull the dress away from his hips.  
After a moment, he managed to succeed in pushing it away from himself so that all that stood between them was his boxer shorts and her ice skating leotard.

They moved together, their motions bringing pleasure to them both. He could feel her heat, her dampness through their thin clothing, loving how it all felt against his erect length. She could feel with each stroke of him between her legs more and more pleasure and her need grew greater. They both wanted more, but made no move to do anything but explore this first step in sexuality together. They kissed and pleasured each other with their body movements, sending each other closer and closer to the edge.

With a sudden gasp, Azusa's body shivered and she arched up as waves of pleasure went through her, emanating from between her legs. She closed her eyes, and held on to Tsubasa tightly, keeping him still and pressing her hips hard against his. She held on for a few moments until she collapsed back on the bed, her body relaxing after the orgasm wave finally let her go.

Tsubasa watched her, watched the pleasure in her face through his own half opened, passion filled eyes. The look was too much for him, and he lost control as his own pleasure took control of his body. As soon as Azusa relaxed her grip, he thrust his hips against her, and came. He shuddered as his body pumped his seed out, catching in his boxer shorts. Too soon for him, it was over and he let himself relax against Azusa.

Both hot, sweaty and wet, they kissed once more before Tsubasa said softly,  
"We'd better get cleaned up and changed..."

"Un. Then we'll go see if San-chan and Kodachi need help, ne Angelique?"

Tsubasa face faulted, "I'm not Angelique! I'm a man!"

[Nerima]

Gosunkugi walked slowly down the street, with a young Hinako walking at his side. Things had been a bit strained between them when Hinako was in her true adult form, but when she was in child form, she still was close to him. She still had him tidying up her room and wanting to go to dinner with him. It was hard on Gosunkugi, still trying to deal with his guilt though it had been so long ago, what had happened in China... He knew that she had forgiven him, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to forgive himself, yet.  
It was he himself who was making things strained between them.

Once Hinako had gotten over her anger, she had realised that she, too, had been to blame. Well, it was actually Happousai's fault. If Happousai ever returned, she would be ready to punish him for what he'd done. And she would make sure that Gosunkugi took part in that battle. He needed to know that it was Happousai and Rakkyousai, and maybe he would be able to start to leave his guilt behind. She liked Gosunkugi a lot, and often her mind kept going back to the way she'd felt when he had fulfilled her need...  
But in child form, she could not deal with her thoughts. She just knew that she liked him and so hung around with him.

The two walked past Ukyou as she continued to walk down the streets of Nerima. Gosunkugi frowned at Ukyou, but continued on with Hinako. It wasn't his business if Ukyou had decided to start cross dressing again. Ukyou hadn't even noticed him, anyway.

Ukyou walked slowly, looking around every so often for a beautiful woman in white. She had seen any number of girls, but no-one matching Asuka's description. Not yet, anyway.

It was actually rather dull. Walking around the streets this late in the afternoon. She wandered down towards the park, a good place to watch the setting sun. It might be harder to find this woman while there, but at least she could sit down by the lake and relax for a while.

As she headed into the park, she heard laughter behind her. Suddenly she was surrounded by flying petals and gas, and before she could turn around to see her attacker, she fell unconscious.

[Kunou-ke]

Well, that's them all. All that I could find, anyway. Kodachi entered the mansion, and headed to her room, laughing.

Hearing her, Mikado opened the door to their bedroom, and let his wife in.  
"My love, I'm so glad that you have returned. Did you have a sucessful outing?"

She looked him up and down, "I think so, but it's time for you to dress up for our date." She tossed him a pile of clothing, "Put it on. It is wrinkle resistant and tear proof. It's the best I could do with such short notice.  
All she can do now is try to beat you up and ruin your perfect face." As she spoke, a flare of ki fired up around her, "And if she dares to touch your face and ruin your looks, my Mikado-sama, I will kill her! Ohohohoho!"

Stepping back nervously, Mikado thought it best to please Kodachi at the moment. He didn't think her insanity could go so far as to have her hurt him, but it would be best not to mention the ice-skating competition. He hadn't seen the White Lily, but he didn't think his wife would approve of his little excursion.

He stripped down, conscious of her eyes on him. He smiled to himself as she stopped her laughing to concentrate on watching him. He was in perfect shape, his body trim yet powerful. He needed strength while ice-skating with his partner, to dance over the ice and battle with other skating couples. He knew he looked good and was more than happy to have Kodachi watching as he undressed.

Naked, he stood in front of her, tall and sexy. Kodachi's husband, the man of her dreams. The man of a lot of fan girls' dreams. Only Kodachi's dreams came true. He smiled down at her, and slowly slid into the new outfit, one piece at a time, so she could enjoy watching him.

He looked in the mirror at himself, dressed now in blood red shirt under an ivory three piece silk suit. He wondered at the fabric choice, if he was to be attacked, but it looked really good on him. In the mirror he saw a flash, and there was Kodachi in her wedding dress. He had not seen her in that since their secret wedding a number of years ago. It was black, a full black skirt and bodice with beautiful black roses here and there. She even had on a black veil, though it did not cover her face. Black was her colour, even though it was a bit odd that she chose to wear that colour for their wedding. But she is the Black Rose, after all.

"Mikado-sama, also wear this," she placed a long stemmed black rose into the button hole on his lapel, "If she tries to throw lilies at you, smell the rose. I've put some anti-paralysis powder in it."

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a long, sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mikado's kissed her gently, then more passionately and he lifts her off of her feet to carry her out of the room and towards the front door.

Sasuke, used to the strange behaviour of the Kunou family, didn't really notice too much out of the ordinary and opened the front door for the two, and Mikado carried Kodachi past him and outside unheeded, still locked in a passionate kiss as they headed towards the street.

[Somewhere in China]

Two small, old men ran through a village, with a stampede of angry women chasing them. One held a rather large calligraphy brush, the other held a bag. In their rush to escape the women, the bag opened a little and a few panties fell out, twirled in the air, and fell to the ground before getting trampled under the feet of the angry women.

When the women finally managed to catch them, the two ended up feeling the opposite of their names. They were not Happi or Lucky. Instead Happousai and Rakkyousai were pained, tired and panty-less.

[Asuka's Mansion]

Ukyou came to and sat up with a start. She did not recognise the place. It was obviously not the Kunou Mansion, though it seemed just as large and as elegant. But it did not seem to be the sort of place where Kodachi and Kunou would live. While their place was more Japanese in feel, this mansion had a western feel to it. Grand piano, settees, love chairs, a grandfather clock and even porcelain figurines on the mantelpiece above the fire place.

It was then that she spotted Asuka, sitting on one of the armchairs. She was pretty, with lovely curls of blond hair and wearing a slim, elegant dress that swept down to her feet. She was holding a single white lily and managed to look the part of a perfect lady.

"Ah, you have awakened I see," Asuka said, "You have the pleasure of seeing Asuka Saginomiya, the White Lily. Since my last date went missing, I have decided that you will be my date for this evening! Ohohohohohoho!"

Are they twins?! Ukyou stared at Asuka. It wasn't that they looked alike,  
it was just their behaviour and the laugh. The laugh! It was insane, the same quality as Kodachi's laugh. Maybe it was something to do with being super rich, or maybe it was just that this girl and Kodachi were both nuts.

She quickly gathered her wits, and spoke in a deeper voice, "My beautiful goddess, how could I refuse to date you?" The voice didn't sound very manly, but it was good enough. Ukyou flashed a smile and did her best trying to act like a bishounen.

Asuka smiled, pleased. She mainly had men run away from her for some odd reason, but at least this one was being sensible. He was pretty, and she hoped that if she could at least get Mikado trampled in the dust, there would be no way that she would lose to Kodachi. Not with the pretty boy.  
And no losing by technicalities, either! This one had agreed to date her!

"If I know Kodachi, she will play dirty tricks to try to win this dating duel tonight. My suit of armour is unfortunately being polished. So while we date innocently, be careful of that nasty woman's wicked ways."

Look who's talking about playing dirty tricks! Ukyou remembered the white lily explosion and nothing else until she had woken. If she is still going to try to do something to Mikado and Kodachi...

[Outside Asuka's Mansion]

"Be very careful of traps, Mikado-sama. She will do whatever she can to mess up your pretty face. We must be careful!" Kodachi looked around with suspicion, not sure exactly what Asuka had planned, but she knew that there would be traps.

"Of course. I will not let anything touch me. I couldn't disappoint you or my fans..." He trailed off with a sigh, looking skywards, "Ah, how it would disappoint so many women should I get but a single scar on my face."

Kodachi looked around, and looked to the most likely spots for a trap. Had she been setting up traps for Asuka, where would she have put them? "No,  
don't open the door!"

Mikado paused, his hand on the front door, below a sign that read 'Come in, Kodachi and Mikado - our double date duel has begun!' and looked up.  
Above him was a bouquet of white lilies, done up to look like a bell. Kodachi pulled a rhythmic gymnastics ball out of thin air and tossed it at the flowers. As Mikado leaped back, the ball hit the flowers and they exploded in a blaze of flash powder.

Turning questioningly to Kodachi, Mikado raised an eyebrow, "Is this what I can expect on this 'date' of ours, my beloved?"

"Only until we get to her, Mikado-sama. Then when she sees your face, she will have to give in!"

"We shouldn't keep her waiting, then." This time he turned the door knob gently and pushed. Nothing happened now that Kodachi had disarmed the first trap. He pushed again and the front door swung wide open.

[Inside]

Sitting on the couch, Ukyou looked up as Asuka came to sit next to her. The woman even moved with elegance. At the sound of the explosion from the door trap, Asuka just smiled.

"What was that?" Ukyou asked.

"Oh, just a little welcome present to Kodachi and Mikado. She has obviously not lost her edge. It will be interesting to see if they manage to get through the gauntlet without too much damage to her husband! Ohohohohoho!"

"Ack! Err, can I ask what you plan to do to them?"

"Oh, nothing. It's already all set up. But when they make it here," she gave another laugh, and held out the white lily for Ukyou to see, "Although I don't wish to mark such a pretty face as Sanzenin Mikado, I may have to use it to make sure that Kodachi doesn't win!"

"But aren't I pretty enough to win without doing anything more?" Ukyou flicked a hand through her hair and gave another smile, doing her best to look bishounen.

"Oh but you are. I just have to have a little insurance, just in case."

They waited in silence for a time, Ukyou jumping as every so often there was an explosion. If it was anything like Kodachi's traps, she was sure that the couple would be fine. Kodachi was wily enough to spot them, and if not, she was sure that Mikado was good enough to dodge them.

From the corner of her eye, behind Asuka at one of the windows, Ukyou noticed movement. She looked without turning her head, using her peripheral vision to look as best she could. At one of the windows she saw Nabiki's face, with Kunou behind her looking bemused. As well as Azusa and (she repressed a shudder) Tsubasa.

Before she could do much else, the door banged open, and there stood both Kodachi and Mikado, looking somewhat bedraggled but none the worse for wear. Mikado flashed a smile towards Asuka, and suddenly it didn't matter that there was a slight smudge on his suit or that his hair was slightly mussed up. The air around him went all hazy and pink as Mikado's kissing attack ki aura surrounded him, and he advanced on Asuka.

Having known Mikado for way too long, Ukyou managed to ignore the field of charm that surrounded him. She looked to Asuka who was trying her best to break it, realising that he had indeed won with that look. She raised her white lily and pointed it at Mikado.

"Kodachi, the lily!" Ukyou called and knocked into Asuka, breaking not only Asuka's concentration with the flower, but Mikado's stunning effect on her.

Without seeming to move, Kodachi threw a volley of rhythmic gymnastic pins at the white lily in Asuka's hand. Surprised, she dropped the flower as the pins hit it, and barreled into Ukyou, knocking her down to the floor.

As the flower and pins bounced on the floor, Asuka gave a relieved sigh and sat up, "Kodachi, you should be more careful! That was meant to blow up! You're lucky that it didn't work, otherwise we'd all be covered in mud! Eww!"

"Ohohohohoho! I was hoping that it would just blow up in your face instead,  
my dear White Lily!" Kodachi stood over Asuka, in front of Mikado, and stared down smugly at her kindergarten rival. "Now you have no more tricks left, let's see who has the best looking date!"

Asuka slowly stood up and brushed herself off. As Ukyou stood, she started to step back, away from the couch, and sidle towards the fallen white lily.  
If I can get to it, I can still cover him in mud, and will win this!

Ukyou stood up, and brushed herself off, making sure that the tuxedo that she was wearing was still okay. It was Ryouga's, and pretty expensive!

"Ukyou?" Kodachi and Mikado spoke in unison.

Noticing the distraction, Asuka made a quick grab for the lily... only to find it gone.

"Sabine! Sabine!" Azusa was dancing around the room with it, showing it off to what looked to be a police box. "Sabine, this is Angelique, and Angelique, this is Sabine!"

Nabiki and Kunou were also in the room, the window open behind them. "Ah,  
this must be my little sister's friend. How beauteous you are, White Lily!  
Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Ukyou sweated, No ... more ... laughter ... please!

Asuka sighed and massaged her temples for a moment. Where had all these strange people come from? No matter. I will do this like a lady.

Kodachi pulled Mikado to stand next to Ukyou, then frowned. "Is this your date, White Lily?"

"Yes, isn't he beautiful? I think we need a third party to help decide,  
now that your husband isn't cheating with that aura of his!" Asuka smiled.  
It was a much closer battle now, her bishounen verses the skating god.

"Of course. Hmm..." Nabiki came over to inspect both Mikado and Ukyou. She stared at Mikado first, and had to admit that he was pretty cute. Then she went and looked at Ukyou.

With a mock look of horror, Nabiki said softly, "Your date? You can't cheat like this and hope to win, Asuka dear! This is a WOMAN!" With that, Nabiki pulled open Ukyou's tuxedo and showed her bound breasts to the room.

"Eeeek!"

"A woman?!" Asuka looked faint.

"Ah, another win for me, the Black Rose! You can never defeat me, even if you live to be one hundred!" Kodachi laughed, lording it over the defeated White Lily.

Asuka fell to her knees, "Noooooooooooooooo!"

Suddenly there was an explosion, and everyone turned to see a mud-covered Azusa and Tsubasa. Azusa started to cry.

-  
Ranma nibun no ichi - Skin Deep [Epilogue]  
-

Nabiki left Kodachi and Mikado, a smile on her face. Well, that was quite a coup. If nothing else, at least it will keep Kodachi off of my back for quite some time. They know they owe me, now.

She slipped back into her room, and smiled happily at Kunou, who was on the bed, waiting for her. She settled down on the bed next to him and kissed him tenderly. He responded to her kiss, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down against him, whispering against her lips, "My beloved goddess."

He slowly tugged at her top, loosening it so he could reach the skin underneath. His fingers danced lightly over her stomach, sides and back as they kissed, more passionately. Before long, he began to undress her,  
drinking in her presence.

Enjoying the intimacy, Nabiki half closed her eyes and sighed happily into the kiss, her naked form contrasting against the kendou outfit Kunou still wore. After a longer kiss, her hands started to quest around his clothing,  
undressing him so she could feel him against her own body and share their warmth.

Finally free of their clothing, Kunou pulled Nabiki gently towards him, and smiles at her. He runs his hands over her breasts, his fingertips sliding up over her throat and chin to stoke her cheek tenderly. "I love you so, my beautiful one."

She pressed close against his body, her hands moving and stroking expertly over his body. She knew exactly what pleased him, knowing where to touch, where to kiss, where to stroke. She watched his face with pleasure as she turned him on, smiling as she felt his manhood becoming erect against her body. His own skillful pleasuring of her threatened to scatter her thoughs,  
but she held on, gazing into his passion-filled eyes.

The room seemed to heat up as they continued their foreplay, both of them becoming warmed, hotter, and their need for each other grew. The passion gret in each of them, and when they could not hold it in any more, they began to make love, laying next to each other, facing each other on their bed.

Kunou positioned himself, and slowly slid his length into Nabiki's tight,  
wet opening. He held onto her hip, pulling her against him as he filled her. She moaned softly, her leg up over his hip, pulling him against her with each thrust of his hips.

Their rhythm started slowly, both of them savoring each and every motion of their bodies as they joined together. Nabiki's breasts pressing aginst his chest, her hardened nipples rubbed against his skin. His manhood entering her hot wetness fully, pulling back only to enter again, feeling her tightness surrounding him. Their moans started softly, but soon grew louder as their passions rose and their speed quickened.

Their passion finally reached a crescendo as they met again and again,  
faster, holding tightly onto each other. Nabiki reached up and kissed him on the lips, but could not stop a cry of pleasure as she was suddenly pushed over the edge and orgasmed, pleasure flooding her senses.

Kissing her back hotly, Kunou continued to enter her, her velvety inner walls clenching around his manhood. Knowing her so well, knowing the pleasure he'd given her, he finally let himself go, moaning into the kiss.  
He came, his hot seed shooting into her, giving him release and such pleasure.

Nabiki felt him slowly relax, and pushed him gently down on his back on the bed. She felt him pull out of her body, and gave a little moan as he brushed her now over-sensitive clitoris. She shivered, and smiled at him,  
"And I love you, too, you know."

She closed her eyes and relaxed, her head on her husband's shoulder, an arm moving to rest over his chest. She felt his hand come to rest on her back as she snuggled against him.

She wasn't bored any more. Out thinking Kodachi's rival had been fun. Plus she had set up a deal with Asuka, she would send her photos of any gorgeous men who happened by, and Asuka would pay for the photos and information on them. Asuka still hoped to beat Kodachi one day. Nabiki doubted that would happen.

She tilted her head back and looked up at Kunou as he lay there a smile on his face, idly stroking her back. He good looking, but not the most sexy man in the world. He wasn't the smartest, either. She still loved him, though, and he loved her. That was what mattered.

But one like Asuka? Sure, she's pretty, but she's not the refined and elegant lady she pretends to be. Would Asuka ever find someone? Nabiki wouldn't want to bet, either way. Kodachi managed to find love, but... well. Beauty, after all, is only skin deep.

She smiled at her beloved, and held him close. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

I got bored. I re-read my fanfics. I wrote this.

C&amp;C welcome.

Ja, mata!

Kun-chan...

~ 


End file.
